Fuga de Absolom
by Werand
Summary: El lo perdió todo. Amigos, mujeres, fama y familia, todas las personas que supuestamente lo apreciaban, querían y amaban fueron traicionándolo. Ahora es el delincuente mas peligroso de las facciones y de la humanidad, sera privado de libertad en la cárcel mas peligrosa y segura de la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - Como sucedió todo Parte 1**

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Issei Hyodou, era el héroe y pilar de las facciones sobrenaturales, también fui el Dragón Emperador Rojo y el peón de la que era mi prometida Rias Gremory.

Ahora en estos momentos me encuentro en una prisión de alta seguridad de Guantanamo en Estados Unidos, a la espera de mi juicio por unos delitos que supuestamente cometí y lo único que quiero es que me den la pena de muerte, para poder encontrar paz, felicidad y sobre todo ser libre, ya que la vida que tengo es una mierda hasta que llego este momento.

Este momento lo espero con ansias, lo único que quiero es una muerte rápida e indolora, por lo que averigüe, la pena capital de esta prisión consiste en estos métodos de ejecución. La primera, es ser ejecutado por la silla eléctrica, no me gusta esta opción porque es dolorosa y además, mi cuerpo se cocina con la electricidad que entra por mi cabeza. La segunda, es ser ejecutado por una cámara de gas, esta opción es una muerte lenta y dolorosa. La tercera, es ser ejecutado en una horca, que es igual a la anterior. La cuarta y última, es ser ejecutado por la dosis letal, por lo que entendí, esta muerte es rápida e indolora, ya que la dosis tiene un químico que envenena la sangre y además de ser un sedante, por lo que no sentiría nada y esta opción me gustaría que fuera, por lo menos seria mi último deseo, ya que todos los deseos que he tenido me han fallado.

Mientras espero mi juicio y sentencia, les contare por que llegue aquí a esta cárcel y como lo perdí todo, de ser un héroe a un delincuente encarcelado.

 **RECUERDO**

Ha pasado un año desde que se firmó el tratado de paz de las todas las facciones del mundo, ya que gracias a un esfuerzo en conjunto de todos, se logró desarticular todos los grupos terroristas y resistencias de las facciones. Se logró la tan anhelada paz de todas las facciones, se eliminaron todas las amenazas y solo quedan los demonios renegados, los ángeles caídos renegados y algún que otro ser que realiza algún acto.

Mi vida era como la leche y la miel, tenía una felicidad inmensa y había cumplido mi gran sueño que era ser el rey del Harem. Al principio, solo pensaba en hacer cosas pervertidas a mis novias y prometidas. Al pasar el tiempo, las fui conociendo más, conviviendo más tiempo con ellas y las comencé a amar, cada día las amaba más que a mi vida.

Al principio fue todo muy difícil, ya que tenía el trauma de mi primera novia Yuma, que en realidad era la ángel caído Reynare. Esto me impedía avanzar en mi relación con las chicas, por sobre todo con Rias. Gracias a Koneko, Asia y Akeno, logre superar ese temor ya que entendían lo que me había pasado y con eso comencé a convivir con ellas.

Después me comprometí con ellas, nombrare a mis novias que son Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujo, Ravel Phoenix, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shido, Rossweisse, Le Fay Pendragon y Kuroka.

Todo era felicidad, sueño cumplido, estoy cada vez ascendiendo de clase en el mundo demoniaco. Les conté toda la verdad a mis padres, aunque no lo creyeron al principio y con la ayuda de las chicas que mostraron las alas, ellos lo creyeron. Me felicitaron y lloraban, ya que un pervertido como yo no solo tuviera novia, sino, que tenía muchas novias y me dijeron que me pusiera en campaña porque querían nietos.

Cuando terminamos el año escolar, Rias y Akeno se graduaron, por lo que entrarían a la universidad. En mi caso, deje la perversión por ellas y en un gran esfuerzo, logre pasar a tercer año y destaque, ya que saque altas calificaciones en todas las materias.

La fiesta de navidad y de año nuevo la pasamos en la mansión Gremory, pero en medio de la fiesta paso lo inevitable. Las chicas me tenían una sorpresa, cuando entre a la habitación, las chicas cierran la puerta con un sello mágico y ponen una barrera de sonido. Cuando miro, todas ellas estaban vestidas con traje de navidad erótico, quede fascinado con esa vista, todas se me acercan y me besan, me amarran de pies y manos en la cama, lo demás ya sabrían. Me inicie sexualmente con las chicas, fue una noche de pasión y lujuria. Lo mismo ocurrió en año nuevo, después del champañazo, comenzó el año con mucha pasión.

Después de eso, en las vacaciones, parecíamos conejos, se volvió una rutina. Ya que durante el día entrenábamos y durante la noche nos entregamos al placer carnal, hasta que llego ese día.

El inicio de año escolar, para mi mala suerte las chicas quedaron en otro curso, quede solo, bueno quede con Aika Kiryu, Murayama, Katase, Saji y Momo. Matsuda y Motohama fueron transferidos a otro instituto, ya que se fueron de Kuoh. Cuando me despedí de ellos, les obsequie todo mi tesoro, lo dividí en partes iguales para cada uno y los demás, miraban con una gota de sudor saliendo de la nuca a los demás, por la cantidad de material. Eran dos maletas de viaje completas de pornografía y con eso abandone la perversión.

Paso el tiempo y las chicas no estaban conmigo, a tal punto que solo dormía Asia y Ravel conmigo. Pero solo eso, ya que no pasaban tiempo conmigo. Pasaban las semanas, creía que necesitaban un tiempo para pensar, pero era demasiado tiempo, Draig me daba ánimos. Quería hablar con mis amigos, pero Kiba tenía una relación con Tsubaki y no tenía tiempo para hablar. Con Gasper, este pasaba tiempo con Valerie y no podía hablar con él. Saji tenía su relación con sus novias Momo y Ruruko, ocupaba su tiempo con ellas y Vali estaba en misiones con su grupo.

Volvimos al principio, estoy completamente solo. Xenovia es presidenta de la academia y Asia es la presidenta del club de ocultismo, Rossweisse seguía como profesora, Rias y Akeno en la universidad y las demás en misiones o realizando deberes, hasta que me hice el valor y quería hablar con todas lo que pasaba, fue el peor error que se me ocurrió.

Durante el tiempo que estaba solo, leí varios libros de magia, de dragones y química. Por lo que cree, nuevas armas y técnicas para reforzar mi repertorio, llegue a desarrollar una nueva transformación que igualaría al Trihexa pero de nada serviría después de lo que ocurrió.

Era día sábado en la tarde, fui a una joyería a buscar un encargo que hice hace un tiempo, para sorprender a las chicas, me hice el valor para buscar a las chicas por la ciudad, ya que no estaban en casa, quería llevarlas a un restaurante en Paris, estaba muy nervioso, leía a cada rato lo que les iba a decirles pero de tanto buscar al final las encontré y me lleve una mala sorpresa.

Llegue al parque donde todo comenzó, estaban las chicas que tanto ame con unos chicos. A simple vista son muy guapos, cuando vi eso me empieza a doler el corazón, estando ellas muy apegadas a ellos, yo me eche desodorante para cambiar mi olor y me escondí en unos arbustos para escuchar todo.

Rias me gustas mucho, le dijo el chico que parecía ser un demonio de clase alta.

Tú también me gustas mucho Louis, desde que fuimos amigos de la infancia siempre me has atraído hasta que desapareciste, Rias responde al chico que se llamaba Louis.

En eso ellos se besan y nuestro castaño solo podía llorar.

Vaya, vaya Rias siempre adelantándote, yo no me quedare atrás aquí vamos Zafquiel, Akeno le dice a Rias y después besa al chico llamado Zafquiel.

Irina se estaba besando con otro chico, Anselmo besas muy bien, decía Irina con un sonrojo.

Xenovia también besaba a un chico, te amo Kenzo, dijo Xenovia al chico.

[Compañero, lo siento mucho, no pensé que te fueran a engañar], decía Draig triste a Issei que seguía llorando.

Rossweisse, Koneko, Asia y Ravel estaban con unos chicos, pero ellas besaban solo la mejilla de los chicos. Pero les dijeron que debían conocerse más para dar el siguiente paso, en eso nuestro castaño no aguanto más y salió de los arbustos a encarar a las chicas.

¡CHICAS QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!, rugió el castaño a los chicos presentes.

Estamos pasando el tiempo con nuestras novias, respondía Louis con una sonrisa arrogante.

Las chicas estaban anonadadas, por ver a Issei.

Issei lo podemos explicar, suplicaba Rias viendo a Issei que estaba a punto de estallar.

¡SUFICIENTE, ESTO ERA EL JURAMENTO DE AMOR ETERNO QUE ME HICIERON, SABEN ALGO MEJOR ACABEMOS CON ESTO, SE ACABA EL NOVIAZGO Y EL COMPROMISO, VIVAN FELICES SUS VIDAS, YA QUE EN MI CASO ME ARRUINARON MI VIDA Y SEAN FELICES!, grito Issei antes de irse corriendo sin rumbo.

ISSEI ESPERA, decía Rias para ser sujetada por su novio, que este negaba con la cabeza.

Lo siento, decían las chicas para ir corriendo detrás del castaño.

Los chicos se juntaron y comenzaron a sonreír, diciendo.

¡LA FASE UNO ESTA COMPLETADA, HAY QUE COMENZAR CON LA FASE DOS!, para después irse en un círculo mágico.

 **Fin de la parte 1**

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, ojala que sea de su agrado y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer este fanfic y ahora a responder reviews.**

 **DracoANgel12** **:** Gracias amigo por el apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo.

 **DarkerUchiha:** Gracias amigo, es algo innovador, pero primero quiero ambientar antes de que comience la acción. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **1kirit02:** Gracias por el consejo, lo voy a tomar en cuenta, espero que te agrade este capitulo.

 **Sin mas que agregar comenzamos con el capitulo 2.**

Capítulo 2 – Como sucedió todo parte 2

Después de ver el espectáculo visual que me dieron esas personas que supuestamente me amaban, comencé a correr lo más rápido posible a cualquier lugar en donde no pueda verlas a ellas y que nadie vea mi sufrimiento.

¡POR QUE ME PASA ESTO, POR QUE A MI, SIEMPRE PASA LO MISMO, CUANDO ENTREGO MI CORAZÓN SIEMPRE HAY ALGO O ALGUIEN QUE ME DESTROZA, AAAAAAHH! – Se lamentaba Issei mientras corría llorando amargamente.

[Siento mucho lo que te paso amigo mío, tal vez, no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero, yo estaré contigo hasta el último día] – Decía Draig triste, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo y compañero.

YO, YO, YO, HICE TODO POR ELLAS, CAMBIE MI COMPORTAMIENTO, DEJE DE SER PERVERTIDO, COMENCE A ESFORZARME MAS EN LOS ESTUDIOS, COMENCÉ A SER MAS DETALLISTA CON ELLAS, HASTA APRENDI A DESENVOLVERME EN LA ALTA SOCIEDAD PARA CONVIVIR CON SUS FAMILIAS, HASTA ME ESFORZABA CON HACERME MAS FUERTE PARA PODER PROTEGERLAS, sollozo, sollozo, sollozo. Lloraba Issei como nunca lo hizo en su vida.

Draig estaba preocupado por el castaño, ya que estaba en un pésimo estado emocional y cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir, puede activar la Juggernaut Drive y descontrolarse.

QUE HICE MAL, DÍGANME QUE HICE MAL, ME GUSTARÍA SABERLO, QUE NO TUVE YO PARA COMPLACERLAS Y HACERLAS FELICES, ¿SOY PERVERTIDO?, ¿SOY FEO?, TAL VEZ SOY UN CLASE INFERIOR PARA ELLAS O SOY MUY INOCENTE PARA CREER QUE UNAS HERMOSURAS SE ENAMORARÍAN DE MI, YA QUE GRACIAS AL DRAGÓN ESTABAN CONMIGO Y SI NO TE HUBIERA TENIDO DRAIG SERIA UN MALDITO PERDEDOR ESPERANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD CON ALGUIEN YA QUE ERA UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO, AAAAAHH – Decía Issei llorando y la última parte la decía con ira.

[Compañero, cálmate, sabes hagamos una cosa, alejémonos de esta ciudad por un tiempo. Medita, tranquilízate y piensa con la cabeza fría, ya que puedes hacer algo en que te puedas arrepentir. Sabes algo me entristece verte en ese estado, ya que te quiero como un hijo y no quiero que te pase algo malo] – Decía Draig triste, pero lo último hizo tranquilizar al castaño.

Gracias, yo también te quiero como un padre sabes, es hora de seguir adelante y alejarme de ellas, después veré lo de la anulación del compromiso. Lo único positivo que puedo sacar es que funciono el desodorante, ya que no se dieron cuenta y ahora a probar el otro experimento. Decía Issei tranquilo corriendo llegando a la entrada de la ciudad de Kuoh para descansar un poco y seguir corriendo.

Gracias al desodorante que cree gracias a mis investigaciones en la química, logre cambiar mi olor, ya que tenía un olor único en el cual los Yokais pueden encontrarme y reconocerme. Pero también cree una droga para cambiar mi cuerpo y aura, como soy un dragón y un demonio, con esta dosis puedo volverme un humano normal, pero por unas horas, ya que la droga era un prototipo y nunca la he probado hasta ahora.

Sentí como las auras de las chicas, estaban siguiéndome, aunque me haya alejado mucho de ellas, ellas podrán encontrarme no solo con mi aura, también con el olor y las piezas de peón de mi ama.

Llegue a unos cerros afuera de la ciudad y me adentre a un bosque. Busque un lugar en donde descansar, me senté en un tronco y saque una jeringa con una aguja, saque el frasco con esa droga que cree y comencé a llenar la jeringa.

[COMPAÑERO, NO LO HAGAS, LAS CHICAS TE HAN ENGAÑADO, PERO NO LLEGUES A ESTE EXTREMO, PUEDES MORIR, NI SIQUIERA SABES LOS EFECTOS DE ESA DROGA] – Decía preocupado Draig al ver lo que iba a hacer.

No importa amigo, no pierdo nada con hacer esto, si esto falla. Puedo perfeccionar la droga hasta que haga el cambio. Decía Issei tranquilo, dejando preocupado a Draig.

[Pero sabes que eso te hará daño, no quiero que sufras más, pero también tienes a tus demás mujeres que no te han engañado. Puedes pedirles ayuda a ellas, además, debes enfrentar a las chicas aunque no quieras] – Decía Draig tratando de entrar en razón al castaño.

Ya termine, esto será un gran cambio. Si funciona esta droga, será un gran avance en mis investigaciones y podre ser libre de todo, pero si fracaso, dejare que me atrapen y probablemente ocurran dos opciones. Decía Issei tranquilo mientras estaba acomodando la aguja en el antebrazo.

[¿Cuáles opciones serian?] – Decía Draig intrigado.

La primera opción sería que me atraparan y alteraran mis recuerdos, además, de seguirme engañando con esos tipos como si nada hubiera pasado, sería como un perro faldero de ellas y no podría hacer nada, siguiendo con una vida llena de mentiras y engaños. La segunda opción sería que me atraparan, inventaran una calumnia sobre mí a toda mi familia, los líderes y todos los seres sobrenaturales. Harán que todos me vean como el malo de la película y me traicionaran, haciendo que yo pierda todo incluso a ti amigo. Decía Issei angustiado y preocupado.

[Tal vez tengas razón pero, ESPERA NO LO HAGAS, ¡NO LO HAGAAAAAAS!] – Gritaba Draig al sentir que su compañero se aplicaba la dosis en el antebrazo.

Listo, espero que sirva este invento. Espero unos segundos para sentir el efecto de la dosis para después sentir algo. Lo que sintió es que no podía comunicarse con Draig y trataba de sacar su poder y la Booster Gear, pero no ocurría nada, entonces fue un gran éxito.

Bien, lo logre, sirvió mi investigación, cree una forma artificial para reducir mi aura y volverme humano. Jajajajajaja, toma Ajuka cree algo que tu ni siquiera sabes cómo lograrlo. Ahora volví a ser humano, SOY HUMANO, SOY HUMANO, SOY HUMANO Y NI SIQUIERA SIENTO A DRAIG, SOY UN GENIO, SOY UN GENIO, JAJAJAJAJA, ESAS ESTÚPIDAS NUNCA ME ENCONTRARAN Y AHORA SOY UN HOMBRE LIBRE. Decía el castaño celebrando por su pequeño gran éxito.

 **CON LAS CHICAS**

Rias junto a las demás, estaban corriendo en dirección de la casa de Issei. Llegaron a la casa y fueron a la habitación de su prometido, pero no encontraron nada.

Issei, donde puedes estar, no nos hagas esto. Decía Rias preocupada.

No puedo sentir su olor y ni siquiera cuando nos descubrió pude sentirlo, parece que altero su olor. Decía Koneko preocupada y triste, ya que piensa que puede ocurrir lo peor.

Chicas, busquémoslo, no sacamos nada con lamentarnos por lo ocurrido. Decía Akeno preocupada, triste y algo motivada.

Rias búscalo por las piezas de peón. Decía Rossweisse con algo de esperanza.

También busquémoslo con su aura, decía Xenovia tratando de concentrarse.

También hay que separarnos para buscarlo en la ciudad, decía Irina preocupada y desesperada.

En eso Rias cierra sus ojos, se concentra y comienza a emanar un aura rojiza, usando el poder de la pieza de rey para hallar al castaño en cualquier lugar del mundo humano y sobrenatural.

En eso la pelirroja abre sus ojos y siente el poder de Issei en las afueras de la ciudad, en eso hace un círculo de teletransporte y llega a la entrada de la ciudad.

Las chicas comienzan a intentar de sentir el aura del castaño, logrando sentir un aura débil y en un momento desaparece esa aura en medio de los cerros en la entrada de la ciudad.

¡NO PUEDE SER!, decían las chicas al sentir que el aura del castaño desapareció de golpe.

Chicas, separémonos. Irina y Xenovia van por la parte norte de los cerros, Koneko y Ravel van por el este, Rossweisse y Asia van por el oeste, Akeno y yo vamos por el sur. Decia Rias a sus amigas.

Si, dijeron las chicas a la orden de Rias.

Tenemos poco tiempo para encontrarlo ya que está comenzando a anochecer, decía Rias.

¡TE ENCONTRAREMOS ISSEI!, pensaban las chicas.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Anocheció en la ciudad de Kuoh, todas se juntaron en la entrada de la ciudad, todas estaban tristes ya que no encontraron a su amado. Cuando todas se encontraron allí, Rias activo un círculo de teletransporte hacia la casa de Issei.

 **CON ISSEI**

Este estaba caminando para buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, pero de un momento a otro, la droga comenzó a tener sus efectos secundarios y comenzó a ver a las personas que nunca más quería ver en su vida.

Estos eran Reynare, Diadora Astaroth, Shalba Belzebuub, el exorcista Freed Zelsen y algunos seres sobrenaturales renegados asesinados por este.

Issei quedo sorprendido y asustado por lo que estaba viendo, cuando todos ven esa cara de miedo que tenía el castaño y estos comenzaron a reír como locos.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, reían todos burlándose del castaño.

NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO. Decía Issei temblando y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

Que pasa Dragón Emperador Rojo acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones, JAJAJAJAJA. Decía Shalba burlándose del castaño.

Que pasa demonio de mierda, donde está tu valentía o se te fue por el inodoro cuando te cagaste, JAJAJAJAJA. Decía Freed imitando a Shalba.

Que paso con Asia, acaso te abandono por cansarse de ti, por ser un pervertido amante de los pechos, donde está el valiente Dragón Emperador Rojo, JAJAJAJAJA. Se burlaba Diadora.

Que paso con tu ama, no decías que luchabas por ella y por su amor al igual que las demás, ahora te ves patético, JAJAJAJAJA. Se burlaba Reynare.

Debo mejorar la fórmula de la droga, o sino, esto me va a pasar muy seguido, VOLVIERON MIS MALDITOS MIEDOS. Decía Issei al preocupado y con lo último desesperado.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Estaban en una sala ocho hombres inclinados mirando hacia un trono, donde estaba sentado un hombre tomando una copa de vino.

Señor, terminamos de hacer la fase uno del plan. Necesitamos instrucciones para la fase dos del plan. Decía Louis hacia el hombre del trono.

Te voy entregar un arma, con esto van a ejecutar la fase dos del plan. Decía el hombre del trono tranquilo haciendo aparecer un portal y entregando un aparato a Louis.

Gracias señor, con esto nos podremos deshacer de esa basura lo más rápido posible. Nos retiramos señor. Decía Louis serio desapareciendo junto a los demás compañeros.

Con esto nos quitaremos la piedra en el zapato para cumplir con nuestro objetivo, JAJAJAJAJAJA. Reía el hombre del trono.

Fin del capítulo 2

Espero que les guste este capitulo, gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Como sucedió todo parte 3

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

Estaban las chicas reunidas en el living de la mansión, estaban sentadas en los sillones de la sala, todas estaban tristes, preocupadas y asustadas por lo que puede ocurrir con el castaño. Ya que las descubrió saliendo con otros chicos a sus espaldas y no haber sido honestas con él.

Espero que Issei vuelva, aunque hicimos algo imperdonable, quiero verlo para hablar con él y por lo menos, intentar ganarme su perdón. Decía Rias triste.

Saben algo, yo conozco muy bien a Issei, la verdad, el probablemente nos perdone, pero, él no va a volver a confiar en nosotras, porque hay una alta probabilidad de que vuelva su miedo más profundo, o sea, hemos vuelto a abrir la herida en el corazón, [snif,snif]. Decía Asia triste y lo último llorando.

Dicho esto, Akeno y Koneko abren los ojos y miran con horror a las chicas.

Como es eso, explícalo. Decía Xenovia sorprendida.

Recibiendo un asentimiento de Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse y Rias. Aunque esta última se puede dar una idea de lo que es.

En ese momento, Akeno, Koneko y Asia le cuentan a las demás del miedo de Issei, comenzando cuando era novio de Reynare y esta lo asesina por tener una sacred gear. De cuando ella y los demás ángeles caídos se burlaban por haber creído que estaba en una relación sentimental. Del rescate y asesinato de Asia, cuando el la derrota y esta le suplica por su vida. Por ese trauma, Issei actuaba esquivo cuando nosotras queríamos intentar ir más allá y no llamar a Rias por su nombre, siempre llamándola presidenta/capitana y ellas al darse cuenta de la mirada de Issei, deciden ayudarlo a superar su trauma y decirle que lo amaban, que siempre iban a estar con él, no hacerle daño y no abandonarlo.

Después de terminar el relato, todas lloran y se lamentan por el daño que le hicieron al castaño, ahora hay una alta probabilidad de que este no las perdone y no vuelva.

Pasadas unas horas, ellas van a dormir en la habitación de Issei, para que cuando regrese puedan hablar y aclarar las cosas.

 **EN EL BOSQUE, AFUERA DE LA CIUDAD DE KUOH**

Estaba Issei tratando de aguantar los insultos que le daban los seres que lo rodeaban.

JAJAJAJAJAJA, MIREN AL DRAGON OPPAI, MIREN LO PATÉTICO QUE SE VE. Gritaban los seres sobrenaturales.

SABES, SI HUBIERA SIDO TU, HUBIERA DEJADO QUE ESA MONJA MURIERA, ASÍ NO SERIAS UN CUERNUDO Y UN VENADO, TIENES LA NUCA DE PAPA, JAJAJAJAJA. Decía Freed riéndose de Issei.

Igual digo lo mismo que tú, ERES UN GORREADO, JAJAJAJA, por lo menos a mí nadie me engaño, YA QUE VIOLABA MONJAS, JAJAJAJA. Se burlaba Diadora.

EL AMOR ES DE SERES INFERIORES. Decía Shalba con burla.

Sabes amor mío, deberías haber muerto cuando te lo propuse, ya que al no hacerlo y ser reencarnado por esa perra, no habrías sufrido esto. Esto te pasa por ser un pervertido y un iluso al creer que ellas te aman, porque solo están contigo por tu poder y si no hubieras tenido ese poder, estarías solo y abandonado, sin que nadie te tome en cuenta y serias de esos tipos que esperan una declaración de una chica, ya que nadie te miraría por ser un pervertido. Decía Reynare seria y con malicia.

DÉJENME, DÉJENME TRANQUILO, BASTA, BASTA POR FAVOR, BASTAAAAA. Decía Issei con ira agarrando un palo y corriendo hacia los seres sobrenaturales, pero este al dar el golpe, no les hace nada, ya que eran fantasmas y eso desesperaba más al castaño.

MIREN, MIREN, EL GORREADO ESTA ATACANDO, JAJAJAJAJAJA, MIREN AL PATÉTICO, ATACANDO CON UN PALO, JAJAJAJAJAJA, DONDE ESTA EL DRAGÓN OPPAI, JAJAJAJAJA. Gritaban los seres sobrenaturales.

Te voy a dar un consejo, yo que tú no vuelvo nunca más con ellos, porque si vuelves con ellos, te van a traicionar, te van a quitar las piezas demoníacas y el dragón, al hacer eso, tu morirás. A tu familia le van a alterar la memoria y tu fama se va a ir a la basura, todos te van a olvidar. Eso es decisión tuya, si quieres vivir o morir. Decía Reynare seria.

Issei quedo anonadado con lo que dijo su ex novia, pensando bien las cosas para un futuro y en eso los seres sobrenaturales le cantan una canción al castaño.

Y QUE NO ME DIGAN EN LA ESQUINA, EL VENAO, EL VENAO, ESO A MI ME MORTIFICA, EL VENAO, EL VENAO. Cantaban con gracia los seres sobrenaturales y así siguiendo con canciones de burla hacia el castaño durante toda la noche.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

El castaño despertó colgado en un árbol, no sabemos cómo llego allí, cuando despertó y se movió, cayó al suelo, miro a los alrededores y vio que no había nadie.

Entonces paso el efecto, aunque el resultado fue bueno, pero el efecto secundario que tiene es un psicotrópico, ojala que no haya dependencia al líquido, aunque debo mejorarlo y debo pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante. Pensaba el castaño.

Viendo la hora, creo que las chicas fueron a la academia y universidad, entonces me voy para la casa a descansar y pensar bien las cosas. Decía el castaño mirando su teléfono que estaba fuera de línea y creo un portal para ir a su casa.

 **EN LA CASA DE ISSEI**

Sonó el despertador, las chicas despertaban y veían que el castaño no había llegado, estas estaban desanimadas y fueron al baño para bañarse, después fueron a sus habitaciones a vestirse. Unos momentos después, estaban tomando desayuno, todas estaban desanimadas, terminaron de comer y se fueron a sus lugares de estudios.

Issei, espero que en donde estés, estés bien y ojala vuelvas. Pensaban las chicas al salir de la casa.

En unos momentos después llego Issei a su casa y se fue a su habitación, aunque sintió que las chicas durmieron allí, eso no le importo, fue a bañarse y después fue a dormir, no sin antes poner un portal supresor y así durmiendo unas horas.

Pasadas unas horas, Issei despertó y fue a comer algo, después de comer fue a su habitación, a pensar que hacer en un futuro hasta que se hizo una idea de lo que haría.

Tomo un cuaderno y un lápiz, comenzó a pensar y anotar todo lo que iba a hacer, las cosas que necesita comprar y como conseguir el dinero, ya que las ganancias de Dragón Oppai eran para la familia Gremory y a este le pagaban un sueldo, pero no era suficiente para comprar todo lo que necesitaba.

Lo que necesitaba el castaño era lo siguiente: pistolas, un fusil, un lanza cohetes, una cámara biológica que permita crear clones, recipientes para hacer bombas y minas automáticas, una motocicleta, químicos para hacer las mezclas, un computador portátil, dispositivos de radio, micro cámaras, micrófonos pequeños, una antena parabólica, cables y otros artefactos, además de comprar un lugar para poder vivir y poder realizar su trabajo.

Después de terminar de hacer la lista, en su computador comenzó a cotizar el valor de la mayoría de las cosas, ya que las armas y la cámara biológica, tenía que conseguirla en el bajo mundo.

En eso se le ocurrió como conseguir el dinero, tenía que reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho, entonces, haqueo una red wifi de un vecino, descargo el navegador tor para poder navegar en la Deep web, en eso empieza a buscar las cuentas bancarias de los Gremory y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Aparte de ser billonarios, estos tienen varias cuentas en varios países.

Rias tenía tres cuentas, una en las Islas Caimán, otra en las Islas Vírgenes Estadounidenses y otra en Luxemburgo.

Sirzerchs tenía seis cuentas, en los mismos países que Rias, pero también en las Islas Galápagos, Islas Seychelles y en Liechtenstein.

Zeoticus y Venelana tenían cuentas en los mismos países que Sirzerchs.

En eso Issei consigue un software para meterse en las bases de datos de los bancos, aunque este hizo una mejora en el código para que fuera directo y sin necesidad de confirmación por parte de un bancario, hizo el ataque y espero un rato, en donde encontró lo que necesitaba, las cuentas, las claves y combinaciones de seguridad, además de los montos de las cuentas.

En eso Issei crea una cuenta en el banco de Madagascar con un nombre falso y transfirió un total de 3 millones de dólares desde todas las cuentas Gremory, para que no se notara tanto la diferencia de que le hayan robado dinero.

Después de transferir el dinero a esa cuenta, este hace la transferencia de esa cuenta falsa a su cuenta bancaria, después de hacer eso cerro la cuenta de Madagascar.

Después de ver su cuenta y la cantidad que tenía, estaba super feliz, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a comprar todas las cosas que necesitaba. Desde las cosas pequeñas hasta realizando los acuerdos para conseguir las armas y la cámara biológica.

Los pedidos llegarían a su nueva casa, que se encuentra casi llegando al centro de Kuoh, era una casa normal para una familia normal. Firmo los papeles notariales y se le entrego las llaves, reviso la casa, se fue a su habitación de su antigua casa y traslado parte de sus cosas a su nueva casa.

Después de terminar todo eso, el realizo una barrera supresora en toda la casa, para que ningún ser sobrenatural lo encontrara. En eso despierta su amigo inseparable Draig, quedando sorprendido por lo que vio.

[Compañero donde estamos] – Decía Draig intrigado viendo el lugar ya que era extraño para él.

Estamos en nuestro nuevo hogar amigo, nuevo hogar. Decía Issei feliz por lo que consiguió.

Draig quedo en silencio por lo que dijo Issei.

Además, esta casa será mi base de operaciones, aquí realizare todas mis investigaciones y pruebas, ya que me tengo que prepararme para la traición y me voy a defender. Como dijo mi madre, si me hacen daño una vez, yo lo devolveré al triple y ya verán lo que voy a hacer. Decía Issei con una sonrisa maniática.

[Espero que no ocurra nada, ojala que se solucione pronto esto, porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto] – Pensaba Draig preocupado por lo que puede ocurrir en el futuro.

SI ME INTENTAN HACER ALGO ESOS TRAIDORES, LO VAN A PAGAR CARO, JAJAJAJAJA. Reía Issei.

Fin del capítulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado y comentando reviews.**

 **1kirit02:** Gracias por el comentario, te aclaro una pequeña cosa, esta historia no es romántica, tranquilo las chicas no serán humilladas por nadie, aunque te estoy adelantando algo de la historia, solo en estas partes estoy explicando porque Issei llego a la cárcel. Espero que siga la historia.

 **Incursio Graal:** Gracias por el comentario y espero que siga la historia.

Sin nada mas que comentar, comenzamos.

 **Capítulo 4 – Como sucedió todo parte 4**

 **ACTUALIDAD**

 **CÁRCEL** **DE GUANTANAMO / ESTADOS UNIDOS**

Jajajajaja, recuerdo mi primer delito, les robe a los Gremory, pero era para una causa justa, todo era para mi amigo que consideraba un padre, aunque cometí muchos errores y delitos, por algo estoy acá. Pensaba Issei en su celda con nostalgia, hasta que oye unos pasos acercarse hacia su celda hasta que se detiene en la puerta de la celda.

En eso abren la puerta y entran 6 sujetos, uno era un doctor, tres eran gendarmes y los otros dos eran del ejército, porque tenían un fusil cada uno.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí, es el delincuente más peligroso del mundo, a ver cómo te llamas, bueno tienes muchos nombres, pero te voy a llamar por tu verdadero nombre y ese es Issei Hyodou, o más conocido como el Mágico Issei. Decía el que era el alcaide de la cárcel con burla.

Como eres famoso por tus escapes, vamos a prevenir que lo hagas, aunque eres una celebridad ante los presos del mundo y siéntete afortunado, ya que tu juicio será transmitido a todo el mundo, todos van a ver la caída del Mágico Issei. Doctor proceda. Decía el alcaide.

En eso el doctor saca una pistola y dispara una aguja al cuello de Issei.

AAAAAARRRRGG, QUE ME HICIERON MALDITOS, DEBÍA ESPERAR EL JUICIO ANTES DE LA INYECCIÓN. Decía Issei con furia.

JAJAJAJAJAJA, solo te dimos un sedante para que te quedes quieto, gendarmes y doctor procedan. Decía el alcaide viendo que Issei caía al suelo.

El doctor termina por administrar la dosis, haciendo que Issei quede paralizado.

Después de eso, los gendarmes comienzan a amarrar todo el cuerpo de Issei, privándole los movimientos de las manos y pies. También, taparon sus ojos y su boca.

Estamos listos con el recluso, dudo mucho que intente escapar de nuevo, como lo hizo en las otras cárceles y juicios. Decía el gendarme terminando el trabajo.

Procedamos a trasladar al recluso al móvil, para llevarlo al juicio ante la corte suprema. Decía el alcaide ordenando que lleven a Issei al juicio.

En eso los dos gendarmes toman a Issei y lo llevan arrastrando por los pasillos de la cárcel. En eso todos los reclusos veían a Issei como era llevado por los gendarmes, además de estar escoltado por dos soldados del ejército con unos fusiles. Los reclusos pensaron que él era el más peligroso, ya que necesitaron muchos recursos para trasladarlo.

En eso salen de la cárcel y estaba un vehículo blindado del ejército, cuando ven que llevaban al recluso procedieron a abrir las puertas y lanzar a Issei al interior del vehículo. Lo acomodan y por los lados se sientan los soldados para evitar que escape, además habían más soldados en el interior del vehículo. En eso cierran las puertas y comienzan a dar marcha para ir a la corte suprema para el juicio.

Creo que poco a poco va a llegar mi hora, por lo menos, cumplí el sueño de mi amigo y padre, espero que no vea mi juicio, me acuerdo como luche para cumplirle el sueño a mi amigo. Pensaba Issei dentro del blindado.

 **RECUERDO**

[Compañero, ¿dónde sacaste todo esto?] – Preguntaba Draig a su compañero.

Bueno esto lo compre cuando obtuve esta casa, te dije esta va a ser mi base de investigaciones y pruebas, además tengo que cumplir mi sueño. Decía Issei respondiendo a su amigo.

[Ser el rey del harem, jajajajaja, o acaso tienes otro sueño] – Decía Draig con gracia.

Mi sueño es cumplir tu sueño amigo, voy a liberarte de la sacred gear y yo quiero volver a ser un humano, por eso compre armas. Decía Issei decidido.

Issei compro un revolver Magnum, una escopeta, un fusil M16 y un lanza cohetes para defenderse de una posible traición.

[Pero si haces eso, puedes morir en el intento] – Decía Draig preocupado.

Sabes, ya encontré la forma de hacerlo seguro, mira, encontré unos libros sobre la separación de sacred gear de los cuerpos y liberar a seres sellados de forma permanente. La forma de hacerlo es crear otro cuerpo, por eso compre esta cámara biológica, es para crear el nuevo cuerpo y así hacer el procedimiento de separación. Decía Issei tranquilo mostrándole la cámara biológica a su compañero.

[Y otra pregunta, ¿vas a hablar con las chicas sobre tu decisión?, porque sabes que tienes que aclarar las cosas] – Decía Draig tocando un punto muy delicado.

Si hablare con ellas, además me gustaría saber las razones porque lo hicieron, actué de forma inmadura, pensándolo fríamente, además que Kuroka y Le Fay no me han engañado, ya que están en una misión con Vali y los demás, por lo menos, debería respetarlas. Decía Issei tranquilo.

Draig escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el castaño, haciéndolo sentir feliz de que no pensara en la venganza.

Antes que todo primero acomodemos todas las cosas para empezar a trabajar rápido. Decía Issei animado.

En eso Issei comienza a acomodar todas las cosas en sus respectivos lugares, terminando de acomodar, se ducha y come algo, después se acuesta a dormir para descansar y estar al 100% para su mayor experimento.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Issei comenzó a activar la cámara biológica para crear un cuerpo humano, en eso se corta un trozo de carne de su cuerpo y anteriormente había sacado un litro de sangre, después de sacarse el trozo de carne, se curó la herida con magia regenerando esa parte. Inserto la carne y la sangre dentro de la máquina, además del líquido para convertirse humano, en el primer intento era un psicotrópico, pero, mejoro la formula evitando que fuera una droga y viera cosas indeseadas.

Insertando todos los ingredientes en la máquina, la activa, comienza a llenarse de líquido y se activa, luego Issei hace un hechizo para adelantar la creación del cuerpo, porque en una primera instancia el cuerpo demoraría aproximadamente 6 meses en terminar, pero con la magia que agrego a la máquina, este se demoraría aproximadamente un mes.

Después de eso comenzó a desarrollar una bomba con magia sacra, oscura y mata dragones, todo comprimido. Aunque estaba tranquilo, se notaba preocupado por su futuro.

Se hizo de tarde, pensó en ir a hablar con las chicas, se armó de valor y salió de su casa, comenzó a sentir las auras de las chicas y por suerte estaban todas juntas, creo un portal y llego de nuevo al parque donde todo empezó, estaban ellas con los chicos, pero había algo diferente, ellas se alejaron de esos chicos, pero noto algo raro, esos chicos no eran normales, en eso tomo fotografías a todos los chicos sobre todo en los rostros, porque después de que las chicas se alejaran ellos después de tener una cara triste la cambiaron a una sonrisa sádica, llamándole la atención.

En eso rápidamente llego a mi casa, comienzo a alinear la antena a un satélite y comenzar a buscar toda la información referentes a esas personas en mi portátil, en eso me dio una idea, busque mi dispositivo de radio, empecé a buscar frecuencias para buscar las ondas de los seres sobrenaturales pero no encontré nada.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo más, instalar cámaras y micrófonos ocultos en todas las facciones, ya que había comprado varios de estos, oculte mi aura y fui a instalarlas en puntos estratégicos.

Estos puntos estratégicos son: Academia y Universidad de Kuoh, mi antigua casa, en la mansión Gremory, en la mansión Sitri, en la mansión Belzebuub, en la mansión Asmodeus, en el consejo demoniaco en Lilith, en todo Grigory, en el castillo de Odín en Asgard, en la mansión de Yasaka en Kioto, en el olimpo en Grecia, en el consejo celestial en el cielo, en la mansión Tepes en Rumania y en el territorio del dios Shiva.

Fue un esfuerzo titánico en instalarlas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero lo logre, las señales que me enviaban las cámaras y los micrófonos, iban directamente a un portal que cree en forma de mini antena y esta mandaba las señales a la antena parabólica que tenía en mi casa.

Después de activar todo, se empezó a mostrar las imágenes y los audios, comenzó la grabación de los videos y los audios, en eso estaba cansado y fue a dormir.

 **UNA SEMANA** **DESPUÉS**

Issei estaba monitoreando la cámara biológica y veía que el cuerpo se estaba formando rápidamente, estaba feliz por el avance, en eso mira las bombas que había creado, además aprovecho el tiempo de crear balas comprimidas de Dragon Shot, son igual de potentes que el ataque en sí mismo.

Pero también se enteró de varias cosas gracias a las cámaras y micrófonos instalados, se enteró de cosas vergonzosas de los líderes y lo más importante, se enteró que las chicas habían terminado sus relaciones con los chicos, eso le haría más difícil investigar a esos chicos, ya que solo tenía los nombres y apellidos, porque descubrió que eran falsos, lo más certero que tenía es que son seres sobrenaturales y en eso se acuerda de algo.

Tengo que hablar con las chicas, debo quitarme las dudas que tengo y la única forma de quitarme esas dudas es hablando con ellas. Decía Issei un poco nervioso.

[Tranquilo amigo, sé que te ira bien] – Decía Draig animando al castaño.

En eso Issei crea un círculo mágico llegando a su antigua casa, en eso ve que no ha cambiado nada, viendo la hora, las chicas deberían llegar en unos momentos.

Paso un rato y se abre la puerta, en eso las chicas sienten un aura y esa aura la reconocieron, se sorprenden y van rápido al living en donde estaba Issei.

En eso lo ven sentado en el sofá y quedan sorprendidas, porque lo encontraron de repente, en eso el castaño se da cuenta de las expresiones de las chicas y decide hablar.

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, podemos hablar. Decía el castaño tranquilo.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

ISSEI. Decían todas en un susurro.

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por leer este fic, espero que les haya gustado y comenten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por leer el fic**

Highschool DxD pertenece a su autor Ichiei Ishibumi.

Fuga de Absolom pertenece a su distribuidor HBO.

 **Aclarando unas cosas**

Bueno, primero les voy a explicar el fic, esto trata de la nueva vida que tendrá Issei como recluso y su día a día, tratando de cumplir su objetivo. Tal vez algunos me critican por usar algo tan cliché como la traición de las chicas y/o facciones, bueno, uso este cliché para darle sentido a la historia o sino no la haría. Segundo, este fic tendrá poco romance, ya que como mencione anteriormente, trata de la vida de un recluso/preso a menos que quieran, puede ser negociable. Tercero, en capítulos posteriores explicare porque Issei recibe el apodo de Mágico Issei.

Espero que tengan comprensión y aquí les entrego el capitulo 5 de este fic espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 5 – Como sucedió todo parte 5**

 **ANTIGUA CASA DE ISSEI**

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, podemos hablar. Decía el castaño tranquilo.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

ISSEI. Decían todas en un susurro.

Oigan cambien esa cara, no están viendo a un fantasma, por lo que se aun no muero. Decía Issei con gracia restando importancia.

Issei, estas vivo, pensábamos que habías muerto. Decían las chicas sorprendidas y felices.

Bueno, no nos pongamos sentimentales, solo venía a aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, quiero que me respondan algunas preguntas. Decía Issei a las chicas.

Si. Decían las chicas sentándose en los sillones de la sala.

Bueno, quiero hacerles unas preguntas, quiero que me respondan con toda la verdad y honestidad. Quiero que me respondan cada una de ustedes, sin interrupciones por favor. Decía Issei a las chicas preocupándolas por las preguntas que iba a hacer.

Comenzamos contigo Rias, quiero que me respondas con toda la verdad y honestidad. Decía Issei recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelirroja.

Las preguntas son sencillas, bueno, primero ¿Cómo se llama el chico?, la otra pregunta es ¿Por qué me engañaste? Y por último ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Preguntaba Issei a la pelirroja poniéndola nerviosa, el castaño saca un cuaderno y un lápiz para anotar todo lo que respondiera la pelirroja, pero en realidad quería solamente los nombres de los chicos.

Bueno, su nombre es Louis Belial, es un demonio de clase alta de la casa Belial, él fue un amigo de la infancia y con el tiempo tuvimos una relación más allá de la amistad, inclusive iba a ser comprometida con él. Pero llego el día en que el desapareció, pasó mucho tiempo y pensé que se aburrió de mí, paso el tiempo y me inscribieron a la academia Kuoh para que conociera el mundo humano. Hasta que te conocí, cuando te sacrificabas por mí, despertó ese sentimiento que había tenido por él y lo olvide hasta que volvió. Cuando iniciamos el año en la universidad, lo vi a él en el campus, nos reconocimos y nos saludamos, despertó ese mismo sentimiento que tenía antes hacia él, pasaban los días, me acercaba más a él, hasta que volvimos a retomar la relación que teníamos antes, le conté que tenía un clan y lo presente a las chicas, reconozco que estuve feliz con él y después trajo a unos amigos para que conocieran a las demás. No te dije nada, porque estaba confundida con lo que iba a hacer y no quería hacerte daño, creía que era algo pasajero, pero lo que ocurrió es que más me enamoraba de él, pensaba en traicionarte, quería sacarte de mí nobleza y anular el compromiso, para reencarnarlos a ellos y tener una vida feliz. Pero cuando te vi destrozado, comencé a arrepentirme y me di cuenta del error que iba a hacer, te busque por todos lados, intente por las piezas de peón, vi que en los cerros tu aura desapareció de golpe, pensamos en lo peor, pedí ayuda a Kiba, Gasper y al clan Sitri para que nos ayudaran, te buscamos y no te encontramos. Pensábamos que podrías haber muerto, te seguíamos buscábamos y no te encontrábamos, me sentía una basura, hasta que pensé fríamente y decidí terminar mi relación con él, le aclare las cosas y decidí esperarte, porque creí que necesitabas tiempo para pensar y esperar tu llegada para que aclaráramos las cosas. Relato Rias con lágrimas en los ojos, pero estaba feliz por decir la verdad.

Muy bien, ahora a ti Asia te pregunto ¿Cómo se llama el chico?, ¿Por qué me engañaste? Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Preguntaba Issei y Asia se ponía triste.

Bueno Issei, su nombre es Vincenzo Carniglia, es un exorcista de la iglesia y como ya sabes, él es amigo de Louis. Al principio fui esquiva con él, pero él siempre fue atento y detallista conmigo, siempre hablábamos cosas de la iglesia y eso me hacía sentir bien. Pero no llegue a ser su novia, pero si sentía algo por él y si quería dar el paso. No te había dicho, fue porque Rias me ordeno no decirte nada hasta que llegara el momento. Decía Asia con tristeza.

Gracias Asia, ahora a ti Akeno, te pregunto ¿Cómo se llama el chico?, ¿Por qué me engañaste? Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Preguntaba Issei y Akeno perdía la mirada.

Su nombre es Zafquiel, él es un ángel caído, anteriormente era un ángel del cielo, pero cayó por querer tener una relación amorosa. Lo conocí en la universidad cuando estaba con Louis y Rias, me llamo la atención y él se dio cuenta, comenzamos a hablar, teníamos muchas cosas en común, el admiraba a mi padre. Pasaban los días, lo fui conociendo más y comencé a sentirme enamorada de él, hasta que dimos el paso y esos días me sentía la mujer más afortunada, fue atento y cariñoso conmigo, se preocupaba en cada detalle y cuando nos descubriste, me sentí sucia y como una perra. Recordé todo lo que hiciste por mí, me sentí la peor persona en el mundo y siento que no merezco tu perdón. No te dije nada, porque me había olvidado completamente de ti hasta ese día. Relato Akeno con la mirada perdida.

Gracias Akeno y levanta la mirada, ahora a ti Ravel, te pregunto ¿Cómo se llama el chico?, ¿Por qué me engañaste? Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Preguntaba Issei y Ravel comenzaba a llorar.

Su nombre es Matheus Asmodeus, es un demonio de clase alta, es descendiente del Maou Asmodeus original y lo conocí cuando me lo presento Rias. Él fue atento, amoroso y se preocupaba mucho por mí, hablábamos mucho sobre los clanes demoniacos y se me pasaban las horas hablando, pidió ser mi novio, pero le dije que fuéramos paso a paso hasta que me descubrió. No te había dicho nada de esto, porque no sentía el valor para decírtelo y que me dejaras para siempre. Decía Ravel con tristeza y lo último llorando.

Gracias Ravel, ahora a ti Koneko, te pregunto ¿Cómo se llama el chico?, ¿Por qué me engañaste? Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Preguntaba Issei y Koneko que estaba en su forma nekomata comenzaba a bajar las orejas.

Su nombre es Kenji Najima, es un nekomata igual que yo. Lo conocí cuando Rias me presento a su novio y a los demás. Solamente voy a decir, que al descubrir que era un nekomata sentí la necesidad de repoblar la especie de nekomatas puros, comencé a conocerlo, me propuso ser su pareja pero lo rechace, ya que estaba contigo y me dijo que esperaba a que terminara contigo. No te conté nada por sentir vergüenza de mi misma. Decía Koneko con la mirada baja y con vergüenza.

Gracias Koneko, ahora a ti Irina, te pregunto ¿Cómo se llama el chico?, ¿Por qué me engañaste? Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Preguntaba Issei e Irina estaba llorando y temblando.

Su nombre es Anselmo García, es un exorcista de la iglesia. Lo conocí gracias a Rias. Hablábamos muchas cosas de la iglesia, del cielo, los santos y los serafines. Con esto sentí una atracción a él, me volví su novia y comenzamos a salir hasta ese momento. Lo único que voy a decir, es que no te voy a pedir perdón por ser un ángel impuro y debí haber caído, pero no ocurrió nada y esta última oportunidad la voy a aprovechar para redimirme de mis pecados. Decía Irina llorando.

Gracias Irina por contarme todo lo que sientes, ahora a ti Xenovia, te pregunto ¿Cómo se llama el chico?, ¿Por qué me engañaste? Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Preguntaba Issei y Xenovia estaba tensa.

Su nombre es Kenzo Ashikawa, pertenece al clan Ashikawa, una familia de espadachines. Lo conocí gracias a Rias y los demás, siempre andaba con una katana y me llamo la atención. Comenzamos a hablar de técnicas de espadas y habilidades para usarlas. Entrenábamos juntos en su residencia y pasando el tiempo me enamore de él, nos hicimos novios y todo acabo cuando me descubriste. No te dije nada porque me había olvidado de ti hasta ese momento. Decía Xenovia con tristeza y lo último llorando.

Gracias Xenovia y por ultimo a ti Rossweisse, te pregunto ¿Cómo se llama el chico?, ¿Por qué me engañaste? Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Preguntaba Issei y Rossweisse estaba triste.

Su nombre es Henrik Larsen, es un soldado de Odín en Asgard. Como dicen las demás, Rias me lo presento, el me conto que era de Noruega y anhelaba ser soldado de Odín, porque le gustaba la mitología y costumbres nórdicas, me llamo la atención y hablábamos mucho sobre Asgard pasando perdiendo la noción del tiempo, comencé a salir con él y me atrajo, pero me dijo que terminara la relación contigo para que tuviéramos una vida juntos, todo acabo cuando me descubriste y también a las demás. Iba a hablar contigo esa misma noche, pero no hubo necesidad. Relataba Rossweisse triste y avergonzada.

Gracias chicas, por responder a mis preguntas y me hago una idea de todo lo sucedido. Pero también les voy a decir unas cosas. Decía Issei serio.

Y que nos vas a decir. Decían las chicas desanimadas.

Bueno, primero que todo, las perdono por lo que hicieron. Pero, no quiere decir que vuelva a confiar en ustedes. Decía Issei triste.

¿Por qué? Decían las chicas alteradas.

Saben, las perdono por lo que hicieron, porque yo habría hecho lo mismo, si llegaba una chica atractiva a seducirme la cortejaría y además, por la ley en este país, yo debo tener solamente una pareja, por lo que las estaría engañando. O sea, tengo tejado de vidrio porque haría lo mismo. Decía Issei calmado dejando sorprendidas a las chicas.

Además, perdí mi confianza, saben porque, yo cambie por ustedes, deje la perversión, comencé a entrenar más duro y me enfoque netamente a estudiar, tenía muchos proyectos con ustedes en el futuro. Luchaba cada día para que se sintieran orgullosas de mí, tanto así que me entregue en cuerpo y alma hacia ustedes. Hasta al punto de juntar dinero y comprarles un regalo a todas, llevarlas a comer a un restaurant en Paris, me esforcé mucho, estudie buenas costumbres y quería sorprenderlas. Pero todo se fue a la basura en ese momento, cuando las vi con esos chicos, me destruí por dentro y comencé a cuestionarme por mi actitud, si estaba actuando bien como novio y si no estaba a la altura de ustedes. Decía Issei con tristeza y comenzando a llorar.

No Issei, por favor. Decían las chicas sorprendidas y tristes por lo que hicieron. Supieron cómo se sentía su amado cuando fue engañado.

A consecuencia de eso, en esa noche comencé a tener alucinaciones con Reynare y los otros seres sobrenaturales. Se burlaron de mí toda una noche, fue una tortura mental y esa vez solo quería acabar con mi miseria. Hasta que esa misma noche, recordé que todavía tenía mujeres que me amaban y que me eran fiel, por respeto a ellas, no iba a tomar una decisión drástica, pero aun así mi confianza se destruyó por completo, ya no sé qué hacer. En serio no sé qué hacer, NO SE QUE HACER, NO SE QUE HACER, MALDICIOOOOOOOON. Decía Issei llorando y lo último se descontrolo tomando su cabeza.

ISSEI. Decían las chicas preocupadas tratando de acercarse al castaño.

[No se acerquen, le dio una crisis emocional] – Decía Draig preocupado.

NO, MALDICION, NO OTRA VEZ MALDICIOOOOOOOON, NOOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAHHH, MALDICION. Decía Issei descontrolado.

En eso Issei saca de su bolsillo, una jeringa con una aguja, llenándola con un líquido.

[NO LO HAGAS COMPAÑERO, VAS A DAÑAR DE NUEVO TU MENTE] – Decía Draig desesperado.

En eso Issei aplica la dosis en su antebrazo, en unos momentos cayó al suelo, comenzando a temblar todo su cuerpo.

Las chicas veían con horror lo que hacía el castaño y estaban impotentes en no poder ayudarlo.

Pasado unos momentos, Issei dejo de moverse preocupando a las chicas, pero este comienza a levantarse con dificultad y ve en el suelo una jeringa usada.

No puede ser, me dio nuevamente una crisis, por lo que veo, volví a la normalidad, funciono el medicamento, ¿Draig? Decía Issei tranquilo.

[Dime compañero, ¿estás bien?] – Decía Draig preocupado.

Funciono. Decía Issei a su compañero.

Las chicas se tranquilizaron por ver a Issei recuperado, pero igual se encontraban tristes por saber las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Bueno chicas, solo les pido que me den tiempo para recuperarme y por lo que vieron, no estoy bien mentalmente. Les repito las perdone, pero no quiere decir que vuelva a confiar en ustedes y les pido una cosa. Si quieren que vuelva a confiar en ustedes, tienen que demostrarlo con acciones y no con palabras, por último, si de verdad me aman, ámenme por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo. Decía Issei tranquilo sorprendiendo a las chicas tomando el cuaderno y el lápiz para ir a la puerta de la casa.

Issei, espero que vuelvas a amarnos. Decía Rias feliz y con las demás asintiendo.

Adiós chicas, díganle a Kuroka y Le Fay la verdad. Decía Issei retirándose de la casa recibiendo un asentimiento y sonrisa de las chicas.

Te amo Issei, juro por todo que te voy a ayudar a sanar tus heridas de tu corazón y nunca más te dejare por alguien más. Pensaban las chicas en sincronía.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS – CASA DE ISSEI**

Con todos los datos recopilados con el relato de las chicas, ellos eran como la pareja ideal de ellas, porque compartían los mismos gustos, esto quiere decir, que alguien o grupos quieren acabar conmigo, porque esos chicos tienen algo raro y parecen ser lacayos de alguien. Pensaba Issei mientras leía los relatos de las chicas.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

Le Fay nya, quiero ver a Issei, lo extraño mucho nya, quiero estar con él y no soltarlo más nya. Decía Kuroka ansiosa.

Si Kuroka, yo también lo extraño mucho y quiero estar con él, pero todavía tenemos que terminar esta misión, ojala que termine rápido. Decía Le Fay ansiosa también por ver a su amado.

Issei, espero que te hayas vuelto fuerte, porque ahora te voy a ganar. Decía Vali ansioso de ver a Issei para pelear.

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

Ahora voy a buscar todos los datos de esos tipos, porque hay algo raro en ellos, tengo que averiguarlo rápido, o sino, puede ser demasiado tarde. Pensaba Issei preocupado buscando información en su laptop.

Ahora Issei se está metiendo en un problema, que no solo puede afectar a él, sino, a todo a su alrededor.

 **Fin del Capítulo 5.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, esto me motiva a seguir continuando y ya queda poco para que comience la** **acción.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por leer el fic**

High School DxD pertenece a su autor Ichiei Ishibumi.

Fuga de Absolom pertenece a su distribuidor HBO.

Les traigo el capitulo 6 y espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 6 – Como sucedió todo Parte 6**

 **ACTUALIDAD**

 **CÁRCEL** **DE GUANTANAMO – ESTADOS UNIDOS**

Tiempo después de salir de la cárcel, el vehículo blindado está dirigiéndose a una pista de aterrizaje. En la pista de aterrizaje se encontraba un avión CASA del ejército estadounidense esperando la llegada del vehículo en donde se encontraba el castaño. En eso, el vehículo se acerca al avión deteniéndose.

Del avión bajan 4 soldados estadounidenses para recibir al recluso, se abren las puertas del vehículo, bajan los soldados que están al lado de Issei, de un momento a otro toman al castaño y lo tiran al suelo, cayendo de lado.

Jajajajaja, miren quien tenemos aquí es el Mágico Issei, ahora intenta escapar, a que pena, no puedes porque estas atado, jajajajaja. Se burlaba el soldado que era el sargento Watson, ya que aparecía el nombre en el uniforme y de repente le pega una patada al estómago al castaño.

El castaño solo podía resistir el golpe, solo podía quejarse moviendo su cuerpo, ya que tenía la boca atada.

Jajajaja, ahora me toca a mí, ahora recibe esto. Decía un soldado que era el cabo primero Smith, dándole una patada en la espalda al castaño.

Issei solo podía quejarse del dolor girando un poco el cuerpo, además de que el paño que tenía en la boca comenzaba a teñirse de rojo por la sangre.

Jajajajajajaja. Reían los soldados a ver como estaba siendo torturado el castaño.

Hagamos un juego, esto será como una despedida al Mágico Issei, total va a morir después de todo. Bueno el juego será dominar la pelota con los pies y que no caiga al suelo, pero esta vez lo vamos a hacer que el no caiga al suelo. Decía un soldado a sus compañeros que les gustó la idea y se ponen alrededor del castaño.

En eso el sargento Watson y el cabo Smith levantan al castaño del suelo, rompen una parte del amarre de las piernas, cuando lo ponen de pie lo empujan hacia un soldado y este le da un derechazo al costado del castaño, este solo se movió para que otro soldado le de otro derechazo a la espalda, se mueve para otro lado para recibir otro golpe en el estómago, para moverse a otro lado y recibir otro golpe, así estuvieron un buen rato golpeando en el cuerpo al castaño hasta que cayó al suelo y los soldados comenzaron a patearlo hasta cansarse.

El castaño estaba respirando agitadamente llorando en silencio, ya que sus ojos estaban tapados, con su cara ensangrentada y su cuerpo estaba resentido de tantos golpes recibidos.

Parece que no voy a poder resistir esto. Pensaba el castaño y después quedo inconsciente.

Los soldados estaban jadeando de cansados.

Este chico resiste mucho. Decía Watson agotado.

A durado más que otros, cualquiera no resistía la golpiza que le dimos, ya que todos terminaban fracturados y varios días inconsciente. Decía Smith jadeando.

Es una pena que un joven, que tiene un futuro por delante haya caído en esto, debió haber sufrido mucho y si hubiera ido por el camino correcto, quizás habría sido un buen padre de familia y seria camarada de nosotros. Decía el que es el piloto del avión.

Parece que se durmió, aunque seguimos las órdenes al pie de la letra de darle un castigo ejemplar, con esto será suficiente para que no intente escapar de nuevo. Entonces, ahora hay que arreglarlo para el juicio en Washington. Decía un soldado de apellido Coleman, buscando algo al interior del avión.

Ahora hay que limpiarlo. Decía el sargento Watson cortando las telas que amarraban al castaño liberándolo de pies, manos, ojos y boca, además de romper el traje de recluso mostrando todos los moretones y cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo.

Coleman encuentra algo al interior del avión.

En eso saca un bidón de agua y comienza a mojar todo el cuerpo del castaño, limpiando la sangre que tenía en la cara y en el cuerpo. Terminado eso vuelven a poner una bolsa negra tapando la cabeza del castaño. Después, se devuelve al avión a buscar otro traje de recluso, una toalla y un desodorante. En eso se acerca al castaño e intenta despertarlo, pero no reaccionaba.

Cabo Smith, puede despertar a Issei Hyodou por favor, que aun esta inconsciente. Para proceder a entregarle la toalla para que se seque y la ropa nueva. Decía Coleman a su camarada.

Entendido. Decía Smith y en eso saca un electro shock, aprovechando que el cuerpo de Issei estaba mojado y lo activa en el cuerpo del castaño.

El cuerpo de Issei se movió de golpe, sintiendo la descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo y comenzó a temblar. Esa descarga se sintió peor que la golpiza, ya que su cuerpo estaba mojado y con la electricidad del aparato, era una mezcla mortal.

En eso dos soldados levantan a Issei y Coleman se acerca para entregarle la toalla para que se secara el cuerpo.

Toma, sécate el cuerpo. Decía Coleman e Issei comenzaba a secarse el cuerpo, se secó la cara y cuando comenzó a secarse el cuerpo, se intensifico el dolor en los brazos, torso y espalda de este. Resistiendo el dolor y cuando termina de secarse, Coleman le entrega el desodorante.

Toma, para que no apestes en el juicio. Decía Coleman, Issei entregaba la toalla y recibía el desodorante, se aplicó en las axilas, en el torso y cuello, sintiendo la inflamación de las heridas que tenía en esos lugares y en eso Coleman lleva a Issei al avión acompañado de los demás soldados con las armas apuntándolo, en caso de que intentara fugarse.

En el interior del avión acomodan a Issei en la parte trasera y en eso le entregan el nuevo traje de recluso.

Toma, cámbiate, yo te voy a ayudar. Decía Coleman, en eso ayuda a desvestirlo, se veía el cuerpo muy lastimado, recibe la ropa sucia y le entrega la ropa nueva, ayudándolo a vestirse así terminando de ponerse la ropa nueva para el juicio.

Terminado de vestirse lo esposan de pies y manos, las esposas tenían cadenas que se unían entre ellas, para que tuviera movilidad de pies y manos. Además, de la golpiza que recibió no será capaz de moverse libremente, lo sientan, dos soldados se sientan al lado de él y dos más enfrente, todos armados.

Encienden el motor del avión, el piloto da aviso de que sale a Washington pidiendo permiso para despegar y recibe la autorización, así comenzando a volar hacia el norte.

 **NOTA: LA CÁRCEL DE GUANTANAMO SE UBICA EN CUBA, AUNQUE ESE SECTOR ES SUELO ESTADOUNIDENSE.**

Mientras el avión volaba hacía el continente, los soldados hablaban entre ellos e Issei estaba con la mirada perdida, no se notaba ya que tenía una bolsa negra tapándolo, estaba llorando y pensaba.

Parece que no pude limpiar mi nombre, todo acabo, ya se va a acabar mi miseria, todo lo hice por una buena causa. Pensaba Issei triste y resignado, cuando recuerda algo.

 **RECUERDO**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Issei había hablado con las chicas, él no ha parado de buscar información acerca de los ex novios de las chicas. El último recurso que queda es infiltrarse en los archivos físicos de los tribunales de las facciones en las que pertenecieron, teniendo que viajar a Kioto, El Vaticano, Lilith y Grigory.

Él no se sacaba de la cabeza que ellos planeaban algo aparte de asesinarlo, aunque probablemente ellos no iban a ensuciarse las manos, sino que las chicas iban a ser las que me asesinaban y después de eso ellos las abandonarían. A consecuencia de mi posible asesinato, las chicas podían ser declaradas traidoras y las habrían asesinado, dándoles más facilidades a ellos de cumplir un objetivo, el cual, sería una invasión o asesinatos en masa.

En eso decide comunicarse con Sirzechs Lucifer para pedirle autorización para entrar al archivo judicial del inframundo. El Maou le pregunta cómo estaba él y las chicas, lo cual, el oculta la verdad diciendo que están bien y felices, después hablaron cosas triviales hasta que Issei decidió preguntarle si podía ir al archivo judicial de Lilith para investigar algo. Esto intrigo a Sirzechs, pero decidió autorizarlo para que pudiera revisar las resoluciones, pero bajo supervisión.

Terminando de hablar con Sirzechs, decidió llamar a su maestro Azazel para que consiguiera entrar a los archivos judiciales de Grigory, no sin antes conversar cosas triviales y también cosas de hombres, terminando por la petición del castaño, en el cual, el acepto ayudarlo a buscar los documentos que necesitaba, pero primero debe pedirle autorización a Shenhazai para la revisión de los documentos. Terminando, Azazel le dice a Issei que lo llamaba cuando obtuviera la autorización al acceso a los documentos.

Después de hablar con Azazel, llamo a Yasaka a lo cual la puso feliz. Issei le dijo lo que necesitaba y ella acepto gustosa, ya que aprovecharía el momento para estar con él y con su hija. Terminando con llamar a Michael, conversaron de cosas triviales y de cómo estaban las chicas, terminando con Issei pidiéndole permiso para ir a los archivos de resoluciones del Vaticano y como todo bonachón, autorizo el ingreso a los archivos, pero con supervisión.

Terminando las llamadas, Issei fue al cuarto de investigaciones a ver el progreso del desarrollo del cuerpo y vio que tenía un gran avance. Después de ver el cuerpo, tuvo una idea y esa idea era crear un arma poderosa, comenzó a escribirla y dibujar su estructura.

Unas horas después, termino de redactar y dibujar como seria esa arma.

La miro fijamente y dijo. Esta arma será la más novedosa y poderosa que jamás haya existido, esta arma va a ser como un caballo de Troya, nadie va a esperar que esto va a ser un arma.

Después de decir eso fue a ver las grabaciones de las cámaras con sus audios, no encontrando ninguna novedad aparte de lo rutinario y esto hizo desconcertar un poco al castaño, ya que no encontraba a esos sujetos y obtener información.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Ya queda poco para comenzar con la acción. Decía Louis terminando el entrenamiento.

Si, además estoy ansioso de acabar con él, no me aguanto las ganas de destruirlo, por lo que me hizo. Decía Kenzo con ira.

Tranquilo Kenzo, ya llegara el momento de tomar su cabeza. Decía Zafquiel confiado.

Así es, además hay que hacer la FASE DOS del plan y cuando eso termine, podemos hacer lo que queramos. Decía Henrik tranquilo.

Ya dominamos por completo nuestras armas, ahora a esperar la orden para ejecutar la fase dos. Decía Anselmo tranquilo y confiado.

Dragón Emperador Rojo, juro por todo, que acabare contigo primero y los demás verán como suplicas por su ayuda, pero todos te abandonaran. Decían todos al unísono.

 **Fin del Capítulo 6.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por leer el fic y respondiendo reviews.**

 **DracoANgel12:** Gracias por el comentario, agradecido de que te haya gustado y bueno, haré todo lo posible para alargar un poco mas los capítulos y espero que te guste este capitulo.

High School DxD pertenece a su autor Ichiei Ishibumi.

Fuga de Absolom pertenece a su distribuidor HBO.

 **Aquí** **les entrego el capitulo 7 y espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 7 – Recopilando datos y un plan Parte 1**

 **UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS (DENTRO DEL RECUERDO DE ISSEI)**

 **ARCHIVO JUDICIAL DEMONÍACO – LILITH**

Inicia la investigación del castaño, este entra a un lugar donde hay muchos estantes con archivos acompañado por Sirzechs, que es la persona que va a supervisarlo.

Dentro de la sala se encuentra una oficina, en donde hay varios demonios que hacen el trabajo burocrático de la justicia y de almacenar los archivos. En eso se acerca un encargado a atenderlos.

Buenos días líder Lucifer y señor Dragón Emperador Rojo dando una reverencia, ¿Qué necesitan? Preguntaba el encargado.

Buenos días, Issei pídele lo que necesitas. Decía Sirzechs a Issei.

Buenos días, necesito todas las resoluciones judiciales de las familias Asmodeus y Belial de los últimos 5 años, por favor. Decía Issei al encargado, dejando sorprendido a Sirzechs por esa petición.

No hay problema, pueden tomar asiento mientras les busco los registros. Decía el encargado retirándose a buscar el pedido.

En eso Sirzechs e Issei fueron a sentarse en unos sofás a esperar el pedido y procedieron a hablar cosas triviales.

 **DOS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

Llega el encargado con varias carpetas, estas estaban flotando en el aire y las deja en una mesa larga.

Señores, traje su pedido. Decía el encargado recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño que se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban las carpetas.

Gracias. Dijo Issei al encargado.

De nada, bueno me quedare acá por si necesitan algo. Decía el encargado recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos.

En eso Issei revisa cada carpeta, pasando unas horas y encuentra lo que necesitaba.

Encontró las carpetas en donde Louis Belial y Matheus Asmodeus eran declarados demonios renegados, por traición a la sociedad demoniaca y encontró otras carpetas, en que ellos habían asesinado demonios de clase alta y que fueron ejecutados. En eso crea una mini barrera, en donde Sirzechs y el encargado solo veían a Issei leyendo los documentos, pero en realidad Issei estaba escaneando todos los documentos con una pistola laser y guardándolos en su laptop. Ya que por ley, los documentos no pueden ser retirados ni digitalizados, a menos que haya una orden judicial.

Terminado esto, Issei envía las cosas a su casa un círculo mágico y levanta la barrera, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que hizo eso.

Terminamos, supe lo que necesitaba, agradecido señor por tomarse la molestia. Decía Issei al encargado, este toma las carpetas y las redirige a su origen.

De nada joven y que tengan un buen día. Decía el encargado, Sirzechs e Issei se retiraban del archivo judicial en un círculo mágico hacia la mansión Gremory.

 **MANSIÓN** **GREMORY**

Ambos llegaron al despacho, Sirzechs se pone serio ya que vio a Issei preocupado y viendo eso decide hablarle.

Hermano, ¿Qué te ha pasado?, te veo muy distinto como ido y preocupado, confía en mí y cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Preguntaba Sirzechs.

Sabes, estoy muy preocupado, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Conoces a Louis Belial y Matheus Asmodeus? Pregunto Issei.

Conozco a Louis, pero no conozco a Matheus. Ellos fueron ejecutados hace 3 años por traición, Louis solía ser mi cuñado, hasta iban a comprometerlo con mi hermana e iba a hacer el heredero del clan Gremory. Rias estuvo feliz con él y siempre pensaba en tener la edad suficiente para casarse con él, pero hasta que llego el día en que intento asesinar al maou Belzebuub y logro escapar. Después, descubrieron que había asesinado a algunos demonios de clase alta y se le declaro como demonio renegado. Llego el día en que iba a intentar secuestrar a Rias, pero lo atrapamos y asesinamos. Tuvimos que ocultarle la verdad, diciéndole que desapareció para no destruirla emocionalmente, pero después te conoció a ti y volvió su sonrisa. Relataba Sirzechs triste por haber visto a su hermana sufrir por amor.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? Preguntaba Sirzechs interesado.

Porque la escuche hablando con las chicas sobre que tuvo un amor antes que yo y lo menciono, nunca me dijo nada sobre esto y por eso decidí investigarlo, para saber que paso con él. Decía Issei triste mintiéndole a Sirzechs la verdadera razón por la cual buscaba información.

No pongas esa cara, Rias te ama, nunca te dejaría, incluso la veo más feliz contigo y esa relación que tuvo fue en una época inmadura de ella. Decía Sirzechs tratando de levantar el ánimo a su cuñado.

Pero. Decía Issei aun triste.

Pero nada cuñado, Rias te ama, además ya se entregó a ti en cuerpo y alma, crees que no nos dimos cuenta campeón. Decía Sirzechs de manera burlona e Issei se sonrojo.

Además, está haciendo los preparativos del matrimonio y está ansiosa de que llegue el día del casamiento. Otra cosa, supongo que ya sabes lo que pasa después del matrimonio campeón, te daría unos consejos, jajajaja. Decía Sirzechs con gracia y haciendo a Issei reír sonrojado.

Bueno, gracias por la información, ahora estoy más tranquilo. Decía Issei alistándose para irse.

Salúdame a Rias y los demás, pronto iré a visitarlos. Se despedía Sirzechs e Issei se retira a su casa en un círculo mágico.

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

Bien, supongo que encontré lo que buscaba, hay algo que no cuadra y como se pueden revivir muertos sin usar la sacred gear de Valerie, a menos que hayan hecho uno artificial o encontraron otro método para la resurrección de los muertos. Pensaba Issei.

Lo único que concluiría de esto, es que si encontraron otra forma de revivir muertos sin la colaboración de Valerie, sería un problema gravísimo. Porque se podrían revivir muertos en masa, para una posible invasión y si matamos de nuevo a los muertos, volverían a revivir y eso sería el fin de la paz en las facciones, no, puede ser el fin de las facciones y posiblemente de la humanidad. Pensaba Issei preocupado.

[Issei, te ves preocupado] – Decía Draig preocupado asustando un poco a Issei.

Sabes, estamos en un problema grande, si no lo solucionamos pronto, esto acabara muy mal. Decía Issei serio.

[Hablas referente a esos chicos] – Decía Draig.

Si, descubrí que 2 estuvieron muertos hace 3 años, fueron ejecutados por traición en el inframundo, algo o alguien los está reviviendo. Decía Draig serio.

[Esto es grave compañero, deberías decirles a los líderes tu descubrimiento, para que hagan una estrategia para neutralizar al enemigo] – Decía Draig serio.

No amigo, yo los enfrentare, esto es algo personal, quiero acabarlos con mis manos y buscar a su líder, que parecer ser que me conoce muy bien y por eso revivió a esos 2 lacayos, haciendo lo que hizo. Decía Issei con odio.

[Vas a necesitar ayuda para esto, aunque los derrotes a todos, si no encuentras el origen de todo, van a revivir hasta acabar contigo] – Decía Draig serio.

Por algo estoy haciendo esta recopilación de datos, para hacer una estrategia para vencerlos sin que se den cuenta, además, estoy entrenando más técnicas y aprendiendo nuevas magias. También, amigo estoy desarrollando la súper arma, que la probare con ellos, pero no sin antes poder llegar a donde su líder y por eso debo trabajar más duro. Decía el castaño serio.

[Bueno. Avísame si necesitas algo] – Decía Draig.

Después de la conversación, Issei fue al laboratorio y siguió trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **EL VATICANO – ROMA, ITALIA**

Issei fue al Vaticano, específicamente al archivo judicial eclesiástico. Allí lo esperaba Michael junto a un monseñor en el interior de este.

Hola Issei, ¿Cómo has estado? Saludaba Michael a Issei.

Hola señor Michael haciendo una reverencia. Saludaba Issei a Michael.

Issei, te presento al monseñor Franco Arrati, él es el encargado del archivo judicial. Decía Michael.

Mucho gusto monseñor Arrati, me llamo Issei Hyodou. Se presentó Issei con una reverencia.

El gusto es mío, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? Pregunto el monseñor Arrati.

Bueno necesito las fichas judiciales de los señores Vincenzo Carniglia y Anselmo García, por favor. Pedía Issei con respeto al monseñor y Michael quedo sorprendido por el pedido.

En seguida vuelvo con su pedido, señor Issei. Respondía el monseñor Arrati, luego se dirige a una oficina, mientras que Issei y Michael tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones del lugar, conversando de cosas triviales.

 **UNA HORA** **DESPUÉS**

Se acerca el monseñor Arrati en donde estaba Issei y Michael.

Esta lista su solicitud, deben acompañarme. Decía el monseñor Arrati recibiendo el asentimiento de Issei y Michael. Van caminando hacia una oficina y al entrar era una biblioteca.

Aquí está su solicitud. Decía el monseñor Arrati mostrándole la mesa en donde se encontraban las carpetas. Issei se sienta en la mesa y comienza a revisar los archivos, hasta que se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Vincenzo Carniglia fue un exorcista de la iglesia, uno de los más poderosos y posible candidato a ser un ángel reencarnado. Fue enjuiciado por abuso de menores y asesinato. Fue declarado exorcista renegado, pero fue asesinado por Griselda Quarta.

Anselmo García fue un exorcista de la iglesia latina. Fue enjuiciado por corrupción, narcotráfico, trata de blancas y asesinato. Fue declarado exorcista renegado, pero fue asesinado por Dulio Gesualdo.

Todo estaba cuadrándole al castaño, los 4 primeros investigados resulta que fueron asesinados por sus facciones, pero ahora están vivos y cada vez más defiende la afirmación de que son lacayos de alguien. En ese momento aprovecha de levantar una barrera igual a la que uso en el inframundo, procediendo a digitalizar los papeles y guardarlos en su laptop. Terminado el procedimiento, envía las cosas a su casa con un portal y levanta la barrera.

Ya encontré lo que necesitaba, muchas gracias por ayudarme monseñor Arrati. Agradecía Issei al monseñor.

De nada y vuelva cuando quiera. Respondió el monseñor Arrati y en eso, Issei y Michael van a una sala a conversar.

Issei, te quiero preguntar algo, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, te noto extraño, puedes confiar en mí y te puedo ayudar en lo que sea. Preguntaba Michael al castaño.

Lo que pasa es que Asia e Irina, los mencionaron cuando estaban conversando con los demás, sobre chicos guapos que conocieron durante sus vidas, bueno, ellas nunca me dijeron eso antes y por eso decidí investigarlo, que ocurre con ellos. Decía el castaño ocultando la verdad de todo.

Sabes Issei, no te preocupes, todo está bien, las chicas te aman con todo el corazón y nunca te dejarían por alguien. No importa si es fuerte y atractivo, las chicas siempre estarán contigo. Ellas nunca te dejaran solo, lo vi en sus ojos cuando las visite, no te preocupes más de eso y sigue adelante con tu vida. Aconsejaba Michael a Issei que mostraba una sonrisa.

Gracias por todo señor Michael. Se despedía Issei haciendo un círculo mágico.

De nada Issei, si necesitas algo pídemelo. Decía Michael a Issei antes que desapareciera en un destello de luz.

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

Llego Issei a su casa y se sentó en el sofá, estaba feliz, porque estaba llegando poco a poco a la verdad.

Ya queda poco, encontrare al responsable y le haré pagar por todo lo que me hizo. Decía Issei con una sonrisa oscura.

 **Fin del Capítulo 7.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por leer el fic y respondiendo reviews.**

 **Cesar Alfredo Garcia:** Gracias por el comentario, aunque no entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero me esforzare en no hacer latero el fic y espero que te guste el capitulo.

1kirit02: Muchas gracias por el comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado, este Issei es distinto, lo de la reconciliación, todo ira a su momento y del largo de los capítulos, bueno, haré el máximo esfuerzo por alargar los capítulos y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Bueno acá les entrego el capitulo 8 y espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 8 – Recopilando datos y un plan parte 2**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (DENTRO DEL RECUERDO DE ISSEI)**

Issei recibió la llamada de Azazel para comunicarle que fue autorizado para revisar los archivos judiciales en Grigory. Aprovecho de cambiarse y dirigirse al departamento de Azazel en el centro de Kuoh.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

Issei toca el timbre del departamento de Azazel, en unos segundos le abrió la puerta al castaño haciéndolo entrar.

Hola chico, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no has ido a la academia?, llevas 2 semanas sin ir y todos están preocupados que te haya ocurrido algo. Preguntaba Azazel curioso al castaño.

No pasa nada maestro Azazel, estoy en mis propias cosas y estoy investigando algo que es muy importante. Decía Issei tranquilo generando más dudas en el ángel caído.

¿De qué se trata tu investigación? Preguntaba Azazel curioso.

Estoy buscando datos de un ángel caído, se llama Zafquiel y estoy averiguando si es que tiene antecedentes judiciales. Respondía Issei a la pregunta del ex líder de los caídos.

¿Zafquiel?, hay muchos que se llaman así, pero mejor sería ir a Grigory para buscar los datos que necesitas. Decía Azazel recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño y en ese instante, Azazel hace un círculo mágico hacia Grigory más específicamente al archivo penal.

 **ARCHIVO PENAL DE GRIGORY**

Ambos llegaron al interior del archivo penal de los ángeles caídos, en ese instante Azazel le entrega a Issei una tarjeta de validación, para la verificación de los datos de la persona que entra a los archivos, en eso, caminan hacia una puerta que tiene un lector de tarjeta y los 2 validan las tarjetas, esperaron la respuesta y se abren las puertas, ellos ingresan a la habitación y se veía que era un cuarto lleno de servidores. En eso caminan en donde habían unos computadores encendidos, que tenían cargado un software de búsqueda de antecedentes. En eso Azazel le dice a Issei, que busque la información que necesita, el castaño se acomoda y comienza a buscar los antecedentes del ángel caído Zafquiel, primero en un rango de 5 años, no encontró los registros, después intento a 20 años y no encontró nada, pero en el intento de búsqueda a un rango de 100 años logro encontrar datos de ese caido.

En eso Issei levanta una pequeña barrera, para que Azazel vea que está leyendo en la pantalla y en eso aprovecha de abrir un portal y sacar un pendrive. La conecta en el computador, en eso Issei intenta desbloquear la interfaz mediante la secuencia de comandos y después de unos minutos, desbloquea la interfaz para que el computador reconozca el pendrive, en eso Issei exporta todos los datos de Zafquiel a un archivo dentro del pendrive y espero unos minutos, cuando termino de transferir todos los datos al pendrive. Este bloquea nuevamente la interfaz, dejando todo como si nada hubiera pasado y levanta la barrera.

Termine, busque lo que encontraba. Decía Issei haciendo que Azazel se acerque a ver la pantalla y queda sorprendido por lo que vio.

Issei, que está pasando. Decía Azazel preocupado por lo que vio.

En la pantalla aparecía la foto de Zafquiel y todos sus datos, los datos más relevantes destacan que fue un ángel caído al servicio de Azazel y que fue asesinado durante la segunda guerra mundial por un demonio.

¿Me gustaría saber algo? Pregunto Azazel curioso.

Mejor hablamos en otro lado. Decía Issei para que Azazel haga un círculo mágico transportándose al departamento del ex líder caído. En eso Azazel busca una botella de licor con un balde con hielo y dos vasos. Ambos se sientan en frente a frente y comienzan a conversar mientras beben.

Bueno chico, cuéntamelo todo, ¿Qué sucede realmente? Preguntaba Azazel tomando un trago.

Bueno, donde empiezo, hay un gran problema. Las chicas mientras hablaban a solas de sus experiencias amorosas, mencionaron unos nombres y entre ellos nombraron a Zafquiel. Me dio curiosidad, nunca me dijeron nada sobre chicos y lo escuche por coincidencia. Mentía Issei mientras tomaba un trago y Azazel ponía mucha atención al relato.

Me pareció raro, porque dijeron que de un día para otro se los trago la tierra, ahora descubrí que estuvo muerto, llegando a una conclusión. Alguien lo revivió, con el conocimiento que tengo, Valerie tiene una sacred gear que permite revivir muertos que es el Santo Grial, pero solo lo puede usar una cierta cantidad de veces. Pero ella no estaría haciendo eso, creo que hay algo mas allá, habrán creado una sacred gear artificial que haga eso o alguna otra cosa. Decía Issei serio tomando otra vez un trago.

Lo que dices tiene algo de sentido, pero nosotros acabamos con la brigada del caos hace un tiempo y se supone que habría paz, esta todo bajo control. Decía Azazel serio tomando un trago.

Quizás, tal vez este exagerando, pero también seria habría una posibilidad de que se reagruparan y si lograron lo que pienso, podría ser el fin. Decía Issei serio tomándose otro trago.

Puede ser, en caso de que ocurra algo, sabremos cómo afrontarlo, no te preocupes. Decía Azazel tranquilo. Después conversaron de temas triviales y temas de caballeros hasta altas horas de la noche.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Es día domingo, quede de ir a visitar a Yasaka y Kunou, además de buscar los datos de los tres últimos restantes. Pensaba Issei vistiéndose después de salir de la ducha. Voy a aprovechar de distraerme y descansar un poco, un día no hace mal. Pensaba Issei serio.

Después de vestirse, tomo desayuno, hablo con Draig un rato y reviso la maquina biológica. Terminando eso, suspiro y creo un círculo mágico en dirección a la mansión de Yasaka en Kioto.

 **KIOTO**

Issei llego a la entrada de la mansión de Yasaka, en eso ve a Kunou, ella al darse cuenta que llego el castaño fue a saludarlo con un abrazo.

Hola Issei, ¿Cómo has estado?, hace mucho que no me visitas. Saludaba Kunou abrazando al castaño y en eso se sube a la espalda de él.

Bien Kunou, perdón pon no venir a visitarte seguido es que estaba ocupado con mis deberes y ¿Cómo has estado? Respondía Issei a la kitsune menor.

Bien, he estado entrenando duro y aprendiendo muchas cosas para hacerme más fuerte. Decía Kunou orgullosa. En eso llega Yasaka y ve al castaño con Kunou sobre su espalda, se pone feliz y va rápidamente a saludarlo.

Hola cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?, has sido cruel conmigo, me has dejado abandonada y espero que me des una buena explicación. Saludaba la kitsune mayor llorando tipo anime, abrazando al castaño y poniendo su cara en sus pechos, no dándose cuenta que el castaño movía las manos tratando de buscar aire, ya que no podía respirar por el agarre y después de un rato su cara se pone azul, de repente cambia a color blanco y sale un fantasma de su boca.

Eh cariño, cariño que pasa, CARIÑOOOOOOOOOO. Decía Yasaka en un grito que fue oído en toda la ciudad.

Pasado un rato, Issei le estaba solicitando a Yasaka si le entregaba los datos de Kenzo Ashikawa y Kenjo Nashima, mencionándole que este último es un nekomata sorprendiéndola y después asiente.

Bueno cariño, te llevare al departamento de inteligencia de Japón. Decía Yasaka recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño.

Kunou, volveremos en un rato. Decía el castaño para luego Yasaka creara un círculo mágico transportándose a la inteligencia nacional de Japón.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE INTELIGENCIA DE JAPÓN – TOKIO**

Ambos llegan a una oficina y un policía se les acerca para atenderlos.

Señora Yasaka, buenos días, en que podemos ayudarle. Saludaba el policía a la kitsune mayor.

Buenos días, coronel Oyamada, necesito unos datos de estas personas. Decía Yasaka entregándole un sobre al policía. Este abre el sobre y ve que tiene dos fotos del rostro de cada sujeto, más un papel que contenía los datos de ambos.

Bueno, buscaremos los antecedentes de estas personas, me retiro, pueden tomar asiento mientras hacemos las gestiones. Decía el coronel para luego retirarse y en eso ambos se sientan en un sofá de la sala de espera. Después, comenzaron a conversar de temas triviales y de cosas personales del castaño, la kitsune noto un cambio de emociones del castaño cuando pregunto por las chicas y también noto que estaba mintiendo en algunas cosas preocupándola.

Pasando casi una hora, llega el coronel con una carpeta que contenía unos papeles.

Señora Yasaka, esta lista su solicitud. Decía el coronel Oyamada entregando la carpeta a Yasaka y esta procede a revisarla junto a Issei, sorprendiéndolos por lo que leyeron.

Muchas gracias coronel Oyamada por su gestión, que tenga un buen día. Se despedía Yasaka.

De nada señora Yasaka, estamos a sus órdenes. Se despedía el coronel y la kitsune mayor activa un círculo mágico transportándose con el castaño de vuelta a Kioto.

 **KIOTO**

En eso llegan a la mansión Yasaka e Issei, Kunou se le sube a la espalda del castaño haciendo reír a su madre y en eso se le ocurre una idea al castaño.

Vayamos a pasear por la ciudad Yasaka y Kunou, pasémosla bien y nos divertimos un rato. Proponía Issei.

Si, vamos, oye te estas quedando atrás. Decían ambas en la entrada de la mansión moviendo la mano y sacándole una gota de sudor en la frente a Issei.

Bueno vamos a divertirnos. Decía Issei caminando hacia Yasaka y Kunou.

Pasearon por los templos de Kioto, fueron a una feria para ver artículos de manga, anime y novelas ligeras, comieron en un restaurant de Kioto, fueron al centro comercial a comprar ropa, en eso Yasaka le modelaba a Issei distintas vestimentas haciéndolo sonrojar y Kunou hacia lo mismo haciendo que el castaño levante el pulgar poniendo feliz a esta. Fueron al cine a ver una película, visitando muchos lugares, finalizando con la visita a un café de maids donde comieron pastel y café por parte de los mayores y chocolate caliente en el caso de Kunou, conversaron de cosas triviales.

Llego la noche y el trio estaba llegando a la mansión siendo recibidos por los guardias, Yasaka llevaba a Issei tomado del brazo y Kunou iba al lado del castaño. Entran a la mansión y llegan a la sala de estar, en eso Issei se iba a despedir pero Yasaka se le adelanto.

Issei, puedes pasar la noche aquí si quieres. Yasaka le ofrecía al castaño pasar la noche en la mansión y Kunou miraba al castaño ansiosa de que se quedara.

Bueno Yasaka, me quedare aquí hasta mañana. Afirmando el castaño poniendo feliz a las 2 kitsunes.

Pasaron unas horas, en que conversaron cosas triviales y además de cenar, ya era muy tarde, en eso Issei sale hacia el patio de la mansión, se sienta y mira hacia el cielo. Estaba estrellado sin ninguna nube, en eso se relaja pero le llega un recuerdo de las chicas y se pone triste. Yasaka lo estaba observando desde adentro, sentía que el chico estaba triste y quería saber su problema para ayudarlo.

Se acerca en donde estaba y se sienta al lado, ella mira a sus ojos y ve todo lo que siente, lo que sentía era tristeza, amargura, decepción y pesimismo. En eso decide hablar.

Issei, ¿Qué sucede?, te veo triste. Pregunto la kitsune al castaño.

Nada, solo tuve un recuerdo. Respondió el castaño, la kitsune sabía que estaba ocultando algo y lo demostraba la mirada.

Confía en mí, veo en tus ojos tristeza y decepción, no le diré a nadie lo que pasa. Eres una persona muy importante para mí, me siento triste por verte así y también, me diste esa mirada cuando pregunte por las chicas. ¿Ocurrió algo con ellas? Preguntaba Yasaka preocupada poniendo la cabeza del castaño en su regazo, viendo al castaño triste que desviaba la mirada.

Parece que me descubriste. Decía el castaño para luego quebrarse y llorar.

Todo acabo, las chicas me engañaron con esos chicos que estaba investigando, hice todo por ellas. Deje de ser pervertido, me esforcé en mis estudios, entrenaba cada vez más duro para protegerlas y siempre daba todo de mi para que ellas se sintieran felices, me entregue en cuerpo y alma a ellas, me pagaron de la peor forma. Decía Issei llorando amargamente en el regazo de Yasaka, sintió pena por él, todo el sufrimiento que tenía guardado, aparentando estar feliz y en ese momento ella lo abraza.

Me siento la peor basura, que hice mal, por que me engañaron de esa forma, nunca fueron felices conmigo, creí que lo eran, fui un estúpido en creer que me amaban. Aunque, quien se fijaría en un pervertido como yo, es obvio que todas las mujeres se acercan a mí por tener al Dragón Emperador Rojo y asegurar un buen linaje, porque si no lo tuviera sería un perdedor. Decía Issei llorando.

Eso no es cierto Issei, yo te amo, te amo más que a nadie en esta vida al igual que Kunou. Decía Yasaka con lágrimas al escuchar el relato del castaño y con lo dicho el quedo sorprendido.

No es cierto Yasaka, eso lo dice para levantarme el ánimo, usted debe amar a alguien mejor que este maldito perdedor que esta con usted. Decía Issei llorando.

No Issei, es verdad lo que te digo, tal vez las chicas te hicieron eso y que perdiste toda tu confianza. Pero, hay más mujeres que te aman y desean estar contigo por lo que eres. Decía Yasaka triste.

Pero…. No alcanzo a terminar Issei al ser besado en los labios por Yasaka, fue un beso que demostraba todos los sentimientos que tenía ella hacia él.

El castaño se resistía al principio, pero pasando el tiempo fue aceptando el sentimiento correspondiendo el beso, pasando el tiempo, se fue intensificando haciendo que el castaño pierda la razón y caiga en la lujuria. Después del beso, fueron a la habitación de la líder Yokai, en donde consumaron el amor, teniendo una noche de pasión y lujuria.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Issei se despide de ambas kitsunes, besando en la frente a Kunou y en los labios a Yasaka.

Cuídate amor. Se despedía Yasaka besando al castaño.

Las visitare pronto, cuídense. Se despedía el castaño haciendo un círculo mágico hacia su casa.

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

Llega el castaño a su casa, se cambia de ropa y sale de su casa rumbo al centro de la ciudad. En eso está caminando por la calle y siente que alguien lo abraza por la espalda, en eso gira la cabeza y queda sorprendido de saber quién es.

Hola amor nya, te extrañe mucho. Saludaba Kuroka, quedando de frente y besándolo en los labios.

Hola cariño, te extrañe demasiado, no podía estar sin ti. Saludaba Le Fay abrazando y besando en los labios a Issei.

Hola mis amores, a pasado tiempo. Saludaba el castaño a ambas.

 **Fin del Capitulo 8.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno hasta otro capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por leer el fic y respondiendo review.**

 **1kirit02:** Gracias por el consejo y lo tomare, ya que vi otro fic y tienen el formato que me describes. Espero que este capitulo te guste e intentare de poner algo mas de relleno en las situaciones y diálogos de los personajes.

Aquí les traigo este capitulo y espero que les guste.

 **Capitulo 9 – Recopilación de datos y un plan parte 3**

 **CALLES DE KUOH**

-¿Cómo han estado mis amores?- Preguntaba Issei a sus amadas abrazándolas.

-Bien, aunque estamos tristes por lo que ocurrió- Respondía Le Fay haciendo sorprender al castaño.

-Descuida, ya sabemos todo ya que hablamos con ellas y será mejor que vayamos a un lugar cómodo para hablar- Decía Kuroka preocupada por la reacción del castaño.

-Bueno, que tal si vamos a comer algo y después pasar la tarde juntos- Decía Issei recibiendo una afirmación de las chicas.

-Sí, vamos- Respondían ambas chicas mientras con un círculo mágico cambiaban su vestimenta.

 **CAFETERÍA** **DE KUOH**

Se encontraban los tres sentados en una mesa alejados de la multitud.

Issei tenía una taza con café expreso y un plato con un trozo de torta/pastel de panqueque chocolate. Le Fay tenía una taza con café con leche y un plato con un trozo de tartaleta. Kuroka tenía una taza con chocolate caliente y un plato con un trozo de torta/pastel de selva negra.

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo llegaron?- Preguntaba Issei a sus amadas.

-Llegamos anoche, te buscamos en toda la casa y no te encontrábamos- Respondía Le Fay.

-Busque por tu aura y olor, no lo sentí y en eso decidimos esperar a las demás.- Hablaba Kuroka.

-Las esperamos y cuando llegaron, les preguntamos por ti-. Hablaba Le Fay.

-Cuando preguntamos por ti, ellas se pusieron tristes, en eso Akeno y Asia se fueron rápidamente al baño a vomitar.- Decía Kuroka preocupada.

-En eso las chicas nos contaron todo lo que paso contigo.- Decía Le Fay y el castaño ponía atención.

 **RECUERDO DE LE FAY Y KUROKA**

 **LIVING/SALA DE LA RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Estaban las chicas sentadas en los sofás de la sala, las chicas del clan Gremory estaban tristes, Kuroka y Le Fay las miraban de manera seria.

-Díganme, ¿Qué sucedió con Issei?- Preguntaba Le Fay seriamente.

-Él no vive aquí.- Respondía Rias triste.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Kuroka seria.

-Lo que paso fue que nosotras le fuimos infieles a Issei.- Repondría Ravel triste.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldita?- Preguntaba Kuroka alterada a punto de levantarse a agredir.

-¡CALMATE KUROKA!, deja que hablen.- Decía Le Fay tomando a Kuroka para que se mantuviera en su lugar, tratando de calmarla.

-Sí, le fuimos infieles y él nos descubrió.- Hablaba Rossweisse triste.

-¿Hace cuánto paso?- Preguntaba Le Fay enojada.

-Hace un poco más de 3 semanas.- Respondió Rias triste.

-Desde ese día no vive acá, no sabemos dónde se está quedando, pero unos días después el vino a hablar con nosotras. Decía Xenovia triste.

-El vino a preguntarnos todo sobre ellos, como los conocimos y todo lo demás.- Decía Irina llorando.

-Lo que más me dolió fue verlo lamentarse y culparse por todo lo que hicimos, se cuestionaba por lo que hizo con nosotras y para terminar, tuvo una crisis emocional a causa de esto. Estaba destrozado, nunca lo había visto así y ni siquiera estuvo así por lo de Reynare, intentábamos ayudarlo y no podíamos, hasta que uso algo para calmarse y verlo retorcerse para volver en sí, me destruyo-. Decía Koneko llorando.

Kuroka y Le Fay estaban impactadas por lo que relataban las chicas.

-Fuimos unas estúpidas en hacerle eso, pero ya está hecho.- Decía Rias llorando.

-Aunque nos perdonó por lo que hicimos, pero ya no confía en nosotras y se fue.- Decía Rossweisse llorando para sentir un mareo e irse rápidamente al baño a vomitar.

-Eso sería todo, pueden odiarnos si quieren.- Decía Koneko triste.

En eso Kuroka se levanta del sofá y va donde Koneko, la levanta y la abraza.

-Shirone, no pasa nada, las perdonamos y nos dimos cuenta de que estaban realmente arrepentidas, pude sentirlo.- Decía Kuroka abrazando a su hermana que lloraba.

-Como dice Kuroka, las perdonamos, veo que están arrepentidas del alma, pero si llega a ocurrir de nuevo. Yo me encargare de que Issei no las vea nunca más.- Decía Le Fay seria.

El resto de las chicas Gremory que se encontraban allí asienten.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO DE LE FAY Y KUROKA**

-Y eso fue lo que paso.- Decía Le Fay seria.

-¿En dónde te quedas ahora?- Pregunto Kuroka al castaño.

-Compre una casa cerca del centro y ahora estoy tratando de recuperarme de ese percance, estando solo y pensando las cosas con más calma. Respondía Issei serio.

-Quiero pedirles un favor, podrían cuidar a las chicas, por lo que me dijeron, se veían muy mal y enfermas. Por lo menos, que se preocuparan de que coman bien, por favor.- Issei les pedía a sus amadas.

-Sí, pero siempre y cuando nos visites seguido.- Afirmaba Le Fay.

-Sí, las visitare cuando pueda.- Afirmaba Issei a la petición de Le Fay.

-Cariño, aprovechemos el día y así nos ponemos al día.- Decía Kuroka de manera coqueta.

-Si amor, vamos a dar una vuelta. Asentía Issei pagando la cuenta y retirándose junto a las chicas de la cafetería.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL DE KUOH**

Estaban los tres chicos recorriendo el centro comercial, primero pasaron por unas tiendas de ropa, Kuroka y Le Fay le modelaban al castaño cada atuendo que se probaban haciendo que se sonroje.

Después de que el castaño les compro ropa a las chicas, fueron al cine a ver una película. Terminado la película, fueron a los árcades, donde las chicas tenían una gran destreza en el juego de baile, haciendo que todos las observaran sorprendidos y obteniendo el máximo registro. Cuando terminaron el juego, todos aplaudían y en eso Issei, va a la máquina de peluches y saca dos peluches, un dragón rojo para Le Fay y un gato negro para Kuroka.

Saliendo de los arcades, caminaron hacia un parque y el castaño compro tres helados, fueron a sentarse a una de las bancas del lugar y comenzaron a hablar cosas triviales, las chicas le contaban las misiones que hacían y que Vali quiere tener un combate de revancha. Issei les cuenta parte de lo que hacía, mintiéndoles que tenía una misión secreta, hasta que se hizo de noche.

-Bueno chicas, ya se hace tarde, las voy a dejar a donde están las demás.- Decía Issei hacia las chicas que hacían un puchero.

-Vamos.- Decían las chicas desanimadas.

En eso van caminando y entran por una calle que estaba repleta de moteles, en eso a las chicas se le ocurre algo. En eso se detienen, cada una se acerca a cada oreja del castaño diciéndole algo que lo deja sorprendido.

-Oye amorcito, porque no vamos a ponernos al día.- Decía Kuroka muy seductoramente.

-Si mi dragoncito, ya es mucho tiempo que no te siento en mi cuerpo y aprovechemos la noche.- Decía Le Fay muy seductoramente.

-Ya no aguanto las ganas.- Decían ambas sonrojadas.

En eso al castaño le ocurre un escalofrió en la espalda, pero tenían razón, había pasado mucho tiempo de que no pasaban juntos y debía complacer a sus amadas.

-Bueno ricuras, las llevare a un lugar muy especial y la vamos a pasar muy bien, se los aseguro.- Decía el castaño y las chicas asienten.

En eso caminan hacia un hotel de 5 estrellas que estaba en el centro de Kuoh.

 **HOTEL DE KUOH**

El castaño pidió una habitación que era la suite presidencial, hizo el pago de la noche y le entregaron las llaves de la habitación. Los 3 fueron al ascensor, fueron al piso 15 y buscaron la habitación encontrándola que era la 1506.

 **HABITACIÓN** **DE HOTEL**

Los 3 entraron a la habitación, quedaron maravillados con la habitación, era lujosa y había muchas cosas.

-Bueno amores, que les parece la habitación.- Preguntaba el castaño a sus amadas.

-Te pasaste amorcito.- Decía Le Fay feliz.

-Muy espacioso y hay que bautizar esto.- Decía Kuroka activando un sello supresor de sonido y lanzándose al castaño besándolo apasionadamente.

Después de besarlo Kuroka, Le Fay besa al castaño apasionadamente y después de terminar de besarse, ambas llevan al castaño de las manos a la cama.

Lo dejan en la cama, comienzan a besarlo por la cara y el cuello, así continuaron teniendo una noche de pasión y lujuria, en donde los 3 se demostraban todo el amor que se tenían uno al otro y aprovecharon cada momento como si fuera el último.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Issei fue a dejar a sus amadas en su antigua casa.

-Bueno chicas, aquí las dejo, voy a mi casa a descansar.- Decía Issei cansado, pero contento.

-Adiós amor, ven a visitarnos seguido.- Decía Le Fay feliz besando en los labios al castaño.

-Adiós amorcito, nos vemos luego.- Decía Kuroka besando los labios del castaño.

-Adiós y las amo mucho, las extrañare.- Decía Issei para luego irse en un portal dimensional.

 **CASA DE** **ISSEI**

Issei llega a su casa y va a su habitación a dormir, para después retomar la investigación.

 **HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

Issei despierta y se cambia ropa, se dirige a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, come y limpia todo. Va a su habitación a retomar la investigación.

Tenía todas las carpetas de todos, a excepción de Henrik Larssen ya que no encontró que fuera necesario ir a Asgard. Por conclusión, todos los involucrados estaban muertos y fueron revividos, pero no sabía cómo lo hicieron y eso lo iba a averiguar al atraparlos.

Miro las grabaciones y no había novedad, el plan que ideo es que como fallaron en el plan de la influencia en las chicas, tendrían que realizar otro plan, lo único que concluía era esperar un ataque de ellos y conocer sus patrones de ataques para predecir un futuro ataque, haciéndoles el alcance atrapándolos.

 **NOCHE EN ASGARD**

Aparecía un sujeto, llevaba una armadura roja con gemas verdes, estiraba su mano y cargaba energía, una especie de Dragon Shot y la lanza hacia a una estatua del dios Odín, destruyéndola por completo.

En eso convoca un círculo de comunicación, avisando algo.

-FASE DOS INICIADA, COMPLETADA MISIÓN EN ASGARD.- Decía el sujeto para desparecer en un círculo mágico.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **NOCHE EN GRIGORY**

Aparecía un sujeto que estaba sobrevolando con una armadura roja con gemas verdes la base de los ángeles caídos, se detiene sobre el castillo y carga un Dragon Shot, lanzándola a un sector de la base destruyendo un sector.

-¡NOS ATACAN!- Gritaban los ángeles caídos, volando hacia fuera de Grigory.

-FASE DOS INICIADA, COMPLETADA MISIÓN EN GRIGORY.- Decía el sujeto para desparecer en un círculo mágico.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **NOCHE EN ATENAS - GRECIA**

Aparecía un sujeto que estaba caminando con una armadura roja con gemas verdes hacia el Partenón griego, se detiene en un lugar cercano y carga un Dragon Shot, lanzándola y destruyendo por completo el monumento de los olímpicos.

-FASE DOS INICIADA, COMPLETADA MISIÓN EN EL OLIMPO.- Decía el sujeto para desparecer en un círculo mágico.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **NOCHE LILITH – TERRITORIO** **DEMONÍACO**

Aparecía un sujeto que estaba sobrevolando con una armadura roja con gemas verdes la capital de los demonios, se detiene sobre un castillo y carga un Dragon Shot, lanzándola a un sector de la plaza pública destruyéndola por completo además de una manzana.

-¡NOS ATACAN!- Gritaban los demonios, corriendo y llamando a los oficiales.

-FASE DOS INICIADA, COMPLETADA MISIÓN EN EL INFRAMUNDO.- Decía el sujeto para desparecer en un círculo mágico.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUES**

 **NOCHE EN LA CIUDAD DE KUOH**

 **ACADEMIA KUOH**

En la entrada de la academia aparecía un sujeto con armadura roja con gemas verdes y carga un Dragon Shot lanzándola a la academia, destruyéndola por completo. En los lugares cercanos se encendían las luces por oír el estruendo.

-FASE DOS COMPLETADA, HA ESPERAR LA FASE TRES.- Decía el sujeto para desparecer en un círculo mágico.

Unos segundos después, aparece el castaño en un círculo mágico en la academia y al ver lo que sucedió apretó los puños con ira.

-Llegue tarde, maldición.- Decía Issei con rabia despareciendo en un círculo mágico.

En unos minutos después de que se fue Issei, llegaron los clanes Gremory y Sitri, lo que vieron los dejo anonadados.

La academia estaba destruida por completo y no sabían quién fue el que la destruyo, en eso Rias iba a llamar a su hermano pero le da un mareo y va hacia los escombros a vomitar. Ocurre lo mismo con Xenovia e Irina, estuvieron vomitando en los escombros.

Esto alerto al clan Sitri.

-Rias, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Sona a su amiga.

-No, me siento mareada.- Respondía Rias mientras era ayudada por Koneko.

-Vamos a la casa Rias.- Decía Koneko preocupada.

-Puedes llamarlos por mi Sona.- Decía Rias tratando de no marearse.

-Ok, yo los llamo y vayan al médico a verse.- Decía Sona seria.

Irina y Xenovia eran ayudadas por Kuroka y Rossweisse, en eso las chicas del clan Gremory con Kuroka y Le Fay se retiran en un círculo mágico a la residencia Hyodou.

Después de que se fueran las chicas, el clan Sitri con Kiba y Gasper, fueron a recorrer la ciudad si encontraban al enemigo.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

-Señor, ya terminamos la FASE DOS del plan.- Decía Louis al ser que estaba en el trono.

-Muy bien chicos, con esto el Dragón Emperador Rojo tiene sus días contados.- Decía el ser del trono.

-Vamos a terminar rápido eso para comenzar la FASE TRES, señor.- Decía Matheus al ser que estaba en el trono.

-Con la FASE TRES, ese maldito no tendrá escapatoria, jajajaja.- Decía Kenzo con burla.

-Acabare contigo maldito Dragón Emperador Rojo, te haré pagar la humillación que me diste, me encargare de darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa, jajajajaja.- Decía el ser del trono de una manera maniática.

 **Fin del Capítulo 9.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, como adelanto, se viene la acción.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por leer el fic de corazón y darme la oportunidad de expresar, espero que sigan leyendo la historia.**

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Okami-Uzumaki:** Gracias por el comentario, si lo estarán y la reconciliación sera para un futuro, aunque fueron perdonadas y espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **1kirit02:** Gracias por el comentario, obvio que si y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Aquí les entrego el capitulo 10, espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 10 – Ataque, Juicio y Fuga parte 1**

 **MANSIÓN** **GREMORY - INFRAMUNDO**

Después de los ataques ocurridos en las facciones sobrenaturales, se realiza una reunión de emergencia de los líderes de cada facción en el castillo Gremory.

El ambiente estaba tenso, todos estaban molestos y preocupados, ya que creyeron que habían acabado con todas las amenazas del mundo sobrenatural y parece que no fue así del todo.

En la reunión se encontraban los 4 líderes demoníacos Lucifer, Leviathan, Belzebuub y Asmodeus.

De parte del cielo se encontraban los 5 líderes del cielo Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael y Metatron.

De parte de los ángeles caídos de encontraban Shenhazai, Azazel, Penemue y Baraquiel, de la facción Yokai se encontraba la líder Yasaka, que representaba a los dioses japoneses.

Se encontraban los dioses Shiva, Odín y Zeus que representaba al olimpo ya que dejo a sus hijos vigilando ante cualquier ataque.

También, se encontraba el Grupo DxD a excepción de las chicas Gremory, Kuroka y Le Fay, ya que Sona les aviso que estaban enfermas después del ataque ocurrido. También Sun Wukong no se encontraba allí, ya que estaba cuidando su territorio.

Los que se encontraban en la reunión era el su líder Dulio Gesualdo, los clanes Sitri, Bael, Phoenix, Agares y del clan Gremory se encontraban Kiba y Gasper, Vali, Arthur y Bikou por el grupo de Vali, el grupo Slash Dog, Griselda Quarta, Vasco Estrada, Elmenhilde, Valerie Tepes finalizando con el grupo de los héroes Cao Cao, Jeanne, Heracles y Leonardo.

También, se encontraban los patriarcas Gremory y Grayfia, estaban preocupados por las chicas.

Todos se fijaron que no se encontraba el Dragón Emperador Rojo, pero entendieron que no fuera ya que sus prometidas estaban enfermas y él iba a darles prioridad a ellas, aunque Yasaka y el clan Sitri, Phoenix y el grupo de Vali sabía que Issei no estaba con ellas.

En eso comienza la reunión, cada líder de facción expuso el ataque que tuvieron y mostraron los daños ocasionados por las explosiones. Pero lo que más les preocupo fue el mensaje que dejaron después de la explosión.

"Cada líder, cada facción, cada ser sobrenatural, van a caer y comenzara una nueva era".

Ese mensaje lo tenía cada líder de facción haciendo preocupar a estos. Pero los más preocupados eran Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael y Yasaka, porque recordaron lo que estaba haciendo Issei y menciono algo relacionado con los ataques futuros que podrían ocurrir gracias a los chicos que estuvo investigando.

Ellos iban a mencionar lo que estuvo investigando el castaño, pero él les dijo que no le dijeran a nadie, ya que podría fracasar la misión que estaba haciendo de atraparlos.

El ambiente en la reunión era muy tenso, fueron horas de intenso debate y se llegó al acuerdo de que el grupo DxD, tendrán que investigar por todo el mundo humano buscando pistas de los responsables y cada facción realizara las investigaciones dentro de cada territorio que les pertenece.

Así finalizando la reunión de emergencia de las facciones volviendo todos a cada territorio.

 **RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Las chicas tuvieron una mejoría, dejaron de tener mareos y vómitos, pero comenzaron a tener antojos y por ende, comenzaron a alimentarse mal.

Rias llego a la residencia con una torta/pastel de frutilla/fresa.

Asia llego con unas bolsas de frutos secos y una botella de jugo.

Akeno llego con unas bolsas de golosinas y una botella de energética.

Koneko llego con unas bolsas que eran unas variedades de pasteles con crema pastelera y una caja de leche.

Xenovia e Irina llegaron con varias cajas de pizza y dos botellas de gaseosas.

Ravel llego con varias porciones de pasteles y una botella de jugo.

Rossweisse llego con varios postres como mouses y flanes.

Kuroka llego con unas bolsas de papas fritas y suflés, con dos botellas de gaseosas, ya que le llevaba a Le Fay.

Como las chicas se sintieron bien, no fueron a médico, ya que pensaron que fue algo pasajero y no le tomaron importancia.

 **BAÑO DE LA RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

En eso estaba Le Fay, realizando sus necesidades corporales y al terminar noto algo que la preocupo.

-No ha llegado mi periodo.- Decía Le Fay preocupada.

-Con esto sería el segundo mes que no me llega.- Pensaba preocupada la maga rubia.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **COMEDOR DE LA RESIDENCIA**

Las chicas tenían la mesa llena de comida y bebida. En eso se miran serias todas y se dicen sincronizadamente.

-NO TE VOY A DAR DE MI COMIDA, ES MÍA.- Decían las chicas con miradas siniestras y un aura asesina, en eso dicen.

-GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA.- Gritaban las chicas felices, ya que llevaban un tiempo sin comer delicias por los mareos y vómitos.

En eso comenzó una competencia de quien comía más rápido. Comían como si no hubiera un mañana y tenían la boca manchada.

Pasado un rato estabas tiradas en las sillas con los estómagos inflados de tanto comer.

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

El castaño se encontraba viendo y escuchando la reunión que tuvieron los líderes de facciones.

-No van a encontrar nada.- Decía el castaño tranquilo dejando de ver la reunión de las facciones, quedo extrañado que las chicas no estuvieran en la reunión y en eso va a su laboratorio.

 **LABORATORIO DE ISSEI**

Entrando al laboratorio, ve el cuerpo que ya tenía un gran avance y solo quedaba una semana para que estuviera terminado.

-Voy a seguir investigando los patrones de ataque que ocurrieron, pero hay algo raro en esto y probablemente ocurra eso en un futuro.- Pensaba Issei preocupado.

-Tendré que tomar medidas para saber en dónde se esconden ellos.- Pensaba Issei mientras hacía unos mapas anotando cada lugar atacado y tratando de analizar lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. Pensó durante horas y recordó algo que había escuchado en el ataque a la academia Kuoh.

-FASE DOS TERMINADA, AHORA A COMENZAR A HACER LA FASE TRES.- Dijo el atacante que tenía una armadura, esto fue grabado por un micrófono que estaba en la entrada de la academia y la cámara lo enfocaba la espalda.

Eso hace abrir los ojos del castaño y va a su laptop, busca cada video del ataque y al hacerle zoom a la silueta se dio cuenta de algo que lo horrorizo.

El sujeto estaba utilizando la armadura del Balance Breaker, tiene la misma armadura de él. La explosión que ocurrió y analizar los cráteres con las fotos que tomo, concluyo algo que lo hizo temer.

-Ese tipo está usando una copia de la Booster Gear, utilizo el Balance Breaker, para lograr esa destrucción uso un Dragon Shot. Entonces por conclusión, lo que ocurriría es que la fase 3 de ellos será entregarles una grabación del responsable de la destrucción, mostraría que soy yo el que estaría atacando cada lugar, lo que pasaría seria que.- Pensaba Issei preocupado.

-ELLOS ME VAN A TRAICIONAR.- Dijo Issei en un susurro y preocupado.

 **KIOTO**

Yasaka se encontraba en el patio de su mansión.

-Amor mío, espero que estés bien y que no te haya pasado nada, sino, no podre vivir sin ti.- Pensaba Yasaka triste y preocupada por el castaño.

 **OFICINA DE SIRZECHS – MANSIÓN GREMORY**

Se encontraba Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael hablando sobre cierto castaño.

-Lo que dijo Issei podría ser cierto.- Decía Azazel preocupado.

-Sí, podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento y además, podrían ser un ejército mayor a los que hemos enfrentado en el pasado.- Decía Michael preocupado.

-Además, ellos tendrían algo que revive a los muertos, si los matamos volverían a revivir y eso nos podría derrotar.- Decía Sirzechs preocupado.

-Tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor, además, a Issei no se le ha visto.- Decía Michael preocupado.

-Debe estar investigando a esos chicos, porque ellos tienen que ver en los ataques.- Decía Sirzechs serio.

-Espero que no lo hayan encontrado.- Decía Michael preocupado.

-Sería una gran pérdida si cae.- Decía Azazel recibiendo el asentimiento de los demás.

 **RESIDENCIA HYODOU – ANTIGUA CASA DE ISSEI**

Estaba todo el clan Gremory, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki, Vali, Bikou y Arthur en el living de la casa conversando sobre la reunión de facciones.

Se encontraba Kiba y Gasper contándole todo lo sucedido en la reunión de emergencia, generando preocupación en las chicas.

-¿Issei fue a la reunión?- Preguntaba Rias a Kiba.

-No presidenta, él no fue a la reunión.- Respondía Kiba cabizbajo siendo abrazado por Tsubaki.

-Superior Issei, espero que este bien.- Decía Gasper triste.

Las chicas estaban tristes, porque no veían al castaño hace semanas. Aunque el las perdono, aún están tristes porque lo sienten muy lejano.

-Él va a volver, me debe una pelea.- Decía Vali serio.

-Otra vez dices lo mismo, no será que lo extrañas tanto, jajajaja.- Se burlaba Bikou.

-Cállate Bikou, solo quiero combatir con él. Decía Vali enojado.

-Además, tiene que volver o sino voy a traerlo personalmente y sabrá quién soy yo, por poner triste a Le Fay.- Decía Arthur enojado.

-Jajajajaja, tan sobreprotector como siempre Arthur, parece que estas celoso de él, por ganar el corazón de Le Fay, jajajaja.- Decía Bikou con burla.

-Cállate Bikou.- Decía Arthur sonrojado.

-¿Te sientes mejor Rias?- Preguntaba Sona a la pelirroja.

-Estamos un poco mejor.- Respondía Rias tranquilas.

-Hemos estado así hace unos días, hemos tenido mareos y vómitos.- Decía Rossweisse.

-Tal vez estamos así porque estamos tristes por Issei.- Decía Asia un poco triste.

-También no nos alimentábamos como corresponde por estar preocupadas.- Decía Xenovia.

-Ahora, con lo que ha pasado probablemente esté en peligro.- Decía Irina preocupada.

-No, Issei está bien, es muy fuerte, no lo vencerían.- Decía Le Fay tratando de tranquilizar a todos.

-Mi Issei los vencería y además está bien, nya.- Decía Kuroka ayudando a Le Fay.

-Espero que el señor, ayude a Issei y nos ayude a que vuelva, amen.- Decía Irina haciendo que los demonios les dé un dolor de cabeza.

-NO RESES IRINA.- Decía Koneko enojada a Irina.

-Deberían ir a medico chicas, para que confirmen que no tienen alguna enfermedad.- Decía Sona seria.

-Vamos a ir la próxima semana, ya que esta semana tenemos exámenes.- Decía Rias tranquila recibiendo el asentimiento de las demás.

Después, todos conversan de cosas triviales.

 **LABORATORIO - CASA DE ISSEI**

El castaño estaba haciendo un plan en caso de traición de las facciones. Estaba pensando las armas para usar en combate y el plan de infiltración hacia las facciones.

Su plan consistía en poner sensores en los castillos de los líderes de las facciones para identificar el origen y destino, de las personas cuando usan círculos mágicos y portales, esto lo leyó en un libro de magia antigua y creo los sensores para ir a instalarlos en los castillos.

El siguiente paso era esperar hasta que llegaran ellos a dejar los videos a los líderes infiltrándose en cada castillo, así quedando huella de donde llegaron, hacia donde se dirigen y encontrando la forma de llegar a la base de su líder para acabarlo con su mejor creación.

Si las facciones lo traicionaban, les iba a dar un regalito de agradecimiento por la lealtad mostrada.

 **UNA SEMANA** **DESPUÉS**

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

Así paso una semana, donde Issei trabajaba a full, instalo los sensores en cada castillo de cada lider, escuchaba las transmisiones de radio, monitoreaba las cámaras en caso de novedades.

Las chicas habían tenido algo de mejoría, pero trataban de no sobre esforzarse en sus actividades. Los demás, estaban alrededor del mundo buscando a los responsables del ataque.

 **LABORATORIO**

Hasta que llego el día en que el cuerpo de Issei estaba terminado, él estaba feliz por el logro obtenido.

-Llego el momento de la verdad, espero que resulte todo bien.- Decía Issei feliz.

Detiene la máquina y comienza a expulsar el agua, se desbloquea la puerta y el castaño la abre, saca el cuerpo, era su clon humano y lo acomoda en una cama.

El busca un libro, busca la página donde se indica el procedimiento de separación y liberación de seres en sacred gear, la encuentra y dibuja un círculo con figuras en el suelo.

Unos momentos después, comienza a recitar un conjuro además de desprender el aura de dragón y activar la Booster Gear, terminado el cantico toma el cuerpo y lo junta con el suyo, un rayo de luz cubre ambos cuerpos.

Después de unas horas, la luz cesa y se muestran dos cuerpos, uno era de cabello castaño y el otro era un hombre pelirrojo de una edad aproximada de 50 años, ambos caen al suelo.

-Lo logre.- Decía Issei en un susurro antes de caer inconsciente.

 **Fin del Capitulo 10.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por leer el fic y espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 11 – Ataque, Juicio y Fuga parte 2**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **LABORATORIO - CASA DE ISSEI**

En la mañana siguiente despierta Issei, estaba durmiendo en el suelo y estaba desnudo cubierto con una toalla, a su lado estaba un hombre pelirrojo de 50 años usando su ropa.

En eso Issei se levanta, se viste y ve el cuerpo del pelirrojo, comenzó a revisarlo, primero si respiraba, si tenía pulso y ahora faltaba la prueba de fuego, si lograba despertar y mantenía sus recuerdos.

En eso busca ropa, lo viste mediante un círculo mágico y terminado eso comienza a despertarlo moviéndolo, no respondía, le tira agua y no funcionaba, se le acabo la paciencia, toma un micrófono subiéndole el volumen a un parlante y grita.

-¡DESPIERTA MALDITO SUPER COCODRILO DE ALCANTARILLA!- Gritaba Issei haciendo que el pelirrojo se despierte de golpe molestándose y levantándose para golpear a Issei.

-¡QUE ME DIJISTE MALDITO PERVERTIDO AMANTE DE LAS PECHUGAS!- Gritaba Draig estando a punto de darle un golpe y se dio cuenta de algo. Miro su cuerpo, el interior de la habitación y terminando con el castaño.

-Amigo, digo padre, lo logre, te conseguí la libertad que tanto soñabas, hice tu sueño realidad.- Decía Issei emocionado por lo que logro.

-Es verdad, tengo un cuerpo y no estoy en tu interior, soy libre, gracias hijo mío.- Decía Draig emocionado abrasando al castaño y ambos lloraban de felicidad.

-De ahora en adelante, tendrás una vida normal como el resto y podrás hacer lo que quieras.- Decía Issei feliz por su padre.

-Ahora la vida me da una segunda oportunidad y la aprovechare al máximo.- Decía Draig feliz.

-Aprovechemos el día para que recorramos la ciudad, así nos acostumbramos a los cuerpos.- Decía Issei recibiendo el asentimiento de Draig, en eso aparece un círculo mágico recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos y vistiendo el mismo traje viéndose ambos atractivos.

La vestimenta de ambos era un pantalón de tela negro, polera azul con un dragon rojo en la parte delantera, una chaqueta de cuero negra y zapatillas deportivas negras con blanco.

 **DENTRO DE LA CIUDAD DE KUOH**

Así pasaron todo el día recorriendo la ciudad, Draig tenía un brazalete supresor de aura para que no fuera descubierto por los seres sobrenaturales.

Ambos fueron a una barbería en el centro comercial de Kuoh.

Issei se cortó el cabello, viéndose como la persona que está en la imagen de portada.

Draig se cortó el cabello, el peinado era al estilo Chuck Norris.

Las chicas miraban a Issei con sonrojo y a Draig, las adultas lo miraban con cara de lujuria logrando que ambos rieran, los hombres las reacciones eran diversas entre envidia, complejidad y respeto.

-Ves, todavía no pierdes tu toque y eso que estuviste milenios encerrado.- Decía Issei riéndose mientras las mujeres los observaban con lujuria.

-Sí, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, te renovaste completamente y te ves mas ordenado.- Decía Draig riéndose.

-Somos el centro de atención, jajajajaja.- Decían ambos riéndose haciendo una pose para que las mujeres les diera un sangrado nasal.

En eso ambos fueron a un bar para brindar.

 **NOCHE EN CIUDAD DE KUOH**

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

Llego la noche y ambos llegaron a la casa, cenaron y conversaron un rato. El castaño le arreglo una habitación para que estuviera cómodo mientras su padre se estaba duchando y cuando termino de ducharse, Issei le entrego su habitación en donde dormirá y en eso el castaño aprovecha de tomar una ducha.

Terminando la ducha, saca una bebida del refrigerador y va a su habitación a continuar con su labor de espionaje acompañado de su padre hasta altas horas de la noche, donde no hubo ninguna novedad y así estuvo tranquilo.

 **ASGARD/CIELO/INFRAMUNDO/KIOTO/OLIMPO/INDIA/RUMANIA**

Durante la noche, en cada mansión de los líderes de facción, apareció un círculo mágico y mostró a 8 hombres, estaban encapuchados.

Entraron sigilosamente a cada oficina de cada líder, dejaron un paquete en cada escritorio y cuando terminaron uno de ellos dice algo.

-FASE TRES TERMINADA Y ESPERAR EL RESULTADO, PARA COMENZAR CON LA FASE CUATRO Y FINAL, SE ACERCA EL TRIUNFO.- Decía el encapuchado los demás asientes y se retiran en un círculo mágico.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Estaba Issei revisando las grabaciones y encontró algo que lo alegro. Aparecieron los enemigos en cada facción dejando el vídeo en cada oficina de los líderes y en eso va a revisar los sensores de movimiento dentro de la laptop.

-Los encontré malditos, acabare con ustedes por arruinar mi vida.- Decía el castaño con ira y en eso aparece Draig.

-Issei, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntaba Draig al castaño.

-Los encontré, pero ocurrirá algo que a ti no te gustara, veamos lo que harán los lideres referente a mí.- Decía Issei con tranquilidad y tristeza, conectando el laptop con el televisor del living.

Los dos se sientan en el sofá y comienzan a mirar la reunión de emergencia de las facciones.

 **CASTILLO DE ODIN – ASGARD**

Se había convocado a una reunión de emergencia entre los líderes de facciones, la razón, era que habían encontrado en la mañana en sus oficinas un paquete que tenía en el interior dos esferas mágicas que vieron previamente antes de la reunión y un papel que decía.

"Esta es la grabación del culpable de los ataques, no les gustara, pero es mi deber informar a los líderes al culpable y aunque duela, este tipo es un traidor y su pena seria la muerte". Decía el mensaje escrito junto a las esferas. Además, de tomar medidas con el culpable, no sin antes atraparlo.

-Los cite a una reunión de emergencia, porque nos llegó un paquete con dos esferas y un mensaje.- Decía Odín serio.

-Sí, también llego a mi oficina.- Decía Sirzechs serio.

-Si.- respondían los otros líderes.

-Voy a proyectar las esferas.- Decía Odín serio mientras toma una de las esferas.

En eso ponen magia a la esfera y se proyecta al ser que hacia el ataque, eso sorprendió a cada líder ver al causante de los ataques, ya que coincidía en cada ataque a cada facción.

-ES ISSEI EL DRAGON EMPERADOR ROJO.- Decían con incredulidad cada líder de facción. Los únicos que dudaban eran Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs y Yasaka.

Unos momentos después, ponen magia a la otra esfera proyectando la imagen y cada líder ve algo que los desagrado.

Era una recopilación de todas las citas de las chicas Gremory junto a unos chicos que eran sus novios, veían cuando salían en grupo, cuando mandaban a Issei a hacer contratos para que ellas pasaran tiempo con ellos, de como Kiba, Gasper y el clan Sitri sabían lo que hacían las chicas. Mostraba a las chicas ocupando todo su tiempo con ellos, hasta que Issei las descubre y los encara, yéndose en el proceso y cuando lo seguían a tratar de aclarar las cosas.

-Por eso Issei actuaba raro, esos son los chicos que Issei investiga.- Pensaban Michael, Sirzechs, Azazel y Yasaka.

La reunión estuvo muy tensa, fueron muchas horas intensas de debate y la gran mayoría de los líderes llegaron al acuerdo de darle pena de muerte por traición al castaño.

-ESE MALDITO ES UN TRAIDOR.- Decía Falbium con ira.

-ES UN TRAIDOR, GRACIAS A ESAS PERRAS.- Decía Shemhazai con ira.

-No creo que haya sido Issei, creo que es alguien más.- Decía Sirzechs serio.

-Pueden haberle hecho una trampa.- Decía Azazel.

-Primero veamos bien los videos, puede que hayan sido alterados por algo.- Decía Ajuka serio.

-No creo que Issei traicione a la alianza por esto.- Decía Serafall seria.

-Hay que ver bien esto, antes de tomar una decisión.- Decía Zeus serio.

El dios Shiva se mantenía neutral del debate. Mientras que Falbium y Shemhazai culpaban al castaño. Michael, Azazel y Sirzechs defendían al castaño, sabían que mostrando las investigaciones podría salvarse, abogaban que solamente lo detuvieran y tuviera un juicio justo, ya que es el pilar de las facciones y debe tener alguna razón por que lo hizo, no creían que la razón sea la infidelidad.

Yasaka solo escuchaba y pensaba en lo que dijo el castaño cuando estuvieron juntos esa noche.

 **RECUERDO DE YASAKA**

Estaban ambos acostados en la cama, Yasaka estaba abrazando al castaño, en eso habla Issei.

-Yasaka, sabes, estuve pensando bien las cosas, esos chicos que estoy investigando van a hacer un movimiento, en el cual, va a causar que todos ustedes me traicionen.- Decía Issei triste haciendo que Yasaka lo mirara con incredulidad.

-Eso será inevitable, todos me casaran y trataran de acabar con mi vida, incluso tu Yasaka.- Decía Issei triste por lo que puede ocurrir.

-No amor, como se te ocurre decir eso, yo nunca te dejare solo y te defenderé de cualquier ser.- Decía Yasaka triste por lo que dijo el castaño.

-Sabes, yo creo que todos llegaran al acuerdo de matarme y no podrías defenderme, sabes muy bien por qué no puedes hacerlo.- Decía Issei triste haciendo a Yasaka enojar.

-No seas tonto, yo te amo más que a nadie, no te traicionare y nunca te abandonare.- Decía Yasaka para luego besar al castaño de manera lujuriosa y continuar con la noche de pasión.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO DE YASAKA**

-No creo que haya sido el, creo que hay alguien detrás de todo esto.- Decía Yasaka seria, haciendo que los que apoyaban la muerte se enojaran.

-Dices eso porque estas enamorada de él, deberías ser racional, él es un traidor y punto.- Decía Shemhazai enojado.

-Basta Shemhazai, no sabemos si es realmente el que ataco, solamente tenemos que ubicarlo e interrogarlo.- Decía Shiva serio.

Después de intensas horas de debate, llegaron al acuerdo de atraparlo y darle un juicio, dejando que este se defienda, pero no sin antes interrogar a sus prometidas, ya que podrían estar involucradas en los ataques.

El interrogatorio a las chicas lo harían Serafall Leviathan, Odín, Baraquiel y la arcángel Gabriel.

Con eso finalizo la reunión de emergencia, cada facción debe ordenar a sus subordinados que encuentren al Dragón Emperador Rojo y detenerlo.

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

Después de ver la reunión de los líderes en Asgard, Draig queda preocupado por el castaño e Issei estaba tranquilo ya que esperaba esa resolución. Aunque sabía que lo van a sentenciar a muerte, aunque le den un juicio previo y las chicas lo van a llevar a la pena de muerte.

-Ves padre, me traicionaron, van a buscarme por todos lados.- Decía Issei tranquilo.

-Descuida hijo, yo te defenderé hasta que hagas justicia y limpies tu nombre.- Decía Draig preocupado por el castaño.

-Tu eres lo único que me está quedando, lo demás lo perdí gracias a esos malditos.- Decía Issei con tristeza.

-No te pongas así, sabes que no estás solo.- Decía Draig poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Se encontraban los cuatro líderes encargados de interrogar a las prometidas del castaño sentados en un sofá y frente a ellos, estaban las chicas que estaban recuperándose de sus problemas de salud.

-Como todos saben, esta es una interrogación por orden de los líderes de las facciones, para encontrar al culpable de los ataques ocurridos en el último tiempo. Chicas respondan con la verdad, sobre todo tu hija mía.- Decía Baraquiel serio.

-La encargada de hacer las preguntas será la líder Serafall Leviathan y la que registrara sus declaraciones será la arcángel Gabriel.- Decía Odín serio como nunca antes.

-Bueno chicas, solo tienen que responder algunas preguntas.- Decía Serafall recibiendo un asentimiento de todas.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Issei?- Preguntaba Serafall seria.

-No sabemos dónde se encuentra.- Respondía Rias con tristeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan sin verlo?- Preguntaba Serafall seria.

-Hace más de un mes, no lo hemos visto.- Respondía Akeno triste.

-¿Por qué no lo han visto, acaso las dejo?- Preguntaba Serafall seria, en eso todas menos Kuroka y Le Fay se ponen tristes.

-Sí, él nos dejó, le hicimos mucho daño y perdimos su confianza.- Respondía Asia llorando.

-¿Podría saber que le hicieron a Issei para que las dejara?- Preguntaba Serafall seria.

-Él nos dejó porque lo engañamos con unos chicos.- Respondía Irina dejando incrédulos a los cuatro líderes.

-¿Qué es lo que hicieron?- Preguntaba Serafall enojada.

-Lo engañamos con unos chicos que conocimos, él nos descubrió y nos dejó. Aunque unos días después él nos vino a visitar y nos perdonó, pero no volvería con nosotras por perder su confianza y de ahí nunca más lo vimos.- Decía Ravel con tristeza.

-Nosotras no lo engañamos.- Decía Le Fay y recibiendo un asentimiento de Kuroka.

-No puedo creer lo que hicieron y sobre todo tu Rossweisse.- Decía Odín sorprendido y enojado.

Baraquiel estaba en silencio y triste por su hija que estaba sufriendo, Gabriel estaba enojada por lo que hicieron las chicas.

-La última vez que lo vieron, ¿Cómo estaba?- Preguntaba Serafall tratando de tranquilizar su enojo.

-Él estaba bien, pero cuando terminamos de decirle porque lo engañamos. Él se empezó a cuestionarse a sí mismo, de que había hecho mal a nosotras y durante sus lamentos, tuvo una crisis emocional, no paraba de lamentarse y se inyecto algo, el creía que era veneno, pero era su medicamento para calmarse, él no estaba bien emocionalmente.- Decía Rossweisse llorando.

-Era como si pidiera ayuda de alguien, pero no tenía a quien pedírsela, se sentía solo en el mundo.- Decía Koneko llorando.

-Gracias a eso, nosotras estamos enfermas y parece que no nos mejoramos, pero lo tenemos merecido.- Decía Xenovia triste.

-¿Está bien toda esta información?- Preguntaba Serafall a los demás líderes.

-Es suficiente, con esto podemos llegar a una conclusión racional.- Decía Odín serio.

-Bueno, tenemos que retirarnos, muchas gracias por la cooperación y su tiempo, tomen esto véanlo y sacaran sus propias conclusiones.- Decía Gabriel seria.

-Lo siento hija, pero no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo.- Decía Baraquiel abrazando a su hija.

-Gracias papá, cuídate mucho.- Se despedía Akeno de su padre.

En eso aparece un círculo mágico transportando a Asgard a los cuatro líderes.

Un rato después, las chicas vieron el video del ataque a la academia Kuoh y se llevaron la gran sorpresa que era Issei el que atacaba y destruía la academia.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Decía las chicas sorprendidas mientras veían los videos de los ataques y las citas de ellas con sus ex.

Las reacciones eran de incredulidad hasta tristeza, parece que al castaño lo van a culpar de traición y después recordaron el interrogatorio.

Se dieron cuenta de que ellas dieron la sentencia final al castaño haciendo desmayar en el caso de Rias y Rossweisse, Akeno quedo con la mirada perdida, recordó lo que dijo su padre antes de irse y se puso a llorar.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, POR MI CULPA A ISSEI LO VAN A MATAR!- Decía Akeno lamentándose llorando amargamente mientras era abrazada por Koneko que también lloraba.

Las demás trataban de ayudar a que no empeoraran las cosas.

Kuroka y Le Fay pensaban en cómo encontrar al castaño para esconderlo de las facciones, mientras lloraban.

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias por leer el fic y les traigo dos capítulos especiales finalizando el arco Kuoh, espero que les guste y opinen.**

 **Capítulo 12 – Ataque, Juicio y Fuga parte 3**

 **REUNIÓN** **DE LÍDERES – ASGARD**

Los cuatro líderes que realizaron el interrogatorio a las chicas, mostraron y expusieron las respuestas dadas, generando reacciones negativas de los demás líderes, desde vergüenza por parte de Sirzechs, pena por parte de Azazel y Michael, enojo por los demás líderes.

-VEN, ESE CHICO SE QUIERE VENGAR, POR ESO ES UN TRAIDOR.- Decía Falbium enojado llamando la atención de los demás líderes.

-Las chicas le fueron infiel, pero eso no quiere decir que sea traidor.- Decía Serafall seria.

-Pero igual hay algo que hay que preocuparse, es su estado mental.- Decía Penemue seria sorprendiendo a algunos.

-Según las chicas, él tuvo un ataque emocional por las causas que ya sabemos.- Decía Odín serio.

-Además, había perdonado a las chicas, solo que no vive con ellas.- Decía Gabriel seria.

-No habría una razón por la cual Issei traicionaría a las facciones, todavía pienso que es una trampa.- Decía Sirzechs serio generando dudas.

-Así es, aunque hay un argumento que lo inculpa, no creo que el haya sido.- Decía Michael serio mientras los demás lo ven serio.

-También podrían haber modificado los vídeos para inculparlo e inclusive puede ser otra persona disfrazada del Balance Breaker.- Decía Azazel serio.

-EL DRAGÓN EMPERADOR ROJO ES UN TRAIDOR, USTEDES LO ESTÁN PROTEGIENDO POR TENER INTERESES.- Decía Shemhazai con ira.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntaba Shiva enojado.

-SIMPLE, SIRZECHS LO PROTEGE YA QUE ES SU CUÑADO, AZAZEL PORQUE ES SU COMPADRE, MICHAEL PORQUE SUS HERMANOS LO APRECIAN Y ADEMAS DE ESA ÁNGEL REENCARNADO, YASAKA Y SERAFALL PORQUE ESTÁN ENAMORADAS DE EL, SHIVA PORQUE LE DEBE UN FAVOR, ODIN PORQUE ES SU COMPADRE DE PERVERSIÓN, AJUKA PORQUE ES SU SUJETO DE PRUEBAS Y ZEUS PORQUE PODRÍA COMPROMETER A UNA DE SUS HIJAS CON EL.- Decía Shemhazai con ira haciendo enojar a los demás líderes.

-ES VERDAD, SI DICEN QUE EL ES INOCENTE, QUE LO DEMUESTRE CON PRUEBAS, YA QUE TODOS LOS SERES SOBRENATURALES SABEN QUE ISSEI ES UN TRAIDOR.- Decía Falbium con ira haciendo un círculo mágico mostrando cada ciudad del inframundo.

En las imágenes se mostraba que los demonios estaban protestando en las plazas centrales de los clanes demoníacos, exigiendo la ejecución del Dragón Oppai, se mostraba que los niños quemaban los artículos relacionados con el héroe haciendo una gran fogata.

En los medios demoniacos mostraban los vídeos de la destrucción generada supuestamente por el castaño y exigían a los líderes que lo capturaran, enjuiciaran en una plaza pública y su posterior ejecución.

Después vieron en Asgard, ocurría lo mismo, la gente protestaba a las afueras del castillo de Odín exigiendo la detención y ejecución del castaño.

En el cielo no era distinto, los ángeles estaban decepcionados, estaban esperando a sus líderes para exigir la detención del castaño.

En Grigory, los ángeles caídos estaban protestando, exigían la ejecución del castaño y el destierro de Azazel, por ayudar al castaño.

En Kioto, los yokais estaban tristes por lo ocurrido, estaban decepcionados de su héroe, pero algunos no creían que haría eso, que era una trampa y se estaban reuniendo afuera de la mansión de Yasaka.

En India, las personas se reunían afuera del templo de Shiva para exigir la detención y juicio del castaño.

En el olimpo, se reunieron los hijos de Zeus, para solicitar la detención del castaño y su posterior ejecución.

-Y BIEN, QUE PIENSAN AL RESPECTO.- Decía Shemhazai con rabia.

-Hay que detenerlo, o sino, puede ocurrir una guerra civil y hay que evitarlo a toda costa.- Decía Falbium serio.

Los demás líderes no decían nada, ya que la misma gente estaba pidiendo la ejecución del castaño y no podían hacer nada para protegerlo.

-Entonces hay que hacer una denuncia civil a nivel faccionario en contra del Dragón Emperador Rojo por traición.- Decía Shemhazai serio.

Yasaka estaba apenada, ya que no podrá ayudar a Issei, fue tal como lo dijo esa noche y todos lo van a traicionar.

Después de un rato, llegaron al acuerdo de denunciar por traición a Issei, es declarado demonio renegado de alto rango y que ofrecerán una alta recompensa por atraparlo.

Se envió el comunicado a todos los habitantes de las facciones, de que el Dragón Emperador Rojo es el delincuente más peligroso de las facciones y si tienen información de él, deben llamar a los líderes de cada facción.

Los seres sobrenaturales que veían el comunicado, estaban felices por declarar al Dragón Emperador Rojo como el delincuente más peligroso de las facciones y comenzaron a celebrar.

Las personas que conocían al castaño se sintieron tristes por la decisión que tomo, de ir por el lado de la venganza en el caso de los clanes Sitri, Bael y el grupo de Vali.

Los demás integrantes del grupo DxD estaban enojados con el clan Gremory, por las consecuencias de sus caprichos hicieron que cayera un gran héroe.

La misión encomendada era capturar al castaño para llevarlo a la corte a cualquier costo, inclusive si hay que herirlo de gravedad.

 **CLÍNICA** **PRIVADA DE KUOH**

Estaban las chicas en la sala de espera de la clínica, estaban esperando su turno para entrar al ginecólogo, ya que lo que habían sentido eran probablemente los síntomas de embarazo.

Las chicas estaban siendo observabas por las demás personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera.

Esas personas murmuraban –Tan jóvenes y ya quedaron embarazadas- y también –Así es la juventud de hoy-. Las chicas escuchaban los murmullos de las personas y estaban enojadas, porque las estaban juzgando.

Pasado un rato se escucha por un altavoz.

-Rias Gremory, diríjase a la sala 18.- En eso la pelirroja se levanta y va a la sala designada, estaba nerviosa. En unos instantes después.

-Asia Argento, diríjase a la sala 20.- En eso la rubia se levanta y se va muy nerviosa a la sala designada, las demás estaban igual.

-Akeno Himejima, diríjase a la sala 17.- En eso la sacerdotisa del rayo se levanta y se va muy ansiosa a la sala designada.

-Koneko Toujou, diríjase a la sala 19.- En eso la albina se levanta y va muy asustada a la sala, por lo que le iban a decir.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

Llega Rias con un sobre en la mano, estaba seria y llega a la sala de espera. No dijo nada, ya que acordaron revelar los resultados después de que todas hayan sido atendidas.

-Irina Shidou, diríjase a la sala 18.- En eso la castaña se levanta y va muy nerviosa a la sala, se encuentra con Asia que llevaba un sobre en la mano.

Llega Asia a la sala de espera con un sobre en la mano, sentándose sin decir nada.

-Xenovia Quarta, diríjase a la sala 20.- En eso la peliazul con mecha verde va ansiosa a la sala designada.

Llega Akeno a la sala de espera con un sobre en la mano, estaba seria y se sienta al lado de Rias, esperando a que las demás terminaran.

-Le Fay Pendragon, diríjase a la sala 17.- En eso la rubia maga se levanta y va tranquila a la sala designada.

Llega Koneko a la sala con un sobre en la mano, estaba nerviosa y se sentó al lado de Kuroka, que intentaba calmarla.

-Ravel Phoenix, diríjase a la sala 19.- En eso la rubia se levanta y va tranquila a la sala designada.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

Llega Irina a la sala de espera con un sobre en la mano y se sienta tranquilamente, tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Rossweisse Henrikson, diríjase a la sala 18.- En eso la albina mayor se levanta y va nerviosa a la sala designada.

Llega Xenovia tranquilamente con un sobre en la mano y se sienta.

-Kuroka Toujou, diríjase a la sala 20.- En eso la morena se levanta y va feliz a la sala designada.

Llega Le Fay tranquila a la sala de espera con un sobre en la mano y se sienta sin decir nada.

Llega Ravel tranquila a la sala de espera con un sobre en la mano y se sienta al lado de Koneko.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

Llegan Rossweisse y Kuroka que tienen un sobre en la mano, se juntan todas y deciden ir a un lugar tranquilo, van al sector de estacionamiento en el subterráneo y Rias hace un círculo mágico en dirección al club de ocultismo en la academia Kuoh.

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO – ACADEMIA KUOH**

Llegan las chicas a la sala del club, decidieron no ir a clases y se sentaron en los sofás de la sala. Estaban en silencio y en eso hablan.

-Acá estamos, ¿Cómo les fue a todas?- Preguntando Rias con una leve sonrisa viendo los resultados del sobre.

-Bien, estoy embarazada.- Decía Asia feliz tapándose la cara con el papel de los resultados.

-Yo también estoy embarazada.- Decía Irina feliz por el resultado.

-Voy a tener gatitos.- Decía Koneko feliz leyendo el papel.

-Cumplí mi sueño de ser madre.- Decía Xenovia feliz.

-Yo también lo estoy.- Decía Ravel feliz después de haber leído el resultado.

-Estoy embarazada de mi Issei.- Decía Le Fay feliz.

-Cumplí mi sueño de repoblar mi especie.- Decía Kuroka feliz.

-Voy a tener un hijo de Issei.- Decía Rossweisse con esperanza.

-Fufufufufu, yo le voy a dar el primer hijo a Issei, es una promesa que le hice. Decía Akeno feliz.

-Yo también estoy embarazada, aunque no dudo que Issei se va a hacer responsable, estoy feliz de tener un hijo con él y que volvamos a hacer una familia como antes.- Decía Rias con esperanza en sus palabras.

Estas palabras hicieron tener esperanza a las chicas, ya que él no las abandonaría y se juraron arreglar todas las cosas.

Van a hacer todo lo posible para limpiar el nombre de Issei, evitar que lo enjuicien, si no resulta lo planeado, van a ayudarlo escondiéndolo en algún lugar fuera de las facciones y ellas abandonarían su vida en las facciones. Ese fue el juramento que hicieron todas, de estar con él y ayudarlo.

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

Estaba Issei preparando su plan para acabar con los enemigos y limpiar su nombre en el mundo sobrenatural, ya que lo habían sentenciado a muerte y lo estaban buscando.

Tenía la ubicación de la base del líder enemigo, tenía sus armas preparadas, las municiones y bombas listas para usar, también tenía 6 papeles con círculos mágicos para moverse en el inframundo y volver a casa cuando todo termine.

Gracias a la radio que tenía, pudo saber cuándo iba a hacer el último movimiento en contra de los líderes de facción.

-Ellos atacaran en una semana más, lo único bueno que sacare es que les frustrare los planes por última vez. Decía Issei serio a Draig.

-Ellos harán su movimiento, los líderes no podrán hacer nada ya que tienen todo tipo de poderes.- Decía Draig serio.

-Pero nosotros vamos a impedirlo y con eso podre limpiar mi nombre.- Decía el castaño serio.

-Iremos en 2 días.- Decía Draig serio recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **CASTILLO GREMORY – INFRAMUNDO**

Llegan las chicas del clan Gremory a la sala de la mansión, siendo recibidos por los padres de la pelirroja.

-Hicieron algo muy grave y lo saben.- Decía Venelana triste.

-Sí, pero venimos a remediarlo.- Decía Rias decidida.

-Va a ser muy difícil ayudarlo, solo puede hacerlo el.- Decía Zeoticus serio.

-Por eso vine a hablar con ustedes y mi hermano, vengo a darles una noticia.- Decía Rias decidida.

-Bien, vamos.- Decía Venelana seria.

 **OFICINA DE SIRZECHS**

Estaba el líder junto a su esposa Grayfia en la oficina revisando papeles, hasta que llegaron sus padres y las chicas.

-Hola Rias, lo siento, no pude hacer nada por el.- Decia Sirzechs triste.

-Hola hermano, no importa, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo, solo tenemos que encontrarlo antes que todos.- Decia Rias seria.

-Hija, que nos ibas a decir.- Decía Zeoticus seria.

-Bueno, madre, padre, hermano y Grayfia.- Decía Rias nerviosa.

-Hija, dilo que me tienes nerviosa.- Decía Venelana nerviosa.

-Estoy embaraza, estamos embarazadas de Issei.- Decía Rias nerviosa por la reacción de su familia, ya que tenían la boca abierta del asombro.

-¿Es verdad?, no estas mintiendo.- Decía Sirzechs asombrado.

-Es verdad, ayer nos confirmaron en la clínica llevo 3 meses de gestación.- Decía Rias feliz por dar la noticia.

-Felicidades hija mía.- Decía Venelana abrazando a su hija.

-Voy a ser abuelo de nuevo, me siento feliz.- Decía Zeoticus abrazando a su hija.

-Felicidades hermanita, voy a ser tío, que felicidad.- Decía Sirzechs feliz abrazando a Rias.

-Felicidades Rias, cuídese mucho, para que mi sobrino nazca sano.- Decía Grayfia feliz.

Después de un rato, donde la familia Gremory felicitaba a las chicas por el embarazo, llego la petición de la pelirroja.

-Hermano, quiero pedirte un favor y espero que la respetes.- Decía Rias seria.

-¿Qué necesitas Rias?- Preguntaba Sirzechs serio.

-Queremos dejar el grupo DxD, necesitamos dedicarnos a nuestros embarazos y cuidar a nuestros hijos para que nazcan sanos, ya que no estamos en condiciones para pelear.- Decía Rias seria.

Esta petición dejo sorprendido a los mayores, pero entendían que deben cuidarse por el embarazo y lo que conlleva a ir a las misiones.

-Si Rias, voy a hacer una solicitud a los demás líderes para que dejen de pertenecer al grupo DxD, van a aceptarlo rápido, para que puedas cuidarte.- Decía Sirzechs serio.

-Además, necesitamos ayudar a Issei a limpiar su nombre, pero primero debo encontrarlo y también darle la noticia.- Decía Rias seria.

-Espero que lo encuentres. Decía Sirzechs serio.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

El castaño estaba preparando el desayuno y pone en el café un líquido para dormir, lleva los cafés al comedor dándole uno a Draig y el otro lo toma el.

El desayuno eran huevos, jamón, queso y mantequilla, además había pan. Comieron tranquilamente y después de un rato, Draig comenzó a sentir sueño y en eso se duerme en el sillón, el castaño lo acomodo en el sillón.

En eso busca una manta y lo tapa para que no sienta frio, en eso va a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Se cambió de ropa a una de estilo militar que consistía en pantalones negros con múltiples bolsillos, bototos militares negros, una polera negra, también tenía un chaleco anti balas negro, coderas negras, cinturón con porta balas y pistola, guantes negros y se puso una máscara de gas negra.

En eso vuelve a la sala de la casa, para ver a su padre durmiendo por última vez.

-Este será un viaje sin retorno, espero que me entiendas padre, no te quiero involucrar en esto y cuando termine esto espero que las cosas se arreglen.- Decía Issei triste viendo a su padre inconsciente ya que lo sedo por varias horas.

-Vamos, tenemos que ganar aunque combatiré de manera distinta y este mucho más débil que antes.- Decía Issei dándose ánimos haciendo un círculo mágico yendo a un lugar desconocido.

 **Fin del capítulo 12.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Ataque, Juicio y Fuga parte 4**

 **CASTILLO EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Issei llego a un lugar que nunca visto antes era de noche, camina un poco y ve un castillo, saca dos pistolas y las carga con balas sedantes.

Después de cargar, fue sigilosamente a la entrada del castillo, ve a dos guardias cuidando la entrada, en eso se esconde apunta a los dos guardias y les dispara dejándolos paralizados, sale del escondite y golpea a los dos guardias dejándolos inconsciente.

Terminado eso, saca una mina antipersonal y la instala en la entrada del castillo, luego fue a distintos lugares a instalar las minas, terminada la instalación las enciende para que cuando alguien se acerque estallen en eso va nuevamente hacia la entrada principal del castillo.

En eso ve un árbol alto, sube al árbol, saca su lanza misiles y lo carga con uno, que tiene un ingrediente muy especial, en eso apunta a una ventana del castillo y dispara el misil, va en dirección a esa ventana rompiéndola y estalla en el interior del castillo generando una enorme explosión destruyendo gran parte del castillo.

-NOS ATACAN.- Gritaban los seres al interior del castillo, saliendo rápidamente hacia la entrada del castillo, en eso se acercan a la entrada del castillo y al estar cerca de allí se activa la mina antipersonal, estallando, matando a varios seres que desaparecían en partículas de luz y plumas negras.

En eso el castaño recarga el lanza misiles, apunta al otro lado del castillo y dispara el misil a ese sector, el misil se acerca a otra ventana rompiéndola y estallando al interior del castillo destruyendo ese lugar.

Los otros se acercaban al otro sector de la entrada del castillo, activándose la otra mina, estallando y matando a varios más.

En eso el castaño nuevamente recarga el lanza misiles, apunta en un lugar donde estaban la mayor concentración de seres sobrenaturales y dispara el misil a los seres, el misil se acerca a ellos y estallando en el aire haciendo reventar a muchos seres sobrenaturales dejando una lluvia de sangre, desapareciendo en partículas de luz y plumas negras.

Aprovechando ese minuto de conmoción, baja del árbol y se infiltra en el patio del castillo, aprovechando que no tenía aura, nadie se dio cuenta que estaba entrando hacia el castillo.

En ese momento se activaron 2 minas más, estallando y matando a varios seres, haciéndolos desaparecer.

 **CASTILLO DESCONOCIDO**

Entrando en el interior del patio, activa los sensores que tenía la máscara de gas, viendo si se acercaba algún ser, vio que no había nadie y siguió caminando. Cargaba el fusil M16 con silenciador, siguió caminando sigilosamente vio a un ser y le disparo en la cabeza matándolo al instante. Seguía caminando hacia el interior del castillo, mientras seguía el camino seguía matando demonios, ángeles caídos y vampiros disparándoles en la cabeza con el fusil, haciéndolos desaparecer en partículas de luz y plumas.

 **INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO**

El castaño entro al castillo, recargo el fusil y siguió caminando sigilosamente. Vio a un ángel caído y le disparo en la cabeza, haciéndolo desaparecer en plumas negras, camino unos metros aparecieron unos demonios que intentaron atacarlo con esferas de poder, este los esquiva apenas y les dispara en la cabeza haciéndolos desaparecer en partículas de luz.

-Vamos, queda poco para terminar con esto.- Pensaba Issei serio.

Pasando unos minutos llego a una entrada de un salón, con la máscara vio que eran 8 siluetas y concluyo que eran ellos que lo estaban esperando.

-Están dentro de esa sala.- Pensaba Issei serio.

En eso guarda el fusil en el portal, en eso saca 2 granadas, en eso saca el gancho de una granada, la lanza a la puerta entrada del salón estallando y destruyendo la entrada.

En eso, no pierde el tiempo, saca el gancho de la otra granada y la lanza al interior del salón mientras esquivaba varios Dragon Shot.

 **DENTRO DEL SALON**

Estalla la granada tirando un gas blanco que tapaba la visión de los 8 sujetos y en eso saca Issei sus 2 pistolas, disparando las balas sedantes a ellos recibiéndolos de lleno paralizándolos.

Cuando desaparece el humo, se deja ver a un castaño que se estaba sacando la máscara de gas y los 8 sujetos que eran los chicos, en el cual, sus prometidas lo habían engañado.

-Quien diría que unas basuras como ustedes serian mis imitadores.- Decía Issei serio.

-Veo que nos descubriste, maldito.- Rugía Louis que estaba paralizado.

-Sí, los descubrí, eran muy obvios, estuvieron muertos y fueron revividos por algo o alguien.- Decía Issei tranquilo.

-Aunque nos hayas descubierto, no puedes dar vuelta a tu destino.- Decía Henrik de manera arrogante.

-Jajajajaja, quiero ver cuando te maten ellas, las personas que supuestamente te amaban.- Decía Kenzo con burla.

-Quiero saber algo antes que los mate, quiero saber ¿quién es su amo? Y ¿Cuál es su objetivo?- Preguntaba Issei pacientemente haciendo que los demás rieran.

-Jajajajajaja, quieres saber quién es, es un enemigo que venciste hace un tiempo que quiere vengarse de ti.- Decía Zafquiel con burla.

-Su objetivo es acabar con los líderes de las facciones, o sea, a la gente que te traiciono, jajajajaja.- Decía Anselmo con burla.

-Para tener al mundo bajo control y ser el amo de todos.- Decía Vincenzo con burla.

-Además, de que sirve que lo detengas, si igual te van a matar, jajajajaja.- Decía Matheus con burla.

-También, si nos matas ahora reviviremos de nuevo, eres un estúpido maldito, jajajaja.- Decía Kenji riéndose.

-Por lo menos, te quitamos todo lo que más amaste.- Decía Louis.

-Ahora estas solo, sin la ayuda de nadie y ni siquiera tus padres te quieren.- Decía Matheus.

-Si nos matas, reviviremos y tomaremos a las chicas de nuevo, jajajajaja.- Se burlaba Kenzo.

-Saben, descubrí la forma de matarlos definitivamente.- Decía Issei con burla.

-QUE.- Decían los chicos.

-Sí, hay una forma de destruir el cuerpo y alma en los seres vivos, lo voy a probar con ustedes.- Decía Issei de manera siniestra.

-Saben, hay un dicho, EL QUE RÍE ULTIMO RÍE MEJOR, JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se burlaba Issei lanzando una bomba con un temporizador, que decía que le quedaban 30 segundos.

-NO, NO PUEDO DESAPARECER, NO ME PUEDO MOVER.- Decían los chicos desesperados .

Issei corría hacia fuera del salón, saca una escopeta de un portal, dispara y mata a algunos seres disparándoles en la cabeza.

Se cumplen los 30 segundos y estalla la bomba, pero era una bomba acida, siendo de color azul cubriendo los cuerpos de los chicos y quemándolos de a poco, garantizando una muerte lenta y dolorosa a los chicos.

-NOOOOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAARRGGGG, QUEMAAAAAAAAAA, NOOOOO PUEDO DESAPARECER, NOOOOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH.- Gritaban de dolor los chicos siendo consumidos por la mezcla de la bomba lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo.

 **INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO**

Con el castaño, estaba subiendo las escaleras, recargando la escopeta, disparando y matando a los seres del interior del castillo.

En eso se pone la máscara de gas, comienza a rastrear el posible lugar en donde podría estar el líder y continua caminado subiendo hasta el último piso, busca en cada habitación no encontrando a nadie.

Se acerca un vampiro y le dispara en la cabeza reventándola, desapareciendo en partículas de luz.

-Queda una sala, debería estar allí, a menos que haya escapado, este tipo no es de los que huyen sin pelear.- Pensaba Issei serio.

Quedaba una sala por revisar, guardando la escopeta, sacando 2 granadas del portal y un cubo, enciende el cubo, le saca el gancho a una granada y la lanza a la puerta estallando, destruyendo la puerta.

Después, quita el gancho de la otra granada y la lanza al interior, estallando pero era una bomba de luz, aprovechando ese momento lanza el cubo al interior, en eso entra al salón viendo un trono había alguien esperándolo.

 **INTERIOR DE LA SALA**

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el Dragón Emperador Rojo.- Decía el sujeto del trono con odio.

-Así es, veo que sobreviviste Rizevim.- Decía Issei serio.

-Jajajajaja, ustedes unos seres inferiores matarme, ja, no me hagas reír.- Decía Rizevim con burla.

-También, mandaste a tus lacayos a arruinarme la vida, gracias a eso supe lo que valía realmente.- Decía Issei con odio.

-Jajajajajaja, quien pensaría que las chicas que te juraron amor eterno te dejarían con mis sirvientes. Eso quiere decir que no sirves para nada y además, los demás también te traicionaron te andan buscando por todos lados, jajajaja. Estas solo, sin que nadie te ayude y sin ellos no eres nada.- Se burlaba Rizevim.

-Tal vez este solo, pero ya no dependo de nadie para ser fuerte, o sino, pregúntale a tus lacayos. Ah verdad, los mate hace poco rato.- Decía Issei con burla.

-Maldito, ahora sí que te mato.- Dijo Rizevim lanzándole un rayo de poder y el castaño lo esquiva con dificultad yendo a donde estaba el cubo.

Rizevim utilizaba el poder para cancelar las sacred gears y vio que no funcionaba en el castaño, haciéndolo desesperar.

Issei tomo el cubo y esquivaba los ataques de Rizevim, en eso saca de un portal 2 bombas. Aprovecha de esquivar otro ataque de Rizevim y le lanza una bomba.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, jajajajaja.- Se confía Rizevim estallándole la bomba y era de energía sacra.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, MALDITO.- Rizevim se cubre los ojos para recibir otra bomba que era una lacrimógena, que le impedía respirar.

-COF, COF, COF, QUE HICISTE MALDITO.- Rugía Rizevim, recibiendo un disparo de una bala paralizante, impidiéndole el movimiento.

-NO PUEDO MOVERME, NO PUEDO MOVERME, MALDICIÓN.- Rugía Rizevim a punto de estallar en ira, mientras el castaño se acercaba tomando a Rizevim y sentándolo en el trono, poniendo el cubo cerca de sus pies.

-TE VOY A DECIR ALGO.- Decía Issei con ira tomando un papel con un círculo mágico dibujado.

-TAL VEZ GANASTE LA BATALLA MALDITO, PERO TE ADVIERTO, YO GANARE LA GUERRA, DILE AL RESTO QUE ACABARE UNO A UNO CON USTEDES, SE ARREPENTIRÁN DE HABERME PROVOCADO.- Gritaba Issei dándole un combo en la cara a Rizevim, en eso carga magia en el papel y dice una palabra.

-ESTALLA.- Gritaba Issei desapareciendo en un círculo mágico, activando el cubo generando una gran explosión matando a Rizevim y los demás que se estaban acercando al salón, destruyendo todo el castillo y un radio de 100 kilómetros a la redonda.

La magnitud de la explosión fue tan grande, que se sintió un sismo en algunos territorios del inframundo, llamando la atención de los habitantes.

 **CASTILLO GREMORY**

Aparece un círculo mágico en el despacho de Sirzechs y se muestra al castaño con el traje de batalla, el líder Lucifer se asusta al ver a la persona pero lo reconoce.

-Issei, ¿eres tú?- Preguntaba Sirzechs.

-Sí, soy yo, vengo a entregarme, siempre y cuando tenga un juicio justo.- Respondía Issei serio.

-Si, como tú digas.- Afirmaba Sirzechs y llamaba a los líderes de facción.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Aparecen todos los líderes de las facciones y ven a Issei, que estaba vestido de militar y con una máscara de gas, quedando sorprendidos.

-CAPTUREN A ESE TRAIDOR.- Ordenaba el líder Asmodeus, haciendo que los guardias detengan al castaño esposándolo.

-TE VAMOS A CONDENAR A MUERTE TRAIDOR.- Decía con ira Shemhazai.

-Espero que tengas algo con que defenderte.- Decía Serafall preocupada.

-Alisten la sala del juicio y llamen a los demás.- Decía Ajuka Belzebuub preocupado.

 **UNA HORA** **DESPUÉS**

 **TRIBUNAL DE JUSTICIA DEMONÍACO – LILITH**

Este juicio está siendo transmitido a todas las facciones sobrenaturales.

En la sala se encontraban los líderes de facciones y el grupo DxD, menos las chicas Gremory, Kuroka y Le Fay que estaban en la residencia Hyodou.

Las reacciones eran divididas, desde decepción hasta lastima por parte de los que fueron amigos del castaño.

El castaño mostró las grabaciones de los ataques y de cómo atrapo a los culpables. Pero nadie de los jueces le creyó y al final fue condenado.

Su condena es que dejaba de ser demonio, la expropiación del Dragón Emperador Rojo, la anulación de los compromisos vigentes con las mujeres y su ejecución.

 **PLAZA PÚBLICA DE LILITH - INFRAMUNDO**

En eso llevan al castaño hacia una plaza pública para la ejecución de la sentencia.

En eso se acerca el líder Belzebuub a retirar las piezas de peón del cuerpo de Issei, comienza la extracción y salen las piezas de peón, estas salían de los brazos, piernas y torso del castaño, dejándole forados con sangre.

Después, procedió a sacar la sacred gear de Issei, en eso aparece un circulo brillante de color rojo llevándoselo con él, en eso sueltan al castaño.

Él estaba de pie, todos esperaban que muriera pero no ocurría nada, en eso abre un portal en su espalda y saca un papel con un círculo mágico, se saca la máscara de gas y en eso habla.

-Saben algo, ustedes son traidores por naturaleza, pero no tengo rencor hacia ustedes y espero que no les ocurra nada en el futuro.- Decía Issei tranquilo y los demás lo miraban con incredulidad.

Los demás lo miraban con incredulidad, ya que le sacaron las piezas de peón y la sacred gear, pero aun así se mantenía vivo y de pie.

-Ahora, oficialmente no pertenezco a las facciones, eso quiere decir que no tengo que verles la cara y les quiero pedir que se olviden de mí, porque si me piden ayuda para salvarles el trasero, yo les daré la espalda y mi última palabra, ESTALLA.- Decía Issei con lo último gritando haciendo que lo miraran extraño, en eso el castaño activa el círculo mágico y se retira.

-ESE MALDITO ESCAPO.- Decía el líder Asmodeus con ira y todos se sorprenden porque escapo, en eso se fijan todos que la sacred gear estaba parpadeando, lo miraron fijamente hasta que genero una gran explosión que dejo a todos gravemente heridos y los que veían el juicio por televisión no podían creer lo que paso.

Un simple humano derroto a los seres más poderosos del mundo sobrenatural.

Ese día quedo grabado en la memoria de cada ser sobrenatural, fue la mayor vergüenza que han sentido en su historia y vida.

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

En eso el castaño rápidamente va a su cuarto, busca un cambio de ropa y comienza a sacarse la ropa, mostrando que se había roto unas bolsas con sangre en donde estaban las piezas de peón.

-Todo resulto a la perfección.- Pensaba Issei yendo a tomar una ducha.

Termino de ducharse, en eso se pone ropa, va a su laboratorio y toma su cámara, la acomoda y se sienta en una silla.

Comienza a grabar unos videos, para que los vieran si encontraban el lugar, en eso programa unas bombas al interior de la casa, en caso que las facciones encontraran el escondite de Issei.

Deja una esfera en la habitación de Draig con una nota de despedida, esto hace llorar a Issei y recuerda todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.

-Se acabó todo, todo se fue a la mierda, no quería que terminara así todo, pero todo pasa por algo y espero que me entiendas padre. Solo te pido que seas feliz y protejas a las mujeres que me aman realmente.- Decía Issei llorando, cuando termina de hablar llora amargamente un rato, se calma, toma su bolso con ropa y lo guarda en la dimensión de bolsillo.

Busca su casco, toma su billetera y unos documentos, teniendo todo va a buscar su motocicleta. La motocicleta es una KTM 390 naranja, con blanco y negro.

Llega a su motocicleta y la enciende, la lleva a la calle y mira por última vez la casa. Comienza a dar marcha con la motocicleta yéndose de la casa.

 **CALLES DE KUOH**

En eso está recorriendo las calles y llega a una esquina en el centro en Kuoh, levanta un poco el visor. En eso ve que salen las chicas de una tienda, ellas ven a una moto detenida con el piloto mirándolas y miran bien sus ojos, se dan cuenta que era Issei. Se iban a acercar pero el semáforo cambio a verde y el castaño se fue en su moto en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad.

-ISSEI.- Decían las chicas tristes porque no podrán darle la noticia, no sabiendo que es la última vez que ven al castaño en la ciudad y probablemente en la vida.

El castaño se encontraba afuera de la ciudad conduciendo su moto.

-Adiós Kuoh, adiós Issei Hyodou y adiós vida.- Decía el castaño con nostalgia yéndose a otra ciudad escapando.

Esta fue la primera fuga en la vida de Issei, aunque en un futuro tendrá realizara varias fugas y le pasaran la cuenta.

 **Fin del capítulo 13.**

 **Gracias por leer el fic y espero que les haya gustado este pequeño especial de dos** **capítulos, damos por finalizado el arco de la ciudad de Kuoh, ahora viene el arco de Issei prófugo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por leer el fic cada capitulo y eso motiva mas a continuar.**

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Narutodx:** Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por las sugerencias y tomare parte de ellas, las implantare a medida que avanza esto y espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **Aquí comienza el arco Issei Prófugo, espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 14 – Prófugo parte 1**

 **ACTUALIDAD**

 **AVIÓN** **DEL EJÉRCITO ESTADOUNIDENSE – EN VUELO A WASHINGTON**

Se encontraba un recluso con la cara tapada con una bolsa negra, esposado y acompañado de dos soldados, sentado a cada lado para que no intente escapar.

El recluso es nuestro ex Dragón Emperador Rojo, ex héroe de las facciones, ex Dragón Oppai y ex Rey del harem, que paso a ser el famoso delincuente conocido como Mágico Issei. En estos momentos, va en camino a su juicio y ahora se encontraba recordando algo.

-Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente cuando hice eso y los deje en ridículo delante de todos los seres sobrenaturales, me habría gustado verles la cara, pero no pude porque escape.- Recordaba el castaño con gracia el histórico suceso ocurrido hace un tiempo.

-Después de eso escape, pasaron muchas cosas.- Pensaba el castaño comenzando a recordar nuevamente.

 **RECUERDO**

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE JAPON**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que el castaño abandono la ciudad de Kuoh, ahora se encontraba manejando su motocicleta a alta velocidad por la autopista en dirección desconocida.

-Tengo que apurarme o sino me van a encontrar, tengo que llegar lo antes posible a ese lugar para escapar de ellos.- Pensaba Issei preocupado.

-Lo que hice fue humillante para ellos, ya que un simple humano pudo derrotar a todos los líderes delante de todos y de un solo golpe.- Pensaba Issei con gracia.

-Pero ellos se lo buscaron, por no creerme y por eso ocurrió.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Espero que mi padre y la gente que me aprecia este bien.- Pensaba Issei triste.

 **CIUDAD DE LILITH – INFRAMUNDO**

Se encontraban todos los líderes, el grupo DxD y varios seres siendo atendidos por varios demonios, los estaban curando con lágrimas de fénix.

En eso un cierto grupo estaba hablando de lo ocurrido.

-No pensé que mi rival haría eso.- Decía Vali sorprendido por lo que hizo el castaño.

-Quien creería, humillarnos a todos delante de todo el mundo.- Decía Sairaorg serio y enojado.

-El hizo lo que nadie pudo, tumbarnos a todos y sobre todo a los líderes, jajajaja.- Decía Bikou con gracia haciendo enojar a los demás.

-Cállate Bikou, ahora él es el enemigo, ya confirmamos que es un traidor.- Decía Arthur furioso.

-Ahora Issei es nuestro enemigo.- Decía Saji triste.

-Si no hubiera sido por esas perras, no estaría pasando esto e Issei estaría bien.- Decía Yura con ira.

-Suficiente Yura, ahora Issei es el enemigo y hay que eliminarlo.- Decía Sona seria no creyendo lo ocurrido.

-No, si no hubiera sido por ellas, Issei no estaría pasando por esto.- Decía Elmenhilde con ira generando el enojo de algunos.

-Por los caprichos de las chicas, cayó un gran héroe y nació un gran enemigo, peor que la Brigada del Caos.- Decía Cao Cao serio.

-El hizo lo que la Brigada no pudo y teniendo seres poderosos.- Decía Jeanne recibiendo un asentimiento de Heracles y Leonardo.

-Como reaccionara mi hermana por esto.- Decía Raiser triste porque tiene que darle la noticia a su hermana y las chicas de su clan lo abrazan.

-Como le diré todo a Le Fay.- Pensaba Arthur triste por la información que tiene que darle a su hermana.

-Una pena por lo ocurrido.- Decía Vasco triste.

-Cayo muy bajo Issei.- Decía Dulio triste y decepcionado.

-Nos mintió de esa manera, quería hacernos creer que la Brigada del Caos resurgió y descubrimos sus verdaderas intenciones.- Decía Griselda con ira y genera el enojo de los demás.

-Aunque sus argumentos eran sólidos.- Decía Seekvaira seria.

-Ahora hay que esperar que pasara con las chicas cuando se enteren de esto.- Decía Sona seria y triste.

 **CON LOS LÍDERES**

-VEN, ESE MALDITO ES UN TRAIDOR, MOSTRÓ SUS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES Y NOS HUMILLO DELANTE DE TODOS LOS SERES DEL MUNDO SOBRENATURAL.- Rugía el líder Asmodeus con furia.

-QUERÍA ACABAR CON NOSOTROS, NO LO VIERON.- Rugía Shemhazai con furia acompañando al líder del inframundo.

-Simplemente, no lo puedo creer.- Decía la líder Leviathan triste por lo ocurrido.

-El siendo un humano, nos derroto completamente.- Decía Penemue sorprendida.

-No creí que fuera capaz de hacer esa locura.- Decía el líder Belzebuub serio y teniendo curiosidad de como logro el castaño hacer esa bomba.

Yasaka, solo estaba llorando en silencio, ya que se cumplió lo que había dicho el castaño y probablemente haya acabado con el enemigo, ya que estaba usando un uniforme de batalla.

-Ese chico en realidad era un traidor.- Decía Zeus con decepción.

-Así es Zeus, es una pena.- Decía Shiva triste.

-Mire los ojos de Issei, cuando dio sus últimas palabras, vi que en sus ojos había tristeza y decepción.- Decía Gabriel seria enojando a sus hermanos.

-EL ES UN TRAIDOR Y PUNTO.- Decía Metatron furioso recibiendo un asentimiento de Uriel y Raphael.

-Vamos a notificar a las ex prometidas de Issei el fallo del tribunal.- Decía Azazel serio.

-Yo te acompaño.- Decía Sirzechs.

-Yo también.- Decía Michael.

-Apresúrense ya que en unas horas más hay una reunión de emergencia por este caso.- Decía Odín serio todavía incrédulo por lo que sucedió.

-En unos momentos volvemos.- Decía Sirzechs creando un círculo mágico hacia la residencia Hyodou.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Estaban las chicas reunidas sentadas en los sofás de la sala, todas estaban apenadas y no era para menos, ya que vieron a Issei en salir de la ciudad, aunque miraron un poco al castaño a los ojos y notaron algo.

-Issei estaba triste.- Decía Koneko triste por ver la expresión de los ojos del castaño.

-También lo note.- Decía Kuroka seria.

-No será que.- Decía Rias no alcanzando a terminar ya que apareció un circulo mágico en la sala, revelando que eran Sirzechs, Michael y Azazel, que tenían una mirada triste.

-Hermano, profesor Azazel y señor Michael, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntaba Rias preocupada al ver a los líderes tristes.

-Bueno, primero, ¿Han visto a Issei?- Preguntaba Azazel serio.

-Si, lo vimos salir de la ciudad en una motocicleta.- Respondía triste Rossweisse y esto hizo preocuparse a los líderes.

-Esto es malo.- Decía Michel serio.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Issei?- Preguntaba Rias preocupada.

-Ocurrió una tragedia.- Decía Sirzechs triste haciendo preocupar a las chicas.

-Issei fue enjuiciado por traición a las facciones, mostró sus pruebas para defenderse y limpiar su nombre, pero nadie le creyó y fue condenado.- Decía Azazel triste.

Las chicas estaban impactadas y comenzaron a ponerse tristes, ya que podían haber ejecutado al castaño.

-Eso no fue todo, se ejecutó la sentencia quitándole las piezas de peón del cuerpo, dejando de pertenecer al clan Gremory y se le extrajo su Sacred Gear.- Decía Michael triste por los acontecimientos.

Las chicas estaban llorando y los tres líderes estaban tristes.

-Por último, después de la extracción de todo lo sobrenatural, creíamos que moriría y nos sorprendió que aún estaba de pie. Después dijo unas palabras, nos dijo que éramos unos traidores y que no iba a volver nunca más, después de hablar escapo y el resto véanlo ustedes mismas.- Decía Sirzechs serio entregando un sobre y una esfera a su hermana.

-Otra cosa chicas.- Decía Michael serio teniendo la atención de las chicas.

-Deben irse de la residencia Hyodou, les aconsejo que huyan de aquí y de lo sobrenatural, porque a ustedes las van a usar para atrapar a Issei y por la traición, puede que a ustedes se le realice un aborto espontaneo. Decía Michael triste generando el miedo en las chicas.

-Así es chicas, los demás líderes y seres sobrenaturales pedirán que les hagan un aborto, por tener un hijo del máximo traidor de las facciones, como lo han catalogado los demás.- Decía Azazel triste.

-Espero que entiendan chicas, lo hacemos por el bien de ustedes y los niños, deben irse rápido, de lo contrario, los demás vendrán a atraparlas. No se preocupen por el dinero, yo te entregare una cuenta con dinero para que puedan vivir tranquilamente.- Decía Sirzechs serio entregándole una tarjeta a Rias.

-Tomen chicas, esto les servirá.- Decía Azazel entregando unos brazaletes supresores de poder.

-Mucha suerte chicas, espero que puedan tener una vida feliz y a la vez encontrar a Issei.- Decía Michael serio.

-Tenemos que irnos a la reunión, buena suerte chicas y espero que todo se arregle.- Decía Azazel serio.

-Adiós hermanita, espero que encuentres la felicidad y que cuides bien a mi sobrino.- Se despedía Sirzechs llorando y en eso un circulo mágico aparece transportándolos al inframundo.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde las chicas procesaban todo lo dicho por Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael.

En eso, Rias vuelve de su trance y abre el sobre, saca el papel y lo lee en voz alta para que todas escucharan el fallo del tribunal del inframundo.

Para resumir, el fallo fue que se eliminaba el compromiso de las chicas con Issei, extracción del Dragon Emperador Rojo, pena de muerte y una que les llamó la atención, decía lo siguiente, la eliminación de todo rastro que pertenezca a Issei Hyodou.

Esto hizo abrir los ojos a las chicas, ahora entendieron lo que trataban de decir los líderes. Ellos querían que se fueran, porque si no las iban a capturar y hacerlas abortar, además, de usarlas para atrapar al castaño y comprometerlas con otros seres, en el peor de los casos, que los seres sobrenaturales pidan su ejecución.

En eso Rossweisse toma la esfera, carga un poco de magia y la proyecta en la sala.

Las chicas vieron cómo se entregaba el castaño a Sirzechs, les sorprendió la vestimenta que llevaba pareciendo un soldado.

Ven cuando los guardias lo detienen, cuando lo envían a juicio, cuando el expone las pruebas en su defensa, esto hace sorprender a las chicas.

Las pruebas que expuso el castaño, mostraban que eran sus ex, proyecto unas grabaciones de video y audio, ellas tuvieron una mirada de incredulidad, porque se enteraron que sus ex fueron los causantes de todo lo ocurrido y que ahora Issei es el más buscado de todas las facciones.

En eso se ponen tristes, ya que vieron que los jueces y algunos líderes no le creyeron, en consecuencia, fue culpable y se le dio la sentencia.

En la plaza pública, vieron cómo les extraían las piezas y el sacred gear, quedaron sorprendidas al ver que, a pesar de las extracciones, Issei se mantenía de pie y firme.

En eso escuchan las últimas palabras de Issei antes de escapar, eso resonó en su mente. Pasaron unos segundos y veían como la sacred gear parpadeaba, para luego estallar y así acabo la grabación.

Después de finalizar la grabación, las chicas estaban llorando, se culpaban por ser las causantes de la tragedia del castaño.

-TODO ES MI CULPA.- Se lamentaba Rias siendo abrazada por Akeno que también lloraba.

-Por eso Issei iba en la moto, estaba escapando de nosotros.- Decía Le Fay triste.

-Va a ser difícil encontrarlo.- Decía Kuroka triste.

-Ahora es un dragón, pero estaría escondiendo su esencia para que no lo encuentren.- Decía Rossweisse seria.

-Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos en tomar nuestras cosas y escapar.- Decía Xenovia después de llorar.

-Dejemos los lamentos para después, ahora tenemos que escapar lo antes posible.- Decía Irina seria.

Las chicas asienten y cada una va a su habitación a empacar sus cosas.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Se encontraba Rizevim junto a dos sujetos que llevaban capucha, en eso el descendiente de Lucifer siente un dolor de cabeza y después en su cuerpo.

-ESE MALDITO DE NUEVO FRUSTRO MIS PLANES.- Rugía en ira Rizevim.

-Jajajajajaja, de nuevo te venció, sí que eres patético.- Decía un encapuchado haciendo enfurecer más al demonio.

-ADEMAS, ME VENCIÓ SIN EL DRAGÓN EMPERADOR ROJO Y ESO ME HACE HERVIR MAS LA SANGRE.- Seguía rugiendo Rizevim haciendo reír más a los encapuchados.

-Jajajajaja, te ves chistoso cuando te enojas, jajajaja.- Decía el otro encapuchado.

-PERO AHORA ESTA SOLO, FUE TRAICIONADO POR LAS FACCIONES Y AHORA ANDA ESCAPANDO COMO ÑIÑITA.- Decía Rizevim con ira.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntaba el encapuchado.

-VOY A MANDAR A QUE LO ATRAPEN Y CUANDO LO TENGA EN MIS MANOS, LO VOY A HACER PAGAR POR TODAS LAS HUMILLACIONES QUE ME HA HECHO.- Rugía Rizevim.

-DESPUÉS, LO TORTURARE, LO MATARE Y DESPUÉS LO REVIVIRÉ, PARA DESPUÉS MATARLO DE NUEVO, JAJAJAJAJA.- Rugía Rizevim con locura.

-Si que estás loco Rizevim, lo único que te pido es que no te desvíes del objetivo en común que tenemos. Decía el encapuchado serio.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE JAPÓN**

Vemos al castaño llegar a una bencinera a cargar combustible a su moto, llevaba horas de viaje e iba a tomar un descanso.

Va a la sección de autoatención en eso saca una tarjeta blanca y la introduce en la máquina. Con eso desbloquea la pistola y comienza a cargar combustible a su moto hasta llenarlo por completo.

-Combustible gratis.- Pensaba el castaño. En el interior del local, había una persona llamando a la policía.

Terminando de cargar combustible enciende la moto, pero nota que viene una patrulla de la policía japonesa, en eso bajan dos policías y van donde el castaño. Sacan sus pistolas y se acercan al castaño.

-Arriba las manos.- Decía el policía con autoridad acompañado del otro.

En eso el castaño levanta las manos, en eso el policía se acerca a esposarlo, pero el castaño le da un cabezazo noqueándolo y el otro policía comienza a disparar, pero el castaño uso el cuerpo del policía como escudo recibiendo la bala en la pierna y se lo lanza cayéndole encima.

El castaño aprovecho de aturdir al otro policía, le quito el arma y fue al interior del local, fue donde estaba el monitor y este le da un balazo en la pierna.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH.- Gritaba el monitor de dolor.

-ESO TE PASA POR SER HOCICON.- Decía el castaño enojado tirando el arma a la basura y retirándose del lugar.

El castaño se monta en la motocicleta que estaba encendida y se va a máxima velocidad por la autopista.

 **Fin del capítulo 14.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo comenzando el nuevo arco y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias por leer el fic y les traigo este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios.**

Narutodx: Gracias por el comentario, bueno el traje de batalla de Issei es similar a ese personaje y espero que te guste el capitulo.

elholandes88: Gracias por el comentario, va a haber final feliz no te preocupes pero habrán sorpresas, mas adelante veras que ocurrirá con las facciones y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Gracias por los comentarios.

 **Capitulo 15 – Prófugo parte 2**

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE JAPÓN**

Se encontraba el castaño conduciendo una motocicleta a alta velocidad, hace unos momentos había tenido un incidente con unos policías en la bencinera y ahora estaba escapando para no ser capturado.

En eso siente que ruge su estómago por el hambre.

-Tengo hambre, tendré que ir a alguna posada si es que encuentro.- Pensaba Issei conduciendo.

Pasado un rato encuentra una posada en la que había varios camiones estacionados. Baja la velocidad y entra a los estacionamientos escondiendo su motocicleta.

 **POSADA**

El castaño entra a la posada, mirándola y la encontró rustica, habían varios camioneros conversando y en eso va a acomodarse en una mesa dejando su casco.

Unos momentos después, llega una chica de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, de cuerpo promedio y vestía un pantalón negro, zapatos negros y polera roja, para tomar su orden.

-¿Su orden, señor?- Preguntaba la chica con un lápiz y papel.

-Quiero un consomé/sopa de mariscos, con un plato de puré rustico picante con chuleta de cerdo, una ensalada de lechuga con tomate y para beber una cerveza por favor.- Ordenaba el castaño a la mesera.

-A la orden señor, en un rato traigo su orden.- Decía la chica llevando la nota a la cocina del lugar.

 **CASA DE ISSEI – KUOH**

El pelirrojo se estaba despertando y noto que estaba durmiendo en el sillón, estaba raro ya que recordaba que algo debía hacer y lo recuerda.

-ISSEI.- Decía Draig preocupado.

En eso decide buscarlo a su laboratorio y su habitación, no pudiéndolo encontrar. Pero se fija en algo en el cuarto y es que faltaban varias cosas del castaño, haciéndolo preocupar más.

-Issei, no me digas que.- Decía Draig desesperado y en eso decide ir a su habitación.

Entrando en su habitación, encuentra una nota y una esfera. Esto llamo la atención del pelirrojo y en eso decide tomar la carta, sentarse en una silla y leerla.

"Draig, si lees esta carta, es porque me fui de la casa.

No pude cumplir la promesa que hicimos de ir juntos a acabar con el enemigo, esto lo hice para protegerte, ya que las facciones quieren obtenerte nuevamente y usar tu poder para su beneficio. Tenía razón, ellos son unos traidores, aunque les di las pruebas para limpiar mi nombre, no me creyeron y tuve que escapar.

Ahora estoy escapando de Japón, no sé a dónde iré, ya que no tengo a nadie que me ayude y donde refugiarme.

Espero que estés bien y seas feliz, te deje dinero para que puedas vivir cómodo y compensarte por las humillaciones que tuviste que pasar.

No te preocupes por mí, ya que todos me están cazando y creo que habría una buena recompensa a la persona que me atrape.

Como último deseo, quiero que cuides a las mujeres que amo, ya que no podre protegerlas nunca más.

Te deje una esfera, están todos mis recuerdos de lo que paso y en la cámara, hay unas grabaciones para las chicas y las facciones.

Este sería el último adiós y espero que seas feliz padre, porque yo ya no lo seré hasta mi último día y gracias por todo.

Se despide y te quiero mucho, Issei. "

Draig después de leer la carta comienza a llorar, ya que perdió a la persona más importante que tenía, él quería al castaño como a un hijo y ahora el castaño tiene más posibilidades de morir.

Recordó el sacrificio que hizo Issei para liberarlo de la sacred gear.

El castaño transfirió su alma al cuerpo humano que creo y Draig se quedó con el cuerpo que estaba hecho por los dos dioses dragones.

En eso se calmó y cargo magia en la esfera, proyectándose los recuerdos del castaño mostrando la travesía en la base de Rizevim, de cómo mataba a los seres sobrenaturales con precisión y se sintió feliz de ver como el castaño acabo con los personas que arruinaron su vida con uno de los experimentos, pero se sorprendió al ver que el líder de los sujetos es Rizevim.

Aunque se dio cuenta que era un clon, se sintió feliz de que el castaño acabara con el sin usar el último recurso.

Después mostró cuando el castaño se entregaba a las facciones, vio el juicio, sintió mucha ira, ya que traicionaron al castaño y cuando le sacaron la "sacred gear" se sorprendió. Se dio cuenta, que ese era el regalo que les iba a dar a las facciones y también que él había humillado a los líderes.

Sintió un orgullo grande al ver como el castaño humillo a los traidores. Después de los recuerdos de la batalla, se proyectó una imagen de Issei hablando y le dijo a Draig que abandonara la casa.

Que se llevara los descubrimientos y libros que tenía, ya que la casa estaba llena de bombas configuradas para cuando los líderes descubrieran la ubicación de la casa y encontraran todo.

Después de ver la proyección, guarda la esfera y sin perder el tiempo, comienza a empacar sus cosas para abandonar la casa y en un futuro buscar al castaño.

 **REUNIÓN** **DE LÍDERES**

 **CASTILLO GREMORY – INFRAMUNDO**

Se encontraban los líderes reunidos, teniendo un intenso debate sobre qué hacer con la persona que los humillo delante de todo el mundo.

-HAY QUE ATRAPAR A ESE MALDITO.- Rugía el líder Asmodeous.

-Hay que dar un incentivo para que lo atrapen rápido.- Decía Metatron serio.

-Qué tal si la persona que lo atrapa pasa a ser el nuevo pilar de las facciones.- Decía Shemhazai serio generando la atención de todos.

-Sí, debe tener acceso libre a cada territorio sin tener que pedir autorización.- Decía Odin serio.

-Además, ganaría un ascenso a demonio de clase suprema y darle un territorio en el inframundo.- Decía el líder Belzebuub serio.

-Además de pedir un deseo, siempre y cuando sea lógico.- Decía Penemue seria.

-Me parece bien.- Decía la líder Leviathan seria.

Después, llegaron a un acuerdo en dar una recompensa al ser que atrapa a Issei Hyodou el ex Dragón Emperador Rojo.

La recompensa era la siguiente:

-Convertirse en demonio de clase suprema y tener un territorio en el inframundo.

-Convertirse en el nuevo pilar de las facciones y tener un asiento como líder de facción.

-Acceso liberado a cada territorio de la alianza, sin necesidad de pedir autorización de ingreso. Además, de recibir un trato vip.

-Un deseo, siempre y cuando este dentro de la lógica.

-Recompensa en dinero, joyas y oro.

Todo esto fue transmitido a todos los medios sobrenaturales, generando el interés de varios seres, ya que nunca habían ofrecido esa recompensa por un ser humano.

Después publicaron los datos del castaño con su foto de su apariencia actual (Imagen de la portada).

-Nombre: Issei Hyodou

-Edad: 18 años

-Residencia: Kuoh, Japón

-Raza: Humano, ex demonio, ex dragón humanoide

-Rango criminal: SSSSSSSSSS+

-Comentarios: Peligro público y gran amenaza para las facciones, este ser puede acabar inclusive con los líderes, si lo ve hulla y llame a los líderes, emocionalmente inestable y es capaz de destruir lo que se proponga.

Esta información fue publicada a todos los seres sobrenaturales, sorprendiéndoles completamente, inclusive al grupo DxD y no es para menos.

El castaño es el ser más peligroso en la historia de las facciones, superando a seres como Rizevim, Kokabiel y el dios nórdico Loki.

Esto preocupo a los líderes que aun defendían al castaño, haciéndolos sentir tristes y no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Los ex compañeros del castaño del grupo DxD, ya se encontraban haciendo los planes para atraparlo y se miraban como rivales a muerte, ya que la recompensa es muy grande.

Después de publicar la información se dio por terminada la reunión de los líderes y se todos se fueron a sus distintos hogares.

 **KYOTO –** **JAPÓN**

Llega en un circulo mágico la líder de la facción yokai que estaba triste y en eso, llega Kunou a ver a su madre.

-Lo siento hija mía, no pude hacer nada.- Decía la kitsune mayor llorando amargamente.

-No tienes la culpa madre.- Decía Kunou llorando abrazando a su madre.

-Tengo toda la culpa, había prometido a Issei protegerlo y defenderlo, pero no lo pude hacer.- Decía Yasaka llorando.

-Espero que Issei esté bien, este donde este y ojala no lo encuentren.- Decía Kunou triste.

 **ALGÚN** **LUGAR DE** **JAPÓN**

 **POSADA**

El castaño había terminado de comer y pago su cuenta.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la posada ocurre algo inesperado para el castaño.

Se activa una barrera mágica y en eso aparece un grupo de 5 demonios que al parecer son renegados.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el más buscado por los lideres.- Decía el demonio de manera arrogante.

-Ahora ya no eres el Dragon Emperador Rojo, solo eres un asqueroso humano.- Decía el otro demonio de manera arrogante.

-Ahora debes venir con nosotros, para llevarte a nuestro líder.- Decía el tercer demonio serio.

-NUNCA, NO VOY NI A LA ESQUINA CON USTEDES.- Gritaba el castaño a los demonios.

-Sería mejor matarte, para que te reviva el líder y te use.- Decía el demonio de manera arrogante.

-ESO LO VEREMOS.- Gritaba el castaño enojado haciendo reír a los demonios.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se burlaban los demonios del castaño.

-Un simple humano, que nos puede hacer.- Decía el segundo demonio con burla.

-No subestimen a los humanos, te pueden sorprender.- Decía Issei serio.

-VIENES O TE LLEVAMOS A LA FUERZA.- Decía el cuarto demonio de manera arrogante.

-NO SIN ANTES DERROTARME.- Gritaba Issei y en eso aparece un circulo mágico recorrer su cuerpo cambiando su vestimenta a una de batalla.

Su vestimenta era pantalón militar negro con múltiples bolsillos, bototos militares negros, polera de manga larga negra, coderas negras, similar a la que uso en su asalto al castillo de Rizevim. Su chaleca antibalas que cubría el torso y la espalda era un acorazado más grueso similar a una armadura de color negro. Su cara era cubierta con una máscara de gas que cubría todo el rostro y la cabeza, solo se veían los ojos que era cubierto con un lente protector.

De un portal sacaba dos granadas y en eso, los cinco demonios comienzan a atacarlo con magia y bolas de energía hacia el castaño apenas pudiendo esquivarlo, yendo a esconderse en uno de los camiones que se encontraban allí.

-DONDE SE FUE.- Gritaba uno de los demonios buscando en donde se esconde el castaño.

En eso el castaño saca el gancho de una granada y la lanza hacia los demonios, estallando y generando una onda de luz, haciendo que los demonios se cubran los ojos.

El castaño aprovecho de subirse a un remolque de un camión arenero que estaba cerca de los demonios, levantando un poco la cortina protectora y entrando a la carga dejando un espacio.

En eso de un portal saca su fusil M16, lo recarga con balas especiales y lo acomoda para disparar.

-DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO.- Decía el demonio con ira.

-DEBE ESTAR EN ALGÚN LADO, YA QUE TODAVÍA EL CAMPO ESTA ACTIVO.- Decía con ira el tercer demonio.

-SEPAREMONOS.- Decía el quinto demonio y los demás asienten.

Dos demonios buscaban por aire al castaño y los otros tres revisaban por tierra.

En eso un demonio que buscaba en el aire aparece en la mira del castaño, en el cual, no pierde el tiempo y le dispara en la cabeza, haciendo que este caiga.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH.- Gritaba el demonio antes de desaparecer en partículas de luz.

El otro demonio que estaba en el aire vio a su compañero caer y fue a ver, pero apareció en la mira del castaño y este le disparo en la cabeza haciéndolo caer.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, MALDITOOOOOO.- Gritaba el demonio antes de desaparecer en partículas de luz.

Esto llamo la atención a los tres demonios restantes, que fueron rápidamente a ver y antes de llegar vieron algo en un camión.

En eso se les ocurrió algo y comenzaron a volar para rodear el camión, en eso los tres cargan un ataque mágico de gran magnitud y lo lanzan al camión arenero haciéndolo estallar.

-LO LOGRAMOS.- Decían los tres demonios buscando el rastro del castaño.

-Es un simple humano, no sobrevivió y hay que informar al líder para que lo reviva.- Decía el demonio con arrogancia.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que se estaba acercando un misil hacia ellos.

El misil llego donde estaban los tres demonios, tocando el suelo en donde se encontraban y estallando generando una gran explosión, destruyendo varios camiones y la posada.

-MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOON.- Gritaban los demonios antes de desaparecer en partículas de luz.

Cuando la explosión ceso, apareció el castaño que estaba en la parte de la autopista y se dirige nuevamente a la posada destruida.

-Gane otra vez, pero se están acabando los suministros y debo irme rápido, antes de que lleguen ellos.- Decía el castaño guardando el lanza misiles en el portal y cambiando su ropa con un circulo mágico a una casual.

Pasaron unos segundos y se rompe la barrera mágica, en eso, sin perder tiempo el castaño enciende la motocicleta, se pone su casco y se retira rápidamente por la autopista en dirección desconocida.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

Aparece un circulo mágico y aparece el clan Sitri afuera de la posada.

-Aquí fue donde se sintió la energía.- Decía Tsubaki seria.

-Eran 5 demonios y después su poder desapareció.- Decía Saji serio.

-Eso quiere decir, que hubo una batalla y fueron eliminados.- Decía Tsubaki seria.

-Hay una alta posibilidad de que Issei elimino a esos demonios.- Decía Sona seria.

-Entonces, Issei está escapando y está dentro de Japón, puede que este cerca de aquí.- Decía Sona seria.

-Issei es peligroso.- Pensaban casi todos en sincronía.

-Issei, espero que logres escapar y todo esto se aclare.- Pensaba Yura triste.

En eso Sona activa un circulo mágico teletransportando a todo su clan a un lugar.

 **Fin del capítulo 15.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sus comentarios serán bien recibidos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC Y ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDO DE QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

Narutodx: Gracias por contarme lo que quieres hacer, espero que publiques pronto y si quieres me pides ideas para ayudarte, espero que te guste el capitulo.

elholandes88: Me alegra que te guste el capitulo, bueno y respondiendo a tus preguntas, la respuesta de la 1 es mas que obvio, 2 mas adelante mostrare lo que hará rizevim ojala que te guste cuando llegue al momento y la 3 estoy pensando que va a pasar con los lideres pero no la pasaran bonito, lo de las Gremorys en los próximos capítulos revelare que ocurrirá con ellas y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Guest: Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

 **Capitulo 16 – Prófugo parte 3**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **CERCANÍAS** **DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO**

El castaño estaba en la autopista manejando su motocicleta a alta velocidad, en eso se ve un cartel y dice que quedaban 12 Kilómetros para llegar a la ciudad de Tokio. En eso, el castaño comienza a pensar el próximo paso a dar.

-Espero que no me encuentren acá, después del enfrentamiento contra esos demonios y lograr escapar, sentí que llego el clan Sitri y por lo menos salí a tiempo, de lo contrario, me hubieran encontrado y habrían llamado a los líderes.- Pensaba el castaño preocupado.

-Ojala no encontrar a nadie por estos lados, aunque la policía dio una orden de detención en mi contra y ahora tengo que encontrarme con él para recibir las cosas antes de irme.- Pensaba el castaño serio.

En eso el castaño sale de la autopista y entra por un camino, para entrar a la ciudad de Tokio.

 **TOKIO –** **JAPÓN**

El castaño llego a la ciudad después de un día y medio de viaje, por lo menos, había descansado lo suficiente.

Había llegado el atardecer a la ciudad de Tokio, el castaño se estaba dirigiendo a un lugar y llega a un bar que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

 **INTERIOR DEL BAR**

El castaño entra a un bar, que era bastante elegante y en eso se dirige a la barra. Allí se encontraba un barman atendiendo a los clientes y en eso ve al castaño.

-Señor, ¿Qué desea disfrutar? - Preguntaba el barman al castaño.

-Solicito una cola de mono, por favor.- Respondía el castaño haciendo que el barman se ponga serio entendiendo el mensaje.

-Se encuentra al fondo en el sector vip, lleva sombrero rojo.- Decía el barman.

-Gracias.- Decía el castaño serio para ir al sector vip del bar.

 **SECTOR VIP DEL BAR**

El castaño se estaba acercando a una mesa en donde se encontraba un sujeto que vestía elegante, llevaba el sombrero rojo y el reconoce al castaño.

-¿Cómo estas Issei?- Saludaba el sujeto dándole la mano al castaño.

-Bien complicado, las cosas se pusieron difíciles y ahora me están persiguiendo.- Respondía el castaño serio.

-Bueno, era de esperarse y ya tengo tu encargo.- Decía el hombre serio.

En eso el hombre saca un maletín, lo abre, saca unos documentos y una especie de estampillas, llamando la atención del castaño.

-Te detallare todo, estos documentos de acá es tu pasaporte y visa falsos, igual te hice cinco más con distintos nombres, en caso de que te descubran.- Decía el hombre serio entregándoselo al castaño y este los revisa, dándose cuenta que son varios nombres diferentes.

-Estas estampillas son los tickets para que te muevas con las navieras, con esto, podrás viajar en cualquier buque, aunque te recomiendo que sigas esta ruta antes de que llegues al destino final.- Decía el hombre serio entregándole unas estampillas y un mapa de los lugares que debe recorrer por mar antes de llegar a su destino.

-La salida del buque es a las 22:30 Horas en el puerto de Tokio, debes tomar el Maersk. Además, en el puerto hay un contenedor que tiene las armas y municiones que encargaste.- Decía el hombre serio entregándole la información del contenedor donde se encuentran los suministros.

En eso el castaño revisa las estampillas y ve el mapa poniéndose un poco feliz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo demorare en llegar allá?- Preguntaba Issei serio.

-Te demoraras entr meses en llegar allá, si sigues la ruta.- Respondía el hombre serio.

-Estoy conforme, ahora voy a entregar mi parte.- Decía el castaño serio sacando de un portal un maletín.

El castaño abre el maletín y saca 2 discos duros ssd, entregándoselos al hombre, que miraba fijamente los discos recibiéndolos y en eso el hombre trae una laptop para revisar los contenidos de los discos.

-En esos discos se encuentran todas las pruebas de que los seres sobrenaturales existen y las atrocidades que hacen con la humanidad.- Decía el castaño serio y el hombre revisaba los discos, sorprendiéndose al ver las cosas que hacían con los humanos.

-También, se encuentran mis investigaciones y resultados, además, se encuentra la forma de como derrotarlos con un arma.- Decía el castaño serio.

-Por último, hay un malware para infiltrarse en los documentos y descubrimientos de los ángeles caídos, además, de otro malware para robarles recursos a los sobrenaturales y eso sería todo.- Decía el castaño serio y el hombre lo miraba sorprendido por la cantidad de información que tenía.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esto?- Preguntaba el hombre sorprendido.

-Yo fui uno de ellos, los conozco perfectamente, fui el pilar de esos traidores y ojala que puedan hacer algo los del bajo mundo.- Respondía el castaño con odio.

-Gracias por entregarme esta información, estoy conforme, es muy valiosa y suerte en tu viaje.- Decía el hombre serio.

-La necesitare.- Decía el castaño despidiéndose dándole la mano al hombre y se retira del bar.

-Te entregue una pequeña parte de mis investigaciones, imbécil.- Pensaba el castaño.

 **21 Horas – PUERTO DE TOKIO**

El castaño llego al lugar en su motocicleta y la guarda dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo. Va a la entrada del puerto y muestra una credencial al guardia del lugar, este lo valida y lo deja ingresar.

 **DENTRO DEL PUERTO**

En el lugar había varias maquinarias trabajando en los muelles, como grúas que levantaban y movían los contenedores en el lugar, ya sea cargando y descargando los buques, cargando y descargando los remolques de los camiones.

El castaño buscaba el buque que lo llevaría a otro lugar y en eso lo encuentra en el muelle, era gigante el buque y miro su teléfono, eran las 21:45 Horas, faltando 45 minutos para salir.

El castaño estaba buscando un lugar para sentarse y en ese momento se activó una barrera, cambiando el cielo nocturno, a uno de color verde y unos segundos después, se activó un círculo mágico, saliendo un grupo, era nada más y nada menos que el clan Sitri.

El castaño queda sorprendido, creyó que no había dejado rastros y además de tomar caminos largos para que no lo encontraran.

-Te atrapamos Issei, ríndete y ven con nosotros a la buena.- Decía Sona seria.

-Sabemos que eres humano, no tienes escapatoria.- Decía Tsubaki seria.

-Veo que me encontraron y pensé haberlos burlado, parece que los subestime.- Decía Issei serio.

-Te lo dije una vez, ven con nosotros o te llevaremos a la fuerza.- Decía Sona enojada.

-¿Por qué no llaman a los líderes o acaso quieren la recompensa?- Preguntaba irónicamente el castaño haciendo incomodar a los Sitri.

-Nosotros, demostraremos que somos el mejor clan y que mejor demostrarlo, llevando tu cabeza a los líderes.- Decía Saji de manera arrogante.

-Y yo creía que éramos amigos, veo que no fue así y quieres la recompensa para ti solo.- Decía Issei con ironía haciendo enojar al rubio y a sus novias.

-Éramos amigos hasta que nos traicionaste.- Decía Saji con ira.

-Todavía siguen siendo tercos, pero que se le puede hacer.- Decía Issei tranquilo.

-ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR.- Gritaba con furia el clan Sitri a excepción de Yura que estaba triste.

En ese momento Tsubaki invoca su nagigata, Bennia su guadaña, Tomoe su espada y Saji su sacred gear, Loup se transforma en lobo.

Las demás cambian sus atuendos a una vestimenta de batalla.

-POR ULTIMA VEZ, RINDETE MALDITO O SINO VAMOS A ACABAR CONTIGO.- Rugía Sona con ira.

-NUNCA.- Gritaba Issei impactando a los Sitri.

-CHICOS, AHORA ACABEN CON EL.- Ordenaba Sona a su clan y en eso se lanzan a atacar al castaño.

En ese momento Saji usa la cuerda para atrapar al castaño, pero este apenas la esquiva y Tsubaki le lanza la nagigata en dirección al cuello del castaño, este lo ve y se tira al piso para esquivarlo rozando sus cabellos.

En eso Loup, Tomoe y Ruruko intentan golpear al castaño, pero este se cubre con un poco de magia y sale disparado hacia unos tambores logrando frenar antes de impactar. En ese instante llega Yura y le da un golpe al castaño, este se cubre con los brazos y sale volando e impacta en un contenedor cayendo al suelo.

-Eso dolió.- Pensaba el castaño y en eso esquiva apenas un ataque mágico de Momo y Reya.

El castaño estaba rodeado del clan Sitri, no teniendo a donde escapar y en eso piensa hacer algo.

-Me tienen rodeado, tendré que usar eso.- Pensaba el castaño sacando de la dimensión dos granadas.

-ES INÚTIL, RINDETE.- Gritaba Sona de manera arrogante.

-SOLO ERES UN HUMANO NORMAL, NO PODRÁS CON NOSOTROS.- Gritaba Tsubaki con arrogancia.

-SIN DRAIG NO ERES NADA.- Se burlaba Saji.

-NO SUBESTIMEN A LOS HUMANOS.- Gritaba Issei sacando el gancho de una granada y haciéndola estallar saliendo un rayo de luz.

En eso el castaño no pierde el tiempo, le saca el gancho a la otra granada y la lanza hacia Sona haciéndola estallar, esta no se pudo cubrir y recibió la explosión.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.- Gritaba Sona mientras fue mandada hacia el mar.

-PRESIDENTA.- Gritaban todos preocupados sin poder ver, ya que el castaño utilizo luz para escapar

En ese instante de conmoción el castaño huye del lugar escondiéndose en un lote de contenedores que estaban cerca.

Ya escondido, comienza a usar magia de sanación para curar sus heridas y ya recuperado, invoca un círculo mágico cambiando su vestimenta casual a la que usa en batalla.

En eso el clan Sitri recupera la visión y van a rescatar a su presidenta que estaba nadando volviendo al muelle.

-ESE MALDITO, COMO ME PUDO HACER ESTO.- Rugía en ira Sona.

-Presidenta, el escapo.- Decía Yura seria y preocupada por el castaño.

-QUE ESPERAN, VAYAN Y TRÁIGANLO RÁPIDO.- Rugía Sona casi estallando en ira.

-SI.- Decían todos y en eso se separan para buscar al castaño por todo el puerto.

Issei estaba pensando en una estrategia para vencer al clan Sitri sin tener que matarlos, en eso se le ocurre algo.

-Si ellos se separan, tendré más posibilidades de vencerlos, porque si están juntos me pueden acabar, ya que Sona es la mejor estratega después de los lideres.- Pensaba el castaño sacando su pistola silenciada con balas paralizantes.

El clan Sitri se había separado en 4 grupos: Sona y Tsubaki estaban cerca del muelle buscando, Momo, Ruruko y Saji estaban buscando hacia la parte norte del depósito de contenedores. Tomoe y Reya estaban en la parte sur del depósito de contenedores cerca de los estacionamiento de camiones, Bennia y Loup se encontraban buscando en el sector de la entrada del puerto, Yura estaba sola buscando en un lote de contenedores pero estaba triste.

Issei estaba escalando un lote de contenedores, gracias a que era humano, no tenía aura y los demonios no podían detectarlo, a menos que usara magia.

Subió a la cima de un lote de 7 contenedores teniendo una panorámica completa del puerto, se movía saltando sobre un lote sobre otro hasta encontrar a los novios.

En eso Issei, se acomoda y espera a que ellos estén en la mira, pasando un momento. Ellos quedan en la mira del castaño, el castaño apunta la cabeza del rubio y le dispara dándole de lleno.

Saji automáticamente queda inconsciente, ya que le durmió el cerebro y no puede mover el cuerpo. Las novias quedaron sorprendidas y ven una silueta en la cima de un lote de contenedores.

-Ruruko llama a los demás, encontré a ese maldito, como pudo vencer a Gencito.- Decía Momo con ira invocando sus alas de demonio volando a esa dirección.

-Presidenta, lo encontramos y derroto a Saji.- Llamaba Ruruko a Sona enojada, ya que vencieron a su novio.

El castaño se acomodó para esperar a Momo, en eso aparece cerca del lote de este y lanza un ataque mágico. Creyó que había vencido al castaño, pero no contaba que estaba en el otro lote y sin perder el tiempo, Issei le dispara en el estómago paralizándola completamente cayendo sobre el lote de contenedores y este la deja inconsciente golpeándola con la pistola en la cabeza.

Issei guarda la pistola y saca la escopeta, va saltando lotes hasta llegar a la parte sur.

-ESE MALDITO VOLVIÓ A ESCAPAR.- Rugía Sona estallando en ira.

-No debe estar lejos.- Decía Tsubaki seria.

Issei llego a la parte sur y ve a dos chicas del clan Sitri, eran Tomoe y Reya que buscaban al castaño en ese lugar. No perdió el tiempo y bajo del lote, moviéndose hasta quedar a una distancia considerable y en eso da un silbido, llamando la atención de ambas.

-MALDITO, TE ACABAREMOS.- Rugían ambas intentando de atacar al castaño.

-Jaque Mate.- Dijo el castaño disparando a Reya en el estómago dejándola inconsciente.

-MALDITO, ME LAS PAGARAS.- Rugía en ira Tomoe haciendo un corte descendiente en el cual el castaño logra esquivar saltando para atrás y aprovechando que esta tenía la guardia baja, le dispara en el costado derecho dejándola inconsciente.

En eso los demás demonios escuchan los disparos y decidieron acercarse a la parte sur del puerto.

El castaño guarda la escopeta sacando el fusil M16, vio a Loup acercarse junto a Bennia y sin perder el tiempo le dispara en el estómago dejando paralizado al licántropo.

Bennia se sorprende tratando de ayudar al licántropo, pero gracias a ese descuido el castaño le dispara en la espalda dejándola paralizada, este sin perder el tiempo los golpea en la cabeza con el fusil dejándolos inconscientes.

Después de eso, Issei vio que venía un dragón de agua hacia él y apenas la esquiva.

Si perder el tiempo, Tsubaki ataca al castaño haciendo cortes con su nagigata y el castaño apenas lograba esquivar los cortes, en eso saca un cuchillo y se lo lanza, clavándosela en el brazo haciendo caer a la reina Sitri.

Ruruko y Yura intentan atacar al castaño con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el castaño logra esquivar a ambas y dispara en la espalda a Ruruko dejándola paralizada.

-MALDITO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR.- Rugía Sona estallando generando un gran dragón de agua lanzándosela al castaño dándole de lleno, mandándolo a volar chocando con unos contenedores y cayendo al suelo.

-Maldición, me dio.- Pensaba el castaño tratando de levantarse pero no podía.

Yura miraba triste al castaño y en eso va a ayudar a levantarse a Tsubaki.

-Esa cuchilla tenia agua bendita en el filo.- Decía Tsubaki con dolor en todo el cuerpo haciendo sorprender a Yura.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TE DERROTE MALDITO.- Gritaba Sona con burla.

-AHORA SERE UN DEMONIO DE CLASE SUPREMA.- Gritaba Sona cargando magia en sus pies comenzando a patear al castaño.

El castaño solo podía resistir los golpes, tratando de sacar la pistola del pistolero.

-JAJAJAJAJA, NUNCA UN SUCIO HUMANO COMO TU ME PODRÁ DERROTAR, YO LA GRAN SONA SITRI SERÉ EL PILAR DE LAS FACCIONES, JAJAJAJAJA.- Gritaba Sona de manera maniática y se gira a mirar a su clan.

Ese momento aprovecho el castaño, para sacar su pistola, apuntar a su cabeza y disparar.

-CUIDADO PRESIDENTA.- Gritaba desesperada Tsubaki haciendo girar a Sona para mirar al castaño y recibir el disparo en la frente haciéndola caer inconsciente.

-Hay un dicho, el que ríe último ríe mejor, jajajaja.- Se burlaba el castaño del clan Sitri y en eso se acerca a Sona para matarla con un cuchillo.

-NOOOOOOO, ISSEI NOOOOOO, NOS RENDIMOS, NO LE HAGAS NADA A LA PRESIDENTA, TE LO RUEGO.- Decía Yura desesperada y el castaño decide no rematar a Sona.

-Bueno, por ser tu no le hare nada, siempre y cuando hablemos en privado los dos.- Decía Issei serio llamando la atención de Yura y dejando inconsciente a Tsubaki.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

Se veía un castaño serio y Yura había juntado a sus compañeros caídos.

-Espero que todo esto se solucione pronto, cariño.- Decía Yura preocupada.

-Gracias por ser una de las únicas personas que me cree. Decía el castaño feliz.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacer llegar esas pruebas a los líderes.- Decía Yura con determinación.

-Eso espero, ojala que se arrepientan del error que cometieron, bueno me tengo que ir. Decía Issei triste.

-Que te vaya bien y cuídate cariño.- Se despedía Yura besando en los labios al castaño y después activa un círculo mágico llevando al clan Sitri al hospital familiar.

En unos segundos después, la barrera protectora se rompe volviendo a la normalidad, en eso el castaño con un círculo mágico se cambia su traje de batalla a una de marinero y revisa su teléfono viendo que eran las 22:20 Horas.

-Debo irme rápido o sino quedare abajo.- Decía el castaño desesperado y fue rápido al buque Maersk.

En la subida del barco el castaño entrega una estampilla a la persona que estaba en el puente de entrada del buque. Este lo mira y deja pasar al castaño, este aprovecha de entrar al buque y va a la parte alta del buque.

Siendo las 22:30 Horas, el buque comienza su viaje por el mar hacia algún lugar y el castaño ve por última vez a su país.

-Adiós Japón, gracias por todo y ojala volver algún día, aunque nadie me reciba.- Decía el castaño triste.

 **Fin del capítulo 16.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por seguir el fic y les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios.**

elholandes88: Gracias por el comentario, en este capitulo hay unas revelaciones y espero que te guste.

Narutodx: Gracias por comentar, estuvo buena la de Shrek, son buenas ideas tus futuros fics, la de Saji es novedosa, mi idea para tu futuro fic del mundo post apocalíptico, agrega a los hijos de Issei que serian entrenados por ambos.

Jose Jose: Gracias por tu comentario y tu saludo amigo mexicano, este capitulo trata de las facciones y espero que te guste.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Capítulo 17 – Revelaciones**

 **HOSPITAL – TERRITORIO SITRI**

En una habitación se encontraban casi todos los miembros del clan Sitri acostados en una camilla, todos estaban inconscientes y la única que estaba en pie era Yura, que miraba preocupada a sus compañeros.

Aprovecho ese momento de llamar a la líder Leviathan, para comunicarle que su hermana estaba en el hospital del territorio Sitri. La líder reacciono y se dirigió rápidamente llegando en unos minutos.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hermana para que quedara así? – Pregunto la líder Leviathan enojada haciendo que Yura se pusiera nerviosa.

-Bueno señorita Serafall, lo que ocurrió es que encontramos a Issei en el puerto de Tokio.- Decía triste Yura haciendo poner seria a la líder.

-¿Y qué paso? – Preguntaba seria la líder Leviathan.

-Lo ubicamos en Tokio, ya que un día antes en una posada hubo una batalla de demonios y el aura de estos desapareció. Nosotros dedujimos que era Issei el que los derroto, concluimos que no había salido de Japón y que estaba huyendo por tierra.- Decía Yura seria.

-En eso nos separamos, fuimos a distintas ciudades en donde habían puertos y aeropuertos para encontrarlo.- Decía Yura seria.

-Paso un día y Momo encontró a Issei entrando al puerto de Tokio, nos llamó y nos juntamos. La presidenta elaboro una estrategia de ataque en caso de que Issei se niegue a ir con nosotros.- Decía Yura seria cambiando a un semblante triste.

La líder Leviathan escuchaba atentamente el relato de la torre de Sona.

-Cuando Issei se estaba acercando al muelle, activamos una dimensión de bolsillo y en eso aparecimos para hacerle frente. La presidenta le pidió que viniera con nosotros, pero él se negó y nos ordenó a atacarlo. El trato de defenderse, resistió nuestro ataque y aprovechó un descuido lanzándonos unas bombas para esconderse.- Decía Yura triste.

Serafall estaba sorprendida, ya que Issei luchaba contra el clan de su hermana solo.

-La presidenta había recibido el impacto de una bomba y cayó al mar. Pero se recuperó rápidamente y nos ordenó a buscarlo por todo el puerto. Nos separamos y cuando ocurrió eso, Issei empezó a derrotar a cada uno de nosotros en distintos lugares aprovechando que estábamos separados.- Decía Yura triste.

Serafall pensaba en como Issei derrotaba a cada uno de ellos, ya que no era demonio y probablemente no tenía la Booster Gear.

-En eso cuando derroto a Tsubaki clavándole un cuchillo en el brazo, Sona lo ataco y lo derroto. Pero en eso la presidenta pierde la razón y comienza a torturar a Issei a patadas, cuando cantaba la victoria se distrajo e Issei le disparo en la cabeza y ella cayó al suelo.- Decía Yura triste y la líder cambiaba su rostro sorprendido a uno de ira.

-Lo peor fue que cuando estaba en el suelo, Issei sacó un cuchillo e iba a rematar a la presidenta. Pero interferí rogándole que no le hiciera nada y que nos rendíamos. Issei no le hizo nada y me entrego una esfera que era para los lideres, después de eso llegamos acá.- Decía Yura triste.

-ESE MALDITO COMO PUDO HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANITA.- Rugía en ira la líder Leviathan.

-JURO QUE CUANDO LO PILLE, LO VOY A CONGELAR HASTA LA ULTIMA MOLÉCULA QUE TIENE, ME LAS PAGARA ESE MALDITO.- Rugía en ira Serafall y en eso comienza a despertar Sona.

-Mmmmm, ¿Qué paso y en dónde estoy? – Preguntando Sona desorientada y en eso recuerda todo lo que paso.

-ESE MALDITO DONDE SE FUE.- Rugió Sona con ira.

-Presidenta, el escapo y casi la mato. Tuve que rogarle clemencia para que no le hiciera nada.- Decía Yura nerviosa.

-Ya veo, lo tenía listo y los demás.- Decía Sona frustrada.

-Están todos acá, la que está más grave es Tsubaki, ya que fue apuñalada con agua bendita en el brazo.- Decía Yura seria sorprendiendo a ambas Sitri.

Vieron que Tsubaki tenía suero y tenía el brazo vendado, aún estaba inconsciente.

-Para la próxima tendré que hacer una mejor estrategia para acabar con él y ser el próximo pilar de las facciones.- Decía Sona seria.

-Qué bueno que estés bien Sonita, ahora voy a entregarles esto a los líderes.- Decía Serafall feliz y en eso muestra la esfera que le entrego Yura.

-Adiós hermana.- Decía Sona seria.

-Adiós líder Leviathan.- Se despedía Yura y en eso la líder Leviathan activa un círculo mágico yendo a la mansión Gremory.

 **MANSIÓN** **GREMORY**

 **OFICINA DE SIRZECHS**

En eso aparece un círculo mágico revelando que era Serafall, estaba muy preocupada y en eso ve al líder Lucifer que estaba en un escritorio revisando papeles.

Sirzechs nota que llega Serafall.

-¿Qué sucede Serafall?, te ves muy preocupada.- Preguntaba Sirzechs serio.

-Mi hermana encontró a Issei, pero fueron derrotados.- Respondía Serafall preocupada.

-Además nos mandó esto.- Decía la líder mostrando una esfera haciendo preocupar a Sirzechs.

-Mañana haremos una reunión de emergencia por este tema.- Decía Sirzechs serio.

En eso ambos líderes llaman a los demás, para realizar una reunión de emergencia, ya que había novedades del ex pilar de las facciones.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Se encontraba un ser sentado en un trono y en eso entra Rizevim quedando a unos metros de él.

-Señor, le traigo novedades.- Decía Rizevim inclinándose hacia el ser del trono.

-Dime.- Respondía el ser con una voz distorsionada.

-Primero, el Dragón Emperador Rojo fue expulsado de las facciones y es cazado por ellos. Segundo, ellos fueron liberados. Tercero, el plan de resurrección está en marcha y por último, vamos a revelar unas cosas a los seres sobrenaturales y quiero ver la cara de esos inútiles, jajajaja. Eso sería todo mi señor.- Decía Rizevim serio y lo último con burla.

-Gracias Rizevim, eres de mucha utilidad y espero que resulte la revelación.- Decía el ser con voz distorsionada.

-Me retiro señor.- Decía Rizevim y en eso se retira del lugar.

-PRONTO, LAS FACCIONES CAERÁN Y NO PODRÁN HACER NADA, PORQUE YO SERÉ EL NUEVO AMO Y DIOS DE TODO, JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Decía ser con voz distorsionada con determinación.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **SALA DE REUNIONES – CASTILLO GREMORY**

Se encontraban los líderes de la alianza y el grupo DxD, a excepción de las chicas del clan Gremory, Kuroka y Le Fay, también se encontraban los patriarcas Gremory y Grayfia.

Sona y Saji tenían vendada la cabeza, Tsubaki tenía el brazo vendado y con ella estaba su novio Yuuto Kiba que estaba furioso.

-Primero que todo, solicite esta reunión de emergencia, ya que hay novedades de Issei.- Decía el líder Lucifer serio.

-Mi hermana lo encontró ayer y se enfrentó con él, ¿podrías darnos el reporte?- Decía la líder Leviathan seria dándole la palabra a Sona.

En eso Sona sacaba una esfera y usaba magia para proyectarla a los líderes.

Lo que mostraba era una colección de los recuerdos del clan Sitri de cuando se enfrentaron a Issei en el puerto de Tokio.

Las reacciones eran muy variadas, la mayoría era de sorpresa, también varios veían con ira y algunos veían con tristeza la batalla.

Varios se sorprendieron por el traje de batalla, ya que se veía intimidante y además, de vencer a uno de los clanes más fuertes del inframundo en temas de estrategia, con solo usar armas humanas. Eso fue un golpe al orgullo muy fuerte para el clan Sitri, porque fueron derrotados por un simple humano según ellos.

Sona pensaba en vengarse del castaño, no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo y cobrarse venganza por la humillación que le hizo. En eso los líderes hablan.

-Eso nos confirma que Issei es un humano.- Decía el líder Belzebuub sorprendido.

-Sí, también que ya no es el Dragón Emperador Rojo.- Decía Odín serio.

-Deberíamos dejarlo en paz.- Decía el líder Lucifer.

-Es mejor así, ya no pertenece a las facciones y dudo que hará algo en nuestra contra.- Decía Michael serio.

-No tiene la fuerza para enfrentarse a nosotros, deberíamos dejarlo en paz.- Decía Azazel serio generando la molestia de los otros líderes.

-COMO SE LES OCURRE ESO, EL ES UNA AMENAZA Y SE VA A VENGAR.- Decía Metatron con ira.

-EL ESTUVO DISPUESTO A MATAR AL CLAN SITRI, EL SIGUE SIENDO UNA AMENAZA Y HAY QUE ELIMINARLO.- Rugía el líder Asmodeus con ira.

-COMO SE ATREVIÓ A HACER ESO A MI HERMANA, YO MISMA LO BUSCARE Y LO MATARE.- Decía la líder Leviathan.

-Yo te ayudare.- Decía Penemue seria.

-Yo también las acompañare.- Decía Gabriel seria.

-Tengo que confirmar si es un traidor de verdad.- Pensaba la serafín.

-Además la oferta sigue en pie.- Decía el dios Shiva serio haciendo recordar a los demás la recompensa.

-Es verdad.- Decía Vali recibiendo el asentimiento de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Quiero enfrentarme con él y romperle los huesos.- Decía Sairaorg con determinación.

-Quiero atraparlo para cumplir mi deseo de tener toda la comida del mundo.- Decía Dulio con estrellas en los ojos.

-No sin antes derrotarme, ya que también lo voy a atrapar.- Decía Griselda seria.

-Pongan atención, Yura me entrego esta esfera que le había dado Issei después de derrotarlos.- Decía la líder Leviathan seria y carga magia en la esfera proyectando una imagen.

Todos pusieron atención a la grabación y quedaron sorprendidos ya que era el castaño usando su traje de batalla que estaba hablando.

-Si están viendo este vídeo es porque están todos los líderes reunidos.- Decía Issei y en eso se saca la máscara de gas revelando su rostro.

-Hola a todos los traidores, como están, yo creo que están con el trasero a dos manos, da lo mismo eso. Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no fui yo el que hizo esos ataques, les entregue las pruebas y revelaban que era un terrorista, pero son muy tercos y no se le puede hacer nada, no voy a insistir en algo irreversible. Ya me entere de todo gracias a mis ex compañeros de grupo, pusieron precio a mi cabeza y además de cumplir un deseo al que me lleve donde ustedes, jajajajajaja, sí que son ilusos. Les voy a advertir algo, si ustedes me vuelven a atacar, yo no dudare en acabar con cada uno de ustedes, van a caer uno a uno como moscas y voy a hacer una excepción con ellos.- Decía el castaño en el vídeo y muestra el derrotado clan Sitri.

-No los matare, los dejare vivir, pero no habrá una segunda vez y si siguen insistiendo tendré la necesidad de usar esto.- Decía el castaño serio mostrando un cubo.

-Esta es la arma más potente que haya existido, tiene un poder de destrucción muy grande y el regalo que les di fue el 5 por ciento de la potencia comparado con esto.- Decía el castaño con una mirada siniestra.

-Si quieren vivir, déjenme en paz y preocúpense de sus asuntos más importantes, ya que se encuentran en un peligro de ataque de otro enemigo y ya me enfrente a uno de ellos. Si me creen bien, sino, ustedes perecerán ante ellos y no les salvare el trasero. Por último, si me declaran la guerra no dudare en usar esto con ustedes.- Decía Issei poniéndose la máscara de gas.

-Ojala que entiendan el mensaje, porque no habrá una segunda vez y hasta nunca.- Era lo último que decía el castaño antes de acabar la proyección.

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos, ya que el mensaje estaba claro y los amenazo si seguían insistiendo en atraparlo.

-ESE MALDITO NOS AMENAZO, HAY QUE ACABAR CON EL CUANTO ANTES.- Rugía en ira el líder Asmodeus.

-ES LA MAYOR AMENAZA QUE HA EXISTIDO, ES MAS PELIGROSO QUE EL MISMO TRIHEXA.- Rugía en ira Shemhazai.

-HAY QUE APURARSE EN CAPTURARLO Y ELIMINARLO. Decía Metatron con furia.

Yasaka estaba triste, cuando vio la proyección vio sus ojos y le apeno mucho su estado emocional. Aunque sabía la verdad, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Yura estaba preocupada, pensaba que con el vídeo, los líderes lo iban a dejar libre, pero no fue así e iban a insistir nuevamente en su búsqueda. Ella también sabe la verdad de todo y pensaba en abandonar lo sobrenatural.

-Él está completamente loco.- Decía Zeus serio.

-Sí, pero él no va a dañar a nadie, siempre y cuando lo ataquen.- Decía Shiva serio.

En eso entra un McGregor corriendo a la sala de reunión y estaba preocupado.

-Señor Sirzechs, líderes y grupo DxD, vean esto rápido.- Decía McGregor desesperado haciendo proyectar una imagen.

Se mostraba una transmisión de un medio hacia todas las facciones, cuando todos ven la imagen, quedan sorprendidos y preocupados.

Se mostraba todas las grabaciones de las citas de las chicas del clan Gremory con sus antiguos novios/pretendientes olvidando a Issei.

Mostraba cada beso que se daban algunas de las chicas con ellos, la promesa de amor que dio Rias en su minuto a Louis, además de ofrecerle ser el nuevo peón, a sus amigos también les ofreció eso y ellos habían aceptado.

Se mostraba que el clan Sitri tenía conocimiento de esto, además de Yuuto y Gasper.

En vídeos posteriores, se mostraba al castaño encarándolos a todos y corriendo a un lugar desconocido.

Después de terminar las grabaciones, se mostraba a una persona que comenzó a hablar.

-Esto es lo que los líderes de facciones estaban ocultando, la causa de la traición del Dragón Emperador Rojo. Él fue traicionado por sus prometidas y amigos, fueron olvidándolo y dejándolo de lado. Los líderes creyeron que nos íbamos a tragar la mentira de que el Dragón Emperador Rojo era traidor sin razón y aquí les muestro la prueba de ello.- Decía la persona seria haciendo sorprender a todos los que estaban en la sala.

-Los líderes de facciones siempre cortan por lo más delgado y eso no fue la excepción. Además, se preguntaran que más ocultan, ellos son los grandes traidores, porque gobiernan para ellos mismos y ahora estarán planeando que vendernos. NO SEAN TONTOS Y PIDAN EXPLICACIONES, SINO SE LAS DAN HAY QUE SACAR A ESOS PARÁSITOS DE ALLÍ.- Decía la persona con determinación.

-SALGAN Y MANIFIESTEN SU DESCONTENTO.- Decía la persona antes de cortar la transmisión en cadena a todas las facciones.

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala estaban sorprendidos, ya que revelaron el secreto que estaban ocultando y ahora las cosas se pusieron adversas.

Yuuto estaba apretando los puños por la ira, ya que recordó lo que hizo cuando apoyo la idea de traicionar a Issei y además, de ser el mejor amigo de ellos.

Gasper estaba triste, el no apoyo la idea, pero el oculto lo que estaban haciendo las chicas al castaño y eso lo hacía sentir miserable.

Sona y Tsubaki bajaron la cabeza de vergüenza, los demás de su clan estaban sorprendidos y Yura estaba furiosa mirando a sus líderes de clan. Los demás no sabían nada y esto hizo que algunos se arrepintieran de lo que hicieron en el puerto.

Yasaka, Azazel, Vali, Bikou y Arthur miraban con ira al clan Sitri, a Kiba y Gasper por ocultar la verdad.

Los demás estaban preocupados, ya que con la revelación puede haber una gran manifestación y podría haber una guerra civil.

Los líderes se sorprendieron por la revelación, sabían de la infidelidad de las chicas, pero no a tal grado de llegar a traicionarlo.

Michael y Sirzechs estaban apenados, pero se sintieron tranquilos ya que les habían dicho a las chicas que se fueran y se escondieran.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Había tres sujetos reunidos hablando.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Reía como maniático Rizevim.

-Todo resulto a la perfección.- Decía un ser con una capucha.

-Ahora los líderes tienen los días contados.- Decía el otro encapuchado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Reían los tres sujetos.

 **Fin del capítulo 17.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios ya que serán bien recibidos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias a todos por leer el fic y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

elholandes88: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Narutodx: Gracias por comentar y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Absolom es una cárcel ficticia de la película Fuga de Absolom, es el lugar donde llegan los delincuentes mas peligrosos. Te recomiendo que veas la película para que entiendas que va a venir mas adelante en el fic.

 **Unos comentarios antes de empezar**

Primero, les recomiendo que vean la película Fuga de Absolom, ya que de esa película sacare la temática de este fic.

Segundo, hay otra película que es de una temática similar, se llama la fuga de Alcatraz, es similar a esta pero decidí hacer el fic de Fuga de Absolom.

Espero no haberlos lateado y los invito a leer el capitulo.

 **Capítulo 18 – Aprietos**

 **SALA DE REUNIONES – CASTILLO GREMORY**

Después de la revelación de la causa de la traición del castaño según ellos, todo era un silencio sepulcral. Aunque todos sabían que las chicas le fueron infieles a Issei, pero lo que no sabía la mayoría era que iban a traicionar al castaño reencarnando a sus novios.

A Michael, Azazel y Sirzechs les cuadro todo, el castaño estaba investigando a los que serían las nuevas piezas de Rias y concluyeron que él no los traiciono.

Yasaka estaba seria, ya que el castaño le comento todo lo sucedido, de quienes eran los chicos y entendió todo lo que quería decir, ya que le comento que lo traicionarían. Sabía que él era inocente, lo demostró pero nadie le creyó.

Los líderes como Gabriel, Shiva, Odín y Zeus quedaron con duda de que realmente si Issei los traiciono, pero aun así tenían dudas y pensaban lo que había dicho en el vídeo que envío.

Baraquiel solo estaba preocupado por su hija Akeno, tal vez estaba enojado por lo que hizo, pero él no era nadie para cuestionarla, ya que era un problema de ellos y le aterraba la idea de que la declararan una criminal.

Los padres de Rias, Zeoticus y Venelana, estaban decepcionados de su hija y por la decisión que había tomado de traicionar a su prometido, pero no eran nadie para cuestionar las decisiones, ya que el castaño era su peón y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, esa era la ley de los demonios.

Aunque el compromiso estuvo vigente, pero por la traición del castaño eso quedo nulo y estaban preocupados por su hija, ya que por esto podrían declararla criminal.

El resto de los líderes estaban preocupados, ya que los seres de cada facción pueden manifestarse y exigir la salida de los líderes.

Con los del grupo DxD no era diferente

La mayoría estaban impactados por la revelación de la traición que iban a realizarle al castaño, pero decidieron no decir nada, ya que era un problema de clan y deben resolverlos entre ellos.

Sona estaba muy preocupada, no solo por la sanción que puedan darle por ser cómplice, sino, lo que pueden decidir con su mejor amiga.

Tsubaki estaba preocupada por su novio y por su reina, con esto ambos clanes perderían el prestigio.

 **CON AMBOS CHICOS GREMORY**

-Ojala que dejen tranquilo a Issei, él no es culpable de nada, sino que ellas fueron las que lo traicionaron y los líderes cortan por lo sano, espero que estés bien superior, porque ahora estoy cumpliendo tu sueño.- Pensaba Gasper serio y ahora no viste como mujer, sino que llevaba una ropa deportiva de color azul.

-Me siento mal, no pensé que se revelaría esto, no me quedaba nada más que obedecer, ya que soy esclavo de Rias y aunque le dijera que era incorrecto, ella no me escucharía y lo tomaría como traición. Me siento mal por no haber ayudado a Issei, mi ex amigo, ya que no merezco ese título, falle en ocultarle esto y debí ayudarlo cuando más lo necesito, espero que esto no pase a mayores.- Pensaba Kiba triste y preocupado.

 **CON AMBAS LÍDERES DEL CLAN SITRI**

-Una pena, se supo todo y ahora a afrontar las consecuencias.- Pensaba Tsubaki seria mirando a su reina.

-Ojala que no me culpen de cómplice, o si no, no podre cumplir con mi objetivo. Además, perdería mi honor y todos me cuestionarían, no quiero que me saquen de DxD.- Pensaba Sona preocupada, ya que veía las reacciones de los demás además del resto de su clan.

En unos minutos después, un grupo de soldados entran en la sala desesperados.

-Señor, esto es terrible, estamos siendo invadidos.- Decía el soldado desesperado haciendo preocupar a los líderes.

-No puede ser.- Decían todos los líderes preocupados.

En todos salen de la mansión Gremory saliendo al exterior.

 **AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO GREMORY**

Los líderes y los demás se encontraban en el patio del castillo, se sorprenden al ver que desde el aire y tierra son invadidos por seres sobrenaturales.

Había seres de todas las razas desde demonios hasta vampiros, todos estaban molestos y comienzan a manifestarse.

-¡FUERA LOS LIDERES! – Gritaban los seres sobrenaturales con furia.

Los líderes estaban preocupados y no sabían que hacer, ya que obedecieron a la persona que mostró las revelaciones.

-¡VAN A DAR OTRA EXCUSA COMO SIEMPRE, FUERA LUCIFER, POR TU HERMANA, AHORA EL DRAGÓN OPPAI ES TRAIDOR! – Gritaban los demonios.

-¡FUERA MICHAEL, TU AS ES LA CULPABLE DE TODO! – Gritaban los ángeles.

-¡BARAQUIEL TRAIDOR, TU HIJA CONDENO AL DRAGÓN EMPERADOR ROJO! – Gritaban los ángeles caídos.

-¡AZAZEL ES EL RESPONSABLE, EL TENIA QUE VIGILARLOS, DEBE IRSE! – Gritaban los demás seres sobrenaturales.

En eso Shemhazai, Metatron y Falbium invocan unos altavoces que son repartidos por todo el lugar, los tres hablan y se les ocurre una idea que dejaría feliz a los seres sobrenaturales.

En eso hablan con los demás a excepción de los acusados y casi todos están de acuerdo con lo que iban a proponer.

En eso decide hablar el líder Asmodeus y en eso aparece una cámara que enfoca a los líderes, ya que la protesta es transmitida a todas las facciones.

-Hola a todos los seres sobrenaturales que conforman la alianza, tenemos un comunicado.- Hablaba el líder Asmodeus generando el reproche de los seres sobrenaturales.

-¡BUUUUUUUU! – Decían los seres sobrenaturales y además de hacer silbidos.

-Bueno, parece que las cosas están hostiles. Iremos directo al grano, la revelación que ocurrió hace unos momentos nos pillo de improviso, sabíamos la infidelidad de las chicas, pero no sabíamos que iban a traicionar al Dragón Emperador Rojo en ese entonces.- Hablaba el líder Asmodeus serio, a su lado estaba acompañado de Metatron y Shemhazai.

Los seres sobrenaturales estaban atentos a las declaraciones de los líderes y en eso retoma el líder Asmodeus con el discurso.

-Nosotros hace un instante tomamos una decisión y espero que les guste.- Decía el líder Asmodeus serio.

-La decisión que tomamos es que los clanes Gremory y Sitri dejaran de pertenecer al grupo de seguridad DxD, hasta que el incidente quede resuelto.- Decía el líder Asmodeus serio y el grupo DxD estaba sorprendido por la resolución.

Los seres sobrenaturales estaban serios oyendo las declaraciones.

-También, les pedimos a ustedes líder Lucifer, arcángel Michael y cadre Azazel que renuncien a sus puestos de líderes de la alianza, hasta que se aclare todo.- Decía el líder Asmodeus un poco triste pero serio.

Esto genero la alegría de los seres sobrenaturales, ya que pedían la renuncia de tres líderes de la alianza.

-Por último, las mujeres del clan Gremory por provocar la traición del ex pilar de las facciones, serán catalogadas como DEMONIOS RENEGADOS.- Hablaba esto último el líder Asmodeus con ira y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Los seres sobrenaturales celebraban la declaración de los líderes y además, es una resolución justa según ellos.

-Pronto publicaremos los datos y recompensas por atraparlas, la recompensa será muy buena.- Decía el líder Asmodeus serio y es interrumpido por Sirzechs.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO.- Decía Sirzechs con ira.

-Basta Sirzechs, no podemos hacer nada.- Decía Venelana triste porque condenaron a su hija.

-Sirzechs, solo podemos esperar que esta pesadilla termine.- Decía Zeoticus triste.

-Vamos amor, no hagas un escándalo, ellas estarán bien.- Decía Grayfia triste abrazando a su esposo.

-Solo será hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, por favor, por eso pedimos tu renuncia a la mesa de la alianza, sabemos que tienes conflictos de interés al igual que ellos.- Decía el líder Asmodeus serio señalando a los tres.

-Eso sería todo y en unos momentos más, se publicaran datos y recompensas de las traidoras.- Decía el líder Asmodeus para finalizar el discurso y transmisión a todas las facciones.

Los seres sobrenaturales celebraban la resolución, notaron que los lideres estuvieron en las cuerdas y actuaron correctamente.

El clan Sitri solo estaban sorprendidos e incrédulos, ya que fueron apartados del grupo DxD y Sona estaba triste ya que a su mejor amiga la declararon demonio renegado.

Kiba y Gasper estaban tristes, ya que su ama y amigas ahora son criminales, lo único que deseaban era que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

Los líderes Sirzechs Lucifer, Michael y Azazel renunciaron a la mesa de líderes de la alianza de facciones.

Eso no afecta en sus puestos actuales, solo no pueden participar en las reuniones y decisiones de la alianza.

Se transmitió la dimisión de los tres líderes en todas las facciones y luego de eso se publicó la información de los nuevos demonios renegados que eran las chicas del clan Gremory.

 **DATOS DE RIAS GREMORY**

-Nombre: Rias Gremory

-Edad: 19 años

-Residencia: Kuoh, Japón

-Raza: Demonio

-Rango criminal: SSSS+

-Comentarios: Es la causante de la traición del héroe de las facciones.

 **DATOS DE AKENO HIMEJIMA REINA DE RIAS**

-Nombre: Akeno Himejima

-Edad: 19 años

-Residencia: Kuoh, Japón

-Raza: Demonio, Ángel caído

-Rango criminal: SSS+

-Comentarios: Es la cómplice de Rias Gremory en la traición del héroe de las facciones.

 **DATOS DE ASIA ARGENTO ALFIL DE RIAS**

-Nombre: Asia Argento

-Edad: 18 años

-Residencia: Kuoh, Japón

-Raza: Demonio, ex humana

-Rango criminal: SSS+

-Comentarios: Es la cómplice de Rias Gremory en la traición del héroe de las facciones.

 **DATOS DE KONEKO TOUJOU TORRE DE RIAS**

-Nombre: Koneko Toujou / Shirone

-Edad: 17 años

-Residencia: Kuoh, Japón

-Raza: Demonio

-Rango criminal: SSS+

-Comentarios: Es la cómplice de Rias Gremory en la traición del héroe de las facciones.

 **DATOS DE XENOVIA QUARTA CABALLO DE RIAS**

-Nombre: Xenovia Quarta

-Edad: 18 años

-Residencia: Kuoh, Japón

-Raza: Demonio, ex humana

-Rango criminal: SSS+

-Comentarios: Es la cómplice de Rias Gremory en la traición del héroe de las facciones.

 **DATOS DE LA VALQUIRIA ROSSWEISSE TORRE DE RIAS**

-Nombre: Rossweisse

-Edad: 25 años

-Residencia: Kuoh, Japón

-Raza: Demonio

-Rango criminal: SSSS+

-Comentarios: Es la cómplice de Rias Gremory en la traición del héroe de las facciones.

 **DATOS DE LA ÁNGEL REENCARNADA IRINA SHIDOU AS DE MICHAEL**

-Nombre: Irina Shidou

-Edad: 18 años

-Residencia: Kuoh, Japón

-Raza: Angel, ex humana

-Rango criminal: SSS+

-Comentarios: Es la cómplice de Rias Gremory en la traición del héroe de las facciones.

 **DATOS DE RAVEL PHOENIX HIJA DE LOS PATRIARCAS PHOENIX**

-Nombre: Ravel Phoenix

-Edad: 17 años

-Residencia: Kuoh, Japón

-Raza: Demonio

-Rango criminal: SSS+

-Comentarios: Es la cómplice de Rias Gremory en la traición del héroe de las facciones.

La recompensa se entregó en forma de tabla, ya que cada una tenía un precio pero todas juntas tenían otro valor.

 **BOLSA DE RECOMPENSAS**

Rias Gremory: Recompensa económica en dinero y ascenso a clase alta.

Asia Argento: Recompensa en dinero.

Akeno Himejima: Recompensa en dinero y ascenso a clase media.

Koneko Toujou: Recompensa en dinero.

Xenovia Quarta: Recompensa en dinero y espada Ex Durandal.

Rossweisse: Recompensa en dinero y ascenso a clase media.

Irina Shidou: Recompensa en dinero y ser Ángel reencarnado.

Ravel Phoenix: Recompensa en dinero y un año de lágrimas de fénix gratis.

Trio de la iglesia: Recompensa en dinero, ascenso a clase alta y acceso libre al cielo, obtención de espadas sagradas.

Rias y Akeno: Recompensa en dinero, joyas y un terreno en el inframundo, ascenso a clase alta.

Ravel y Koneko: Ascenso a clase alta y recompensa en dinero.

Todas juntas: Ascenso a clase suprema y acceso libre a cada facción, territorio en el inframundo y recompensa en dinero.

Todos estos datos fueron enviados a las facciones que pertenecen a la alianza.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL MUNDO HUMANO**

Se escuchaba un grupo de chicas escuchando la radio y cuando se cortó la transmisión quedaron sorprendidas.

-Chicas, mi hermano tenía razón, se revelo el plan que tuve y por mi culpa las condene a todas.- Decía Rias triste.

-Esas fueron las consecuencias de nuestros actos, ya no podemos devolver el tiempo.- Decía Akeno triste.

-Aunque la recompensa por atraparnos es baja, comparado con Issei.- Decía Ravel seria.

-No debemos llamar la atención, si no nos atraparían.- Decía Irina seria.

-Yo quiero encontrarme con Issei y abrazarlo.- Decía Kuroka coquetamente.

-Kuroka, ¿Dónde sacaste esta radio? – Preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Esta radio es de Issei, la saque de su casa y me di cuenta que hacia espionaje a las facciones.- Respondía Kuroka seria.

-No pude creer que Issei realizara eso pero lo logro, nos ayudara a saber que harán.- Decía Le Fay seria.

-Issei es sorprendente.- Decía Asia sorprendida.

-Quien pensaría que un pervertido sin remedio terminara por ser un genio.- Decía Rossweisse orgullosa.

-Espero que este bien, este donde este.- Decía Xenovia triste.

-ISSEI, TE ENCONTRAREMOS.- Pensaban las chicas con determinación.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Estaba un ser en un trono, estaba viendo la transmisión.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se reía el ser de manera maniática con voz distorsionada.

-LOS LIDERES SE SEPARARON, LA ALIANZA ESTA FRÁGIL, ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO QUE TODO TERMINE, FALTA POCO PARA REUNIR TODAS MIS TROPAS Y ELLOS CAERÁN, JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Decía el ser con voz distorsionada y lo último maniáticamente.

 **Fin del capítulo 18.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus comentarios, sin mas que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias por leer el fic y les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

elholandes88: Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado, eso pasara en capítulos posteriores y te sorprenderás, no tengo definido la cantidad de capítulos al principio pensaba como en 36 capítulos pero se alargo, lo único que te puedo decir es que estamos en los recuerdos de Issei y espero que te guste .

Narutodx: Gracias por el comentario, aun no he pensado en eso y espero que te guste este capitulo.

4: Gracias por el comentario y tienes toda la razón en la critica, se que te gustan las historias que va alineado con la historia original y tal vez los demás personajes son un adorno pero haré un esfuerzo para abarcar mas, creo que a varios no les gusto a Sona actuar de manera arrogante y eso lo entiendo, te doy la razón porque lo hice así, es porque analizando las actitudes de los seres sobrenaturales que tienen con la humanidad, ellos lo ven como seres inferiores y solo reclutan a los que tienen un poder sobre lo normal, ademas sus leyes y costumbres son de la edad media de la humanidad, el de clase alta puede hacer lo que quiera con los de clase inferior, pero al saber que Issei es humano, ellos lo ven como si fuera alguien inferior como el resto, con la recompensa peor aun. Otra cosa, en estos capítulos estoy relatando los recuerdos de Issei, no es por juzgar tu comprensión lectora, pero Issei actualmente esta detenido y esta ad portas de un juicio, cuando llegue el juicio ahí voy a relatar todos los puntos de vista de los personajes involucrados, tal vez cometí un error en poner otras situaciones en paralelo de los recuerdos y eso lo admito. Otro punto mas, tal vez las batallas son poco emocionantes y lo entiendo, intentare en mejorar los relatos de los combates. No te preocupes, no me molesto tu comentario y ademas me sirve para mejorar la narrativa, como soy principiante, debo mejorar e imaginar mas las cosas. Lo único es que tal vez no mejore de un día para otro, pero si voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para mejorar la historia y uno aprende equivocándose. Espero que haya quedado conforme con mi replica, como dije anteriormente, me esforzare mas para mejorar el fic y dar una mejor experiencia al lector. Agradezco que haya sido honesto y haya comentado con la mano en el pecho y muchas gracias.

Me pase un poco respondiendo los comentarios y espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capitulo 19 – Prófugo Parte 4**

 **DOS SEMANAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **PUERTO DE SAN ANTONIO – CHILE**

El buque se estaba acercando al puerto de San Antonio, era de noche y se veían las luces encendidas de la ciudad en la lejanía, el castaño vio esto y comenzó a arreglarse para bajarse del buque.

En ese instante el castaño saca una toalla del portal y se dirige al baño del buque.

 **BAÑO DEL BUQUE**

El baño era sencillo, como el de cualquier casa, en eso comienza a sacarse la ropa para entrar a la ducha. Se veía el cuerpo del castaño que tenía un poco más de masa muscular de cuando escapo de Japón, termina de desvestirse y entra a la ducha, ve la llave de agua caliente y la gira para que comience a caer el agua a su cuerpo.

El agua corría por su cabello tapando los ojos, en eso el castaño recuerda los momentos que estuvo en el buque.

 **RECUERDO**

El castaño estaba en la superficie del buque, se encontraba buscando el contenedor que le habían entregado el Japón. Recorría varias secciones de carga, desde las químicas, los vehículos, los contenedores con frio y en eso encuentra la sección de los contenedores normales.

Llegando a la sección revisa el papel y ve que el contenedor era el FCIU 218093-4, estuvo un buen rato buscándolo entre los lotes y agradeció que estaba en la parte baja.

En eso busca un napoleón para cortar el sello de la puerta del contenedor, abre la puerta y revisa lo que tiene en el interior quedando agradecido.

Eran varias cajas, maletines de varios tamaños, en eso aprovecha de revisar cada caja y confirmando que era todo el encargo, siendo la gran parte armas y municiones.

En ese instante, saca una barra, unas mancuernas y varios discos con peso, comenzando a armar las cosas.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Había armado un mini gimnasio, tenía una trotadora, una máquina que tenía unas poleas para levantar unas pesas, una máquina para los cuádriceps, una barra con pesas y dos mancuernas con pesas.

Previamente había pedido permiso al capitán del buque para armar todo y sin perder el tiempo comienza a entrenar su cuerpo.

Estas dos semanas estuvo la gran parte del día entrenando en el buque y después del entrenamiento, iba al contenedor para continuar el trabajo que realizaba y buscando una forma de que no lo encontraran.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-No puedo arrepentirme, este es un viaje sin retorno.- Pensaba el castaño.

En eso el castaño termina de bañarse, se seca el cuerpo y se pone una ropa casual. Que consistía en pantalón de tela azul, polera negra con una estrella blanca cubriendo el torso, zapatillas negras y un poleron negro con capucha.

En eso el castaño sale del baño y se dirige a la parte baja del buque, para esperar la orden de salida.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

El buque atraca en el puerto de San Antonio, en eso se abre la puerta y colocan un puente para la salida del personal.

El castaño sale del buque y ve el lugar, era similar al puerto de Tokio y en eso comienza a buscar la salida del puerto.

Se coloca el casco de seguridad y comienza a recorrer el muelle, no había nada fuera de lo común, solo contenedores, máquinas y camiones.

Después de caminar unos minutos llega a la entrada del puerto y valida su salida, dejando el puerto adentrándose a la ciudad.

 **EN LA CIUDAD**

El castaño estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad llegando a la avenida principal, pero el castaño estaba perdido, ya que tenía problemas con el idioma.

-No sé en donde estoy, estoy perdido.- Pensaba el castaño preocupado, ya que en las calles había información solo en idioma español.

 **NOTA: Issei sabe solo dos idiomas que son el japonés y el inglés, ya que al dejar de ser demonio, perdió la habilidad de percepción del idioma.**

En eso el castaño saca el celular y activa el roaming del teléfono, actualizando el horario siendo las 22 Horas y activando el gps para guiarse.

Busca en la aplicación de mapas la ciudad de Valparaíso, en eso muestra la distancia, se encuentra a más de 90 Kilómetros al norte de donde se encuentra actualmente. Busca en el teléfono las formas de llegar allá, pero la única forma de llegar a Valparaíso es en bus.

-La única forma de llegar allá es en bus, parece que no hay otra opción, tendré que buscar un terminal de buses.- Pensaba el castaño serio y busca un terminal de buses para obtener el pasaje.

Encuentra la dirección y se alegra, ya que estaba cerca de donde está actualmente y sin perder tiempo se dirige allá, en un momento de descuido el castaño estaba mirando el teléfono y un sujeto se acerca por atrás, sorprendiendo al castaño y este sujeto le quita el teléfono, teniendo el teléfono el sujeto corre a alta velocidad y el castaño comienza a seguirlo.

-Este tipo me robo, lo voy a atrapar y voy a recuperar el teléfono.- Decía el castaño serio corriendo detrás del sujeto.

El sujeto estaba corriendo velozmente y el castaño no perdía distancia, sino, que la acortaba. El sujeto al ver que el castaño lo estaba alcanzando, se le ocurrió ir a donde se encontraban sus amigos que era una banda delictual, estaban en el Paseo Bellamar esperando.

Cuando se acercaban al paseo, el castaño aumenta más la velocidad alcanzando al sujeto y empujándolo haciéndolo caer.

El castaño lo agarra y el sujeto lanza el celular lejos, el castaño le da una patada en la cara al sujeto dejándolo inconsciente.

En eso el castaño iba a buscar el teléfono y en eso siente un disparo, se tiro al suelo y la bala lo roso cerca de la cara.

Se acercaban 4 sujetos, todos estaban con pistolas, el castaño estaba preocupado.

-¡TE VAMO A PITIARTE CONCHETUMARE! – Gritaba el sujeto que era el líder de la banda.

El castaño no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-I don't understand.- Decía el castaño serio.

Los sujetos lo veían y comenzaron a reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ES UN GRINGO EL LOCO, JAJAJAJAJA! – Se burlaban los sujetos e Issei entendía que ellos lo quieren matar.

En eso el castaño de un portal sin que los sujetos se den cuenta saca un revolver y lo guarda.

-SABI MEJOR PASA TODA LAS WEAS.- Decía el líder acercándose al castaño apuntándole.

Había gente en los alrededores pero estaban alejados de allí, estaban grabando la pelea en vez de llamar a la policía.

El castaño no decía nada, esperaba que el sujeto estuviera cerca de él y cuando este llego a revisarle los bolsillos, se escucha un sonido de disparo.

Issei había disparado al sujeto en el estómago con su revolver.

Antes de que el sujeto cayera al suelo, Issei lo agarra cubriéndose con el cuerpo de él, ya que los otros 3 sujetos le habían disparado, llegándole todas las balas al bandido caído.

En eso Issei aprovecha y les dispara a los 3 sujetos en el estómago cayendo al suelo, el castaño al ver lo que había hecho.

-No puede ser, cometí un delito y si me atrapan iré a la cárcel, sería mi fin.- Pensaba el castaño desesperado ya que había algo que descubrió en referencia a las cárceles.

El castaño tira el cuerpo del líder al suelo, recoge el teléfono y ve que se acerca una patrulla policial, ya que los habían llamado por este hecho.

Sin perder el tiempo el castaño corre a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad, pasando por la plaza de armas, intentando esconderse de la policía, ya que lo estaban siguiendo con la patrulla.

-No puede ser, si siguen así las cosas me van a atrapar.- Pensaba el castaño desesperado corriendo entrando en una calle que iba en contra del sentido del tránsito para los policías.

La policía activo la sirena y entro por la calle, siguiendo al castaño y este comenzaba a cansarse.

En eso la policía comienza a dispararle al castaño para detenerlo, pero fracaso el intento.

-Mierda, me están disparando.- Decía el castaño desesperado.

En eso el castaño saca el revólver y dispara en la rueda delantera de la patrulla, haciendo reventar la rueda haciendo perder el control del vehículo y chocando con un poste.

-NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS, NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS.- Decían los policías antes de salir del vehículo para seguir al castaño.

El castaño tuvo un segundo aire y corre a más velocidad, perdiéndose entre las casas que se encontraban cerca del cerro.

-Los perdí de vista.- Decía el castaño y en eso hace un hechizo para cambiarse de apariencia para no ser atrapado.

El castaño ahora era rubio, usaba ropa clara y usaba unos lentes.

-Debo descansar.- Decía el castaño volviendo a la plaza de armas para tomar sentarse en una banca y descansar.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

El castaño a través de su teléfono había aprendido como preguntar algunas cosas para guiarse mientras estaba allí y poder llegar a Valparaíso.

En eso recuerda algo muy importante.

-VERDAD QUE TENGO MI MOTO, COMETÍ UN GRAN ERROR Y HERÍ A MUCHA GENTE.- Pensaba el castaño impactado por lo que hizo.

En eso el castaño escucha a la gente que va pasando por allí y estaban hablando que hubo una balacera, que una persona acabo con la banda de los "Choros del puerto" y que los carabineros lo estaban buscando por todos lados.

El castaño se levantó y se fue caminando a un lugar donde no habría nadie que lo viera. Llego a la parte trasera de un centro comercial, se veía que no había nadie y abrió una dimensión sacando su motocicleta.

El castaño la enciende y camina con ella hasta la calle, se sube y comienza a acelerar dando marcha a la motocicleta, se desplaza por la avenida principal y se detiene para ver el teléfono.

-Es muy tarde, es la medianoche, no importa, tenemos que llegar allá, tenemos hasta mañana para llegar y seguir con el viaje.- Pensaba el castaño serio y ve el mapa.

-Si sigo derecho, llegare a Valparaíso.- Decía el castaño guardando el teléfono y dando marcha a la motocicleta para seguir su camino.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

El castaño estaba viajando en su motocicleta por la carretera y ve que se estaba quedando sin combustible.

-Debo encontrar una bencinera o si no quedare botado.- Pensaba el castaño.

Luego de un rato viajando encuentra una estación de servicio y entra a la bencinera.

 **ESTACIÓN DE SERVICIO / BENCINERA**

Se dirige a los dispensadores de auto atención, se detiene y apaga la motocicleta.

Se baja de la motocicleta y saca su billetera, saca la tarjeta blanca que uso anteriormente y la inserta en la ranura para hackear el mecanismo.

Pasa un rato y el dispensador acepta la tarjeta, el castaño pone el monto a cargar en combustible y se realiza el pago.

-Otra vez combustible gratis y ojala que no me descubran nuevamente.- Decía Issei serio tomando la pistola del surtidor de combustible y comienza a cargar la moto con combustible.

Pasa un rato y llena de combustible la motocicleta, terminando deja la pistola en el surtidor y va a estacionar su moto para entrar a un local de comestibles que estaba en la estación.

 **DENTRO DEL LOCAL**

El castaño ve el interior y comienza a buscar algo de comer, en eso encuentra una bebida, saca dos paquetes de galletas y una bolsa de papas fritas. Se dirige a la caja, entrega las cosas a la cajera para que realizara el cobro y le entrega el total, el castaño paga y se lleva las cosas. En eso sale del local, va a dirección de su motocicleta y se sube, enciende la moto e inicia la marcha saliendo del lugar.

 **EN LA CARRETERA**

-No me pillaron, aunque fue más fácil que en Japón.- Decía el castaño feliz.

-Voy a buscar un lugar donde comer.- Pensaba el castaño y en eso encuentra unas bancas para sentarse.

El castaño se estaciona, apaga la moto y se baja, se saca el casco y se sienta en la banca para comenzar a comer.

-Esta bueno, tenía mucha hambre y después de lo que paso con esos sujetos.- Pensaba el castaño que aún tenía el hechizo activado.

-Con las grabaciones de esas personas, van a descubrir que soy un extranjero y puede que descubran que soy buscado en Japón.- Pensaba el castaño serio.

-No debo dejar que me atrapen por ningún motivo, o sino, ellos me encontraran.- Pensaba el castaño serio recordando nuevamente lo que descubrió sobre las cárceles del mundo.

En eso se voltea y ve el mar, viendo el paisaje nocturno y recuerda algo que le causa dolor.

 **RECUERDO**

Estaba el castaño en la orilla de la playa junto a una pelirroja que era Rias, el paisaje nocturno lleno de estrellas daba un toque de romanticismo a la situación.

El castaño toma de las manos a la pelirroja y le dice unas palabras.

-Rias, te amo con todo mi corazón, eres la persona más importante que tengo, ya que gracias a ti aún estoy con vida, al principio me hacia el ciego para no ilusionarme gracias a ese asunto del pasado y ahora que tengo seguridad de lo que siento realmente, te amo más que a mi propia vida, si algo llega a pasar no podre soportarlo.- Decía Issei con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo emocionar a Rias.

-Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón.- En eso lo besa.- Yo te juro que te amare por toda la eternidad, no podría estar sin ti y nunca te abandonare.- Decía Rias emocionada besando nuevamente al castaño.

-Vaya, vaya, te nos estas adelantando Rias, no pensé que harías esa jugada.- Decía Akeno con una sonrisa.

-Eres malo Issei.- Decía Asia con un puchero.

-Espero que me digas lo mismo.- Decía Xenovia seria.

-Como tú amiga de la infancia y novia, yo debería ser la persona más importante para ti.- Decía Irina seria.

-Me alegra que hayas abierto tu corazón.- Decía Koneko feliz.

-Yo pienso que sientes lo mismo por mí y las demás.- Decía Rossweisse feliz.

-Yo siempre estaré con usted Issei.- Decía Ravel feliz.

En eso el castaño mira a las chicas y sonríe, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener personas que lo aman incondicionalmente.

En eso el castaño se emociona y comienzan a caerles lágrimas de los ojos sorprendiendo a las chicas, en eso habla.

-Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel y Rossweisse, las amo con todo mi corazón, gracias a ustedes pude sanar mis heridas del pasado y quiero estar con ustedes por el resto de mi vida.- Decía Issei emocionado generando la misma sensación en las chicas.

-Issei, te amo con todo mi corazón y estaré contigo el resto de mi vida.- Decía Akeno emocionada.

-Issei, te amo desde cuando luchaste por mí y me rescataste de los caídos, gracias a ti supe lo que era la felicidad y quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.- Decía Asia emocionada.

-Issei, tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida, te amo con todo mi corazón y estaré contigo por el resto de la eternidad.- Decía Irina con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Issei, al principio te veía como un semental y solo quería hijos fuertes, pero con el tiempo me enseñaste lo que era el amor y por eso quiero estar contigo toda mi vida.- Decía Xenovia emocionada.

-Issei, gracias a ti me acepte a mí misma, eres la persona más importante que tengo, te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que estemos juntos toda la eternidad.- Decía Koneko emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Issei, desde que venciste a mi hermano me enamore de ti, al principio no quería admitirlo, pero después lo acepte y aquí estoy contigo, te amo mucho amor, estaré contigo por toda mi vida.- Decía Ravel emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo al principio te veía como un pervertido sin remedio, no te quería aceptar porque eras menor que yo, pero me demostraste que el amor no tiene edad, aceptándome como soy y eso me hizo enamorarme de ti, te amo, te amo mucho Issei, quiero estar contigo para siempre.- Decía Rossweisse emocionada.

-Gracias, por amar a este tonto pervertido.- Decía Issei emocionado.

En eso comenzó a besar a cada una de las chicas y después de besarlas, todas lo abrazan.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

En eso el castaño comienza a llorar.

-Por qué paso todo esto, las extraño a todas ustedes y me duele saber que somos enemigos. Ahora soy un sucio delincuente que se ha manchado las manos con sangre, no merezco estar con ustedes, soy un fracaso y un desastre como hombre. Por eso estuvieron con ellos, yo era el problema y ahora ando escapando como un maldito cobarde. Ya no me queda nada, lo perdí todo y no hay vuelta atrás.- Decía el castaño llorando amargamente.

Estuvo el castaño desahogándose varios minutos, hasta que logro calmarse y seguir su camino hasta Valparaíso.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Llegaron 8 sujetos al lugar donde estuvo el castaño.

-Él estuvo aquí, debe estar viajando.- Decía un sujeto.

-Todo indica que iría a Valparaíso.- Decía el otro sujeto.

-Lo esperaremos allá.- Decía el tercer sujeto.

-Pronto lo atraparemos.- Decía el cuarto sujeto.

-Debemos esperar hasta mañana en la noche.- Decía el quinto sujeto.

-Debemos partir y esperarlo, además de hacer un plan.- Decía el sexto sujeto.

-Te atraparemos para quedarme con la recompensa.- Pensaba cada uno de ellos.

En eso aparece un círculo mágico y se iban del lugar.

 **Fin del capítulo 19.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, reclamos y sugerencias no se guarden nada, responderé a cada comentario publicado, nos vemos en otro capitulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias por el fic y estoy agradecido que les guste.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

antifanboy: Muchas gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado.

mrzero4: Muchas gracias por el comentario y tienes razón, los lideres son fuertes no te preocupes, lo que hizo Issei fue tomarlos por sorpresa, utilizo una bomba comprimida en forma de Sacred Gear, el nivel que tiene Issei es bajo por el momento, mas adelante aclarare el poder real de Issei, agradezco la aclaración de los demonios, ahora comenzaran a llegar los rivales de turno a Issei y gracias por las ideas voy a considerarlo o gran parte de ello, lo de los fics recomendados, voy a leer el verdadero issei y vida rota, para estudiar la estructura y aprender mas, muchas gracias se agradece tu comentario.

Guest: Muchas gracias por el comentario y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 20 – Prófugo Parte 5**

 **VALPARAISO – CHILE**

Eran las 2:30 Horas estaba oscuro y el castaño estaba conduciendo su motocicleta en la carretera en dirección a Valparaíso y la calle estaba despejada, se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad en el sector de Placilla, lugar donde se encontraban muchos cerros, no se notaba por estar de noche y decide estacionarse a la orilla de la carretera para buscar un lugar donde dormir.

Saca su teléfono y comienza a buscar algún hotel, motel u hostería para descansar, ya que el viaje fue muy largo. Busco un buen rato algún lugar, pero no había nada disponible y se preocupó.

-No puede ser, no hay nada disponible en Valparaíso y si habría algo no sabría llegar.- Pensaba el castaño serio, ya que no domina el idioma y las páginas que veía estaban en español.

Pasando un rato, el castaño ve la página de un hotel de 5 estrellas, la página tenía opción de idioma inglés. Ingreso a la versión inglesa y había disponibilidad, viendo la dirección se encontraba a 12 Kilómetros al norte, específicamente en la ciudad de Viña del Mar.

-Encontré algo y voy inmediatamente, además hace frío.- Pensaba el castaño serio y en eso da marcha a su motocicleta.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

 **VIÑA DEL MAR – CHILE**

El castaño estaba pasando por el reloj de flores, yendo al centro de la ciudad y el teléfono lo iba guiando para llegar al hotel.

Recorrió parte de la avenida principal y se adentró por otra avenida, en eso ve una plaza y en la esquina se encontraba el hotel, además que el teléfono le estaba avisando que estaba a unos metros de allí.

El castaño se acercó y se detuvo afuera del hotel, vio que no había gente ni vehículos circulando y en eso apaga la moto, se baja, se saca el casco y abre una dimensión de bolsillo guardando la moto con el casco.

Verifico nuevamente que nadie lo haya visto y entro al hotel.

 **HOTEL DE VIÑA DE MAR**

El castaño se encontraba en el interior, el hotel era de 5 estrellas y busca la recepción, encontrándola y había una recepcionista, el castaño se acerca y la recepcionista lo atiende.

-Buenas Noches señor, ¿Tiene una reserva de habitación? – Preguntaba la recepcionista cordialmente y el castaño no le entendió ya que hablaba en español.

-I don't speak Spanish, I speak English - Decía el castaño serio.

-OK, sorry. – Decía la recepcionista.

 **NOTA: ISSEI Y LA RECEPCIONISTA VAN A HABLAR EN INGLES, PERO EL DIALOGO LO HARÉ EN ESPAÑOL PARA NO HACER EL DIALOGO EN INGLES.**

-Buenas Noches señor, ¿Tiene una reserva de habitación? – Preguntaba la recepcionista.

-Buenas noches, si tengo una reservación, lo hice hace unos minutos.- Decía el castaño serio.

-Su nombre señor.- Decía la recepcionista.

-Steve Grossman.- Decía el castaño serio y la recepcionista busco en su computador la información, en unos momentos encontró el registro.

-Así es señor Grossman, hizo una reservación hace 20 minutos, es por una noche y día.- Decía la recepcionista recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño.

El castaño paga la estadía con su tarjeta de crédito blanca que modifico con magia para que pareciera una tarjeta de crédito bancaria.

-Su habitación es la 305, que tenga una buena noche, botones guie al huésped a su habitación.- Decía la recepcionista recibiendo un asentimiento del botones.

-Señor me permite.- Decía el botones cortésmente ofreciendo llevar su mochila al castaño.

-Gracias.- Decía el castaño entregándole la mochila.

En eso ambos van al ascensor y suben al tercer piso, llegando al piso, el botones guía al castaño a su habitación designada que era el 305.

Ambos llegan a la entrada de la habitación y el botones abre la puerta de la habitación, entrando ambos a la habitación y el botones deja la mochila en un sofá del dormitorio.

-Aquí es su habitación señor, gracias por preferirnos.- Decía el botones al castaño y este le entrega un billete al botones alegrándolo.

-Muchas gracias señor y que tenga un buen descanso.- Decía el botones despidiéndose y retirándose de la habitación.

En eso el castaño ve la habitación y era cómoda. Tenía una cama familiar, un refrigerador, un televisor con televisión satelital, tenía un sofá, una mesa y un baño.

-Por fin un descanso, este día fue de locos.- Decía el castaño cansado, sacándose la ropa y se dirige al baño a tomarse una ducha.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

-Estuvo bueno, me relaje y se me había olvidado que me estaban buscando, jajaja.- Decía el castaño relajado y se acostó en la cama durmiéndose al instante.

 **MEDIODÍA**

El castaño despertaba de su sueño y se estiraba en la cama. Se levanta y se dirige al baño a bañarse nuevamente, terminando la ducha se cepilla los dientes. Después de terminar se viste y se dirige al comedor del hotel.

 **COMEDOR DEL HOTEL**

El castaño estaba en una mesa comiendo un trozo de pastel de tres chocolates y una taza de café con leche.

-Tendré que pasar el día, ya que tengo que estar en el puerto de Valparaíso a las 21:30 Horas.- Pensaba seriamente el castaño.

-Además, debo mantener mi apariencia cambiada, porque si no me van a atrapar.- Pensaba el castaño serio.

-Voy a conocer la ciudad y en una de esas almuerzo afuera.- Pensaba el castaño feliz.

Después de terminar de comer el castaño sale del hotel y comienza a recorrer la ciudad.

El castaño recorrió lugares como la playa Del Sol, Reñaca, la playa Las Salinas, recorrió el centro de la ciudad entrando a varios centros comerciales, fue a un entrenamiento del club de futbol Everton de Viña del Mar en el Estadio Sausalito y finalizo viendo algunas carreras en el Valparaíso Sporting.

Vio la hora y eran las 19 Horas, fue al hotel a bañarse y buscar sus cosas para ir a Valparaíso. Entrego la llave de la habitación a la recepcionista y se despidió saliendo del hotel.

Estaba de noche en Viña del Mar, el castaño camino hacia una estación de metro que se encontraba cerca y entra a la estación. Compra una tarjeta y con carga de dinero, en eso valida la tarjeta habilitando el torniquete, el castaño pasa por el torniquete y baja al andén.

En eso el castaño espera el tren para que lo lleve a su destino que era el puerto de Valparaíso y averiguo que el tren lo dejaba en el frontis, en unos minutos llego el tren y se subió para realizar el viaje, en eso recuerda su recorrido y lo que había visto.

 **INTERIOR DEL TREN**

-Acá son fanáticos del futbol y la hípica, sus costumbres son distintas a nosotros, pero la comida estuvo riquísima, sobre todo el pescado frito y además que probé la cazuela de vacuno, fue un manjar y ojala algún día volver por estos lados ya que me gusto.- Pensaba el castaño feliz.

En eso el castaño sintió que lo observaban fijamente cuatro sujetos, el los sintió y analizó si tenían energía, confirmando que si la tenían, pero era una energía sacra, por lo que son de la iglesia.

-Parece que me encontraron, tendré que escapar de ellos, no quiero llamar la atención y ellos sabrán que hay una recompensa.- Pensaba el castaño serio.

 **VALPARAISO - CHILE**

En ese momento el tren se detiene en una estación que está cerca de un puente y un muelle. El castaño aprovecha de salir, ya que vio donde era el puerto y se bajó antes para escapar de los sujetos.

El castaño se bajó del tren y corrió por todo el andén, saliendo rápidamente de la estación, los sujetos también se bajaron pero llamaron a alguien más.

 **CENTRO DE VALPARAISO**

Cuando el castaño estaba cruzando la calle nota que cambia el ambiente y se dio cuenta que estaba en una dimensión de bolsillo.

El cielo era blanco, pero se veía oscura la calle, pero el castaño seguía corriendo hasta llegar al centro de Valparaíso y de la nada recibe un ataque de un rayo santo, cubriéndose con un escudo de magia.

El castaño miraba para todos lados para todos lados para saber quiénes son los responsables, en eso aparecen 8 sujetos.

-Veo que nos descubriste Steve Grossman o debo decir Issei Hyodou, el criminal más buscado de las facciones.- Decía unos de los sujetos.

 **NOTA: ESTÁN HABLANDO EN INGLES.**

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, veo que son de la iglesia.- Decía el rubio pero deshizo el hechizo y volvió su pelo a color castaño.

-Tienes razón, somos de la iglesia chilena y nos presentaremos, soy Ramiro Gatica y soy exorcista.- Decía el sujeto que era un poco mayor que el castaño, su pelo era color negro y ojos cafés/marrones y tenía un traje de batalla de la iglesia.

-Yo soy Francisca Huerta, también soy exorcista.- Decía la otra integrante del grupo su edad era la misma que Ramiro, su pelo era color café con visos rubios y sus ojos son verdes, su cuerpo era similar a la de Asia, vestía el traje que usa Xenovia e Irina.

-Yo soy Pedro Abarca, soy exorcista.- Decía el otro integrante del grupo, su edad es igual a la del castaño, su pelo era negro y ojos azules, llevaba el traje de un sacerdote.

-Yo soy Camila González, soy exorcista. Decía la otra integrante del grupo, su edad seria la misma que Koneko, usaba el traje de batalla de la iglesia, su pelo era de color rubio y tenía ojos verdes, su cuerpo era un poco más grande que la nekomata menor.

-Yo soy Gonzalo Zarate, al igual que ellos también soy exorcista.- Decía el otro integrante del grupo, su edad era adulta su pelo era castaño y ojos café/marrones, llevaba el traje de un sacerdote.

-Yo soy Sebastián Vilches, soy sacerdote.- Decía el otro integrante del grupo, su edad era adulta su pelo era negro con canas y ojos café/marrones, llevaba el traje de un sacerdote.

-Yo soy Juan Carlos Ponce, soy exorcista.- Decía el otro integrante del grupo, su edad era igual a la de Issei, su pelo era color rubio y ojos cafés/marrones, llevaba un traje de batalla.

-Por ultimo soy yo, me llamo Isidora Undurraga, soy la líder del grupo, al igual que ellos soy exorcista.- Decía la líder y ultima integrante del grupo, es adulta y su edad es similar a la de Griselda, es pelirroja y de ojos azules, usaba el traje de exorcista.

-Eso confirma todo, pero la recompensa será para una persona nada mas.- Decía el castaño con burla generando el enojo del grupo.

-Ríndete, no queremos pelear contigo y entrégate por las buenas, para que te enjuicien por tu delito de San Antonio y después llevarte por la recompensa.- Decía Isidora con enojo.

-ESO NUNCA.- Decía el castaño para invocar su traje de batalla negro con la máscara de gas.

-ATAQUEN.- Ordenaba Isidora a sus compañeros de equipo para que lo ataquen.

-SI.- Decían todos y comienzan a rodear al castaño.

El castaño veía que estaban en todos los lugares arrinconándolo y en eso las mujeres sacan una espada, los hombres comienzan a cargar sus ataques de rayo santo y lo lanzan al castaño. El castaño se cubre con magia, pero las mujeres se acercan con las espadas y le dan varios cortes a la barrera, pero no le afectaba.

En eso Ramiro saca una pistola y dispara una bala santa, el castaño nota esto y da un salto, pero en eso deshizo el escudo mágico y es aprovechado por los demás hombres que cargan otro ataque de rayos, lanzándoselo y el castaño logra generar el escudo pero sale volando del lugar, cayendo de pie en el terminal de buses de Valparaíso.

No contaba que lo estaba esperando Francisca para darle un puñetazo al cuerpo del castaño sacándolo del terminal mandándolo a las afueras de un edificio cayendo de pie, pero como tenía el chaleco antibalas, no lo sintió mucho, en eso todos lo rodean nuevamente.

-Sabemos que eres humano, no te resistas y entrégate por las buenas, no queremos matarte.- Decía Sebastián serio.

-Vamos se buen chico, actúa por bien al prójimo.- Decía Gonzalo serio.

-Evaluándolos, son mucho más débiles que el clan Sitri, su velocidad es más baja que Kiba y las chicas, podría vencerlos, pero son muy coordinados, sus movimientos son precisos.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-No puedes contra nosotros, es absurdo luchar contra nosotros que somos más que tu.- Decía Camila seria.

-Así es, por favor ríndete.- Decía Juan Carlos serio.

-Aplicare la misma táctica que hice con el clan Sitri.- Pensaba el castaño y ve que se encuentra un edificio cerca.

-Me rindo siempre y cuando no me lleven a la policía, solo llévenme a las facciones.- Decía Issei serio tratando de distraer al grupo aprovechando de sacar dos granadas y electroshock.

-Estás loco.- Respondió Isidora enojada.

-Debes pagar tus pegados.- Decía Ramiro enojado.

-Entonces, AQUÍ TIENEN SU PAGO.- Decía el castaño con un grito quitando el gancho de la granada y lanzándola al grupo.

Ramiro le dispara a la granada en el aire con su pistola estallándoles, dejándolos sin visión ya que era una bomba de luz, en eso todos se cubren los ojos, el castaño lanza la otra granada y estalla dando una especie de polvillo blanco que cubría el aire. En eso el castaño enciende el electroshock y lo presiona haciendo que el aire salga pequeños rayos, haciendo que los integrantes de la iglesia caigan al suelo, paralizados y se retuerzan del dolor.

-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG.- Se quejaban del dolor los integrantes de la iglesia.

-Resulto la fase uno, ahora la otra parte.- Decía el castaño sacando del portal dos pistolas cargadas con balas.

En eso el castaño se acerca a ellos y le dispara en el cuerpo a cada integrante, garantizando que fueran paralizados por completo.

-QUE NOS HICISTE MALDITO, NO ME PUEDO MOVER.- Rugía en ira Isidora herida de bala.

-Solo los deje quietos, debo garantizar mi integridad.- Respondía el castaño.

-Aunque nos venciste ellas van a llegar y van a acabar contigo.- Decía Camila seria.

-Así es, luego llegaran y estarás acabado.- Decía Francisca enojada.

-HABLAN DEMASIADO ASÍ QUE CALLENSE.- Decía Issei con furia.

En ese momento Issei golpea en la cabeza a cada integrante con la pistola, dejándolos inconscientes.

-Queda la última fase, espero que lo tomen con gracia.- Pensaba Issei serio.

Después, el castaño lleva cada cuerpo a una entrada a un edificio que era el Congreso Nacional de Chile. Dejo cada cuerpo uno encima de otro, haciendo una torre y terminando, comienza a usar magia curativa en ellos haciéndoles curar en parte sus heridas.

Terminando eso, busca un palo y una bandera chilena, el castaño escribe algo en la bandera y la pone en el palo. Después, va hacia los cuerpos tirados, usando las piernas de algunos, deja firme la bandera con las piernas de ellos y hace un hechizo, que los deja invisibles, pero emitiendo una magia débil.

-Con eso será suficiente.- Pensaba el castaño serio y ve la hora, quedando asustado.

-Son las 21 Horas, no me queda tiempo, tengo que llegar rápido.- Decía el castaño desesperado cambiándose de ropa poniéndose una de marinero y en eso se rompe la dimensión, el castaño aprovecho ir saltando por los techos de los locales comerciales del centro, sin que nadie lo notara.

 **PUERTO DE VALPARAISO**

Llego muy rápido al Puerto de Valparaíso, llega a la entrada y valida su ingreso, se pone un casco y va al muelle a buscar el buque que lo llevara al norte.

-El buque es un Hapag-Lloyd.- Decía el castaño y en eso ve el buque.

-Lo encontré.- Decía el castaño y sin perder el tiempo, fue al buque y entrego la estampilla en la entrada, para después entrar en el buque llegando justo a tiempo.

Siendo las 21:30 Horas, el Buque Hapag-Lloyd zarpa del puerto de Valparaíso dirigiéndose al norte.

 **CONGRESO NACIONAL DE CHILE**

En las afueras del congreso, aparecen 3 círculos mágicos, mostrándose que eran 3 mujeres hermosas.

Una de las mujeres era de pelo negro con coletas, llevaba un traje de batalla muy provocador, la otra mujer era de pelo rubio y llevaba también un traje de batalla, la última mujer era de pelo violeta, también llevaba un traje de batalla provocador.

En eso buscan y encuentran algo que estaba emitiendo una magia que ellas conocían perfectamente, en eso iban a atacar, pero se dieron cuenta que no había nadie.

Pero seguía la emisión de esa energía, ven bien y se percatan que es un hechizo de invisibilidad, rompen el hechizo y revelan que eran los 8 integrantes de la iglesia chilena que estaban caídos, pero al ver que sujetaban una bandera con sus piernas, se acercaron a ver la bandera y quedaron completamente furiosas con el mensaje que tenía esta.

-ESE MALDITO ME LAS VA A PAGAR.- Decía la pelinegra furiosa.

-ESPÉRAME, CUANDO TE PILLE LO VAS A LAMENTAR.- Decía la pelivioleta con furia.

-SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTÉS BIEN PARA ESE ENTONCES.- Decía la rubia seria.

En eso activan un círculo mágico llevándose a los 8 caídos a un lugar.

 **Fin del capítulo 20.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias por leer el fic y les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 21 – Prófugo parte 6**

 **TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Han pasado tres días después del incidente en la ciudad de Valparaíso, el castaño se había dado cuenta de un gran detalle.

Las personas que lo habían atacado eran mercenarios de la iglesia, pero le llamo la atención lo que dijo la líder del grupo y después confirmo cuando zarpo del puerto de Valparaíso.

-Ellas fueron las que contrataron a esos mercenarios, porque antes de subirme al buque sentí sus auras y creo que están esperando en todos los puertos, aeropuertos, terminales de buses y fronteras.- Pensaba el castaño serio por la conclusión.

-Debo seguir entrenando, debo mejorar mi estado físico y el uso de la magia. Si quiero sobrevivir, tengo que aumentar mi nivel de poder, porque con mi actual nivel solo puedo hacer frente a los clase baja. Aunque tenga un buen dominio de la magia y haya ampliado mi repertorio, aun no es suficiente.- Pensaba Issei serio sabiendo su condición actual.

En eso va a la parte alta para entrenar y en eso el capitán del buque da un aviso que hace poner nervioso al castaño.

-Por orden de la guardia costera de Perú debemos detenernos, porque revisaran si hay un delincuente llamado Issei Hyodou, nos acercaremos al puerto de Callao que está cerca.- Anuncio el capitán del buque y el castaño puso mucha atención.

-Parece que mis sospechas son ciertas.- Decía el castaño nervioso.

-Concluyeron que iba en un barco, gracias a sus influencias están localizando todos los buques que salieron de Valparaíso ese día y en esos instantes.- Pensaba el castaño serio.

-Si es así, la única opción para moverme es vía terrestre. El plan era llegar al Canal de Panamá en barco, por lo que veo es imposible, no hasta que dejen de buscarme en los barcos.- Pensaba el castaño serio.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

 **PUERTO DE CALLAO – PERU**

Estaba anocheciendo en el puerto y el buque era seguido por un barco de la armada peruana.

El buque atraco en el puerto para que la guardia costera revisara si se encontraba Issei Hyodou en el buque y en eso, los marineros entran en el buque buscando en cada rincón de este.

El castaño cambio su apariencia a un pelinegro, se hizo pasar por un empleado que previamente dejo inconsciente para usar su identidad y no ser capturado, se encontraba en la sección de cargas de frío.

El castaño veía como el ejército peruano lo buscaba en el interior, revisaron las cargas, las habitaciones, cada lugar fue revisado y no encontraron rastros de este.

Al no encontrar nada, el ejército se retira del buque y cuando todos se fueron, se activa una barrera.

Esta barrera cubría el buque y gran parte del puerto, no cambio el ambiente, se mantuvo el ambiente de atardecer en el mar.

El castaño se percató de esto y estudio cada aura, haciéndolo tranquilizar un poco y activa otra barrera como refuerzo para que no entren seres indeseados.

-Llego un ejército, parece que son mercenarios y casa recompensas, por sus auras concluyo que son seres de clase baja y media, algunos pueden llegar a clase alta.- Pensaba el castaño serio y decide hacer una estrategia para vencerlos de manera eficiente.

-Primero acabare uno por uno, después me esconderé en un lugar seguro del puerto, porque llegaran esas tres y después esperare a que se vayan, para terminar escapando por tierra hacia el norte.- Decía el castaño serio ideando la estrategia.

Después de idear la estrategia, el castaño vuelve a su forma original y activa un círculo mágico que cubre todo su cuerpo, poniéndose su ropa de combate negra con su máscara de gas.

La gran ventaja que tenía el castaño es que tiene el aura de un humano, por lo que es difícil ser detectado por los seres sobrenaturales. Fue descubierto, ya que al cambiar de apariencia uso magia por lo que se sintió en las distancias.

El castaño invoca dos revólveres cargados con sus nuevas balas.

Estas balas son una mejora que hizo el castaño durante sus viajes, mejorando la fórmula del líquido mágico que estaban comprimidas en el interior, las balas no solo paralizan a los seres, sino que suprimen la magia que estos tienen, sin tener que dejar inconsciente al rival. Así estos no aumentan su magia, ni tampoco pueden llamar a otros seres y esa es la gran ventaja que tiene el castaño, porque podría huir sin ser detectado.

El castaño activa los sensores de magia que tiene en el visor de la máscara, viendo donde se encontraban los seres sobrenaturales.

El detalle era:

-50 seres en total dentro del radio de 10 Kilómetros.

-30 seres estaban distribuidos en el puerto en distintos lugares.

-20 seres estaban en el interior del buque.

-Sus poderes no superaban a un ser de clase media.

Al confirmar esto el castaño se tranquilizó un poco, pero no se confiaba, ya que planeo usar la misma estrategia que uso con el clan Sitri en Japón.

El castaño estaba en la sección de la carga de frio en el buque, en eso ve que se acercan dos seres, era un ángel caído y un demonio, ambos tenían pistolas en sus manos y el castaño los visualiza.

-Va a ser como en el viejo oeste, jajajaja.- Se reía el castaño por la situación en que se encuentra y en eso se acerca a ambos sin que lo notaran.

El castaño aparece frente a ellos y rápidamente les dispara en el estómago a cada uno, estos caen al suelo.

-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG.- Gritaban de dolor ambos seres retorciéndose en el suelo desangrándose, haciendo alertar a los que se encontraban en el interior del buque.

-Funciono el invento, gracias a los gritos de dolor ellos vendrán y no porque ellos usaron magia, eso va para los que están en el interior.- Pensaba el castaño feliz corriendo por los pasillos del buque, yendo a la sección de vehículos motorizados.

Durante el trayecto, el castaño visualiza un ser que era una yokai, era una licántropo se veía a lo lejos de espalda y el castaño no pierde el tiempo disparándole en ese lugar, esta cae al suelo.

-AAAAAAARRRRRGGG.- Gritaba de dolor la licántropo en el suelo y el castaño entra al lugar donde se encontraban los vehículos.

 **BODEGA DE VEHÍCULOS MOTORIZADOS**

En el lugar había varios vehículos, desde automóviles, camiones y maquinaria pesada que estaban enganchados para que no se movieran.

El castaño noto que venían 10 sujetos más a la bodega de vehículos, guarda los dos revólveres y saca una escopeta recargada con esas balas.

En eso se esconde detrás de un automóvil esperando que entraran los sujetos, comenzó a emitir un poco de energía para llamar a los sujetos y estos reaccionen buscándolo.

Espero unos minutos y aparecieron 2 sujetos en la entrada.

-Sentí su energía aquí.- Dijo el sujeto que era un demonio. Pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que había recibido un disparo en el estómago, haciéndolo caer al suelo y gritar de dolor.

-AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG, MALDICIÓN.- Gritaba de dolor el sujeto.

-¿Dónde estás?, MUÉSTRATE.- Decía el acompañante con enojo y además que también era un demonio.

-AQUÍ ESTOY.- Respondía el castaño y en el demonio se gira a su costado, estaba el castaño en ese lado y le dispara en su costado, haciéndolo caer y quedar inconsciente.

En eso el castaño guarda la escopeta en su dimensión de bolsillo y saca su nueva adquisición, un subfusil/metralleta de modelo MP40.

En unos segundos llegaron los 8 sujetos restantes que eran vampiros, yokais, asgardianos y exorcistas de la iglesia. Todos ellos estaban armados y estaban entrando a la bodega de los vehículos. Vieron a sus dos compañeros caidos y en eso hablan.

-Él está aquí, aaaarrggg, se escondió adentro, aaaarrrgg, está armado, arrrgg.- Decía el demonio antes de caer inconsciente y los demás se alertan.

-SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, POR FAVOR ENTRÉGATE, NO QUEREMOS HACERTE DAÑO Y NO QUEREMOS LLEVARTE A LA FUERZA, POR FAVOR HAZLO DE LA BUENA MANERA.- Gritaba el exorcista al interior de la bodega no recibiendo respuesta.

-TE VAMOS A ATRAPAR Y LLEVARTE A LOS LIDERES, PARA GANARNOS LA RECOMPENSA.- Decía el guerrero asgardiano que llevaba puesta una armadura.

-No lo detecto en ninguna parte.- Decía un yokai en forma de perro.

-Tenemos que separarnos para buscarlo.- Decía un vampiro que estaba transformado con un traje de caballero de la edad media.

-NO SERA NECESARIO.- Decía el castaño desde un lugar y los demás oían pero no lo encontraban.

-SAL Y MUÉSTRATE.- Decían los sujetos con ira.

-Bueno.- Respondía el castaño.

En eso el castaño salta desde un foco de la bodega y los 8 sujetos miraban por todos lados, no lo encontraban y en eso el castaño les dispara con su nueva arma una ráfaga de balas, los sujetos no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y recibieron los impactos cayendo al suelo.

-AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG, NO PUEDO LIBERAR MAGIA PARA LLAMAR A LOS DEMÁS, MALDICIÓN, AAARRRRGGG.- Se quejaba en furia el asgardiano y los demás solo se quejaban del dolor de los impactos.

-Mis balas son especiales, les bloquea sus puntos mágicos y también de paralizarlos por unas horas.- Decía el castaño serio y en eso se retira para buscar a los otros 7 sujetos que faltaban para bajar del buque.

El castaño recarga la metralleta y la guarda en su dimensión de bolsillo, en eso busca la escopeta y la saca de la dimensión. Este la recarga con las bajas que faltaban y se dirigía a otro punto del buque.

El castaño estaba caminando sigilosamente y veía los datos que le entregaba la máscara, los 7 sujetos restantes del barco se encontraban en puntos distintos, dos sujetos estaban en la parte alta del buque y los demás estaban en la parte baja moviéndose rápidamente.

 **PLANTA EXTERNA DE CONTENEDORES NORMALES**

El castaño sube rápidamente al sector donde se encontraba la antena parabólica que entregaba la comunicación, allí se encontraba una mujer, de apariencia era un ángel caído.

Ella estaba vestida con un traje de látex negro, tenía el pelo corto de color negro y ojos violeta, estaba mirando por todos lados de la superficie y en eso ve al castaño que se estaba acercando donde se encontraba ella. No pierde el tiempo y expulsa su aura para llamar a los demás que estaban en el buque.

El castaño noto esto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la planta de contenedores.

Esto fue notado por la caído y ella comenzó a volar en dirección del castaño, cargo un rayo de luz y se lo lanza. El castaño vio el ataque y salta de las escaleras, la caído hizo aparecer una espada hecha de rayos de luz y se iba a acercar a cortar al castaño, pero el castaño se le anticipo y le dispara con la escopeta en su vientre, haciendo desaparecer la espada y ella cae, pero el castaño tira la escopeta en una escalera, se afirma de una baranda de la escalera, y toma de la mano a la caída.

Este la sube a la escalera y este después sube, ella estaba respirando agitadamente mientras se desangraba, el castaño uso una magia de recuperación para que sacara la bala y cerrara su herida.

-Gracias.- Decía la ángel caído antes de quedar inconsciente.

En eso el castaño siente que lo atacan y salta de la escalera, estos ataques destruyen parte de esa escalera quedando la caído a salvo.

Los 6 sujetos restantes atacaban al castaño en el aire, haciendo que el castaño se cubra con una pequeña barrera, dejando sin efecto los ataques.

Pero el castaño estaba en caída libre hacia el mar, con suerte pudo afirmarse en una baranda en el lado opuesto del puerto, por lo que nadie del otro lado lo pudo ver.

Los 6 sujetos que eran 3 demonios, 2 ángeles caídos y un yokai, el yokai estaba transformado en una especie de mono, llevaba un traje de batalla oriental. Los ángeles caídos llevaban trajes formales y los demonios llevaban un uniforme del ejército demoníaco.

Los sujetos atacaron al castaño con magia y este apenas subió al barco por la baranda. En eso ve los ataques y hace un escudo mágico, recibiendo el ataque con la fuerza de este fue desplazado chocando con un lote de contenedores.

-Ríndete ex Dragón Emperador Rojo.- Decía el demonio serio.

El castaño iba a sacar una granada del portal pero recibió un ataque de lanzas de luz de los ángeles caídos y el castaño se cubre con magia.

-Sabemos lo que ibas a hacer.- Decía el yokai serio.

-Sabemos que ibas a usar una granada de luz para escapar.- Decía el ángel caído serio.

-Ríndete, no tienes escapatoria.- Decía el demonio serio.

-Espero que resulte.- Pensando el castaño serio y en eso el castaño guarda su escopeta en el portal.

En eso el castaño levanta sus manos y comienza un cántico que aprendió en un libro de magia, comienza a emitir magia y crea un escudo invisible.

Los sujetos creían que el castaño se rendía, pero pusieron atención a lo que iba a decir.

 **"Dios Padre Nuestro, Señor del cielo y de la tierra.**

 **Tú eres para nosotros; existencia, energía y vida.**

 **Tú has creado al ser humano a tu imagen y semejanza,**

 **Para que con su trabajo, haga fructificar las riquezas de la tierra, colaborando así a tu creación.**

 **Somos conscientes de nuestra miseria y debilidad.**

 **Nada podemos sin ti.**

 **Tú, Padre Bueno, que haces brillar el Sol sobre todos y haces caer la lluvia, ten compasión de cuantos sufren durante la sequía en estos días.**

 **Escucha con bondad las oraciones que tu Iglesia te dirige con confianza, como escuchaste las súplicas del Profeta Elías, que intercedía a favor de su pueblo.**

 **Haz que caiga del cielo sobre la tierra árida, la lluvia tan deseada, para que renazcan los frutos y se salven los seres humanos y los animales.**

 **Que la lluvia sea para nosotros el signo de tu gracia y bendición.**

 **Así, confortados por tu misericordia, te rendimos gracias por todo don de la tierra y del cielo, con que tu Espíritu satisfaga nuestra sed.**

 **Por Jesucristo, Tu Hijo, que nos ha revelado tu amor,**

 **Fuente de Agua Viva que brota hasta la vida eterna. Amén."**

El castaño termino su cántico y baja sus manos.

Los sujetos miraban con gracia al castaño, ya que él era un demonio y hacia una oración al dios bíblico.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se burlaban los sujetos del castaño.

-ESTA LOCO DE REMATE, UN DEMONIO REZANDOLE A DIOS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se burlaban los sujetos y el castaño se puso serio.

-No estaría tan seguro.- Decía el castaño serio mirando al cielo.

Los sujetos miraban al cielo de la barrera y se juntaron varias nubes.

Unos segundos después, comienza la lluvia torrencial en el puerto y eso dejo impresionados a todos los que se encontraban en la misión.

Los sujetos estaban sin habla mirando por todos lados, el castaño aprovecho el descuido y crea un ataque.

-Rayos vengan a mi.- Decía el castaño juntando rayos en sus manos.

-LÁSER ELÉCTRICO.- Grito el castaño juntando sus manos y lanzando un rayo láser de color blanco, dividiéndose en 6 hacia sus oponentes impactándoles de lleno.

-AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG.- Gritaban de dolor los sujetos por el ataque volando hacia el puerto.

El rayo atravesó los estómagos de los sujetos y al ser de electricidad, gracias a la lluvia, el efecto fue casi mortal, porque sus cuerpos estaban mojados y el ataque que hizo el castaño era de electricidad pura, haciendo que fuera más intenso por la conductividad del agua.

El castaño sin perder tiempo carga un último ataque antes de llegar a su límite, junto en cada mano rayos eléctricos generando 2 bolas de rayos y se acerca a las barandas del buque en dirección al puerto.

-BOLA ELÉCTRICA.- Gritaba el castaño lanzando las bolas de rayos en direcciones distintas.

Una impacto en el suelo del puerto, generando que se dispersaran los rayos por todo el suelo incluso en los contenedores, generando daño en algunos seres y otros alcanzaron a volar cubriéndose con círculos mágicos.

La otra impacto en el muelle, haciendo que los seres sobrenaturales dejaran los muelles, sobretodo la parte alta, dañando a algunos.

Los rayos incluso cubrieron el aire gracias a la lluvia, aumentando más la cobertura y los seres tuvieron que usar círculos mágicos para no recibir más daños.

El castaño quedo exhausto de usar mucha magia, esa estrategia iba a usarla con oponentes de mayor rango como los clase alta, pero le sirvió para experimentar y ver sus límites.

-Creo que funciono a la perfección.- Decía el castaño jadeante.

-Debo curarme y recuperar mis fuerzas.- Decía el castaño para sacar de su dimensión un frasco con unas pastillas.

Abre el frasco y saca una pastilla, este la consume tragándosela, en unos momentos después, comienza rápidamente a recuperar fuerzas y magia.

-Ahora hay que acabar con el resto.- Decía el castaño yendo al babor del buque ya que estaba el mar y sin perder el tiempo se lanza al mar.

 **Fin del capítulo 21.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias por leer el fic y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

Narutodx: Gracias por el comentario y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Issei no tiene el cuerpo de los dioses dragones, este lo tiene Draig ya que ambos están separados. Issei es humano y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios

 **Capitulo 22 – Prófugo Parte 7**

 **PUERTO DE CALLAO – PERU**

El castaño se había lanzado al mar para no enfrentar directamente a los caza recompensas ya que quedaban 30 en total y estaban dispersos en el puerto, algunos estaban en el aire, otros sobre los lotes de contenedores y otros en las plantas.

Después del ataque que lanzo el castaño, varios de estos seres quedaron heridos y fueron curados con lágrimas de fénix, sobre todo los seres que recibieron el láser, aunque sus heridas fueron curadas, continuaban inconscientes.

 **MUELLE DEL PUERTO**

El castaño salió del mar y subió por un lugar donde no se encontraba ningún ser sobrenatural, el hechizo de la lluvia había dejado de tener efecto.

Aprovecho de secarse con magia de viento, unos momentos después, el castaño se encontraba seco y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente por el lugar.

Abrió una dimensión y saco el fusil M16 con silenciador, para derrotar a cada ser sobrenatural sin que se den cuenta.

En eso mira hacia el cielo y encuentra a dos demonios, sin perder el tiempo se esconde en unos tambores y le apunta a uno de ellos, apunta al estómago y dispara dándole de lleno.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.- Gritaba de dolor el demonio cayendo al suelo, haciendo alarmar a su acompañante.

El castaño apunta al acompañante y le dispara, este se alcanza a mover pero la bala le perfora la pierna.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG.- Gritaba el demonio y cae al suelo.

En ese instante el castaño siente varias presencias acercándose donde ocurrió el ataque, se alarmo y corrió hacia un lote de contenedores a esconderse.

Unos segundos después, llegaron 10 seres sobrenaturales, que eran demonios, yokais y asgardianos.

-Estuvo aquí el dragón.- Decía el yokai serio.

-Ya no quedan lágrimas de fénix.- Decía el demonio serio.

-Debemos tener cuidado.- Decía el soldado asgardiano serio recibiendo el asentimiento de los demás.

Issei estaba subiendo un lote de contenedores, el fusil lo tenía colgado en la espalda. Subía saltando la manilla de la puerta, para después sostenerse con la manilla del contenedor superior, esto lo hizo unas 5 veces para llegar a la parte alta del lote.

Estando en la parte alta comenzó a observar el lugar, era muy espacioso y similar a Tokio, para realizar la misma táctica que ocupo con el clan Sitri.

En eso el castaño observa a su alrededor, había un ángel caído en la parte alta de la grúa movilizadora, el castaño apunta al estómago y dispara dándole de lleno.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH.- Gritaba el caído cayendo de la grúa y siendo socorrido por dos yokais.

El castaño aprovecho que los dos estaban en la mira y les disparo a cada uno, a uno la bala atravesó el brazo y al otro la pierna derecha.

-AAAAAAAARRRRGGGG- Gritaban los dos yokai y junto al ángel caído cayeron en un montón de tambores de combustible, el castaño dispara a los tambores y estallan, mandando a volar a los 3 antes mencionados.

En ese instante llega un demonio, que invoco un hechizo de agua para apagar el fuego de los 3 seres derrotados y estos quedaron inconscientes.

Issei no perdió el tiempo y le disparo en el hombro haciéndolo caer.

-AAARRRRGGG.- Gritaba el demonio en dolor revolcándose en el suelo.

En ese instante el castaño siente energía mágica acercándose a él y en eso ve que se acercan varios ataques. Él se cubre con un escudo mágico resistiendo el ataque, pero es desplazado unos metros y mira al cielo, eran 5 demonios que lo habían atacado.

Eran 2 hombres y 3 mujeres, estaban cargando otro ataque mágico y hace alarmar al castaño.

Los 5 demonios lanzan un ataque combinado de bolas de energía y el castaño salta a otro lote de contenedores esquivando el ataque, cubre su cuerpo con su escudo mágico y comienza a desplazarse saltando los lotes.

Los demonios aumentan su aura para llamar al resto avisando que habían encontrado al objetivo.

En eso llegan todos los seres restantes y ven al castaño desplazarse saltando los lotes de contenedores. Sin perder el tiempo, ellos siguen al castaño cargando sus ataques mágicos y lanzándoselos.

El castaño solo esquivaba los ataques y trataba de moverse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por todas las direcciones y antes de detenerse saca unas granadas, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta debido a que lo atacaban sin cesar.

El castaño recibía todos los ataques, gracias al escudo mágico que tenía, los daños eran menores.

El castaño se encontraba cerca de una grúa desplazadora de contenedores RTG, casi llegando al mar y miro por todos lados, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado y en eso habla un demonio.

-Ríndete, te tenemos rodeado y hazlo a la buena.- Decía el demonio de forma arrogante.

-Se un buen chico y te juro que te trataremos bien.- Decía una demonio de forma coqueta.

Varios seres habían aterrizado en el lote de contenedores que se encontraba el castaño para rodearlo y no dejar que se escape.

-Sabemos que no tienes al Dragón Emperador Rojo, solo eres un sucio humano de cuarta.- Decía el demonio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Haz llegado acá solo por suerte, ya que los otros eran débiles.- Decía el soldado asgardiano serio.

-Veo que menosprecian al débil.- Decía Issei serio generando la atención de todos.

-Ustedes son solo basura, son unos pobres lacayos, son unos estúpidos esclavos y cuando no sirvan serán desechados como la basura que son.- Decía Issei de manera burlesca generando el enojo de todos.

-MALDITO, TE ACABARE Y ME QUEDARE CON LA RECOMPENSA.- Rugía el demonio lanzando un ataque al castaño que se cubre.

Los demás hacen lo mismo, atacan al castaño sin piedad, llegando a destruir el sector y en eso cesan los ataques.

Se había generado una cortina de humo, todos veían confiados, ya que creyeron que el castaño había sido derrotado y se sorprenden por lo que ven.

El castaño estaba intacto, aunque estaba arrodillado, en eso quita el sello de la granada y la lanza a la grúa RTG generando una explosión, destruyendo la parte alta de la grúa que estaba cayendo en dirección del castaño y los demás veían sorprendidos lo que estaba haciendo el castaño, creían que se iba a suicidar.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando el castaño quita el gancho de otra granada y la lanza a la estructura que estaba cayendo, toca la estructura y estalla destruyendo la estructura, haciendo dispersar por todos lados los escombros de la grúa en dirección a los seres sobrenaturales, todos se cubren con círculos mágicos, amortiguando los golpes de la lluvia de fierros que pertenecían a la grúa destruida.

Issei aprovecho este momento para escapar esquivando los escombros y guarda el fusil en la dimensión de bolsillo, aprovechando de sacar su subfusil/metralleta MP40 y guarda en sus bolsillos una carga más de balas.

Cuando termino la lluvia de escombros todos miraban en donde se encontraba el castaño y notan que escapo.

-ESE MALDITO ESCAPO.- Rugía en furia el demonio y no termino de hablar ya que recibió una bala en la cabeza cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

-QUE DEMONIOS.- Decían todos y en eso sienten unos disparos de una metralleta.

-CUIDADO.- Gritaban los seres sobrenaturales, ya era demasiado tarde.

El castaño estaba usando su metralleta disparando a todos los que se encontraban en el aire y estos caían como si fueran pájaros al ser cazados.

El castaño uso toda la carga de la metralleta y en total cayeron 12 seres sobrenaturales que estaban en el aire, los que alcanzaron a escapar buscaban el origen de los disparos desconcertando a todos.

-DONDE ESTAS, MUÉSTRATE COBARDE.- Gritaban los últimos seres sobrenaturales que estaban de pie que eran los últimos 12.

Los últimos 12 seres que quedaban eran un guerrero asgardiano, 2 vampiros, 3 demonios, 2 ángeles, 3 ángeles caídos y un exorcista.

-AQUÍ ESTOY ESTÚPIDOS.- Gritaba el castaño señalándose moviendo el arma.

-ATAQUEN.- Gritaba el castaño en ira y los demás cargaban un ataque mágico lanzándoselo.

Issei al ver el ataque corre del lugar yendo a un estacionamiento de camiones.

Los demás no pierden el tiempo y despliegan sus alas, persiguiendo al castaño para atraparlo y derrotarlo definitivamente.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y no encontraron a nadie, comienzan a buscar en el lugar y no lograron su objetivo.

El castaño tira una bomba en unos tambores de combustibles que se encontraban cerca y estallan generando una gran explosión, esto llamo la atención a los 12 sujetos y fueron a ver al lugar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la explosión no notaron que se estaba acercando una bomba de humo, que estaba rodando por el suelo y esta estalla cerca de los sujetos generando una cortina de humo negro que no permitía la visualización de los sujetos.

El castaño no pierde el tiempo y les dispara con la metralleta, generando una ráfaga de balas paralizando a los 12 sujetos restantes.

-AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG, MALDICIÓN.- Gritaban con furia los sujetos y en eso el castaño les lanza una bomba de gas, esta estalla y los sujetos quedan inconscientes.

-Se acabó.- Decía el castaño feliz pero cansado y en eso nota algo extraño fuera de la barrera.

Eran 3 siluetas que intentaban romper la barrera y trataban de romperla con una espada, haciendo preocupar al castaño y en eso se le ocurre algo.

-Les voy a dar un regalo antes de escapar.- Pensaba Issei serio y en eso comienza a juntar los cuerpos de todos los seres caídos buscándolos por todo el puerto.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

El castaño había juntado todos los cuerpos, eran 50 en total, todos estaban inconscientes y en eso el castaño usa magia para mover los cuerpos, en eso acomoda los cuerpos haciendo una especie de mensaje que era dirigido para las personas que iban a entrar.

El castaño había robado algunos vehículos para escapar, pero primero tenía que salir de la ciudad de Callao a pie, para que no fuera descubierto.

El castaño se preparó mentalmente antes de liberar la barrera para intentar escapar, estaba muy nervioso, ya que conocía las auras que intentaban entrar y temía de cómo se iban a tomar el mensaje que les dejo.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

El castaño estaba escondido en unos lotes de contenedores, tenía la vista completa de todo el lugar y en eso libera la barrera, el castaño tenía un plan de escape, esperaba que resultara y que ellas cayeran en las trampas que había instalado.

En eso llegan tres sujetos, eran tres hermosas mujeres, eran la líder del infierno Serafall Leviathan, una de las líderes de los ángeles caídos que era la cadre Penemue y la arcángel más hermosa del cielo Gabriel.

Todas ellas llevaban un traje de batalla, la líder Leviathan llevaba puesto un traje de látex negro y zapatos de tacones negros, sorprendiendo al castaño, una porque no usaba el traje de chica mágica y lo otro por lo hermosa que se ve, ya que el traje resaltaba mucho su figura. La cadre Penemue llevaba un traje entero de cuero negro escotado similar a la gata negra de Spiderman, llevaba botas negras y guantes negros, el castaño quedo embobado con la figura de la cadre. Finalizando con la arcángel Gabriel, que llevaba puesto un traje más conservador, unas calzas y polera blanca, zapatillas deportivas de color blanco y tenía una espada en sus manos, el castaño quedo asombrado por la belleza de la arcángel y en un instante casi vuelve el clásico pervertido.

Después de ver el espectáculo visual, se puso serio y comenzó a hacer la cuenta regresiva.

Las líderes estaban volando por los alrededores y vieron los cuerpos de los mercenarios, en eso notan que había un mensaje hecho con los cuerpos, se acomodan en el aire para leerlo y después de leerlo, las 3 estallan en ira aumentando su aura de golpe y el castaño estaba aterrado.

-LA CAGUE POR LA MIERDA, DE ESTA NO ESCAPO SANO, PARECE QUE NO LES GUSTO EL HONESTO MENSAJE.- Pensaba el castaño aterrado por su futuro.

 **CON LAS LÍDERES**

-ESE MALDITO ME LAS VA A PAGAR, ME INSULTO POR SEGUNDA VEZ, JURO QUE SE LA CORTO SIN ANESTESIA.- Rugía en ira la líder Leviathan aumentando su aura.

-CUANDO LO PILLE, LE VOY A HACER PASAR EL PEOR INFIERNO DE SU VIDA, NO VA A QUEDAR NADA BUENO DE EL Y VA A TENER QUE HACER POR UNA SONDA EL MALDITO.- Rugía en ira la cadre Penemue haciendo lo mismo.

-CUANDO TE PILLE, TE VOY A REFORMULAR, CON LO DE SER DELINCUENTE, TE HIZO SER UN MAL HABLADO, PARECES UN CHICO DE BARRIO MARGINAL, MALDITO.- Rugía en ira la arcángel Gabriel haciendo lo mismo.

Las tres líderes estaban mirando el mensaje desde lo alto del puerto y decía lo siguiente.

 **"AGARRENME LA CABEZA JA JA JA"**

 **Nota:** El que entendió, entendió y disculpa a las mujeres que leen el fic por el mensaje.

El mensaje en Valparaíso en una bandera chilena fue el siguiente.

 **"CHUPEN LA BERGA PERRAS"** al lado de ese mensaje estaba dibujado un pene.

 **Nota:** Reitero la nota anterior, discúlpenme las mujeres lectoras por usar esos mensajes.

En eso en sincronía gritan las líderes

 **-TE VOY A ENCONTRAR ISSEI-**

 **CON ISSEI**

Al escuchar el grito, siente un escalofrió en la espalda y sintió que su virilidad se encontraba en peligro.

-Voy a hacer mi testamento antes de que me maten, buaaaaa.- Lloraba Issei estilo anime.

-Espero que no me la corten, ya que hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer, buaaaa.- Lloraba Issei estilo anime.

Después del espectáculo, Issei se pone serio y observa a las líderes fijamente.

 **CON LAS LÍDERES**

Las tres líderes estaban acordando los lugares que buscarían al castaño, ya que la barrera seguía activa y debería estar en un lugar del puerto escondido.

-Yo lo buscare en el buque.- Decía la líder Leviathan seria.

-Yo lo buscare en la parte norte del puerto.- Decía la cadre Penemue seria.

-Yo lo buscare en la parte sur.- Decía la arcángel Gabriel seria.

En eso se separan a sus lugares designados para buscar al castaño.

 **CON ISSEI**

Se encontraba escondido en una caseta que se encontraba en la entrada del puerto y era el límite de cobertura de la barrera, cuando se activaran las señales, él iba a destruir la barrera y huir del lugar.

Él sabía muy bien que no le haría frente a las 3 líderes, enfrentarlas sería un suicidio y no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, solo tenía la fe que funcionara su plan.

 **CON SERAFALL**

Serafall estaba buscando en el interior del buque, buscaba cada habitación, cada lugar y no encontraba nada, esto la hacía enfurecer.

-TE ENCONTRARE MALDITO, LO JURO.- Pensaba Serafall y en su rostro se mostraba una mueca de disgusto.

En eso va a la planta baja en donde estaba a punto de finalizar el recorrido, en eso se acerca a la puerta de salida del buque y en eso no se fija en un detalle.

 **CON PENEMUE**

Penemue estaba recorriendo por el aire con sus alas desplegadas la parte norte del puerto, recorrió desde el muelle hasta los lotes de contenedores del interior.

-TE ATRAPARE MALDITO, VAS A EXPERIMENTAR EL PEOR DOLOR DE TU VIDA.- Pensaba Penemue furiosa, ya que no encontraba al castaño y eso la frustraba más aún.

En eso ve algo que estaba detrás de unos barriles de petróleo, comienza a acercarse y carga una lanza de luz en su mano y la lanza a los barriles, pero no se fijó en un detalle.

 **CON GABRIEL**

Gabriel estaba recorriendo la parte sur del puerto, aunque ella estaba saltando los lotes de contenedores y así buscaba en cada sección.

-TE ATRAPARE Y TE REEDUCARE.- Pensaba furiosa Gabriel, pero no llegaba al punto de parpadear sus alas.

En eso ve una figura al interior de la cabina de un camión, en eso saca su espada y corta la cabina del camión, pero no se fijó en un detalle.

 **CON ISSEI**

El castaño de repente escucha 3 explosiones y ve que eran en las direcciones que estaban programadas.

Aprovechando la conmoción el castaño dispara a la barrera destruyéndola y guarda el arma, se cambia de ropa a una deportiva, que era un buzo y polera azul, zapatillas negras y en eso comienza a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia afuera del puerto a una dirección desconocida.

 **CON SERAFALL**

Esta estaba en el suelo, recibió la explosión de lleno, pero no le afecto mucho y en eso siente que la barrera fue destruida.

-ESE MALDITO ESTA ESCAPANDO.- Rugía en ira Serafall haciendo aparecer sus alas y vuela en dirección a la entrada del puerto.

 **CON PENEMUE**

Esta estaba en el suelo, también recibió la explosión de lleno, no le afecto casi nada, ya que uso sus alas para cubrirse y en eso siente que la barrera fue destruida.

-ESTA ESCAPANDO ESE MALNACIDO.- Rugía en ira Penemue volando en dirección a la entrada del puerto encontrándose con Serafall.

 **CON GABRIEL**

Estaba pegada en un contenedor, ya que la explosión la había mandado a volar, pero no le afecto ya que uso sus alas de ángel y en eso siente que la barrera fue destruida.

-SE ESTA ESCAPANDO.- Rugía en ira Gabriel y vuela a la entrada, encontrándose con Serafall y Penemue.

 **CON ISSEI**

Este estaba corriendo a alta velocidad por la calle y ve un contenedor de basura, veía que llegaba un camión recolector.

-Esta es mi oportunidad.- Pensaba Issei llegando al contenedor y entrando a este.

 **CON LAS LÍDERES**

-Apúrense, se está escapando.- Decía Serafall seria.

.No debe estar lejos.- Decía Penemue seria.

-Miren allí hay alguien corriendo, es Issei.- Decía Gabriel apuntando a un hombre corriendo y las demás lo ven asintiendo.

 **CON ISSEI**

Llegaba el camión recolector y los recolectores acomodan el contenedor en la uña del camión.

-Listo jefe.- Decía un recolector haciendo la seña al conductor para que activara el mecanismo.

La uña se levantaba y en eso se gira, volteando el contenedor y las bolsas del interior caen dentro de la carga del camión.

Terminando este procedimiento, la uña vuelve a su posición normal y los recolectores reacomodan el contenedor en su lugar.

-No me vieron.- Pensaba el castaño y en eso siente algo.

El camión estaba comprimiendo la basura en el interior haciendo asustar al castaño.

-Bueno, no importa, total escape sano y salvo, salió todo a la perfección y ahora a llegar al vertedero.- Pensaba el castaño feliz.

 **CON LAS LÍDERES**

En eso las chicas se acercan al sujeto y lo golpean dejándolo inconsciente.

El sujeto era similar a Issei pero era en versión peruana.

En eso las chicas lo ven bien y se dan cuenta que no era el castaño.

-MALDITO SEAS ISSEI, JURO QUE TE ATRAPARE ALGÚN DÍA.- Gritaban las tres al mismo tiempo y el grito se escuchó en toda la ciudad, en eso pasa el camión recolector de basura que llevaba al castaño.

 **Fin del Capitulo 22.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias por leer el fic y espero que les guste este capitulo, ademas de promocionar un nuevo fic llamado Gladiadores de las Facciones, este fic es solo de combate, no habrá traición y engaños, solo habrán feudos.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

antifanboy: Gracias por el comentario y me alegra, eso me motiva mas a seguir.

Gracias por comentar.

 **Capitulo 23 – Prófugo Parte 8**

 **CIUDAD DE CALLAO – PERU**

 **VERTEDERO DE BASURA - NOCHE**

Habían pasado unas horas del escape del castaño de las tres líderes de las facciones, Issei logro conseguir una hazaña inolvidable y fue escapar de 3 fieras enfurecidas.

El camión estaba llegando al vertedero y se estaciona en un lugar para comenzar con la descarga de la basura.

El camionero recibe la orden para la descarga y activa el mecanismo del camión para la expulsión de la basura comprimida.

-Parece que llegamos, por fin me podre liberar de esta tortura, nunca en mi vida había pasado esto y ahora entiendo lo que sienten las personas que viven en estos lados.- Pensaba el castaño serio sintiendo como el camión expulsaba la basura.

-POR FIN SOY LIBRE, ESPERO QUE NO ME DESCUBRAN Y NO ME ENCUENTREN, ESTAR EN ESTA MIERDA NO ES CHISTOSO.- Gritaba feliz Issei dentro de la basura.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Después de que el camión descargara la basura y se fuera del lugar.

El castaño reviso si había personas alrededor y al notar que no había nadie, sale de una bolsa negra y se veía al castaño completamente sucio.

-Estoy en el vertedero y no hay nadie sobrenatural, ahora a buscar la salida.- Decía el castaño serio y noto algo en su cuerpo.

-ESTOY TODO SUCIO Y APESTO A MIERDA.- Gritaba el castaño preocupado y no veía un lugar donde limpiarse.

-Tendré que buscar un baño o los camarines de los trabajadores de acá, necesito limpiarme y cambiarme de ropa o sino no podré ir a ninguna parte.- Pensaba el castaño preocupado y comienza a buscar el lugar.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

El castaño encontró unos contenedores que eran los camarines de los trabajadores del lugar, no sin antes ver que nadie se acercara, ya que tuvo dificultades de moverse en todas las montañas de basura sin ser visto por los trabajadores.

 **CAMARINES DEL VERTEDERO**

-Lo encontré, parece que son los camarines.- Pensaba el castaño viendo el contenedor que en la puerta tenía un letrero que decía "VARONES" y en el otro decía "DAMAS".

Sin perder el tiempo entro en la puerta que decía "VARONES" ya que sabía algo de español, gracias a los viajes que tiene y sin perder el tiempo se desnuda, después al ver la ropa este la quema con un pequeño hechizo de fuego y después lo apaga con un pequeño hechizo de viento.

El castaño saca de una dimensión de bolsillo un shampoo, jabón, bálsamo y una toalla.

Entra en la ducha, abre la llave y sale el agua caliente, después abre la llave del agua fría para regular la temperatura, mojándose todo el cuerpo y en eso usa el jabón para limpiarse todo el cuerpo, estuvo varios minutos usando el jabón ya que tenía el olor de la basura impregnado en el cuerpo, después prosiguió en lavarse el pelo con el shampoo, estuvo muchos minutos lavándoselo porque seguía el olor a basura y después de usar el shampoo usa el bálsamo para el pelo, estuvo un corto periodo y se limpió todo el cuerpo.

Después de ducharse, usa la toalla para secarse y en eso saca de la dimensión de bolsillo otra muda de ropa, un pantalón y polera negra, bóxer azules, calcetines marrones/café y un poleron con capucha negra, zapatillas deportivas negras, también saca un antitranspirante y un perfume.

Unos instantes después, el castaño estaba vestido, había usado el perfume y antitranspirante, guardo todo en la dimensión de bolsillo y se retira del camarín.

 **VERTEDERO**

El castaño rápidamente sale corriendo en dirección a la portería, como estaba vestido de negro no notaban al castaño pasar y al llegar a la portería ve al guardia que estaba viendo televisión. Aprovecho de saltar la barra de la entrada y escapo del lugar corriendo unos metros y después se detiene.

Abre nuevamente la dimensión de bolsillo y saca su smarthphone/celular/teléfono móvil, comienza a buscar por el mapa el lugar en donde se encuentra y ve que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Callao.

En eso aprovecha de buscar una ciudad cercana y encuentra a la capital de Perú Lima, que estaba a 10 Kilómetros de distancia y en eso saca de la dimensión su motocicleta, la enciende y da marcha dirigiéndose a la ciudad de Lima.

 **CIUDAD DE LIMA – PERU**

Al castaño no le tomo mucho tiempo en llegar a la capital, era de madrugada y era difícil encontrar hospedaje, además habían seres sobrenaturales, aprovecho de cambiar la apariencia a un pelinegro de piel morena y de ojos castaños.

El castaño recorrió la ciudad y era muy grande, en su recorrido encontró una plaza en el centro de la ciudad y vio el móvil, descubriendo que era la Plaza de Armas.

 **PLAZA DE ARMAS - LIMA**

El castaño baja de su moto apagándola y la guarda en la dimensión, comienza a caminar en la plaza viendo unas bancas y se sienta.

El castaño mira los alrededores y se fija en la catedral, que estaba iluminada de varios colores y en el alrededor habían unos edificios amarillos, miraba la plaza y observo la pileta que tenía acceso restringido.

Sin perder tiempo, en su teléfono comienza a buscar alguna casa de cambio, para cambiar algunos dólares por unos soles, para poder comer y descansar.

Estuvo buscando unos minutos y encontró una casa de cambio cerca de la plaza de armas, pero faltaban horas para que abrieran y decidió recorrer la ciudad a pie para que pasara más rápido el tiempo.

 **UNAS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **CENTRO DE LIMA**

Eran las 9 Horas y el castaño estaba esperando su turno para cambiar el dinero. Unos minutos después, se acerca a las cajas y entrega los dólares, para que unos momentos después la cajera le entregara los soles y cuando el castaño guarda el dinero se retira del lugar.

El castaño fue al terminal de buses de Lima para comprar un pasaje de bus a la ciudad de Iquitos en el norte de Perú.

-El bus sale en la tarde a las 18 Horas y ahora son las 11.- Pensaba el castaño serio.

-Las facciones creerán que iré por el puerto más cercano, hasta creerán que iría por Ecuador, pero los voy a engañar yéndome por Colombia y después a Panamá.- Pensaba el castaño serio.

-Tendré que hacer la hora, iré a recorrer nuevamente la ciudad, también aprovecho de comer y comprar algunas cosas para el viaje.- Pensaba el castaño antes de abandonar el terminal.

17:30 Horas en TERMINAL DE LIMA

El castaño se encontraba esperando el bus, el llevaba solo un bolso de mano y en ese instante llega el bus, era un bus de 2 pisos y se estaciona en el andén.

Las puertas del bus se abren y los pasajeros subían al bus, el castaño estaba en la parte superior del bus y su bolso lo deja en el maletero superior de su asiento.

En unos minutos después, de que se acomodaran en el bus, llega el auxiliar validando los boletos si correspondían al asiento asignado y el castaño valido su boleto, después de eso el castaño reclina su asiento, se acomoda y duerme.

Siendo las 18 Horas el bus sale de Lima en dirección a Iquitos.

 **SUEÑO DE ISSEI**

Issei estaba en Kuoh, estaba en su casa y en eso ve a todas las chicas que le sonríen, pero de un momento a otro aparecen las parejas llevándoselas y el castaño trataba de acercarse pero se alejaron desapareciendo.

Cambiaba de escenario y veía a todos sus amigos, todos estaban celebrando pero cuando veían a Issei lo miraban con odio y en eso todos cargan un ataque lanzándoselo, pero el castaño lograba escapar gracias al Balance Breaker y se fue volando.

Pero nuevamente cambiaba el escenario, el castaño cayo en algún lugar, Issei nota que su vestimenta cambia a su traje de batalla junto a su máscara de gas, pero vio a su alrededor estaba todo en llamas, notaba que estaba cansado y herido.

Reviso el lugar y era una ciudad, en eso siente un ataque y lo esquiva, vio que era un ataque de energía de la destrucción, después esquiva varios ataques de lanzas de luz, rayos santos y magia nórdica, noto que le congelaron el movimiento de su cuerpo, pero logro contrarrestarlo con un hechizo y esquivaba apenas los ataques, mandándolo a volar varios metros chocando con un bus.

Trato de levantarse pero recibió más ataques cubriéndose con un escudo mágico saliendo disparado nuevamente chocando con un edificio rompiendo las vitrinas.

Issei estaba en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad, el traje estaba roto, apenas podía moverse y nota que fue encerrado con varias espadas, un mínimo movimiento se cortaba y en eso llegan las personas que lo atacaron, los vio y quedo aterrado.

Las personas que lo atacaban eran los líderes, sus ex amigos, sus ex amores, sus padres y un ejército de las facciones.

Todos lo miraban con ira, en eso se acerca Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs para tomar al castaño, Kiba y Jeanne anularon su hechizo de creación de espadas, los tres líderes tomaban al castaño y lo llevaban con los demás.

Todos se burlaban del castaño riéndose en su cara, ellos le expresaban al castaño que era una vergüenza, una decepción, un traidor, una desgracia y varios insultos que hacían destrozar el corazón de Issei, ellos notan que tenía la máscara puesta, querían ver su cara de desesperación y angustia.

Rias se acerca y quita la máscara de Issei, mostrando que tenía la cara completamente ensangrentada y comienza a insultarlo, los demás se unen y se burlaban de cómo se veía.

Issei aprovecho de tocar un botón de su armadura que cubría la espalda y torso, eso era para soltarse de la armadura, los demás no lo notaron, ni siquiera los que estaban reteniéndolo lo notaron.

En eso Issei se aburre y dice malditos, unos segundos después se activa la bomba que tenía que tenía la máscara y estalla, era una bomba de luz y humo, todos quedaron cubriéndose y el castaño aprovecho de quitarse la armadura, para correr y gritar muéranse, en unos segundos estalla la armadura que era una bomba sacra, oscura, mata dragones y radioactiva, dejando a todos en el suelo.

El castaño corría e invoco una metralleta, disparaba a todos los que se acercaban y esquivaba los ataques, corría lo más rápido que podía en eso ve un puente e invoca dos granadas y se las lanza a el ejército haciéndolas estallar, eran bombas de luz y en eso se lanza desde el puente viendo que era un río, en eso se preparaba para caer, no pensando que lo estaban esperando y en eso congelan completamente el río, haciendo que el castaño se golpeara fuerte cayendo duramente de espalda quedando gravemente herido, en eso una espada le fue clavada en la pierna y una espada hecha de rayo fue clavada en un brazo haciendo electrocutar al castaño, gracias a su magia protectora resistió el daño.

El castaño vio quienes lo atacaron y eran las 3 líderes Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel.

El castaño vio con incredulidad, ya que fue derrotado completamente y no podía hacer nada para escapar, sus esperanzas desaparecieron y ahora solo quedaba esperar el momento.

Llego Ophis y con magia comenzó a trasladar al castaño siendo acompañada por las 3 líderes.

Pasaron unos minutos, se reunieron todos y veían a Issei completamente destrozado, la sangre salía de su rostro y de su cuerpo, no podía moverse y todos lo veían con ira, ya que pudo haberlos humillado nuevamente pero veían que ya no podía escapar y en eso el castaño decide hablarles.

-Me vencieron, reconozco mi derrota, veo que no pude hacer justicia, yo no fui el traidor sino que ustedes son los traidores, son iguales a ellos y una última cosa.- Decía el castaño con dificultad por la gravedad de sus heridas.

-Les entrego todo lo que tengo.- Decía el castaño serio abriendo un portal en el suelo y salen todas las cosas que tenía el castaño, destacando las armas y 3 esferas mágicas.

En eso el castaño crea una cuarta esfera y la deja en el suelo.

-Quiero usar mi derecho del último deseo.- Decía el castaño seria recibiendo el asentimiento de todos.

El castaño con magia invoca una jeringa con aguja que tenía un líquido azul llamando la atención de todos que preparaban un ataque.

-Quiero usar esto.- Decía el castaño mostrando la jeringa causando alerta en todos.

-LO ÚNICO QUE LES QUIERO DECIR ES QUE SEAN FELICES, ESPERO QUE NO HAGAN CON OTRA PERSONA LO MISMO QUE HICIERON CONMIGO Y AHORA NO VOY A EXISTIR MAS, PORQUE CON ESTO VOY A MORIR EN CUERPO Y EN ALMA, PARA QUE NO SEA REVIVIDO POR NADIE Y ADIÓS.- Este fue el último mensaje que dio el castaño cuando se inyecto todo el líquido azul en su cuerpo y en unos segundos comenzó a deshacerse el cuerpo de Issei desapareciendo a los pocos segundos.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos y sin palabras por lo que hizo Issei.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO DE ISSEI**

El castaño despierta desesperado viendo que todos los demás estaban durmiendo.

Issei noto que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, el sueño le afecto bastante emocionalmente y esperaba poder lograr demostrar que era inocente.

En eso el castaño se levanta del asiento y saca el bolso del maletero, lo abre, saca una bebida y dos paquetes de galletas, cierra el bolso y lo guarda en el maletero nuevamente, se sienta en el asiento y comienza a comer mientras ve el exterior por la ventana del bus.

-Espero que estén bien chicas y Draig.- Decía el castaño con una mirada melancólica mientras comía.

-Espero lograr hacer justicia, los sueños son la demostración de mis miedos y tal vez muestre en parte el futuro, espero no enfrentarme a ellos.- Pensaba el castaño serio.

En eso el castaño termina de comer y beber, volviendo a acomodarse y volver a dormir.

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **CIUDAD DE IQUITOS – PERU**

El bus llegaba al terminal de la ciudad de Iquitos se demoró un día en llegar desde Lima.

El castaño bajo del bus con su bolso y abandono el terminal.

En la calle el castaño buscaba un lugar en donde sacar su motocicleta que había obtenido en el puerto de Callao.

El castaño tenía que llegar a San Antonio del Estrecho, ya que es paso fronterizo para llegar a Colombia, lo que me dice el mapa es que debo cruzar el río Putumayo para llegar a ese país.

Noto en los alrededores que había seres sobrenaturales pero no se acercaban a él por lo que se relajó y fue a buscar un lugar apartado.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

El castaño iba en su nueva moto era una modelo Ducati Diavel de color negro e iba por la carretera, estaba anocheciendo y el castaño estaba maravillado por la vista.

-Estamos prácticamente en el Amazonas.- Pensaba el castaño maravillado por el paisaje del lugar.

 **DOS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **CIUDAD DE SAN ANTONIO DEL ESTRECHO – PERU**

El castaño había llegado a la ciudad y se encontraba buscando a extranjería, para hacer los trámites de salida a Colombia.

Vio el teléfono y se encontraba a un Kilómetro de donde estaba, se dirigió tranquilamente en su motocicleta y vio un puesto de control, estaciona su moto y la apaga para entrar a la oficina.

 **EXTRANJERÍA**

El castaño entro a la oficina, entrego los documentos y lleno unos papeles, logro dominar el español el castaño y estaba preocupado si descubrían que los documentos eran falsos.

En eso los policías revisan al castaño y su mochila, además de su motocicleta y notaron que no llevaba nada sospechoso, decidieron darle el paso a Colombia.

-Lo logre, no me descubrieron.- Pensaba el castaño feliz y aprovecho de buscar su moto, para dejar Perú.

 **EN LA FRONTERA**

Enciende la moto el castaño y da marcha hacia el puente del río Putumayo, cruza el puente y está en territorio colombiano.

-Ahora llegue a Colombia, espero no encontrarme con nadie indeseado.- Pensaba el castaño serio en su marcha por la carretera en dirección a Marandua.

 **Fin del Capítulo 23.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gracias por leer el fic y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios.**

Tenzalucard123: Paciencia ya va a venir ese punto y espero que te guste el capitulo.

DarkerUchiha: Gracias por el comentario y tienes mucha razón, todos tenemos gustos distintos, pero por respeto a las personas que les gusta este fic continuo la trayectoria que le estoy dando hasta ahora, espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

 **Capitulo 24 – Prófugo Parte 9**

 **UN MES** **DESPUÉS**

 **CIUDAD DE PANAMÁ – PANAMÁ**

El castaño estaba pasando en su motocicleta por el puente de las Américas y reviso en el teléfono su ubicación, vio que llego al Canal de Panamá.

Cuando cruzo el puente se estaciono por la orilla de la calle y comenzó a observar el canal, estaba preocupado por la decisión que iba a tomar.

-Llegue al Canal de Panamá, pero no sé por dónde ir, tengo tres lugares, pero no sé si estarán los sobrenaturales vigilando.- Pensaba el castaño preocupado.

-Las tres opciones son: ir al puerto de Balboa que está cerca de acá pero me voy por el pacifico, la otra es ir por el puerto Cristóbal que es al otro lado y me voy por el caribe, por último es seguir el camino por tierra hacia el norte.- Pensaba el castaño con duda y aun no se sacaba el casco.

-Ir por aire no es viable, ya que hay demonios en los aeropuertos y me están buscando después de lo ocurrido en Colombia.- Pensaba el castaño recordando lo sucedido.

 **RECUERDO**

 **HACE UN MES**

 **AMAZONAS – COLOMBIA**

Ya habían pasado dos días de que el castaño había cruzado a territorio colombiano, necesitaba entrenar y establecerse en un lugar, que mejor en este país.

Noto que había seres sobrenaturales, pero no pertenecían a las facciones y si había algún ser de ellos, estaban a una gran distancia.

El vio su ubicación en el teléfono y se encontraba en la ciudad de Leticia, en el amazonas colombiano.

 **CIUDAD DE LETICIA – COLOMBIA**

El castaño recorrió la ciudad y buscaba un lugar donde quedarse, de casualidad encontró una hostal en el centro de la ciudad.

 **HOSTAL**

Issei durante el tiempo que estaba viajando, estaba estudiando el idioma español y eso le ayudo a comunicarse con las personas, aunque no entendía mucho los modismos/ lenguaje coloquial.

La hostal era sencilla, no tenía la decoración como un hotel 5 estrellas a las que acostumbraba a hospedarse, pero es bastante cómoda.

En eso el castaño llega a la recepción y ve al recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- Saludaba cordialmente el recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, solicito una habitación por un mes, por favor. – Respondía el castaño al recepcionista.

-Tengo una habitación disponible, son 55 mil pesos por día y será en total 1 millón 650 mil pesos.- Decía el recepcionista.

-Pago con tarjeta bancaria.- Decía el castaño entregándole la tarjeta al recepcionista.

El recepcionista realiza el cobro y el castaño digita la clave realizando la transacción, unos segundos después, el pago fue realizado.

-Su habitación es la 16, que tenga una buena estadía.- Decía el recepcionista entregando la llave de la habitación del castaño.

-Muchas gracias.- Respondía el castaño y llevo se fue a su habitación con su bolso de mano.

 **HABITACIÓN DE ISSEI**

El castaño entra a su habitación y ve que es espaciosa. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, tenía wi-fi, televisión, baño y unos sillones, además de la cama familiar para descansar.

En eso se deja el bolso encima de la cama y se sienta en el sillón, saca de un portal su laptop y lo deja en la mesa de centro.

Lo enciende, mientras encendía la laptop, el castaño solicita un servicio de habitación pidiendo algo para comer y beber.

El castaño vuelve a lo que estaba, se conecta al wi-fi y comienza a informarse del mundo, además de ver su sistema de espionaje.

Entro en las cámaras de la casa de sus padres y vio que estaba deshabitada, esto llamo la atención del castaño.

Reviso las cámaras de su casa y también estaba como la había dejado cuando se escapó, además de estar también deshabitada y pensó en Draig.

-Espero que estés bien y protejas a las mujeres que amo.- Dijo el castaño en un susurro triste.

Reviso las cámaras de todas las facciones, no encontró ninguna novedad y terminado eso, comenzó a ver y leer las noticias del mundo.

Pero en eso tocaron el timbre de su habitación, informándole que había llegado el servicio de habitación.

El castaño se levantó del sillón y fue a la puerta a recibir el pedido.

Pasado unos momentos el castaño estaba comiendo unas arepas y empanadas, además estaba bebiendo una bebida de cola, aparte de eso había una bolsa de papas fritas, una de maní, una de suflés y una de ramitas saladas.

El castaño retomo su investigación y al averiguar las noticias del inframundo, además de las noticias del mundo humano, descubrió algo que lo preocupo bastante.

En la pantalla de la laptop mostraba una portada del inframundo que decía:

"LAS CASAS DEMONÍACAS, REALIZARON UNA GRAN INVERSIÓN COMPRANDO CASI TODAS LAS CÁRCELES DEL MUNDO HUMANO".

Abajo del titular estaba el detalle de la compra y la distribución de las casas demoníacas que administran las cárceles.

Issei quedo sorprendido, pero entendió el mensaje en el fondo y no había que ser un genio para entenderlo.

-Los demonios hicieron esto para encontrarme rápido, ya que saben que estoy siendo buscado en la justicia japonesa y también para reclutar humanos con habilidades especiales.- Decía el castaño preocupado.

-Los japoneses tramitaron una orden de captura internacional en mi contra, además de las influencias de las facciones en el mundo, lo único que puedo hacer es esconderme y si me ubican huir lejos.- Decía el castaño preocupado.

-También, debería buscar algún país en que no haya alguna influencia de las facciones y que no esté aliado con Japón.- Decía el castaño con algo de esperanza.

-Verdad, Corea del Norte o la República Popular de Corea.- Decía el castaño feliz.

En eso el castaño busco las noticias de Corea del Norte y quedo decepcionado.

-Están negociando la unificación con Corea del Sur, no es factible ir para allá, porque si no me van a atrapar tarde o temprano.- Decía el castaño decepcionado y continuaba buscando información.

En eso el castaño se le ocurre algo y comienza a planear infiltrarse en los archivos del gobierno japonés.

-Tendré que infiltrarme en los archivos de defensa de Japón, tendré que usar ese recurso.- Decía el castaño ansioso mientras comía una empañada.

-Además de obtener el listado de los países que aun los demonios no han comprado sus cárceles.- Decía el castaño serio.

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

El castaño había hackeado las bases de datos del gobierno japonés y obtenido información del inframundo, que por suerte estaban allí, utilizando la misma técnica que aplico para robarle a los Gremory y en eso aprovecho de robarle dinero a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel, lo tomo como indemnización por lo ocurrido en Perú.

El castaño estaba analizando los resultados y quedo desconcertado, la poca esperanza que tenía había desaparecido.

-Los países que no están aliados con Japón, están influenciados con los seres sobrenaturales y hay otros países que pertenecen a otras facciones que no están en la alianza, si voy a esos lugares pueden matarme.- Decía el castaño desesperado.

-Hay un único país que los demonios no compraron las cárceles, este está al norte, aunque esta aliado con el gobierno de Japón, pero tendré un plan para quedarme allá y no me deporten.- Decía el castaño con algo de esperanza.

-Durante este mes, tendré que entrenar duro para dominar mejor mi láser, ya que lo utilice una vez y casi agoto mi energía, además de dominar más elementos y técnicas. Tendré que buscar el método más eficiente de entrenamiento para poder lograr mi objetivo, de aumentar la cantidad de veces en usar mis técnicas más poderosas.- Decía el castaño buscando métodos de entrenamiento para mejorar su resistencia física.

El castaño gran parte de la noche estuvo buscando métodos de entrenamiento por internet y vio en sus libros los elementos a dominar, encontró unos métodos de entrenamiento del libro y además encontró complementos en internet.

Después de hacer su plan de entrenamiento, el castaño se toma una ducha y se acuesta en su cama para dormir.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

El castaño estaba conduciendo en su motocicleta la carretera buscando un lugar en donde entrenar y vio un gran bosque.

 **DENTRO DEL BOSQUE**

El castaño estaba en el interior del bosque recorriéndolo y explorando, buscando el mejor lugar para entrenar y en eso encuentra un río.

Vio el rio y miro su alrededor, era el lugar perfecto para entrenar las técnicas de agua y de tierra. Unos metros más al norte encontró un campo despejado de árboles, este lugar le servía para entrenar las técnicas, además también tenía que entrenar su navegación y orientación.

-Los primeros 6 días entrenare físicamente, el día 7 probare avances además de entrenar mi orientación, después 6 días más de entrenamiento físico y un día de pruebas de técnicas, así sucesivamente hasta completar los 28 días.- Decía el castaño serio.

-Comenzare ahora el entrenamiento, a medida que vaya superando el nivel aumentare la intensidad del entrenamiento físico.- Decía el castaño serio.

-Ahora levantare una barrera de un kilómetro a la redonda.- Decía el castaño para instalar un dispositivo que activa una barrera para que no fuera detectado por los seres sobrenaturales.

Levantada la barrera el castaño se cambia de ropa con un círculo mágico poniéndose una ropa deportiva y comenzó a calentar mediante un trote suave.

Después de calentar, comienza a hacer sus ejercicios físicos como abdominales, lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales en posición invertida, levantarse su propio cuerpo, etc.

Después de terminar los ejercicios, come su dieta equilibrada que consistía en alimentos con mucha proteína, también carbohidratos y grasas, para recuperar las energías perdidas.

Después de comer, invoco su mini gimnasio y ajusto los pesos en las barras y mancuernas.

Terminando de acomodar los pesos, este se acomoda y comienza a hacer ejercicios con la barra, levanto la barra acostado en la camilla y la levanto de pie, terminando con la rutina, comenzó a usar las mancuernas en cada brazo haciendo distintos ejercicios, terminando esto se dirigió al armario y comenzó a ejercitar sus piernas, espalda y brazos. Terminado esta rutina de ejercicios, descanso mientras comía unas frutas, terminando fue a correr por los alrededores del lugar dentro de la barrera hasta completar los kilómetros propuestos.

Terminados los ejercicios, realizo unos ejercicios de elongación para que el cuerpo no se resienta y unos instantes después, fue al río y se acercó a la orilla.

Se concentró, comenzó a utilizar magia para manipular el agua, en eso hace un gesto y se genera una bola de agua que flotaba en el aire, duro unos minutos y volvió al río.

-Es un buen inicio para manipular el agua.- Pensaba el castaño feliz.

Continúo haciendo la misma rutina por unas horas y había logrado un dominio con el agua.

Después fue a un sector que había tierra y roca, se concentró y comenzó a utilizar magia para manipular la tierra, el resultado fue que la tierra genero unas piedras pequeñas y comenzaron a flotar en el aire, duro unos minutos y cayeron al suelo.

-El resultado fue mejor al esperado, aunque falta mucho para dominar la tierra.- Pensaba el castaño feliz.

Continúo haciendo la misma rutina por unas horas y había logrado un avance en el dominio de la tierra.

Issei vio el alrededor y estaba anocheciendo, entonces termino de entrenar e invoco un bidón con agua para limpiar su cuerpo.

Terminando se cambió de ropa con un círculo mágico y desactiva el aparato que tenía levantada la barrera, se pone el casco y se sube a la moto, enciende el motor y se moviliza por la selva dirigiéndose devuelta a la hostería.

 **HABITACIÓN DE ISSEI**

El castaño se fue rápidamente al baño y se ducho, hacía un calor de mil demonios.

Unos momentos después, el castaño estaba evaluando sus condiciones después del primer entrenamiento y noto que estaba en buenas condiciones.

El plan de entrenamiento es aumentar cada día de entrenamiento 0,5 veces la gravedad para aumentar la resistencia física y en eso come, revisa si hay novedades y no había ninguna novedad.

 **EN LA SELVA**

5 días habían pasado desde el inicio del entrenamiento, ahora estaba entrenando en una gravedad aumentada a 3,5 veces, el entrenamiento era difícil, pero Issei estaba motivado porque era la única forma de hacerse más fuerte, mientras que Rizevim y su amo no aparezcan el no podrá demostrar su inocencia.

El séptimo día llego, comenzó a ver los resultados del entrenamiento y fueron satisfactorios, logro dominar el agua y la tierra, podía usar el láser varias veces, pero no era suficiente, debía seguir entrenando.

Así pasaron rápidamente los 28 días, dentro de esos días desarrollo dos nuevos trajes de batalla, uno lo llamo la versión 2, que era similar a la primera, la diferencia es que en cada brazo tenía dos cañones, las coderas y rodilleras eran de metal más resistente, la armadura que cubría la espalda y torso era más delgado, resistente y estaba blindado, la máscara de gas era de un material más resistente, además de tener un casco incluido y un filtro que estaba debajo del mentón, de esta salían dos mangueras que conectaba en la parte de cada oído, tenía un visor en cada ojo de color negro, los guantes, botas de militar, pantalón y polera de manga larga se mantenían de color negro.

Este traje sirve para enfrentarse con seres de clase alta a suprema, gracias a los cañones, la velocidad de disparo en más rápido que un subfusil.

El otro traje de batalla lo llamo versión 3, el traje era completamente metálico desde la cabeza a los pies, el material es más resistente, pero era más grueso y pesado. Esto lo hizo pensando en los ataques de espadas y de energía, en caso de que su escudo protector no resista los ataques, la máscara de gas es una distinta al anterior, la forma de la máscara es como una calavera, tenía picos en la cabeza, en la parte de la boca tenía un filtro, de este salían dos mangueras que conectaban con otro filtro que estaba en el costado de la máscara, en cada mano tenía un cañón, todo el traje es de color negro.

Este traje sirve para enfrentarse a seres divinos como dioses, seres de clase suprema, dioses dragones y semi dioses, las técnicas se cargaban en los cañones de las manos.

 **HOSTERÍA**

El castaño había terminado su entrenamiento, había llegado a la hostería y dentro de esta sintió a seres sobrenaturales acercarse a su ubicación, se dio cuenta que eran demonios y ángeles caídos, supo que venían por él, entonces fue a buscar sus cosas a su habitación y lo guardo en una dimensión de bolsillo, el saco 1 millón de pesos colombianos para entregárselos al recepcionista, cuando dejo la llave en el mesón y el dinero, se activa una barrera.

Issei se dio cuenta de esto e invoco su traje de batalla versión 1, con la ametralladora/subfusil MP40 y se escondió detrás de un sillón cerca de la recepción.

En eso el castaño instala unas minas dejándola en la puerta, en la escalera y en las ventanas, el activo su escudo protector para los impactos.

De repente entran por las ventanas y la puerta, pero se activan las minas estallando y matando a algunos humanos, ángeles caídos y demonios desapareciendo en partículas de luz, por la escalera aparecieron más y se activa la mina estallando, matando a los que habían llegado.

El castaño había cargado con balas comprimidas de agua bendita, uranio, pólvora y unos venenos.

El castaño ahora iba en serio, iba a matar a cualquiera que intentara detenerlo, no importaba si era un dios o un humano, el que intente hacerle algo, el matara sin ninguna duda.

Después de que estallaran las bombas, el castaño resistió las explosiones y salió de la hostería, fue a la calle y se vio rodeado por todos lados por estos seres.

Issei se dio cuenta que estos seres pertenecen a las Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia FARC, en eso su líder habla mientras los demás apuntaban con sus armas y cargaban sus ataques.

-Parsero, ríndete, te tenemos rodeado, te llevaremos con los líderes de las facciones y nos seremos los nuevos amos de Colombia.- Decía el líder de las FARC serio.

-No, no me entregare a unas basuras como ustedes, si quieren intenten matarme.- Decía el castaño serio.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, NO SEAS IMBÉCIL, SOMOS MILES CONTRA TI.- Decía el líder con burla.

-Entonces, AGARRAMELA CON LAS DOS MANOS.- Gritaba Issei y comienza a dispararles a todos.

Los integrantes de la FARC desde el aire lanzan su técnica al castaño y le impacta de lleno.

Los seres estaban confiados en que habían matado a Issei, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron el techo de una casa.

El castaño estaba ileso y cargaba en sus manos dos bolas con rayos.

-BOLA ELÉCTRICA.- Gritaba el castaño lanzando una bola al cielo y la otra a la los que estaban en el suelo.

El ataque estallo en el cielo y la tierra impactándoles de lleno a las FARC, intentaron cubrirse con círculos mágicos, pero no sirvió de nada.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG- Gritaban en dolor las FARC cuando recibieron la electricidad de Issei, los humanos murieron electrocutados, los demonios y ángeles caídos quedaron heridos e inmóviles.

Issei guardo su metralleta y saco su lanza misiles, tomando 3 misiles, carga un misil y lo lanza al cielo estallando, matando una parte de los seres del cielo. Después, carga otro misil y lo lanza en donde estaba el líder estallando, matando a la mayoría que estaban en tierra.

Carga el último misil, lo lanza al otro sector del cielo matando a otra parte de los demonios y ángeles caídos desapareciendo en partículas de luz.

Para los últimos que quedaban el castaño saco el fusil M16, tranquilamente apuntaba y disparaba a cada ser en la cabeza reventándoselas, estos desaparecían en partículas de luz y cuando termino de acabar con ellos, saco del estacionamiento de la hostal su motocicleta.

Uso un círculo mágico para cambiarse de ropa a una normal, se puso el casco y encendió la moto. Se subió a la motocicleta y se puso en marcha, tenía que llegar rápido a la frontera con Panamá.

El castaño llego al límite de la barrera, saca el revólver y dispara en el escudo destruyéndolo.

Issei se fue a máxima velocidad por la carretera, en dirección a Panamá, estaba en contra el tiempo ya que lo han descubierto, aunque haya matado a varios, esto llamara la atención de los líderes de facciones y los caza recompensas.

-Espero poder llegar allá y refugiarme, porque ellos vendrán y no podre evitar una batalla.- Pensaba Issei serio mientras conducía hacia el norte de Colombia.

Así el castaño viajo durante 3 largos días para llegar a la frontera con Panamá, el castaño se sacó el casco y se mostró un pelinegro con ojos castaños.

Issei se pintó el cabello, para no usar magia de camuflaje, ya que ha sentido como los seres sobrenaturales lo han estado buscando intensamente después de haber acabado con el líder de las FARC.

Issei pasó sus documentos en extranjería y aprobaron su paso a Panamá, está usando el nombre de Andrés Zúñiga Olate, de nacionalidad chilena y por eso no tuvo problemas para pasar.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-Fue bien intenso el paso por Colombia, pero lo bueno es que cree dos trajes más y me hice más poderoso, aprendí el idioma español por completo gracias a Los atletas de la risa, Los dinamita show, Los picantes, Stefan Kramer, Pati Cofre, El che copete, al Profesor Rosa, al Álvaro Salas, al Bombo Fica, el Huaso Filomeno y al Profesor Campusano.- Decía el castaño feliz.

-Me gustaría conocer a ellos, para agradecerles por el aprendizaje y recomendarlo a los demás para que aprendan.- Pensaba el castaño feliz.

-Ahora a ir al puerto de Balboa para ver si puedo tomar un barco.- Decía el castaño para subirse a la motocicleta e ir al puerto.

 **Fin del Capítulo 24.**

 **AVANCE DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

 **CORTE SUPREMA DE WASHINGTON – ESTADOS UNIDOS**

 **SALA DEL JUICIO**

Se encontraba la sala del juicio lleno de medios, cámaras, celulares, etc.

La corte compuesta por los 9 jueces de la corte suprema estadounidense.

Estaba Issei sentado frente a los jueces, tenía un corte en la ceja izquierda y su cara tenía signos de que fue golpeado, en cada lado había un soldado custodiándolo, en varios lados de la sala habían soldados apuntando con sus armas al castaño en caso de que hiciera algo.

Dentro del público de la sala, se encontraba un pelirrojo adulto de ojos verdes, vestía un traje formal, miraba la sala del juicio de manera preocupada y triste, estaba llorando.

 **CASTILLO GREMORY – INFRAMUNDO**

Se encontraban todos los líderes de la alianza de facciones, casi todo el grupo DxD y las familias de clase alta mirando el juicio de Issei en Estados Unidos.

Todos estaban tristes, se sentían arrepentidos de lo que hicieron y ahora iban a condenar al que fue el pilar de la paz de las facciones.

 **MUNDO SOBRENATURAL**

En cada lugar del mundo sobrenatural veía el juicio del castaño, cada ser estaba arrepentido de dar la espalda a su héroe, ahora entendían porque el castaño insistía en limpiar su nombre, ya que era inocente de todo y ellos se encargaron de condenarlo.

El caso de los niños era peor, todos lloraban, ellos habían abandonado a su héroe y se sentían culpables de todo.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL MUNDO HUMANO**

Se encontraban las amadas/ prometidas de Issei viendo el juicio por la televisión.

Todas estaban llorando, veían el estado del castaño y eso las destrozaba aún más.

Las chicas se culpaban a sí mismas por no ayudarlo cuando más lo necesito.

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y este pequeño avance, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, serán bien recibidos y nos vemos en otro capitulo.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Gracias por leer el fic y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

Narutodx: Todavía no mi amigo, estamos recién en el inicio de la historia y el punto inicial es el juicio, espero que te guste el capitulo.

DarkerUchiha: Agradecido de que te haya gustado el capitulo y lo que has leído es la introducción a la historia, el punto inicial es el juicio y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

 **Capítulo 25 – Prófugo Parte 10**

 **PUERTO BALBOA –** **PANAMÁ**

El castaño se encontraba conduciendo su motocicleta calmadamente y llega a las cercanías del puerto.

Se detiene antes de llegar a la portería del puerto y comienza a usar magia para detectar seres sobrenaturales, estuvo un rato esperando y descubrió algo desalentador.

-Aquí dentro está lleno de seres sobrenaturales, hay un ejército de demonios en el interior de este puerto y no podre entrar acá.- Pensaba Issei serio revisando el celular.

-Tendré que ir al otro puerto del otro lado, espero no tener la misma suerte.- Pensaba el castaño serio y preocupado.

Issei no perdió tiempo y se fue en marcha con su motocicleta al otro puerto que se encontraba al noreste de donde se encontraba.

 **UNAS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **PUERTO CRISTOBAL –** **PANAMÁ**

Como la vez anterior llego a las cercanías de la portería del puerto.

Se detiene y comienza a detectar si hay seres sobrenaturales en el puerto, comenzó a detectar a los seres sobrenaturales y en la portería había una persona monitoreando las cámaras.

El resultado fue el mismo que el anterior.

-Acá también hay un ejército de demonios, pero también hay seres de otras mitologías.- Pensaba Issei serio y preocupado.

-Tendré que ir por tierra, debo ir a la frontera con Costa Rica y espero que no me encuentren, ya que quiero evitar asesinar seres.- Pensaba Issei serio.

El castaño se retira del lugar en su motocicleta y esto era visto por el portero del puerto, ya que a él le parecía sospechoso ese sujeto y llamo a alguien.

 **CIUDAD DE PANAMÁ – PANAMÁ**

Estaba anocheciendo en la ciudad y el castaño debía encontrar un lugar para descansar.

-Es muy tarde, buscare un lugar donde alojar, mañana continúo con el viaje al norte y además debo ver la situación después de lo que ocurrió en Colombia.- Pensaba Issei serio.

En las afueras de la ciudad en la carretera el castaño encuentra un motel para pasar la noche.

Entra al motel y se dirige a la recepción.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **DENTRO DEL MOTEL**

El castaño estaba sentado en la cama comiendo papas fritas y bebiendo gaseosas.

Estaba buscando información en la laptop acerca de lo ocurrido y vio que no pasó desapercibido.

El gobierno colombiano, chileno y peruano había solicitado una orden de captura internacional en contra de Issei Hyodou.

El castaño quedo sorprendido con la información ya que lo habían descubierto, pero por lo menos se pintó el cabello y usaba otras vestimentas, además de tener una musculatura más marcada y en este país no lo han descubierto, tiene que cambiar la motocicleta para que no lo encuentren.

Ahora no solo lo buscan los seres sobrenaturales, sino que también la humanidad lo quiere capturar.

Issei vio los delitos en que lo acusaban y vio lo siguiente.

-CHILE: Paso ilegal, homicidio de cuatro personas en San Antonio y ataque a miembros de la conferencia episcopal de Chile en Valparaíso.

-PERU: Ataque y destrucción del puerto de Callao, homicidio frustrado.

-COLOMBIA: Homicidio a las FARC y ciudadanos.

Issei estaba asustado, porque se dio cuenta que era un delincuente y tenía las manos manchadas, paso de ser un héroe a villano.

Decidió pensar en otra cosa y reviso la información del mundo sobrenatural, vio algo que lo dejo triste.

Descubrió que las chicas eran fugitivas de las facciones, las declararon demonios renegados y ofrecieron recompensa para encontrarlas, las únicas que no estaban en la lista eran Kuroka y Le Fay.

-Declararon a las chicas delincuentes de las facciones, ya que las culparon por iniciar todo esto, además las utilizaron para limpiarse las culpas los líderes, ya que los seres se habían manifestado en contra de ellos y pedían su renuncia.- Decía en un susurro Issei preocupado.

-Por lo menos Kuroka y Le Fay pueden protegerlas, aunque también esta Draig que puede hacerlo, aunque ellas tampoco son débiles, pero es una pena que todo haya terminado así.- Decía Issei en un susurro.

-Si Rias no hubiera cometido ese error, tal vez esto no estaría ocurriendo y hubiéramos estado todos felices.- Pensaba Issei con tristeza.

Después vio más archivos, descubrió que Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs renunciaron a sus puestos de líderes de la alianza, ahora solo son líderes de su respectiva facción.

-Sí que no me lo esperaba, Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs ya no son líderes de la alianza, lo entiendo ya que debieron haber defendido a las chicas pero fracasaron.- Decía Issei en un susurro.

-Creo que con esto estoy actualizado de lo que ocurre en todas partes, debo ir con más cuidado, tendré que obtener más identidades falsas y debo ir rápido.- Decía Issei en un susurro, estaba muy preocupado y asustado.

-Tomare una ducha y dormiré, mañana iré a la siguiente ciudad y aprovechare de entrenar más aun, debo no llamar la atención de la gente.- Pensaba Issei y entra a la ducha.

Issei se ducha y cuando estaba lavándose el cabello, la espuma era negra, se puede ver la musculatura muy marcada en su cuerpo, no resaltaba tanto como un fisicoculturista, pero era suficiente como para pelear.

Después de tomar la ducha, se toma una gaseosa y come papas fritas mientras veía su laptop, paso una hora y fue a dormir.

 **SUEÑO DE ISSEI**

 **LIVING/SALA DE LA CASA HYODOU**

Se encontraba en la sala/living de su casa y vio que se encontraban sus padres sentados hablando de las chicas.

Issei estaba triste porque había descubierto el engaño de las chicas y quería hablar con sus padres.

Sus padres vieron que Issei estaba llorando y le hablan.

-Hijo, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué estas llorando? – Preguntaba el padre de Issei.

-Se acabó todo, las chicas me cambiaron por otros chicos y los vi besándose.- Decía Issei llorando.

-Veo que lo descubriste.- Decía la madre de Issei seria.

-Que.- Dijo Issei asombrado.

-Parece que te enteraste de que las chicas tenían otra relación, bueno da lo mismo.- Decía el padre de Issei restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ustedes lo sabían y no me dijeron nada.- Decía Issei enojado.

-Eso es problema de ustedes, nosotros no debemos meternos en nada, lo único que te digo es que ni se te ocurra terminar tu relación con ellas.- Decía seria la madre de Issei.

-¿Por qué no debería terminar con ellas?, se podría saber.- Decía Issei furioso.

-Porque ellas financian nuestras vidas cómodas, además esta casa es de los Gremorys y sabes lo que ocurriría si terminas con ellas.- Decía el padre de Issei serio.

-Además esos chicos son mejores que tú, deberían ser nuestros hijos, las chicas nos hablan maravillas de ellos.- Decía la madre de Issei feliz.

-SON UNOS.- No alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que las chicas llegaron a la casa con sus novios.

-Hola padre y madre, ¿Cómo están?- Saludaba Rias a los padres de Issei.

-Hola padres/suegros.- Saludaban las demás.

Issei estaba anonadado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no se esperó que su familia le diera la espalda, habían aparecido sus novias junto a los chicos que estaban besando.

Las chicas ven a Issei y lo saludan, este las ignoro y los acompañantes lo miraban con una cara arrogante, en eso los chicos se les ocurre provocar al castaño.

-Hola padre y madre.- Decían los novios de las chicas.

-Hola hijos.- Respondían los padres de Issei.

Issei sintió que algo se le rompió por dentro y Draig trata de calmarlo.

-[Compañero, lo siento, por favor cálmate, vayamos a otro lugar y después pensamos sobre lo ocurrido] – Decía Draig triste por lo que estaba pasando su compañero.

-Que quieres que haga, todos son unos hipócritas y me voy de esta mierda.- Respondía Issei a Draig.

-[Cálmate por favor, vas a entrar en la Juggernaut Drive, vámonos de aquí porque se está poniendo feo esto, no puedo creer lo que está pasando]- Decía Draig triste.

Issei vuelve en sí y decide irse de la casa.

-Issei, ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntaba la madre de Issei seria.

-Me voy de esta mierda, hagan lo que quieran, ustedes chicas desde hoy ya no soy nada de ustedes, pueden hacer la mierda que quieran porque el compromiso no corre conmigo y ustedes par de desgraciados, me dan asco no creí que me vendieran para aprovecharse de la vida de lujos que le dan estas mierdas con pechos, disfruten de sus nuevos hijos y en mi caso olvídense que soy su hijo.- Decía Issei con furia y en eso toma un casco, se acerca a abrir la puerta.

-Issei, hagas lo que hagas no podrás escapar de mí, ya que soy tu dueña y ama, además el compromiso está vigente y no lo podrás cancelar, mejor vuelve y haz que nada ha pasado.- Decía Rias de manera autoritaria.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eres patético.- Se burlaban los novios de las chicas.

-Váyanse a la mierda, si intentan acercarse a mi lo lamentaran, espero que sean felices con ellos y yo me voy, si quieren quemen mis cosas porque no voy a volver.- Decía Issei con furia y en eso entra en su espacio mental.

-Draig, si llegan a lavarme el cerebro, por favor usa el método de autodestrucción.- Decía Issei decidido.

En ese momento Issei abre la puerta y sale corriendo rápidamente a la moto encendiéndola, marchando a toda velocidad por la calle.

Si el castaño no hubiera salido corriendo habría sufrido un ataque de sus novias y amantes, ya que había estallado la puerta donde estaba.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

El castaño despertó de golpe y vio el teléfono, eran las 4 Horas y estaba sudando mucho.

-Soñé con mis padres, no fue muy diferente a lo que me ocurrió con ellos, solo que estaban las chicas con ellos.- Decía Issei triste.

-Mejor vuelvo a dormir, ya que en la mañana parto hacia el norte.- Decía Issei serio.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

El castaño se encontraba en el estacionamiento del motel y guarda la moto negra en el portal, saca la moto naranja con blanco y negro (KTM 390).

En eso la enciende y parte del lugar hacia el norte.

 **EN LA CARRETERA**

Issei iba conduciendo la motocicleta se veían varios vehículos circulando y el paisaje era un campo con varios cerros.

Issei pasó a una posada a desayunar, ordeno un café con dos sándwich con carne y queso (Barros Luco), comió tranquilo mientras veía la televisión del lugar y daban una noticia que dio la vuelta al mundo.

"Issei Hyodou acabo con las FARC colombiana y los colombianos celebran a su héroe, por acabar con los terroristas"

Issei estaba feliz por la noticia, había gente que apreciaba sus logros y otros querían capturarlo. Sabía que las FARC tenían contactos con los demonios y ángeles caídos, por eso los mato.

Termino de comer, pago y retomo su camino por la carretera.

 **HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **CIUDAD DE SANTIAGO DE VERAGUAS –** **PANAMÁ**

El castaño llego a la ciudad de Santiago de Veraguas, la ciudad era pequeña comparada con la ciudad de Panamá y fue al centro de la ciudad para buscar un lugar para comer.

Pasó por los alrededores del Parque Santiago y encontró un restaurant.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

El castaño estaciono su moto a las afueras del parque y entro al lugar.

 **PARQUE SANTIAGO**

El castaño instala un artefacto en el centro del parque y lo activa generando una barrera mágica.

El castaño saca su gimnasio y se cambia de ropa con un círculo mágico, su ropa era deportiva y comienza a calentar con un trote suave, realiza una pequeña elongación y comienza a hacer sus ejercicios que realizo en Colombia con gravedad aumentada a 4, después de hacer los ejercicios comienza a usar las barras, mancuernas, el estante y la máquina para ejercitar las piernas, después corrió por los alrededores del parque, terminado esto realizo elongaciones para dar por terminado el entrenamiento.

Terminado el entrenamiento, el castaño desactiva el artefacto y se retira en su motocicleta a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y asearse.

 **UNAS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **HOSTERÍA** **DE SANTIAGO**

Issei alquilo una habitación por la noche y sin perder el tiempo fue a la habitación.

 **HABITACIÓN**

Issei sin perder el tiempo fue a ducharse y en eso siente unas presencias que estaban llegando a la ciudad.

-Parece que me descubrieron.- Pensaba Issei mientras se duchaba.

Termino de ducharse y se seca con la toalla, se pone la ropa interior y con un círculo mágico se viste con el traje de batalla versión 1.

En eso invoca una escopeta, se dirige a la ventana, la abre y sale de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia donde sentía las presencias.

 **PARQUE SANTIAGO**

El castaño vuelve al parque y comienza a buscar el origen de las presencias ya que los sintió en el lugar, en eso se acerca al centro del parque y siente que lo encierran en una barrera mágica.

Issei miro por todos lados y no encontró a nadie, estaba oscuro y tuvo que activar la cámara negativa de la máscara de gas, para tener una mejor visión y aun así no veía a nadie.

En eso el castaño siente un ataque acercarse y activa su escudo mágico protegiéndolo, el ataque impacta y genera humo, pero el castaño estaba intacto.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren?, SALGAN AHORA.- Preguntaba el castaño de manera intimidante.

Nadie respondió.

-Bueno entonces que comience la fiesta.- Grita el castaño y apunta con su escopeta en un punto específico.

Issei dispara en la copa de un árbol cercano.

-AAAAAAAARRRRRGGG.- Gritaba un ser y desaparece en partículas de luz, dando a entender que era un demonio.

-MALDITO.- Gritaba un ser que estaba escondido pero recibió un disparo en la cabeza de parte de Issei y desaparece en partículas de luz.

Issei deja la escopeta en el suelo y comienza a usar su nueva técnica de control de la tierra.

Levanta las manos, los seres estaban escondidos ya que su misión era que retener al castaño, pero no perdían el tiempo para atacar al castaño con magia, magia elemental y disparos.

El castaño se había cubierto con el escudo mágico, descubrió que había un estanque con agua para estrenar su control de agua.

-REBOTEN.- Gritaba el castaño bajando las manos y comenzó una lluvia de piedras por el lugar.

Cada piedra al tocar el suelo, volvía al cielo para volver a caer y los seres sobrenaturales se cubrían con círculos mágicos permitiéndole a Issei contar y ver donde estaban.

-Están todos por suelo esto me hace más fácil.- Decía el castaño viendo el estanque con agua.

-Hora de estrenar mi nueva técnica con agua.- Decía Issei levantando las manos y el agua del estanque se fue al cielo, cesando la lluvia de piedras.

-LLUEVE.- Gritaba el castaño generando la lluvia con el agua recolectada y gracias al Hidrogeno del aire pudo aumentar más el tiempo y cantidad de agua.

El castaño junta rayos en sus manos generando dos bolas grandes que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo con rayos y da un salto alto.

-BOLA ELÉCTRICA.- Gritaba el castaño lanzando los rayos al suelo y gracias al agua, conducía más la electricidad dándole de lleno a todos los seres que los pillo de sorpresa.

-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG.- Gritaban todos los seres antes de desaparecer en partículas de luz, en explosión de plumas blancas y negras.

Issei vio que había algunos sobrevivientes y decidió liquidarlos.

Tomo la escopeta y comenzó a dispararle en la cabeza a cada individuo que estaba allí, después de acabar con todos, disparo en la barrera destruyéndola y matando a los que la mantenían levantada.

Sin perder el tiempo regresa a su habitación saltando los techos de las casas.

 **HABITACIÓN** **DE LA HOSTAL**

Issei volvió a la hostal entrando por la ventana y se sacó el traje, fue nuevamente a ducharse y saco el artefacto para crear una barrera en la habitación para que no lo ubicaran los sobrenaturales.

Después de activar el artefacto, se fue a dormir porque mañana tiene que llegar a la frontera.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **CARRETERA**

El castaño estaba viajando en su motocicleta en la carretera, llevaba varias horas de viaje ya que se levantó de madrugada, se detenía a cargar combustible, a comer algo y a descansar.

 **CIUDAD DE DAVID –** **PANAMÁ**

El castaño fue a un supermercado para comprar las cosas para su entrenamiento, además para comer en el camino, ya que en la noche tiene que estar cruzando hacia Costa Rica.

Comprando sus cosas los guardo en una dimensión de bolsillo, fue a recorrer el lugar y encontró un campo para entrenar, además encontró en el terminal de buses un servicio de duchas.

Sin perder el tiempo fue a las afueras de la ciudad y encontró un campo amplio, activo el artefacto y se cambió de ropa, comenzó a entrenar su rutina habitual y se cocinó la carne en el fuego, comió, siguió entrenando aunque hizo menos ejercicios ya que tenía que estar temprano en el terminal de buses para usar las duchas.

 **UNAS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **TERMINAL DE BUSES DE DAVID**

 **LOCAL DE DUCHAS**

El castaño se estaba duchando y estaba pensando que iba a hacer.

-Los líderes están enviando solo los lacayos, no han enviado a nadie de DxD o de las familias de clase alta, esto es muy raro, pareciera que me están analizando o tratando de ubicarme en un punto específico.- Pensaba el castaño serio cuando termina de ducharse.

Se seca el cuerpo y se viste, se retira del lugar en su motocicleta, así es decidió irse en moto a la frontera con Costa Rica.

-Según el mapa tengo que ir a la ciudad de Paso Canoas, aunque no tendría problemas para pasar a Costa Rica.- Pensaba Issei serio pero nervioso.

 **UNAS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **CIUDAD DE PUERTO CANOAS – PANAMÁ/COSTA RICA**

Issei llego rápidamente a la frontera y estaba buscando la oficina de extranjería de Costa Rica para hacer los trámites de ingreso, pero de repente siente como se activa una barrera mágica y otra vez queda sorprendido.

Apaga la motocicleta y la guarda en la dimensión de bolsillo junto al casco.

-Veo que me encontraron, son ustedes los del puerto no es así.- Decía Issei serio.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, nos descubriste, pero no importa nosotros te atraparemos y te llevaremos ante los lideres, JAJAJAJA.- Decía uno de los demonios.

Issei se le ocurre algo y saca el artefacto activándolo.

-Bueno ahora están en mi juego, díganme como me descubrieron.- Decía Issei tranquilo.

-Bueno te contare, total te atraparemos y vengaremos a nuestros compañeros caídos en la otra ciudad.- Decía el demonio con ira.

-Un compañero te encontró en las afueras del puerto Cristóbal, revisamos las cámaras de los puertos y vimos que habías ido al puerto Balboa, nos detectaste y te marchaste, la conclusión era que te irías por tierra a la frontera, por eso te encontramos acá, además hay varios en las otras fronteras.- Decía el demonio serio.

En eso los compañeros del demonio, llaman a los demás y a los líderes para que ayudaran a capturar a Issei.

Issei reía por lo bajo, ya que había activado una barrera propia impidiendo la comunicación hacia el exterior.

-AHORA ATAQUEMOS.- Gritaba el demonio, recibiendo la respuesta de sus compañeros.

-SIIIIIIIII.- Respondían los compañeros que eran vampiros, ángeles, ángeles caídos y exorcistas de clase baja a media.

En eso cargan sus ataques de lanzas de luz, rayos santos, ataques de energía y los exorcistas preparaban sus espadas para un ataque.

Issei activa su escudo protector, no estaba usando el traje de batalla, ya que no era necesario e iba a acabar con esto rápido en un ataque.

-FUEGO.- Gritaban los seres lanzando su ataque hacia el castaño y lo impacto directamente generando una cortina de humo.

Los exorcistas fueron al ataque con sus espadas en donde estaba el humo y no encontraron nada.

-No hay nada.- Dijo uno de los exorcistas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LO ACABAMOS.- Decían los demonios celebrando la victoria.

-NO ESTARÍA TAN SEGURO.- Dijo alguien alejado de ellos.

Cuando vieron a Issei todos estaban impactados, porque estaba intacto sin ningún daño y comenzaron a cargar otro ataque.

-LÁSER ELÉCTRICO.- Grito el castaño desde sus manos se juntó electricidad y genero una luz que cubrió todo el lugar en donde estaban los seres.

Los seres estaban impresionados y de repente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.- Gritaban todos antes de desaparecer en partículas de luz, explosión de plumas blancas y negras, en el caso de los exorcistas murieron cocinados quedando en cenizas.

Issei se cubrió con su escudo mágico, ya que se había generado una lluvia de sangre.

Terminado esto el castaño desactiva el artefacto, saca el revólver y dispara a la barrera rompiéndola, aprovecho de asesinar a los seres que tenían levantada la barrera con un disparo en la cabeza y decide ir corriendo a extranjería.

-Dejare un regalito.- Decía Issei con malicia.

 **EXTRANJERÍA DE COSTA RICA**

Issei hizo todos los trámites para entrar a suelos ticos, espero unos momentos y fue aprobado su paso, uso el nombre del chileno Andrés Zúñiga Olate y no encontraron nada extraño, firmo los papeles de entrada y se retiró del lugar.

Saco la moto de la dimensión, nadie se dio cuenta de eso y se fue por la carretera a la próxima ciudad.

 **EN EL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA**

Se activaron varios círculos mágicos, llegando varios seres sobrenaturales, destacando a tres que eran las líderes de facción Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel, pareciera que fueran las mejores amigas, además de llevar el mismo traje que tenían en Perú.

En eso sienten una actividad mágica cerca.

-Activen una barrera.- Ordenaba la líder Serafall.

-SI.- Afirmaba el soldado y varios activaron una barrera.

-TE ENCONTRAMOS ISSEI, TE VOY A HACER PAGAR TODAS LAS HUMILLACIONES QUE NOS HICISTE PASAR Y AHORA NO ESCAPARAS.- Pensaban en sincronía las líderes.

 **MIENTRAS EN LA CARRETERA TICA**

Un castaño sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

-Parece que alguien me quiere hacer algo.- Pensaba Issei preocupado.

 **DE VUELTA CON LAS LIDERES**

Los soldados fueron a ver y encontraron el origen de la magia, cuando estaban cerca se activa una mina antipersonal estallando.

-AAAAAAAAARRRGGG.- Gritaban los soldados y esto fue oído por todos yendo rápidamente donde estaban.

Todos se acercan y no se dan cuenta que había otra mina antipersonal estallando.

-AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG.- Gritaban los heridos por la explosión.

Todo esto es observado desde el aire por las líderes que estaban volando, miraban enojadas el lugar.

-Otra vez se escapó ese maldito, espero volver a verlo y ya sabrá quién es Serafall Leviathan la hada mágica más poderosa que existe.- Decía Serafall enojada y con sed de sangre.

-La próxima vez me encargare personalmente de atraparte, sabrás el verdadero terror Issei Hyodou, yo la cadre más sexy de Grigory Penemue me encargare de hacerte pagar las humillaciones que me has hecho.- Decía Penemue furiosa y con una aura aterradora.

-Te atrapare Issei, te volveré a enderezar, te has vuelto un chico malo, muy malo y yo me encargare de reformularte.- Decía Gabriel enojada.

 **MIENTRAS EN LA CARRETERA TICA**

Un castaño sintió una sensación de miedo, pero decidió no hacer caso y seguir en su camino.

Al llegar a la siguiente ciudad se encontró que lo estaba esperando una comitiva policial, había furgones policiales y un radio patrullas, había varios policías apuntando a la moto.

Issei decidió detenerse a la orilla del camino y un policía se acerca a hablarle.

-Señor Andrés Zúñiga Olate queda detenido, usted es acusado de ser Issei Hyodou el criminal buscado en varios países, tiene derecho a guardar silencio.- Dijo el policía serio mostrándole la orden de captura.

Issei quedo sorprendido, anonadado y asustado, parece que lo descubrieron y denunciaron, además de saber lo que ocurriría si llega a la cárcel.

 **Fin del Capítulo 25.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar sus opiniones, sugerencias e ideas haciendo un review o mandándome un mensaje por interno, respondo a todos los comentarios y nos vemos en otro capitulo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Gracias por leer el fic y les agradezco que les haya gustado.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

Narutodx: Gracias por la sugerencia y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Sebastian 14: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, mas adelante se verán las caras y para nuestro protagonista tendrá un desafió titanico, de enfrentar a tres fieras enfurecidas, el sabe lo que pasa cuando una mujer esta enojada y la tendrá bastante fea, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Acá les entrego el capitulo y espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 26 – Prófugo Parte 11**

 **CIUDAD DE NEILY – COSTA RICA**

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Issei cruzo la frontera con Panamá, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la ciudad de Neily para tomar rumbo a la capital San José, fue detenido por la policía costarricense.

La policía costarricense declaro como persona sospechosa a Andrés Zúñiga Olate, por tener gran parecido a Issei Hyodou, el delincuente buscado por Japón y Sudamérica.

La policía ubico la moto en que viajaba y lo detuvo, mostrándole a este una orden de detención en su contra y viendo que estaba rodeado, decidió ir con los policías.

 **UNA HORA** **DESPUÉS**

 **COMISARIA DE NEILY**

El pelinegro estaba encerrado en una celda en la comisaria, ya que los policías estaban tramitando la detención y generando los papeles para el tribunal, llamaron a los medios informando que encontraron un sospechoso en la frontera.

Un policía pelinegro que era parecido a Issei fue a verlo en la celda, cuando lo vio, no encontró a nadie y abrió la celda desesperado.

-NO HAY NADIE, HABRÁ ESCAPADO.- Gritaba un poco desesperado el policía al no ver a Issei.

Si se hubiera fijado bien Issei estaba afirmado en el techo de la celda.

Issei cuando vio que entro el policía y dejo la puerta abierta, rápidamente le dio un cabezazo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Sin perder el tiempo rompe sus esposas con una lima que saco de una dimensión de bolsillo, terminando este desnuda al policía y él se quita la ropa, Issei se pone la ropa del policía y con magia copia su cara, al policía el aprovecha de vestirlo y dejarlo ahí.

Saliendo de la celda, este va directamente a la entrada, los policías que se encontraban allí no se dieron cuenta de que el detenido era el que estaba saliendo.

 **EN LAS CALLES**

Cuando sale de la comisaria, este sale corriendo rápidamente a una esquina, revisa que no haya nadie observando y se cambia de ropa con un círculo mágico a una más casual.

Tuvo que usar magia de camuflaje cambiándose el rostro y el pelo, pasó a ser un rubio de ojos verdes con rasgos europeos.

Sin perder el tiempo este camina por la ciudad buscando un lugar para invocar otro vehículo que robo del puerto de Callao.

 **MIENTRAS EN LA COMISARIA**

Cuando llegaron los medios, los policías fueron a ver a la celda encontrándose una gran sorpresa.

Estaba el policía que había salido de la comisaria hace unos minutos, solo que estaba inconsciente y usando la ropa de Andrés, cuando vieron esto, entraron en desesperación e ira.

Unos momentos después, entraron 3 mujeres hermosas y voluptuosas con un traje formal, eran una pelinegra, una peli violeta y una rubia, estaban buscando a los policías.

Cuando encontraron a los policías, se presentaron.

-Soy Ángela Reyes, soy la fiscal de turno.- Se presenta la pelinegra mostrando su credencial de fiscal.

-Soy Rubí Arancibia, soy también la fiscal de turno.- Se presentaba la peli violeta mostrando la credencial.

-Soy Francisca Henríquez, soy la fiscal a cargo.- Se presentaba la rubia mostrando la credencial de fiscal.

-Llegamos para verificar si el señor Andrés Zúñiga Olate es Issei Hyodou como lo están denunciando, para realizar el traslado a la prisión de alta seguridad de San José.- Decía Francisca seria y en eso ve la cara de desesperación de los policías.

-Fiscal Henríquez, Andrés Zúñiga Olate escapo de la celda y eso nos confirma que es Issei Hyodou.- Decía el policía preocupado.

-Que esperan vayan a buscarlo y avisen a las demás unidades.- Decía Ángela seria recibiendo el asentimiento de los policías.

-Nosotras vamos a registrar en el expediente este suceso, confirmando que él es Issei Hyodou.- Decía Rubí seria.

-Nos retiramos.- Decía Francisca seria y las tres se retiran del lugar.

 **AFUERA DEL LUGAR**

Las tres no dieron declaraciones y se subieron a un vehículo, lo encendieron y se retiraron del lugar.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para que nadie las vea.

-ESE MALDITO SE VOLVIÓ A ESCAPAR.- Decía con furia Ángela, con un círculo mágico cambio su apariencia y era la líder Serafall Leviathan.

-OTRA VEZ NOS VIO LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDAS, CUANDO LO AGARRE ME DESQUITARE DE TODAS MIS FRUSTRACIONES.- Rugía en ira Rubí, con un círculo mágico cambio su apariencia y era la líder Penemue.

-CUANDO LO PILLE, LE DARÉ EL PEOR CASTIGO DE SU VIDA Y DESPUÉS LO REFORMULARE.- Decía Francisca enojada, con un círculo mágico cambio su apariencia y era la líder Gabriel.

-TE ATRAPARE ISSEI.- Gritaron con furia las tres líderes al mismo tiempo.

 **CON ISSEI**

Issei sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Parece que corro peligro y tendré que escribir mis memorias para las futuras generaciones que seguirán mis pasos.- Decía Issei con miedo llorando estilo anime sacando un cuaderno.

-Además, de escribir mis últimos deseos antes de morir.- Decía Issei llorando estilo anime anotando algo en el cuaderno.

-Primero, plantar un árbol, segundo, tener un hijo, tercero, bajarle los pantalones y darle un cachamal a Donald Trump en un discurso, cuarto, pitearme a un flaite, quinto, ser el rey de los huevones, sexto, correr a potope en el cielo mientras me ven los ángeles, séptimo, mear a los líderes de las facciones estilo chino Ríos, octavo, irme a vivir a Macondo, noveno, dejar de ser el venado, … .- Decía Issei llorando estilo anime escribiendo sus deseos y sus memorias en unos cuadernos.

Terminado esto camina alrededor de una hora y se escondió en unos arbustos, viendo que la policía lo estaba buscando.

-Tengo que apurarme sino me atraparan, debo ir rápido a San José.- Pensaba el castaño serio.

Cuando el auto policial se alejó, saco de la dimensión de bolsillo, una motocicleta KTM Duke 390 de color blanca, naranja y negro, que era más pequeña que la moto RC 390 que usaba siempre.

Enciende la motocicleta y parte a toda velocidad a la capital de Costa Rica sin que los policías se den cuenta.

-Cuando llegue a San José me pintare de nuevo el pelo y comprare unos lentes de contacto, además de buscar un lugar donde descansar, debo quedarme unos días para seguir entrenando nuevas técnicas.- Pensaba Issei serio conduciendo la motocicleta por la carretera en dirección a San José.

-San José está a 350 Kilómetros de aquí, llegare en la madrugada y buscare un motel para descansar.- Pensaba Issei conduciendo.

 **VARIAS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **CIUDAD DE SAN JOSE – COSTA RICA**

Issei fue a descansar a un motel que estaba en la periferia de la ciudad de San José, alquilo una habitación por el día y la noche.

 **HABITACIÓN**

El pelinegro fue a ducharse rápidamente y al terminar se seca, se pone unos bóxer y se fue a dormir en su cama, se durmió rápidamente.

Unas horas después, el castaño estaba revisando en el laptop las novedades del día y su escape de la cárcel genero reacciones dentro de Costa Rica, los noticieros publicaron la foto y el nombre que utilizaba Issei para moverse dentro del país, también solicitaron una orden de captura al gobierno de Panamá si lo encontraban allá, en caso de que hubiera retornado a ese país, eso hizo pensar a Issei en lo que iba a hacer.

-Tendré que quedarme una semana a lo menos, hasta que se enfrié esta situación.- Pensaba Issei preocupado.

Luego reviso novedades en el mundo sobrenatural, se enteró que las líderes Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel fueron a buscarlo a la comisaria, pero este se había escapado y ahora al grupo DxD se les ordeno buscarlo por Centroamérica, también les entregaron información a los caza recompensas para que atraparan a Issei, no había novedades de las chicas y pero sabía que estaban bien.

-Tendré que hacer algo para que no me encuentren, sé que varios vendrán para acá y tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento.- Pensaba Issei serio y en eso va a la recepción a pagar una semana de estadía.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Estaba anocheciendo en la ciudad de San José, Issei estaba buscando un lugar donde entrenar, estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad, uso magia para cambiar la apariencia y ahora podía transitar libremente sin que nadie lo reconociera, a menos que haya alguien de la alianza.

Pasaron unos momentos y encontró un parque grande, llego a la entrada y vio el teléfono para saber en dónde se encontraba y vio que era el Parque Nacional La Sabana, se encontraba en el centro de San José.

 **PARQUE LA SABANA**

Issei entro al parque, lo recorrió y concluyo que era el lugar perfecto para entrenar, decidió entrenar durante la noche, ya que se estaba hospedando en un motel y en la noche es donde hay mayor actividad dentro de este.

En eso saca su artefacto y lo instala en una fuente, lo activa generando una dimensión de bolsillo que era similar al parque en donde se encontraba.

Saca todos sus útiles de entrenamiento, se cambia de ropa con un círculo mágico e instala otro artefacto para aumentar la gravedad ahora pasando a 5 veces.

Una vez activado el artefacto comenzó a calentar con un trote suave de unos minutos alrededor del parque, terminado el trote, aprovechando que había máquinas de ejercicios instaladas en el parque comenzó a utilizarlas por varios minutos.

Después, realizo ejercicios en posición invertida, abdominales y lagartijas, realizo varias sesiones de estos ejercicios.

Terminando con sus ejercicios, comenzó a levantar pesas con las mancuernas, barras, el estante y la máquina para ejercitar las piernas.

Terminando de usar las pesas, corrió por los alrededores 2 horas aproximadamente, simulando una maratón y finaliza con elongaciones para evitar que el cuerpo se resienta.

Al finalizar su jornada de ejercicios guardo todo en la dimensión de bolcillo, desactivo el artefacto de gravedad guardándola al instante y desactiva el artefacto que género la dimensión de bolsillo, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Vio que en la ciudad seguía de noche y revisa el teléfono, son las 6 de la madrugada, el parque estaba cerrado y tuvo que salir saltando la reja.

 **EN LAS CALLES DE SAN JOSE**

Issei caminaba tranquilamente y en eso siente varias presencias, estaban a metros en donde se encontraba.

-Parece que llegaron visitas, habrá diversión al inicio del día.- Pensaba Issei y se le forma una sonrisa maniática.

-Los voy a llenar de plomo, por venir a tratar de atraparme y querer la maldita recompensa.- Decía Issei en un susurro.

Issei saca de la dimensión de bolsillo una escopeta, un subfusil/metralleta y una cuchilla, observa la dirección en donde se encuentran las presencias y vio que era un Night Club / Topless, había un guardia que estaba cuidando la entrada entendiendo que era un demonio.

Issei cuelga en su espalda la metralleta y la escopeta, el cuchillo le da un baño de agua bendita y sigilosamente se acerca al guardia, este se da cuenta que alguien se acerca y pone su guardia alta.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Grito el guardia y sin darse cuenta es apuñalado por el cuello por un pelinegro.

-Soy yo Issei Hyodou, tu verdugo.- Respondía Issei con burla y el guardia desaparece en partículas de luz.

 **DENTRO DEL NIGHT CLUB**

Había mujeres en lencería provocativa atendiendo en la barra de licores, también había mujeres bailando en el caño mostrando sus atributos y la música ambiental era trap, reggaetón, etc.

En el centro había varias mesas, había varios hombres acompañados de mujeres que estaban sentadas encima de algunos, mientras otros se atendían con ellas en algunos cuartos del interior.

Issei observo a todas las personas del lugar, las mujeres eran ángeles caídos y los hombres eran demonios, se acercó sigilosamente a escuchar lo que hablaban.

Los demonios estaban planeando como atrapar a Issei Hyodou, pero iban a esperar que el grupo DxD hiciera el trabajo sucio y ellos aprovecharían de atacarlos, quitándoles al castaño y entregarlo a los líderes obteniendo la recompensa.

Sabían que se encontraba en San José, porque lo vieron caminar por la calle, no hicieron nada porque sabía que el los mataría sin piedad y además de que era más fuerte que todos ellos juntos.

Issei se aburrió de escucharlos y se fue a una parte lejana, activo una dimensión de bolsillo igual al local para encerrarlos, saco el subfusil/metralleta y apunto al grupito que estaba en la mesa.

-Que comience el baile, jajajajaja.- Se burlaba Issei y en eso comienza a dispararles a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa, descargando las 200 balas y en eso se esconde debajo de una mesa.

-ARRRRRRRRRGGGGG.- Gritaban los seres que recibieron las balas y otros desaparecieron en partículas de luz.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Gritaron desesperados cargando lanzas de luz y poder mágicos, moviéndose por el lugar no encontrando a Issei.

Issei estaba recargando la metralleta y saca unas granadas.

-Aquí estoy cochinos y débiles.- Respondía Issei lanzándole una granada en el recinto estallando y generando una cortina de humo, aprovecha de esquivar los ataques que le lanzaron.

-MALDITO.- Gritaban los seres tratando de despejar el humo con sus alas.

-TOMEN DE NUEVO DEBILUCHOS.- Gritaba Issei lanzándoles otra granada estallando y mandando a volar a varios dentro del lugar.

-ASÍ QUERÍAN ATRAPARME, SON UNAS BASURAS, NI MERECEN QUE UTILICE MI TRAJE VERSIÓN 1 Y NI SIQUIERA MIS PODERES, SON UNOS PATÉTICOS DE MIERDA.- Gritaba Issei mientras disparaba con la metralleta a los seres que estaban en el suelo disparándoles en la cabeza, primero salía un chorro de sangre, después desaparecían en partículas de luz y explosión de plumas negras.

Después de acabar con los que estaban en la barra, en la pista de baile y en las mesas del lugar, desactivo la dimensión de bolsillo y quedaban 10 seres al interior.

 **HABITACIONES DE SERVICIOS**

Issei entro sigilosamente, activa una barrera de sonido y de una patada abre la puerta, apunta con la escopeta, realiza 3 disparos matando al instante a dos demonios y una ángel caído que estaban haciendo el sándwich, desaparecieron en partículas de luz y explosión de plumas negras, después de esto desactivo la barrera para ir a otra habitación.

Después fue a otra habitación, activa una barrera de sonido y destruye la puerta, encontrándose una pareja de demonios y este les dispara en la cabeza con la escopeta reventándoles la cabeza, desaparecen en partículas de luz y como se estaba haciendo de día decidió buscar un balón de gas en alguna parte y la encuentra en la cocina del local.

-No quiero seguir viendo más pornografía barata, mejor acabo esto rápido.- Decía Issei en un susurro asqueado por lo que vio.

Este acomoda el balón en el centro de las habitaciones, guarda la escopeta, la cuchilla y la metralleta, sacando el lanza misiles, apunta hacia el balón de gas y dispara un misil.

El misil al hacer contacto con el balón de gas, genera una gran explosión destruyendo todo el local y algunos locales vecinos, generando la alerta de las personas que estaban transitando por las calles.

-Los 5 que quedaban ahora están muertos.- Decía Issei serio invocando el escudo mágico.

Issei se cubrió con el escudo mágico y escapo por el techo del local, corriendo y saltando por los techos sin ser visto por la gente.

Issei llego en unos minutos al motel entrando por la ventana, sin ser visto por nadie.

 **HABITACIÓN**

Issei llego muy sudado, apestaba y además de unos recuerdos frescos de lo que vio en el Night Club.

-Por lo menos disfrutaron antes de morir.- Decía el pelinegro en un susurro.

Sin perder el tiempo se ducho, comió algo y fue a dormir.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Era de tarde en San José.

Issei despierta y saca un bolso con ropa sucia.

-Debo ir a una lavandería, me estoy quedando sin mudas.- Pensaba Issei serio y sin perder el tiempo fue a buscar una lavandería en el centro de San José.

 **CENTRO DE SAN JOSE**

Issei estaba vestido con un short azul, polera celeste con unos dibujos, zapatillas negras, calcetines grises, unos lentes de sol y un jockey rojo que decía "NY" en blanco y negro.

Mantenía la apariencia sin usar magia de cambio de apariencia, siendo un pelinegro, pasaba desapercibido por los demás.

Seguía las instrucciones de su teléfono gracias al GPS, estaba buscando la lavandería para poder lavar su ropa y después de varios minutos caminando encuentra su objetivo.

 **INTERIOR DE LA LAVANDERÍA**

Issei compro 4 fichas para utilizar las lavadoras y secadoras, además de detergente y suavizante.

Con toda la ropa que llevaba, tuvo que usar 2 lavadoras, aplico el detergente en donde estaba la ropa y puso suavizante en un lugar.

Mientras esperaba el lavado de la ropa, accede al wifi del local y comienza a informarse de todo.

La explosión de un Night Club en el centro de la ciudad, pero los bomberos informaron que fue a causa de una explosión de gas y que no habían víctimas fatales.

Era bastante obvio que no habría víctimas, ya que todos eran seres sobrenaturales y no dejaban rastro al morir.

En eso le avisan a Issei que la lavadora termino de lavar su ropa y en eso va, toma dos canastillos sacando la ropa del interior de la lavadora y la deja en los canastillos.

Terminado esto va a la secadora y pone la ropa en el interior, cierra las puertas, pone la ficha y elije la temperatura media para secar la ropa.

Mientras secaba la ropa, estaba comenzando a anochecer y estaban llegando varios seres sobrenaturales al centro, llamando la atención de Issei.

-Parece que supieron lo que paso en el Night Club con esos seres, parece que se dieron cuenta de que estoy acá en la ciudad.- Pensaba Issei serio.

Issei estaba decidiendo si ir a enfrentarse a ellos o solo investigaría de quienes se trataban, pensó durante muchos minutos lo que iba a hacer y en eso su ropa estaba lista.

Sin perder el tiempo, Issei acomodo su ropa en los bolsos y se retiró del local agradeciendo.

 **CALLES DE SAN JOSE**

Issei mientras caminaba observaba si había alguien siguiéndolo o que había seres cerca, tomo un taxi y se fue al lugar donde descansa.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **HABITACIÓN** **DE ISSEI EN EL MOTEL**

Issei guardo todo en la dimensión de bolsillo, se cambió ropa a una deportiva, ya que iba a seguir con el entrenamiento sabiendo del riesgo que corría al estar expuesto.

-Es de noche y espero no toparme a nadie, sino tendré que pelear y matarlos a todos.- Decía Issei en un susurro preparándose para ir al parque.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

 **PARQUE LA SABANA**

Issei entro al parque saltando la reja, sin ser visto por nadie, él se dirigía a la fuente cuando fue atacado por unos disparos.

-Mierda, parece que me atraparon.- Decía Issei desesperado esquivando e invocando el escudo mágico cubriéndose de las balas y en unos instantes cesan los disparos.

-SE QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ, MUÉSTRENSE O SINO LOS BUSCARE YO MISMO.- Gritaba Issei furioso.

-Veo que sobreviviste al ataque Andrés Zúñiga Olate o ISSEI HYODOU.- Decía una chica que era de pelo y ojos castaño, usaba un traje de exorcista de la iglesia y lo último lo dijo en un grito.

-Ríndete y entrégate, hazlo por las buenas y el señor te perdonara.- Decía una chica que al igual que la otra usaba un traje de exorcista de la iglesia y su apariencia era una rubia de ojos azules.

-Sabemos que puedes usar magia de agua, rayos y cambios de apariencia.- Decía un chico que vestía un traje de exorcista de la iglesia, su apariencia era de pelo negro y ojos café/marrón.

-Además la recompensa por retenerte es súper buena, solo debemos retenerte por unos minutos para que los demás lleguen.- Decía un chico que tenía la misma apariencia del anterior pero era de piel morena y llevaba un traje de exorcista de la iglesia.

-Parece que las tres me encontraron, tendré que acabar con ellos rápido y escapar lo más rápido que pueda, o sino, seré hombre muerto.- Pensaba Issei serio y decide hablar.

-Saben algo, ustedes son muy jóvenes para morir, me iba a contener de matarlos y como está la situación eso no podrá ser posible, agradézcanme que los matare de una manera rápida y además, les mostrare mi nueva técnica.- Decía Issei de manera siniestra haciendo asustar a los jóvenes exorcistas y en eso la castaña hace una señal con un aparato para llamar a alguien.

Issei se dio cuenta de esto y activa su artefacto generando la dimensión de bolsillo, pero no evito que la señal llegara a su destino.

-ATAQUEN.- Gritaba la castaña sacando dos pistolas y dispara a Issei.

-SI.- Gritaban los demás.

La rubia también saco dos pistolas y le disparaba a Issei, que se escondió en unos árboles evitando las balas.

Los dos chicos sacan sus espadas y van en dirección en donde se escondió el pelinegro.

Los dos chicos encuentran a Issei y se lanzan con sus espadas dando un corte vertical que fue detenido por dos cuchillas, Issei ve que las dos chicas le disparan y este salta a la parte superior de un árbol.

Las chicas recargaban sus pistolas con balas mientras los chicos seguían atacando a Issei con cortes en el árbol y este los detenía con las cuchillas.

Las chicas disparaban hacia el árbol tratando de hacer daño a Issei pero este escapaba saltando de árbol en árbol.

-Estos chicos tienen talento, su estrategia y sincronía es perfecta, pero es una lástima que tenga que matarlos, tienen un futuro por delante.- Pensaba Issei serio mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol siendo seguido por los cuatro exorcistas.

En eso Issei da un gran salto y queda sobre la fuente, las chicas seguían disparándole y los chicos se acercaron a darle un corte al pelinegro.

-GRAN CORTE.- Grito Issei y con los dos cuchillos hace un gran corte horizontal, los chicos trataron de cubrirse con las espadas pero estas se rompieron y ellos fueron partidos a la mitad generando una lluvia de sangre.

Las chicas vieron con horror lo que sucedió con sus compañeros y vieron a Issei, comenzaron a dispararle sin retroceder.

Issei esquiva los disparos y cuando las chicas estaban recargando, carga en cada mano electricidad y las chicas no se dieron cuenta de esto, Issei se había escondido.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de recargar y vieron que no estaba.

-SE ESCAPO.- Rugía en ira la castaña.

-NO DEBE ESTAR LEJOS, VAYAMOS A BUSCARLO.- Decía la rubia con furia.

-No es necesario.- Dijo Issei y en eso las chicas voltean, ven a Issei que se acercó y no pudieron reaccionar.

-CARNE ASADA.- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa maniática, mientras las chicas lo veían con miedo.

Issei tomo el pecho de las chicas y descargo electricidad que había juntado en sus manos.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Gritaban las chicas de dolor mientras eran electrocutadas, tanta fue la cantidad de voltaje que sus cuerpos comenzaron a cocinarse, de las manos y pies salían fuego, el olor que desprendían era a carne quemada.

Cuando Issei soltó a las chicas, estas cayeron como saco de papas confirmando que estaban muertas.

-Una lástima por ellos, tuve que ver por mí y así es la vida.- Decía Issei triste y ve que fuera de la barrera habían 3 seres.

-Llegaron, debo irme rápido.- Decía Issei serio y se toma el artefacto para irse afuera de la barrera.

Cuando Issei llego a la reja, desactiva el artefacto y salta la reja para irse del lugar corriendo.

Los tres seres sintieron que se desactivo la barrera, fueron directamente a buscar a Issei y a los chicos, cuando llegaron vieron algo que los impacto.

-No puede ser.- Dijo un ser viendo los cuerpos de los chicos.

-No tuvo piedad.- Dijo el otro ser viendo los cuerpos.

-Ya no se puede negociar con el.- Dijo el tercer haciendo lo mismo que los demás.

Desde la cima de un edificio en el centro de San José estaban las tres líderes observando el parque.

-YA TE ENCONTRAMOS ISSEI, PRONTO CAERÁS Y NADA TE SALVARA DE TU CASTIGO.- Decían las tres líderes con furia y en sincronía.

 **Fin del capítulo 26.**

 **Antes de finalizar anuncio que publicare un especial de Navidad y de Año Nuevo de este fic, sera un complemento del Capitulo 1 de esta historia, serán publicados el 24 de Diciembre y 1 de Enero, espero sus sugerencias sean a través de review y/o mensaje interno.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, acepto todos sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias por leer el fic, se los agradezco y cada vez somos mas, esto me motiva aun mas a seguir.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

Sebastian 14: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí esta el primer enfrentamiento entre ellos, espero que te guste.

Misteriocero: Gracias por tu comentario, sobre ese tema tome una decisión y lo daré al final del capitulo, espero que te guste el capitulo.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, al final hay una información importante.

 **Capitulo 27 – Prófugo Parte 12**

 **CIUDAD DE SAN JOSE – COSTA RICA**

Es de noche en la ciudad de San José, hace unos momentos Issei asesino a cuatro jóvenes exorcistas en el parque La Sabana y en estos momentos estaba corriendo velozmente por la calles del centro de San José.

-Mierda, están aquí esas tres.- Pensaba Issei asustado ya que las líderes lo ubicaron, el sintió sus presencias cerca del lugar.

-Debo buscar algo en donde esconderme o sino estoy acabado.- Decía Issei atemorizado y de repente siente que activaron una barrera mágica en la ciudad.

Issei saca un revolver de la dimensión de bolsillo y dispara al cielo destruyendo la barrera.

-Parece que me encontraron, tendré que esconderme en alguna parte.- Decía Issei desesperado corriendo y buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

En eso ve un centro comercial y decide entrar allí.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL – CENTRO DE SAN JOSE**

En el interior del centro comercial, se veían los locales cerrados con la excepción de que estaba abierto el patio de comidas, el cine y el supermercado.

-Mierda, parece que me siguieron y entraron también.- Pensaba Issei desesperado ya que sintió que las líderes entraron al centro.

Issei abrió una puerta y entro, se vio que eran escaleras, estaba en las escaleras de emergencia y decidió bajar al subterráneo.

 **CON LAS LÍDERES**

Estas entraron al centro comercial, no sin antes cambiar su apariencia, ya que los trajes que llevaban eran llamativos y además de ser muy sugerentes para cualquier persona.

Llevaban ropa de persona normal para que nadie las identificara, el cuerpo era el mismo y estaban siguiendo a Issei, ya que lo vieron salir del parque y eso quería decir que elimino a los exorcistas.

-El entro por acá.- Decía Serafall enojada.

-No debe estar lejos.- Decía Penemue enojada.

-Si no lo encontramos luego, puede que escape, como lo hizo en la frontera.- Decía Gabriel furiosa.

-Separémonos.- Decía Penemue enojada.

-Yo voy revisando los locales.- Decía Serafall furiosa.

-Yo voy por el subterráneo.- Decía Gabriel enojada.

-Yo voy por la parte trasera, puede que se vaya a ese lugar.- Decía Penemue seria.

-TE VAMOS A ATRAPAR MALDITO.- Pensaban las tres líderes en sincronía furiosas.

 **CON ISSEI**

Este bajo el ultimo escalón y abrió la puerta, estaba en el último nivel del estacionamiento.

Dio un recorrido por todo el lugar y encontró un par de autos, en eso se le ocurre una idea.

-Voy a entrar en el maletero del auto, para esconderme de ellas además de escapar sin que estas se den cuenta.- Pensaba Issei serio y en eso saca una llave hechiza.

Con la llave intento forcejear y en unos momentos se abrió el maletero, este sin perder el tiempo entra en este y cierra el maletero.

 **EN ESO**

Se siente una explosión en el ascensor del lugar y salía la líder Gabriel, que tenía el rostro que mostraba furia.

-SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, ISSEI.- Gritaba la líder del cielo demasiado furiosa.

-SAL AHORA O QUIERES QUE TE VAYA A BUSCAR.- Gritaba Gabriel con ira.

-TE ESPERA UNA GRAN REFORMULACION Y YO TE LA DARÉ PERSONALMENTE.- Gritaba Gabriel con furia y con un aura aterradora.

 **CON ISSEI**

Escucho cada palabra que dijo la líder del cielo Gabriel y comenzó a desesperarse.

-CREO QUE ME FUI A LA MIERDA.- Pensaba Issei con terror.

-DEBO SEGUIR AQUÍ HASTA EL FINAL, ESPERO QUE RESULTE EL PLAN.- Pensaba Issei serio.

 **CON GABRIEL**

Saco su espada sagrada y comenzó a caminar por el estacionamiento.

Esta se acercaba tranquilamente a los contenedores de basura y se prepara para un ataque.

-SAL AHORA.- Gritaba Gabriel furiosa y al no tener respuesta da un corte al contenedor de basura que estalla.

-No está aquí.- Dijo Gabriel furiosa ya que no encontró nada.

En eso va a otro contenedor de basura que se encontraba en frente del lugar.

Se acerca tranquilamente al contenedor y da otro corte con su espada destruyendo el objeto.

-NO ESTA AQUÍ TAMPOCO.- Dijo Gabriel furiosa perdiendo la paciencia.

-SAL AHORA O SI NO VOY A DESTRUIR ESTE LUGAR.- Grito con furia Gabriel y antes de cargar un ataque con la espada escucha algo.

-ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS CLIENTES, DEBEN EVACUAR LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE, ESTAMOS BAJO UN ATAQUE TERRORISTA, REPITO EVACUEN EL ÁREA Y YA VIENE LA POLICÍA, ES ISSEI HYODOU NOOOOOOOOO, ARRRRRRRRGGGGG.- Se escuchó por los altavoces del centro comercial y esto llamo la atención de la líder del cielo.

-EL ESTA EN LA PARTE ALTA, NO TE ESCAPARAS MALDITO.- Rugió en ira Gabriel y se fue del lugar.

 **CON ISSEI**

-Funciono perfectamente, engañe a la palomita blanca y ahora a esperar los dueños del auto, ya que la grabación era para este piso, jajajajaja.- Celebraba Issei dentro de la maleta del auto.

 **CON SERAFALL**

-Ese maldito no está en ningún lado, debo vengarme de la humillación que me hizo pasar delante de todos y además de vengar a mi hermanita.- Pensaba la líder Leviathan con ira recordando los sucesos pasados con el ex héroe de las facciones.

-Cuando lo atrape le hare pasar el peor infierno de su maldita vida, jajajajajaja.- Pensaba Serafall con una mirada sádica y en eso ve que Gabriel iba corriendo a un lugar.

-Parece que lo encontró.- Dijo Serafall para seguir a Gabriel.

 **CON PENEMUE**

Ella se encontraba en la zona de recepción del centro comercial, el lugar estaba lleno de lanzas de luz, desde los contenedores de basura hasta los camiones y en eso estallan las lanzas de luz.

-ESE MALDITO NO SE ENCUENTRA AQUÍ.- Decía Penemue con furia y se iba a retirar cuando siente la presencia de sus compañeras.

-Parece que lo encontraron.- Decía la líder con felicidad y ya se estaba haciendo la idea de lo que iba a hacer.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, CUANDO TE TENGA, EXPERIMENTARAS EL PEOR SUFRIMIENTO Y HUMILLACIÓN QUE HAYAS TENIDO EN TU PATÉTICA VIDA, ADEMAS DE QUITARTE LO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TIENES, JAJAJAJAJA.- Pensaba la líder Penemue con una cara sádica imaginándose todo lo que le va a hacer al pobre castaño.

 **CON ISSEI**

Este sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

-Parece que la reformulación no son unas clases de ética y comportamiento, parece que es algo que no debo saber, pero siento que va a ser peor que la muerte y además las encargadas me dan mucho miedo, parece que voy a perder algo muy importante si me atrapan y para eso me voy a contratar un seguro en caso de que me reformulen unas fieras.- Pensaba Issei con miedo y en eso siente que abren el maletero, se esconde tapándose con una manta.

Los dueños del auto estaban extrañados, ya que había unos basureros rotos y también el ascensor, guardaron las bolsas y cerraron el maletero.

Entraron al auto, lo encendieron y condujeron el auto subiendo los demás niveles hasta salir del centro comercial, el pelinegro estaba tenso porque las líderes además de 3 sujetos más lo estaban buscando y ya no podía seguir más tiempo en la ciudad, tenía que escapar en otro vehículo.

Issei ve la aplicación del mapa y vio que estaba saliendo del centro, por lo menos, nadie lo ha ubicado y cuando salga del centro, abrirá el maletero para escapar hacia el motel donde se hospeda.

 **CON LAS LÍDERES**

Ellas subieron a la parte alta del centro comercial para ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando y en eso le preguntan a Gabriel.

-¿Qué ocurrió Gabriel? – Preguntaba Serafall seria.

-Cuando estaba en el subterráneo, mientras buscaba a Issei, escuche un mensaje por el altavoz de que Issei estaba causando destrozos y que ataco al locutor, además de desalojar y que venía la policía.- Respondía Gabriel seria y genera la duda de las otras líderes.

-Yo no escuche nada de eso acá.- Decía la líder Leviathan con duda.

-Tampoco escuche nada y tampoco había desorden.- Decía la líder Penemue seria.

-Entonces.- Decía la líder del cielo seria generando el asentimiento de las demás.

-NOS ENGAÑO.- Decían las tres líderes con furia y en eso se les ocurre algo.

-Avisare a los demás que vigilen todas las salidas de la ciudad.- Decía Serafall seria.

-Además de verificar a cada persona que salga de acá durante la noche, probablemente en este momento está intentando escapar.- Decía Penemue seria.

-No debe estar lejos, vámonos.- Decía Gabriel seria y las líderes desaparecen en un círculo mágico.

 **CON ISSEI**

El auto llega a una esquina deteniendo y en eso Issei abre la maleta lo más sigiloso posible para no llamar la atención de los dueños, en eso baja del auto y cierra la maleta.

Los dueños del auto no se dieron cuenta de lo que hizo Issei ya que estaban conversando y no miraron por el retrovisor, las demás personas veían a Issei de manera sorprendida y no decían nada, ya que pensaban que estaba escapando de sus captores.

Después de bajar del auto, Issei se fue corriendo por lado contrario y saco el celular para saber el lugar en donde estaba.

-No estoy tan lejos, estoy a unas cuadras del motel.- Pensaba Issei serio y se fue caminando hacia el motel.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **HABITACIÓN** **DE ISSEI – MOTEL**

Issei activo el artefacto que hacia una barrera mágica para que ningún ser sobrenatural lo encuentre y ataque.

Se fue a duchar y cuando lavaba su cabello se dio cuenta que ya salía poca tinta en la espuma, parece que volvió a ser castaño, cuando termino de ducharse y secarse se vio en el espejo, confirmando que volvió a ser castaño y debía ir a una peluquería a teñirse de nuevo el cabello.

-Tendré que ir al estilista mañana a primera hora.- Pensaba Issei serio.

En eso va a su cuarto y llama a la recepción para solicitar el servicio de habitación.

Mientras llegaba la comida que había pedido, encendió la laptop y como lo hace siempre, comenzó a informarse con las noticias de los medios humanos y sobrenaturales, también reviso las cámaras que aún estaban activas y las grabaciones de los micrófonos.

En ese momento le avisan que llego el servicio de habitación, pagándolo y llevándose las cosas a la cama.

Lo que pidió era lo de siempre, papas fritas, sándwiches de carne y una bebida gaseosa de 1,5 Litros.

Mientras se alimentaba escuchaba las grabaciones y descubrió que el equipo DxD estaba desplegado en los alrededores de Costa Rica.

-Veo que se están tomando en serio en atraparme, dejaran de enviar a los lacayos y probablemente quieran atraparme por sorpresa.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Creía que solo las líderes estaban interesadas en atraparme, veo que me equivoque, aunque ellos tienen sus deseos personales que quieren cumplir, como lo ocurrido con Sona Sitri.- Pensaba Issei serio.

Issei dentro de la Deep Web contacto a una persona para que le gestionara una documentación falsa, porque su próximo destino es Nicaragua y debía pasar lo más legalmente posible.

Terminado esto mientras comía estaba viendo videos y uno le llamo la atención, ya que le serviría para distraer a las líderes y además de ser chistoso, sin perder el tiempo memoriza cada segundo del video, para usarlo de estrategia para escapar de las líderes y apaga todos los equipos, pone a cargar su celular.

Terminado esto va al baño a lavarse los dientes y se acuesta a dormir.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

A primera hora, Issei guardo todo en un bolso de mano y lo guardo en su dimensión de bolsillo.

Después fue a la recepción del motel para informar que dejaba la habitación disponible y agradeció el servicio dado.

 **CENTRO DE SAN JOSE**

 **TERMINAL DE BUSES DE SAN JOSE**

Issei estaba revisando las garitas que estaban dentro del terminal, tenía que encontrar la línea de buses que llegaba a la ciudad de Managua en Nicaragua y luego de un rato encuentra la garita correspondiente, compra el boleto y había un problema.

El problema era que el bus tenia salida a las 22:30 Horas y las otras líneas tenían salida al día siguiente, de mala manera tuvo que comprar el boleto.

No podía irse en motocicleta a la frontera con Nicaragua, ya que estaba vigilado por los de DxD y además de que si lo encontraban avisaban a los demás, con eso tendría problemas y no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a todos.

Después de comprar el pasaje de bus, se retiró del lugar en dirección a los suburbios.

 **PERIFERIA DE LA CIUDAD DE SAN JOSE**

Issei llego a una población, estaba buscando la dirección de la persona que contacto por el tema de los documentos para pasar la frontera sin ningún problema.

Estuvo un buen rato buscando hasta que encontró la casa, era bastante sencilla y en eso golpea la puerta.

Pasó un rato y abrieron la puerta, atendía una chica, era de piel morena, figura no tan desarrollada, pelo negro y ojos café/marrón.

-¿Qué desea? – Pregunto la chica a Issei.

-Busco a Raider, vengo a retirar un encargo.- Respondió Issei a la chica.

-¿Eres Andrés? – Preguntaba la chica recibiendo el asentimiento del castaño.

-Soy yo, entra y espera un momento.- Dijo la chica dejando entrar a su casa a Issei.

Este vio la casa y era distinto como se veía por fuera, había muchos objetos caros gracias al emprendimiento que tiene.

Pasaron unos minutos y llega la chica con una billetera.

-Acá esta tu cédula de identidad, tu pasaporte y un respaldo en caso de cualquier cosa.- La chica entregaba los documentos a Issei que los recibe y revisa quedando conforme.

-Muchas gracias, fuiste de gran ayuda.- Agradecía Issei y abre la puerta para retirarse.

-De nada y suerte en la frontera.- Se despedía la chica cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno ahora a ir con el estilista.- Decía Issei serio.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **CENTRO ESTÉTICO – CENTRO DE SAN JOSE**

Se encontraba Issei siendo atendido por una mujer.

-¿Cómo quiere su corte? – Preguntaba la estilista al castaño.

-Quiero un corte normal y quiero que me pinte/tiñe el cabello de color rubio.- Respondía Issei a la estilista.

En eso ella va a buscar un catálogo de cortes y peinados rubios, se lo entrega a Issei y este revisa, elige una foto. Descripción, en los lados corto, en la parte superior un poco más largo y el pelo completamente rubio.

-Esto puede durar unas horas.- Decía la estilista recibiendo un asentimiento de Issei.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Issei cambio de look nuevamente, paso a ser un rubio de ojos café/marrón, se podía ver que era más difícil reconocerlo y en eso paga el servicio con su tarjeta de crédito.

Durante el tiempo de atención, conversaba de temas triviales con la estilista para que pasara más rápido el tiempo, ya que lo que solicito demoraba mucho tiempo pero valió la pena.

Se despidió y se fue a un lugar para comer algo, ya que era un poco tarde.

 **21 Horas en San José**

 **CENTRO DE SAN JOSE**

Era de noche en la ciudad de San José, Issei estaba usando un jockey y unos lentes para ocultar su identidad, quedaban 90 minutos para que el bus saliera del terminal hacia Nicaragua.

Estaba preocupado, porque lo estaban buscando y no cualquier ser, sino que las líderes y el grupo DxD, temía a que lo reconocieran y sus miedos se hicieron realidad.

En eso siente que se activa una barrera mágica en el centro, Issei saca el revólver y dispara a la barrera pero no le afectaba, dio 5 disparos más y no ocurrió nada, recargo el revólver y cuando iba a disparar.

Esquiva unas lanzas de luz que venían directamente a él, en eso sale corriendo rápidamente para esconderse y ver quien lo había atacado, pero tuvo que saltar porque había sido atacado con unas lanzas de hielo que destruyo unos basureros y autos.

En el aire activa su transformación con un círculo mágico y se viste con el traje versión 1, saca 2 cuchillas para bloquear un corte de espada, debido a la fuerza sale disparado a un bus que estaba cerca chocando con este.

Issei trataba de reincorporarse rápidamente y esquiva apenas otro ataque, que eran lanzas de luz, lanzas de hielo y un corte de luz, vio los ataques y los reconoció.

-No puede ser, son ellas, tengo que huir o sino estoy acabado.- Decía Issei asustado y comienza a correr rápidamente buscando el límite de la barrera.

Issei entro a un edificio para esconderse, pero no paso mucho tiempo y tuvo que escapar saltando al exterior, porque el edificio fue destruido y el rubio fue mandado a volar, gracias a que usaba el escudo mágico no fue herido.

Issei estaba desesperado porque no veía en donde estaban las líderes, no podía atacar solo podía defenderse de los constantes ataques que les daban las líderes.

Se dio cuenta que la barrera era reforzada por 3 personas que no lograba reconocer y en eso esquiva una lluvia de lanzas de hielo que apenas pudo moverse por la rapidez del ataque, pero no pudo esquivar el siguiente ataque de una lluvia de lanzas de luz y un corte de espada, que gracias al escudo y el protector de su traje solo recibió el golpe mandándolo a volar cayendo herido en la calle.

-AAAARRRRRGGG, MIERDA.- Se quejaba Issei por el dolor del ataque y trataba de levantarse invoco su metralleta/subfusil para poder atacar.

No podía usar los rayos, el agua y la tierra, porque no encontraba a las líderes, miraba para todas partes y no las veía, estaba desesperándose y cuando se levantaba recibe una triple patada.

Se veía a las líderes que usaban el mismo traje del último tiempo viéndose sumamente atractivas, Gabriel da una patada a las piernas de Issei, Serafall le da una patada en la espalda y Penemue le da una patada en la máscara, haciendo que Issei salga volando disparado chocando con un edificio generando una explosión.

Ellas rápidamente van a buscar a Issei y lo encuentran tirado en el suelo.

-ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO.- Gritaban las líderes con furia a Issei que no se movía.

La máscara estaba rota, la ropa un poco desgarrada y la armadura estaba abollada.

Sin perder el tiempo lo toman y le propinan una lluvia de golpes de puño, Issei no podía reaccionar y recibía todos los impactos, sino fuera por el escudo mágico que desapareció este hubiera muerto.

En eso Gabriel ve la metralleta de Issei, lo toma y lo destruye con sus manos.

-UN JUGUETE MENOS.- Decía Gabriel enojada.

Penemue y Serafall afirmaban a Issei para que no escapara, pero este activaba nuevamente el escudo mágico, carga electricidad en sus manos generando dos bolas pequeñas y la hace estallar haciendo que las dos líderes se cubran con círculos mágicos soltando a Issei, este aprovecha de sacar una granada y se las lanza, estallando generando un flash de luz.

Las líderes se cubrieron e Issei corrió lo más que pudo y saco de la dimensión un frasco con pastillas, saca una y se lo toma, se escondió en las cercanías y en unos segundos se recupera de las heridas.

En eso Issei carga electricidad generando una gran esfera del tamaño de un automóvil y sin perder el tiempo la lanza a las líderes que todavía no se recuperaban de la bomba de luz.

-BOLA ELÉCTRICA.- Gritaba Issei lanzándole la gran bola de electricidad impactando directamente en las líderes cubriendo de rayos en todo el lugar.

Las líderes se cubrieron con un círculo mágico el ataque eléctrico que no les afectaba.

Issei aprovechó el momento de correr hacia el parque La Sabana para esconderse de las líderes e idear una forma de destruir la barrera reforzada.

-Tengo una idea, espero que funcione y si resulta podre escapar tranquilamente.- Decía Issei serio.

El ataque eléctrico termina y las líderes no tenían ningún rasguño, ven que no se encontraba Issei.

-ESE MALDITO SE VOLVIÓ A ESCAPAR.- Rugía en ira Penemue.

-La barrera esta activa y dudo que haya escapado.- Decía Serafall enojada.

-Debió haberse escondido en un lugar cercano y él sabe perfectamente que no puede con nosotras.- Decía Gabriel seria.

En eso las líderes ven el parque La Sabana y deciden entrar a buscar a Issei.

 **PARQUE LA SABANA**

Las líderes estaban mirando y buscando al interior del parque, no encontraban a Issei y eso las desesperaba enormemente, en eso sacan unos lentes y se los ponen.

Esos lentes se los había entregado Ajuka para buscar seres dentro de las barreras por la temperatura corporal.

Buscaron por unos momentos y cerca de una fuente detectan una forma con temperatura, en eso se acercan y deciden hablar.

-RINDETE ISSEI, SABES QUE NO PUEDES CON NOSOTRAS, ENTRÉGATE Y NO SUFRIRÁS MAS ALLÁ QUE NUESTRA IRA.- Gritaba con furia la líder Leviathan.

-SOLO VOY A REFORMULARTE.- Gritaba la líder Gabriel enojada.

-TE VAMOS A TRATAR CON CARIÑO.- Gritaba la líder Penemue con furia y de manera irónica.

Y de repente frente a las líderes aparece SPIDERMAN, las líderes quedan sorprendidas.

En eso Spiderman usa el control remoto y suena una canción.

Suena una canción de presentación y Spiderman hace una pose, las líderes aún están sorprendidas.

-EL APLAUSO.- Dice Spiderman aplaudiendo y las líderes no hacían nada, solo esperaban ver lo que iba a hacer.

Suena una música de pop y Spiderman comienza a bailar, junto sus manos, las llevo al pecho, comenzó a mover el pecho y las caderas, después se gira dándole la espalda a las líderes se inclina y mueve el trasero, después se levanta y comienza a caminar con ritmo moviendo los brazos, repite una vez más esta acción y se detiene.

Cambia la música a una de Reggaetón, comenzó a caminar moviendo los hombros en dirección a las líderes quedando en frente de Penemue, le da la espalda, se inclina un poco y le mueve el trasero, después se levanta queda frente a Serafall la toma de la cintura y comienza a mover el trasero, después deja a Serafall y va a donde Gabriel quedando frente a ella, le da la espalda y hace la posición invertida quedando el cuclillas, comienza a mover las caderas con un tiritón y levanta los pies haciendo el tiritón con la parte baja del cuerpo, vuelve a pararse y se aleja un poco de las líderes.

Cambia la música a un rap, comienza a mover los brazos y pies al ritmo de la música desplazándose por el lugar, se tira al suelo de espalda y se vuelve a parar, se toma la pierna derecha y da un giro moviendo el cuerpo, terminado el giro se abraza a sí mismo y mueve la parte alta del cuerpo, después de eso se acerca a las líderes, le da la espalda, hace una pose de trasero parado y les hace un tiritón con el trasero, terminado esto vuelve a donde empezó a bailar.

 **CON LAS LÍDERES**

Serafall estaba completamente furiosa, sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello y una mueca de enfado, tenía apretados sus puños y tiritaban además de notarse las venas.

Penemue estaba igual o peor, tenía la cara de enfado, tenía un tic en la ceja, en la frente tenía una vena palpitando, estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza y se notaba cada vena en la mano.

Gabriel estaba enojadísima, estaba empuñando su espada con fuerza se notaba la vena palpitando, su expresión era de enojo total, tanto así que mostraba los dientes.

 **CON SPIDERMAN**

Cambia la música a una bailable /el kulikitaka, comienza a aplaudir moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, se acerca a Gabriel y le da la espalda.

-kulikitakaki.- Spiderman se agacha y le levanta el trasero.

-kulikitakata.- Spiderman se vuelve a levantar y se va donde Serafall dándole la espalda.

-kulikitakaki.- Spiderman se agacha y le levanta el trasero.

-kulikitakata.- Spiderman se vuelve a levantar y se va donde Penemue dándole la espalda.

-Sakalakatikitakatiki, Sakalakatikitakatiki, Sakalakatikitakatiki, Sakalakatikitaka.- Spiderman le mueve las caderas a Penemue mientras dura la letra y cuando termina vuelve al principio haciendo una pirueta.

Cambia la música a una cumbianchera, comienza hacer un movimiento que estaba montando un animal después termina.

-Y como se mata el gusano.- Sonó la letra y Spiderman hace una posición de hacer tiburones.

-El gusano se mata así, así, así.- Spiderman en vez de inclinar los brazos, inclinaba las caderas como si estuviera teniendo sexo, termina la letra y se levanta.

Cambia la música a una ochentera, se acerca a las líderes y levanta la pierna, comienza a bailar alrededor de ellas moviendo las caderas, toma la mano de cada líder y le hace tocar su cuerpo.

El estado de las líderes empeoro, antes estaban furiosas ahora están como fieras, superaban por mucho a Hulk, se le juntaron muchas venas en la frente, además les dio una sed de sangre, no querían castigarlo ahora quieren MATARLO lenta y dolorosamente.

 **FUERA DE LA BARRERA**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAJA.- Se reían los tres sujetos.

-Issei me sorprendió mucho, ahora las líderes lo van a matar, JAJAJAJAJA.- Decía un sujeto que tenía el uniforme de hombre de la academia Kuoh.

-En año nuevo hizo algo chistoso, pero esto lo supero, JAJAJAJAJA.- Decía un sujeto que tenía el uniforme de hombre de la academia Kuoh.

-JAJAJAJAJA, el chico me sorprendió, bailar de esa manera, JAJAJAJA. Decía un sujeto que tenía la vestimenta de un sacerdote.

 **SI QUIEREN VER EL BAILE COMPLETO, BUSQUEN EN YOUTUBE SPIDERMAN DE PROVIDENCIA O SPIDERMAN DEL METRO.**

 **CON SPIDERMAN Y LAS LÍDERES**

Antes de que terminara la música Spideman enciende un fosforo, toma un misil y lo enciende, además de mover el parlante a las líderes.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS.- Decía Spiderman y el parlante estalla cerca de las líderes, el misil voló a la barrera y la estalla destruyéndola.

Spiderman se cambia de ropa en un círculo mágico revelando que era Issei.

En eso corre como alma que lleva el diablo desapareciendo del lugar.

El humo desaparece y las líderes no tenían ningún rasguño, notaron que Issei escapo y en eso sus auras se elevan a niveles estratosféricos, asustando a varios.

-ISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.- Gritaron las líderes con un aura asesina y se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

 **Fin del capítulo 27.**

 **INFORMACIÓN** **IMPORTANTE**

 **Por petición popular, tome la decisión de que Issei se enfrente al grupo DxD en Mexico, no he pensado la ciudad o lugar en donde se enfrentarían, pero sera en ese país.**

 **Los enfrentamientos que tendrá Issei antes de llegar a Mexico serán contra los clase baja a media, para darle un push a Issei antes del enfrentamiento con su ex equipo.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, también espero que estén de acuerdo con la decisión tomada y ademas de esperar sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y se viene el especial de Navidad.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Respondiendo a sus comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

DracoANgel12: Me alegra que te haya gustado el spiderman de Providencia, es made in Chile, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y feliz navidad amigo.

elholandes88: Me alegra que te haya gustado y en los próximos capítulos daré una descripción de la cárcel de Absolom, falta poco para eso y feliz navidad amigo.

xunxitoinostroza: Me alegra que te haya gustado las escenas graciosas y la historia, feliz navidad amigo.

Ex Gremory: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y agradezco que la consideres como las mejores, te doy la autorización para que tome la historia y la adapte a su fanfic, quiero verlo pronto y feliz navidad amigo.

 **Primero que todo, quiero agradecerles por leer mi fanfic y que les haya gustado, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Como agradecimiento a todos ustedes, como estamos en navidad y en noche buena, quiero darles un regalo de agradecimiento a todos ustedes por seguirme y darse unos minutos para leer esta historia.**

 **Este regalo lo hice con mucho amor y esfuerzo para ustedes mis queridos lectores, espero que les guste este obsequio de mi parte.**

 **Les deseo una feliz navidad, que lo pasen bien y tengan un momento feliz con sus familias.**

 **Les desea desde Santiago de Chile su fiel servidor Werand.**

 **Capitulo 28 – Especial de Navidad / Complemento Capitulo 1**

 **24 de Diciembre – Ciudad de Kuoh**

El día está muy frío y estaba nevando en la ciudad de Kuoh.

 **HABITACIÓN** **DE ISSEI Y LAS CHICAS**

Era temprano en la mañana, nuestro héroe favorito estaba durmiendo plácidamente y siendo las 6:30 Horas suena el despertador mostrando a una loli que hablaba para despertarlo.

Issei apaga el reloj y se da cuenta que las chicas no estaban en la habitación.

-Se levantaron temprano, casi siempre era yo el que se levantaba primero y hoy es el día.- Pensaba Issei mientras bostezaba.

-Bueno, me voy a bañar y después tengo que ir al último día de trabajo.- Decía Issei feliz y se levanta en dirección a la salida para ir al baño.

Issei se bañó tranquilamente y se puso un uniforme de trabajo.

 **COMEDOR DE LA CASA**

Issei había llegado al comedor cuando iba a ir a la cocina a prepararse algo, vio una nota en la mesa y este la toma, la lee y dice lo siguiente.

"Issei, nosotras fuimos a hacer unas cosas temprano, además de ir a la casa de mis padres por la fiesta de esta noche y te deje el desayuno en el horno para que lo disfrutes, nos vemos en la tarde y te amo mucho, Rias"

-Bueno, están en cosas de mujeres y además podre retirar los regalos tranquilamente, sin que se den cuenta y será una gran sorpresa.- Decía Issei mientras iba a buscar su desayuno en el horno.

En unos momentos Issei estaba tomando su desayuno en el comedor mientras veía noticias en la televisión.

El desayuno que le dejaron era panqueques con manjar, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, jugo de naranja y café con leche.

-Muy exquisito, se pasaron las chicas, con esto voy a estar como locomotora en el trabajo.- Agradecía Issei para después lavar la loza y apagar todo.

-Bueno, a trabajar se ha dicho.- Dijo Issei antes de cerrar la puerta e irse al trabajo.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **MERCADO DE KUOH**

Issei estaba caminando estaba llegando a su lugar de trabajo que era un puesto de frutas y verduras.

Entro al lugar, saludo a todos sus compañeros y entre ellos estaba su amigo Saji.

-Hoy es el gran día.- Decía Issei a Saji.

-Espero que nos vaya bien.- Decía Saji a Issei y en eso llega el dueño de la tienda.

-Ya chicos, hoy es el gran día y si vendemos todo rápido, nos vamos rapidito y muevan el trasero que van a llegar los clientes.- Decía el dueño del local y todos asienten.

-SI JEFECITO.- Decían todos a la vez y se van a atender al público.

 **UNOS INSTANTES DESPUÉS**

Abren el mercado y entra una estampida de gente, parece que vinieron temprano a hacer las compras de la noche como el dicho popular A ULTIMA HORA.

-CASERITA, LLEVE LAS PAPAS, EL TOMATE, LA CEBOLLA Y LAS FRUTAS MAS FRESCAS PARA EL PONCHE.- Gritaba Issei para atraer público.

-CASERITA, APROVECHE QUE ESTÁN BARATAS LAS FRUTAS PARA UN POSTRECITO.- Gritaba Saji para atraer al público.

En eso se llena el puesto, en realidad estaba igual en todo el galpón y el castaño comienza a atender al público.

-CASERITA, ¿Qué necesita? – Preguntaba Issei a una clienta y esta le entrega un papel.

-Veamos.- Decía Issei viendo el papel y comienza a recolectar el pedido.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

-Listo caserita, son 2000 yenes.- Decía Issei a la clienta y esta le paga lo cobrado.

-GRACIAS CASERITA Y QUE TENGA UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD.- Agradecía el castaño y deja el dinero en la caja.

-CASERITA, ¿Qué necesita? – Preguntaba Issei a otra clienta y ella le responde con lo que necesita.

-AL TOQUE.- Responde Issei y en eso recolecta todo el pedido, anotando en una libreta el total.

-Son 1800 yenes en total.- Decía Issei a la clienta y esta le paga.

-GRACIAS CASERITA Y QUE TENGA UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD.- Agradecía el castaño y deja el dinero en la caja.

[Te estas esforzando mucho compañero] – Decía Draig a su compañero.

-Estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para salir temprano y buscar los regalos.- Respondía Issei a su compañero en la mente

[No pensé que ibas a trabajar, creía que le ibas a pedir dinero a la Gremory por los regalos y esta sería la primera vez que trabajas] – Decía Draig feliz.

-El dinero que tenía no era suficiente para los regalos, por eso decidí trabajar y además la paga es buena, quiero sorprender a las chicas.- Decía Issei tranquilo.

[Espero que te vaya bien y suerte] – Se despedía Draig.

-Gracias y la tendré.- Se despedía Issei y volvía a trabajar.

-CASERITA, LA ESTÁN ATENDIENDO.- Preguntaba Issei a una clienta.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL DE KUOH**

En el interior del centro comercial se encontraba un grupo de mujeres muy conocidas, las novias de nuestro héroe favorito.

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka y Le Fay.

Ellas estaban en el centro comercial haciendo las compras para la fiesta de navidad que se realizara en el castillo Gremory.

-Chicas, ya encargamos los trajes que usaremos esta noche para la fiesta.- Decía Rias seria.

-Falta comprar los regalos.- Decía Akeno seria.

-También, falta comprar las cosas para la cena.- Decía Koneko con estrellas en los ojos.

-Además, de comprarle el regalo a mi Issei.- Decía Kuroka con tono seductor.

-YO LE COMPRARE UN REGALO A MI ISSEI.- Decían las demás con un aura asesina.

Después de mirarse a muerte un momento volvieron a la normalidad.

-No es necesario comprar la cena, ya que la harán donde mis padres y faltaría comprar los regalos.- Decía Rias seria.

-Tengo una idea, primero compramos los regalos de los demás y después nos separamos para comprar el regalo de mi Issei.- Decía Ravel y lo último de manera autoritaria generando el enojo de las demás.

-COMO QUE TU ISSEI, ES MI ISSEI.- Decían todas otra vez con un aura asesina.

-Mejor vamos de inmediato o si no se nos va a hacer tarde.- Decía Xenovia seria.

-Además de que tenemos que invitar a los demás.- Decía Irina seria.

-Mejor apurémonos.- Decía Le Fay recibiendo el asentimiento de todas.

En eso las chicas van a varias tiendas a comprar los regalos y llevaban una cantidad generosa de bolsas, gracias a que eran seres sobrenaturales podían transportarlos a la casa.

-Terminamos de comprar los regalos y ahora falta el de mi amado Issei.- Decía Rias un poco cansada y lo último con un sonrojo.

-Primero vamos a comer algo.- Decía Koneko también cansada.

-Así aprovechamos de descansar.- Decía Rossweisse y las demás asienten.

-Vamos a esa cafetería.- Decía Asia apuntando a un café de Cosplay.

-Vamos y así aprovechamos de descansar, aprovechamos de pensar en el regalo.- Decía Rias y las demás asienten.

 **CAFÉ COSPLAY**

Las chicas entraron al café y se sentaron en unas mesas que daban al ventanal viendo las calles que estaba nevado.

En unos segundos llegaron dos garzonas/meseras disfrazadas de pascueritas, no eran nada más ni nada menos que Murayama y Katase.

-Hola Murayama y Katase.- Saludaban las chicas.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué se van a servir? – Preguntaban ambas pascueritas.

En eso las chicas entregan solicitan la comida y luego de un rato llegan sus pedidos.

Comieron tranquilamente y cuando terminaron, pagaron la cuenta y se despidieron.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL DE KUOH**

-Bueno chicas, llego el momento de comprar el regalo de mi amado Issei, como fue el acuerdo no vamos a separar y en una hora nos juntaremos en este mismo lugar.- Decía Rias seria.

-Como que tu amado, ES MI AMADO.- Dijeron todas con furia.

-Como sea, nos vemos en una hora en este lugar.- Decía Rias y las demás asienten.

Ahora se muestra a cada chica ir por distintas tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto para su amado dragón, unas estaban más decididas que otras y rápidamente paso la hora.

Después de una hora, las chicas volvieron a juntarse en el lugar acordado.

-Chicas, ¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntaba Rias a las demás.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que con el regalo que le daré quedara contentísimo.- Respondía Akeno de manera coqueta.

-Muy bien, con el regalo quedara contento mi Issei.- Respondía Asia un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Con el regalo que le tengo, quedara feliz.- Respondía Xenovia confiada.

-Con el mío, quedara muy contento y feliz, ojala que le guste, Amen.- Respondía Irina y lo último hizo que las demonios les diera un dolor de cabeza.

-NO TE PONGAS A AGRADECER AHORA PALOMA.- Rugían en ira las demonios asustando a Irina.

-Con mi regalo quedara feliz, ya que lo hice con amor.- Respondía Koneko chocando sus dedos y sonrojada.

-Con el regalo mí amado Issei me amara por siempre.- Respondía Ravel de manera confiada.

-Espero que le guste mi regalo, nunca le he regalado a un novio algo.- Respondía Rossweisse nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Espero que le guste, mi regalo tiene mi magia y amor.- Respondía Le Fay sonrojada.

-Con el mío quedara loquito.- Respondía Kuroka de manera coqueta.

-Espero que le guste la sorpresa que le tengo.- Decía Rias nerviosa.

-Parece que estamos todas ansiosas.- Decía Asia un poco nerviosa.

-Ahora queda entregar las invitaciones.- Decía Irina seria.

-Yo iré a Asgard.- Decía Rossweisse.

-Yo iré a Grigory.- Decía Akeno.

-Nosotras iremos a buscar a Ophis.- Decía Le Fay y Kuroka asiente.

-Yo iré donde mi familia.- Decía Ravel.

-Yo iré al cielo.- Decía Irina.

-Yo iré a buscar a mis suegros.- Decía Asia.

-Te acompaño.- Decían Koneko y Xenovia.

-Yo iré donde mis padres a arreglar los últimos detalles.- Decía Rias.

En eso todas van a la casa del castaño y se retiran en un círculo mágico a sus destinos.

 **MERCADO DE KUOH**

-Jefe ya vendimos todo.- Decía Issei feliz ya que vendieron toda la mercadería y tenía bastante tiempo para hacer las cosas.

-Vengan chicos.- Decía el dueño de la tienda.

El dueño le paga a Saji e Issei todo lo trabajado, les agradece por el servicio entregado y se despide de ellos.

-Ganamos un montón.- Decía Saji feliz al contar todo lo que gano.

-Valió la pena el esfuerzo.- Decía Issei feliz.

-¿Vas al centro comercial? – Preguntaba Saji al castaño.

-Sí, tengo que ir a buscar el regalo de las chicas y el traje para la fiesta.- Respondía Issei feliz y un poco ansioso.

-Yo también voy, tengo que comprar el regalo de Momo y Ruruko, espero que les guste.- Decía Saji un poco nervioso.

-Vámonos.- Decía Issei recibiendo el asentimiento de Saji.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL DE KUOH**

Había llegado la tarde en la ciudad de Kuoh, todavía estaba nevando pero no era intenso y hacia mucho frio siendo las 16 Horas.

-No hemos almorzado, ¿Comamos antes de ir a comprar? – Preguntaba Issei a Saji ya que estaba hambriento.

-Sí, hay que estar en todos los sentidos.- Respondía Saji que también estaba hambriento.

Ambos van a una pizzería y entran.

Ambos pidieron una pizza familiar con una bebida de 1,5 Litros y pagaron la cuenta al instante, esperaron unos minutos y les entregaron la pizza, la de Issei era una hawaiana y la de Saji era una de tres carnes, ambos se compartían la pizza y cuando terminaron salieron del local.

-Aquí nos despedimos, suerte con tus regalos.- Se despedía Issei de Saji chocando los puños.

-A ti también suerte y nos vemos en la fiesta.- Se despedía Saji y se va al interior del centro.

-Ahora hay que ir a la joyería.- Pensaba Issei nervioso caminando hacia la joyería.

 **JOYERÍA DEL CENTRO**

Issei entra al local y estaba nervioso, en eso el dueño lo ve y lo reconoce.

-Buenas Tardes joven Hyodou.- Saludaba el joyero cordialmente.

-Buenas Tardes señor, vengo a retirar el encargo.- Saludaba el castaño y le entrega una tarjeta al joyero.

-Espere un momento joven.- Decía el joyero para luego ir a buscar el encargo.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

-Joven Hyodou, está listo su encargo puede verlos.- Llama el joyero a Issei para que viera las joyas.

En eso se acerca para ver las joyas y quedo emocionado, en total eran 11 joyas.

-Estoy conforme.- Decía Issei emocionado y es notado por el joyero.

-Las personas que recibirán este regalo serán las más afortunadas del mundo, esto fue hecho con la mayor delicadeza y sentimientos posibles, estas son unas maravillas.- Decía el joyero feliz de ver a Issei emocionado con las joyas.

-Aquí está el pago de la mitad restante señor.- Pagaba Issei la otra parte del valor de las joyas y el joyero contaba el dinero.

-Muchas gracias joven y que tenga una feliz navidad.- Agradecía el joyero entregándole las joyas a Issei en una caja.

-Muchas gracias a usted también y que tenga una feliz navidad.- Se despedía Issei y salía de la joyería.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Issei se escondió en un lugar apartado y guardo las joyas en una dimensión de bolsillo para que no se los robaran o perdieran.

-Ahora a buscar el traje y comprar los últimos regalos.- Pensaba Issei antes de ir a comprar.

Después de guardar las joyas, este fue a buscar el traje para la fiesta y además de comprarles regalos a sus padres, suegros, cuñados, a su futuro sobrino y algunas personas importantes.

-Termine.- Decía Issei en eso ve el reloj del centro comercial y eran las 18:30 Horas.

-Debo irme a la casa, se me hace tarde ya que tengo que estar a las 9 en la mansión Gremory.- Pensaba el castaño desesperado y en eso se retira rápidamente del centro.

 **CALLES DE KUOH**

Había llegado la noche en la ciudad de Kuoh, todavía seguía nevando pero la intensidad subió y se puso más frio, Issei estaba caminando en las calles y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Issei recordaba todo lo ocurrido en el año, cuando entro a la academia Kuoh, la fama que gano gracias a que era pervertido, el momento que vio a Rias en el ventanal, cuando conoció a Yuma y cuando lo asesino Reynare, esto genero una mueca de rabia en el castaño, recordó cuando apareció Rias cuando la invoco gracias al papel y esta lo revivió como demonio, cuando conoció a Asia y trato de rescatarla pero fracaso, derroto a Reynare pero no la mato gracias a su debilidad, se sintió agradecido cuando Rias revivió a Asia nuevamente como demonio, recordó cuando hizo la locura de amor para rescatar a Rias de Raiser, cuando aparecieron Irina y Xenovia, cuando pelearon contra Kokabiel y la brigada del caos, su primer enfrentamiento contra Vali, cuando rescato a Koneko de Kuroka, cuando enfrentaron a Loki, cuando intento rescatar a Asia de Diadora y nuevamente fracasa activando la Juggernaut Drive, las consecuencias todavía las tiene, cuando rescata a Yasaka de la facción de los héroes de la brigada del caos, cuando las chicas entienden el sufrimiento y trauma que tenía gracias a Reynare, cuando se declara a Rias en el duelo contra Sairaorg y esta le corresponde los sentimientos, cuando muere nuevamente rescatando a Ophis de la brigada del caos, cuando revivió, rescato a los niños y derroto a Cao Cao revirtiendo la idea verdadera, cuando rescata a Rias en Rumania a manos de los vampiros, el rescate de Rossweisse de Euclid, el enfrentamiento a los dragones malignos, a los miembros de Qlipoth y cuando evitaron el despertar de Trihexa gracias a un ataque combinado hacia Rizevim, además de destruir los artefactos que podrían romper el sello.

Todo eso ocurrió en unos meses, quien lo diría, fue un año muy intenso para nuestro protagonista y de un momento a otro paso de ser un perdedor al rey del harem.

Cuando volvió en si se encontraba afuera de su casa y rápidamente entra.

 **RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Issei entro a su casa y no había nadie, este rápidamente fue a su habitación ya que quedaba poco para irse al inframundo, cuando iba a ir a su habitación aparecen varios círculos mágicos, revelando a las chicas y sus padres.

-ISSEI.- Gritaron las chicas felices y se abalanza sobre Issei todos cayendo al suelo, cada una trataba de abrazar al castaño.

-Hola amores, también las extrañe.- Decía Issei mientras trataba de tranquilizar a todas y en eso.

-ME AHOGO, NO CHICAS POR FAVOR, ARRRRRGG.- Gritaba Issei y las chicas continuaban en los suyo mientras el trataba de moverse pero no podía gracias a las chicas.

Issei estaba tiritando y la cara se le puso azul, después de unos segundos sale un fantasma de la boca de Issei y esto fue notado por las chicas.

-ISSEEEEEEIIIIIII.- Gritaban las chicas tratando de mover a Issei.

Después de unos segundos, Issei beso en los labios a cada chica y saludo a sus padres abrazándolos.

-Hijo, me hacer sentir orgulloso.- Decía el padre de Issei feliz por el momento de su hijo.

-Estoy ansiosa por tener nietos a los cuales consentir.- Decía la madre de Issei feliz imaginando a la gran cantidad de nietos que podría tener.

-Ya se nos hace tarde, tenemos que arreglarnos.- Decía Rias seria y todos van a sus habitaciones.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **BAÑO DE LA RESIDENCIA**

Se encontraba Issei tomando un baño en el gran jacuzzi, tenía la toalla en la cabeza y estaba pensando muchas cosas.

-Espero que a las chicas les guste el regalo, que haría si no les gusta o se los entrego y ya.- Pensaba el castaño muy nervioso.

-Además van a estar todos en la fiesta, mejor se los entrego en privado para no pasar vergüenza.- Pensaba Issei nervioso.

Los pensamientos del castaño fueron interrumpidos porque la puerta fue abierta y entraron 11 mujeres, en eso notan que estaba Issei.

-Estas acá Issei, pensaba que te estabas cambiando.- Decía Rias un poco sorprendida.

-Decidí tomarme un baño caliente y quería relajarme un poco, estoy súper nervioso.- Decía Issei tranquilo.

-Te acompañamos.- Decía Xenovia y quita la toalla mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Bueno, si no les molesta.- Decía Issei feliz y las chicas asientes sacando sus toallas mostrando el cuerpo desnudo, dejándolas en un colgador y van hacia el jacuzzi.

Todas las chicas se acomodan alrededor de Issei, este estaba feliz ya que estaba compartiendo con sus amadas, ahora estaba acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo desnudo de las chicas e incluso las ha tocado, antes con solo verlas le daba un sangrado nasal.

Issei aprovecho el tiempo de hablar con sus amadas de temas triviales, de las cosas que hicieron en el día, sobre la fiesta de la noche y hablaron sobre algunos invitados, mientras hablaban este las besaba haciéndolas sonrojar y se relajó.

Unos minutos después, este se levanta del jacuzzi y va a las duchas para lavarse el cabello, esto era visto por las chicas ya que se sonrojan cuando ven cierta parte del castaño.

Cuando Issei comenzó a lavar su cabello, Kuroka se levanta del jacuzzi va donde el castaño, llena su mano con jabón líquido y pone ese contenido en sus pechos acercándosele.

-Quieres que te lave la espalda.- Decía Kuroka de manera seductora.

-Si no hay problema.- Decía Issei sonrojado y se sienta en una especie de banquillo.

En eso Kuroka abraza a Issei y comienza a mover sus pechos en la espalda generando espuma.

-Te gusta amorcito.- Decía Kuroka de manera seductora y sonrojada.

-Se siente de maravilla, tus pechos son geniales.- Decía Issei y en eso.

-NO SEAS TRAMPOSA.- Decían todas con furia y en eso se acercan al castaño.

Asia y Ravel se echan jabón en los pechos, toman cada brazo de este y comienzan a lavarlos moviendo el pecho.

-No nos quedaremos atrás.- Decían ambas sonrojadas lavando los brazos y manos de Issei con sus pechos.

-AH.- Gemía el castaño y de la excitación se levanta alguien más notado por el resto.

-Vaya, vaya parece que alguien está animado.- Decía Akeno de manera seductora acercándose al miembro del castaño.

Esta toma el pene del castaño y comienza a masturbarlo, Rias ve esto y se acerca, comienza a masajear el escroto de Issei poniendo sensible a este.

-ARRGHH, AAAHH.- Gemía el castaño por el placer dado por las chicas.

-¿Te gusta Issei? – Preguntando Rias mientras pasa lamia el pene del castaño junto con Akeno.

Issei solo movió la cabeza y de repente Rossweisse toma su cabeza sumergiéndolo en sus pechos.

-¿Te gustan mis pechos amor? – Preguntaba la albina excitada.

-Si amor, son muy suaves y ricos, AH.- Decía Issei entre gemidos.

Rossweisse pone un pecho en la boca de Issei para que este lo chupe, este gustoso comienza a pasar su lengua en el pezón haciendo gemir a la albina y después comienza a chupar el pecho más fuerte, este muerde el pezón de está dando un grito de placer.

-AH, AH, AH.- Gemía la valkiria excitada.

Asia y Ravel toman cada mano de Issei, moviéndolo hacia sus intimidades y cuando sus dedos tocan la vagina de ambas estas gimen de placer.

En eso Kuroka toma el cuerpo del castaño y lo tira al suelo quedando acostado, las chicas se acomodan más para recibir y dar placer.

Rias y Akeno tenían el pene de Issei entre sus pechos estimulándolo, además de estarlo lamiendo en la punta, Rossweisse puso su vagina en la cara de Issei para que este lamiera el clítoris haciéndola gemir de placer, Ravel y Asia se masturbaban con las manos de Issei, Kuroka lamia el pezón del castaño mientras se masturbaba y se une a la diversión Xenovia que hace lo mismo que la nekomata mayor, Le Fay y Koneko se unen tomando cada pie de Issei, utilizando el dedo grande del castaño estas se masturban.

En el jacuzzi se encontraba Irina que tenía tapado los ojos y Ophis le tapaba los oídos, ya que al no tener la perilla puesta en la puerta podía caer, Ophis no entendia lo que hacían pero dedujo que era algo referente al apareamiento.

Issei no aguanto más y se vino, disparo el chorro en la cara y pechos de Rias y Akeno, Rossweisse, Asia, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Le Fay y Koneko también tuvieron un orgasmo.

-KYAAAAAAAA.- Gritaron de placer las chicas que habían tenido un orgasmo.

Justo en el momento en que Rias iba a poner el pene de Issei en su intimidad.

-Chicas apúrense que estamos en la hora y se puede hacer tarde.- Gritaba la madre de Issei golpeando la puerta y las chicas se enojan.

-TSK.- Decían las chicas enojadas dejando al castaño y se fueron a las duchas.

Todos se ducharon rápido, se secaron y salieron del baño en dirección a sus habitaciones.

 **HABITACIÓN** **DE ISSEI**

Este se estaba vistiendo con el traje formal que había comprado, en eso entra Rias y Akeno, dejando maravillado a nuestro protagonista por lo hermosas que se veían.

Rias vestía un vestido de gala de color negro con zapatos de tacón alto de color negro y Akeno tenía un vestido de gala de color violeta oscuro, usaba zapatos de tacón alto de color negro.

Ellas ven a Issei que todavía no terminaba y ellas decidieron ayudarlo a terminar de vestirse.

Akeno acomodaba la camisa, Rias hacia el nudo de la corbata y acomodo el veston/saco quedando ordenado, Akeno trae un perfume y se lo aplica al castaño.

-Te ves como todo un hombre, no aguanto las ganas de hacerte mío.- Le susurraba al oído Akeno haciendo que Issei se ponga nervioso.

-Te ves muy guapo amor.- Decía Rias feliz dándole en beso en los labios.

-Vamos.- Decía Issei llevándose a ambas tomadas de las manos hacia la salida de la habitación.

 **SALA DE LA RESIDENCIA**

Estaban todos esperando a nuestro protagonista y en eso sienten que alguien baja las escaleras, ven que era Issei con Rias y Akeno.

-Estamos listos.- Decía Issei y en eso ve a las demás chicas quedando asombrado por la belleza.

Asia vestía un vestido de gala blanco y zapatos de tacón del mismo color, Xenovia vestía un vestido de gala azul y zapatos de tacón a juego con el vestido, Ravel vestía un vestido de gala rosa con brillantes y zapatos de tacón rosa, Koneko vestía un vestido de gala plateado y zapatos de tacón de color blanco, Irina vestía un vestido de gala de color blanco y zapatos de tacón a juego con el vestido, Rossweisse vestía un vestido de gala de color celeste y zapatos de tacón de color azul, Le Fay vestía un vestido de gala de color azul y zapatos de tacón a juego con el vestido, Kuroka vestía un vestido de gala negro y zapatos de tacón a juego con el vestido, finalmente Ophis vestía un vestido de gala negro y zapatos de tacón negro, todas tenían un peinado para la ocasión.

Los padres de Issei también vestían trajes formales pero tradicionales.

En eso se activa un círculo mágico llegando Yuuto y Gasper, que vestían trajes formales de hombre, pantalón y veston/saco negro, camisa blanca, corbata gris y zapatos negros.

-Buenas Tardes señores Hyodou, hola Issei y chicas.- Saludaban ambos a todos y a Issei con un choque de puños.

-Estamos listos, vamos.- Decía Rias y en eso crea un gran círculo mágico que los traslada a la mansión Gremory.

 **MANSIÓN GREMORY – INFRAMUNDO**

En la recepción de la mansión se activa un círculo mágico mostrando que llego nuestros protagonistas siendo recibidos por los patriarcas Gremory.

-Hola Kyouko y Takeda, ¿Cómo están?- Saludaba Venelana abrazando a Kyouko.

-Hola Takeda y Kyouko.- Saludaba Zeoticus dándole la mano a Takeda.

-Estamos súper bien y contentos, gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta.- Respondía la madre de Issei feliz.

-Espérennos y hablaremos de todo.- Decía Venelana feliz y en eso va a saludar a nuestro gremio.

-Hola Issei, ¿Cómo has estado con mi hija? – Preguntaba Venelana abrazando a Issei.

-Todo de maravilla.- Respondía Issei feliz.

-¿Cómo has estado hijo?- Preguntaba Zeoticus tomándole del hombro.

-Todo bien y espero que este mejor más adelante.- Respondía Issei feliz.

-¿Chicos cómo han estado? – Preguntaba Venelana a los demás.

-Todo bien.- Respondían todos.

-Pasen, está todo listo y disfruten.- Decía Zeoticus invitando a todos a la fiesta.

En eso todos entran a la sala de la mansión, viendo que las mesas estaban con mucha comida y bebidas.

Todos estaban conversando hasta que llegan Sirzechs, Grayfia que vestía formal y Milicas que saludaron a los invitados.

-Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo has estado y ha pasado algo con mi hermana? – Preguntaba Sirzechs feliz y en eso Grayfia le da un codazo en las costillas.

-Hay niños aquí, Hola hermano, ¿Cómo estás? – Saludaba Grayfia y los demás veían esto con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-De maravilla Grayfia, todo bien y feliz de estar acá y ¿Cómo han estado? – Preguntaba Issei.

-Todo bien y de maravilla, todos contentos.- Respondía Sirzechs adolorido y Grayfia lo miraba fijamente.

-Issei.- Decía Milicas que se acercó al castaño y lo abrazo.

-Hola Milicas.- Saludaba Issei a Milicas.

Después de los saludos todos estaban conversando, Issei hablaba con Sirzechs y Milicas, Grayfia con los demás, mientras que los padres de Rias conversaban contentos con los padres de Issei.

Unos minutos después llegaron Michael y Gabriel.

Después llegaron Serafall junto a Sona y los patriarcas Sitri, además del clan de Sona, saludaron a todos.

Después llegaron Odin y Gondul, saludaron a todos en especial a cierto castaño deseándole suerte.

Después llegaron Azazel, Penemue, Shemhazai y Baraquiel, saludaron a todos, en especial Azazel con su actitud festiva y deseándole suerte a Issei, Baraquiel se le acerco a Issei y lo amenazo si le hacía algo a su hija, Akeno escucho todo y saco a su padre al balcón, le dio unos azotes en el culo y este gimió del placer.

Casi al instante llego Vali junto a Lavinia, Arthur y Bikou, saludaron a todos, Vali se acercó a Issei y comenzaron a discutir.

-Mira Issei, los traseros son lo mejor porque puedes darle unas palmadas y además de amasarlos, mira cómo se siente ammm.- Decía Vali con orgullo.

-Escúchame bien, los pechos son lo mejor, porque miras de frente y no te tienes que dar la vuelta para mirar a una chica, además, puedes chuparlos y morderlos, uyuyuy.- Decía Issei con orgullo.

En eso el par de tortolitos sienten un aura asesina detrás de cada uno, era Rias que estaba molesta desprendiendo un aura asesina detrás de Issei y Lavinia estaba en el mismo estado que Rias pero estaba detrás de Vali.

-Te fuiste a la mierda Vali, jajajaja.- Se burlaba Bikou.

-Issei, seguiré tu legado.- Decía Gasper con burla.

En eso cada uno recibe un puñetazo en la cabeza quedando enterrados en el suelo con un chichón que salía humo.

-Par de imbéciles, no saben hablar otra cosa.- Decían ambas enojadas alejándose.

Los que vieron esto estaban muertos de la risa.

Todos conversaban temas triviales hasta que llega la cena.

Todos estaban cenando pavo asado, con papas duquesas y una variedad de ensaladas, con una copa de vino y de postre había una gran variedad.

Todos disfrutaron la comida felices y después de la cena, todos estaban conversando haciendo la cuenta regresiva.

Issei estaba muy nervioso porque cada vez era menos tiempo para entregar el regalo a las chicas.

Todos conversaban unos con otros incluyendo a la inexpresiva Ophis que está feliz compartiendo con los demás mientras comía los aperitivos.

También sorprendía que Gabriel estuviera compartiendo con Serafall y Penemue, estaban felices conversando.

Cada vez se hacía menos el tiempo y la presión en el castaño aumentaba, las chicas estaban ansiosas por el momento y veían al castaño que estaba nervioso.

-Ya queda poco Issei.- Pensaban las chicas en sincronía.

Hasta que llegó el momento esperado.

 **12 de la noche.**

-Feliz navidad.- Decían todos deseándose una feliz navidad.

En eso aparecen círculos mágicos y salían los regalos, todos tenían su regalo y los abrieron, todos quedaron felices.

Pero nos centraremos en otro grupo.

 **UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DE LA** **MANSIÓN**

Se encontraba un nervioso Issei y frente a él se encontraban sus amadas que estaban ansiosas.

-Chicas les entregare su regalo pero no será aquí.- Decía Issei nervioso y en eso activa un círculo mágico transportándolos a su habitación.

 **HABITACIÓN DE ISSEI – RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Las chicas estaban esperando ansiosas del regalo de Issei.

-Bueno, aquí les daré mi regalo, esto lo hice con sacrificio y amor, demuestra todo el amor que tengo por ustedes.- Decía Issei nervioso.

En eso Issei saca de su dimensión de bolsillo 11 cajitas y este se acerca a cada una a entregarlo.

-Feliz navidad Rias.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Feliz navidad Asia.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Feliz navidad Akeno.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Feliz navidad Xenovia.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Feliz navidad Koneko.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Feliz navidad Irina.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Feliz navidad Ravel.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Feliz navidad Rossweisse.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Feliz navidad Le Fay.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Feliz navidad Kuroka.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Feliz navidad Ophis.- Decía Issei con amor entregándole una cajita y la besa con amor.

-Pueden abrirlo.- Decía Issei nervioso de que no les gustara el regalo.

En eso cada una abre la cajita y miran el contenido, al verlo se emocionan.

-Es muy hermoso.- Decían las chicas en un susurro emocionadas y Ophis estaba igual de emocionada porque nunca había recibido un regalo.

-¿Les gusto? – Preguntaba nervioso Issei.

-Sí, es muy hermoso.- Decían las chicas emocionadas tomando el contenido.

La joya que tenía cada caja era un collar de oro, el colgante tenía dos dragones que estaban besándose y en la parte media de ambos había una piedra preciosa.

La piedra preciosa de Rias era de color carmesí.

La piedra preciosa de Asia era de color verde.

La piedra preciosa de Akeno era de color violeta.

La piedra preciosa de Xenovia era de color azul.

La piedra preciosa de Koneko era de color blanco.

La piedra preciosa de Irina era de color café/marrón.

La piedra preciosa de Ravel era de color amarillo.

La piedra preciosa de Rossweisse era de color celeste.

La piedra preciosa de Le Fay era de color cyan.

La piedra preciosa de Kuroka era de color gris.

La piedra preciosa de Ophis era de color negra.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado, estaba realmente nervioso de que no les gustara.- Decía Issei tranquilo y feliz.

-Para nada, es muy hermoso, pero ahora vienen nuestros regalos.- Decía Rias feliz recibiendo el asentimiento de todos menos de Ophis.

En eso se cambian de ropa con un círculo mágico, cambiando el atuendo a uno de pascuerita, solo que era una mini falda y estaba súper escotada, tenían el gorro tradicional.

Todas se miraron un poco sorprendidas, ya que era lo mismo que habían planeado y en eso Irina invoca la perilla.

Issei estaba sorprendido.

En eso Rias genera un círculo mágico trasladándolo a otro lugar.

 **PARÍS – FRANCIA**

Era una habitación de hotel de 5 estrellas, tenía la vista de la torre Eiffel y la cama tenía pétalos de rosas, había champaña en la mesa y había un caño instalado cerca de la cama.

En eso Irina instala la perilla en la puerta y se acerca a las demás.

Kuroka pone una barrera para el sonido, evitando que salga el ruido de lo que iban a hacer en la habitación.

-Te amo issei y este es tu regalo.- Decían las chicas de manera lasciva.

Issei al escuchar eso, su mente recordó algo o mejor dicho a alguien y comienza a tener una crisis de pánico, estaba nervioso y lloraba.

Las chicas notaron esto y sintieron pena por Issei, decidieron parar por un momento y se acercaron a Issei.

En eso Akeno, Asia y Koneko se sentaron a su lado tratando de consolarlo, Rias se daba una idea de lo que pasaba y las demás no entendían lo que ocurría con Issei.

-Sé que la volviste a recordar, pero ella no está y nos tienes a nosotras.- Decía Akeno triste tratando de calmar a su amado.

-Nosotras te amamos Issei y pase lo que pase estaremos a tu lado.- Decía Asia triste tratando de ayudar.

-Nosotras siempre te ayudaremos, estaremos en las buenas y en las malas contigo.- Decía Koneko triste tratando de calmarlo.

-Mi amado Issei, sé que la recuerdas y te duele pero recuerda esto, siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, estaré contigo por el resto de la eternidad.- Decía Rias triste y lo último con amor tomando sus manos.

-Al principio te veía como semental, un pervertido y con el tiempo me enamoraste, ahora me toca a mí ayudarte a sanar ese dolor.- Decía Xenovia con amor.

-Tú eres mi amigo de la infancia, me había decepcionado de ti cuando eras demonio y pervertido, pero con el tiempo demostraste todo lo contrario y me enamoraste, ahora debo ayudarte a sanar ese sufrimiento.- Decía Irina con amor.

-Al principio yo te veía como un pervertido lascivo, pero comencé a conocerte mejor y lo confirme cuando me rescataste de Euclid, pero no eres un pervertido sino que eres mi amado pervertido y ahora me toca sanar tu dolor.- Decía Rossweisse sonrojada con amor.

-Yo al principio te vi como un semental para repoblar mi especie, pero siempre me trataste bien aunque era el enemigo, me ayudaste con mi hermana, como no voy a estar agradecida de ti y con el tiempo me comprendiste, comenzaste a conquistar mi corazón y me enamore de ti, ahora debo ayudarte a sanar tu herida.- Decía Kuroka con amor.

-Al principio te veía como un pervertido sin remedio, pero cuando rescataste a Rias de mi hermano y vi que peleabas a pesar de la adversidad, eso llamo la atención en mí y me enamoraste, hice lo posible para estar contigo y lo logre, me hiciste tu mano derecha y tu prometida, como tu futura esposa te ayudare a superar el sufrimiento que tienes.- Decía Ravel con convencimiento y amor.

-Yo soy tu fanática desde que comenzó el Dragón Oppai, siempre quise estar a tu lado y cuando me elegiste tu maga, me puse muy feliz y con el tiempo te conocí mejor, me enamoraste y ahora quiero ayudarte con mi magia a sanar tus heridas.- Decía Le Fay con amor.

-Tú fuiste la persona que me rescato de los traidores y moriste por mí, gracias a ti pude entender lo que son los sentimientos y decidí ser mujer, ahora mi deber es hacerte feliz mi amado dragón.- Decía Ophis con amor y sinceridad.

-Te amo Issei.- Decían cada una al besar al castaño.

En eso el recuerdo de Reynare se rompe como vidrio y vuelve en sí, mira a las chicas y llora de la alegría.

-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a unas mujeres que me aman a pesar de todo.- Decía Issei emocionado con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Perdónenme chicas por hacer el ridículo y quiero que continúen, me siento preparado y bien.- Decía Issei apenado.

-SI.- Decían todas.

En eso Rias apaga la luz, enciende unas luces de colores que giraban y con el control remoto enciende un equipo de música.

 **MÚSICA DE FONDO / DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

 **BABY, ONE MORE TIME – BRITNEY SPEARS**

 **MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN – SHANIA TWAIN**

 **AMERICAN WOMAN – LENNY KRAVITZ**

 **CRAZY – AEROSMITH**

 **SEX BOMB – TOM JONES**

En eso Rias se acerca al caño y comienza a bailar sensualmente, las chicas no se quedan atrás y también comienzan a bailar de la misma forma, Kuroka toma una silla y comienza a bailar eróticamente, Akeno hace lo mismo tomando la silla y baila sensualmente, las demás bailaban incitando al castaño acercándosele y hacerlo prender.

Rias se saca el traje de pascuerita de manera sensual mostrando sus pechos que solo estaban tapados los pezones con unas estrellas, usaba un colaless muy pequeño que no tapaba casi nada, esta se sube al caño haciendo movimientos sensuales, Kuroka y Akeno también se sacan el traje mostrando que tenían solo cubierto la parte baja con un colaless ultra pequeño haciendo una posición de piernas abiertas en la silla, las demás chicas hacen que Issei les quite el traje incitándolo más quedando prácticamente desnudas solo con algo pequeño tapando la parte intima.

Rossweisse toma una silla, Koneko y Ravel toman a Issei sentándolo en la silla, primero Asia hacia sus movimientos sensuales sentándose encima del castaño moviendo sus caderas y manoseando el cuerpo de este, después Koneko hace lo mismo pero estaba en su forma nekomata haciendo una posición invertida poniendo su entrepierna en la cara del castaño y esta se movía incitándolo, luego fue el turno de Irina y Xenovia, que se acercaron al castaño y tomaron cada mano, haciendo que toque el cuerpo de estas en cada lugar mientras ellas bailan Y Rossweisse aprovecha sentándose sobre el castaño, comienza a mover sus caderas y pone la cara de este en sus pechos, después era el turno de Le Fay y Ravel que se sentaron en cada pierna, comenzaron a mover sus caderas sensualmente y toman las manos de este poniéndola en los pechos.

Luego de un rato, todas cambias de posiciones, las chicas estaban turnándose en bailar el caño y bailaban en las sillas, Rias se acerca a Issei y se sienta sobre él, mueve sus caderas sensualmente y se quita las estrellas de los pezones, toma las manos de este y lo pone en su trasero, pone la cara del castaño en su cara, el trio de la iglesia estaban haciendo piruetas en el caño, Rossweisse y Akeno estaban bailando encendidas en las sillas, las demás estaban bailando sensualmente tocándose y Ophis observaba atentamente lo que hacían aprendiendo todo.

-Ya estoy caliente, te hare mío mi sexy dragoncito y estas entero rico, te voy a comer, te hare mío.- Decía Rias al oído de Issei haciéndolo sonrojar.

Rias detuvo su baile y se quita el colaless, se acerca a Issei y le rompe todo el traje con ropa interior incluida dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Rias vio que Issei estaba excitado ya que tenía el pene erecto y con semen saliendo de este, la pelirroja quedo impresionada con el tamaño ya que había crecido más después del último sexo oral, ella sin perder el tiempo introduce el pene en su boca, comenzando a chuparlo como si no hubiera un mañana, probaba el sabor que tenía y le gustaba más, paso su lengua y después empezó a masturbarlo con los pechos, mientras lamia la punta del miembro de este, Issei gemía por el placer dado por Rias y en eso llega al climax.

-AAAAAAHHH.- Decía Issei en el climax y libera todo el semen que tenía acumulado, Rias pone su boca para tragar todo el semen, pero mancho sus pechos y cara.

-Delicioso.- Decía Rias con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras se limpiaba la cara después de tragar el semen de su amado, dejando solo sus pechos manchados.

-Ahora viene el plato de fondo.- Decía Rias tomando el pene de Issei que seguía erecto y se sienta encima de Issei, esta toma el pene del castaño y se lo introduce en su intimidad.

-AAAAAAHHHHH.- Decían ambos en un gemido por la sensación dada, el gemido de la pelirroja era de dolor en un principio, se quedó quieta un momento para acostumbrarse mientras se rompía el himen.

Después de acostumbrarse, comienza a moverse lentamente y rápidamente la sensación de dolor fue reemplazado por placer carnal, Rias comenzó a moverse más rápido cayendo más en el placer.

-AH, AH, AH.- Gemían ambos de placer, Issei tomo el trasero de Rias y aumenta el movimiento, la pelirroja toma la cara del castaño poniéndola en el pecho y este comienza a chuparlos dándole más placer.

Fue tanta la intensidad de las envestidas que rompieron la silla, ambos cayeron al suelo sin separarse, no se inmutaron y continuaron en lo suyo, Rias quedo arriba de Issei, ella montaba en su miembro moviéndose desenfrenadamente.

-AH, AH, AH, QUE RICO, DAME MAS DURO.- Decía Rias perdida en el placer montada sobre Issei, ella se inclina y comienza a besar con lujuria entrelazando sus lenguas, el castaño toma su trasero haciéndolo mover más.

-Estoy llegando a mi límite.- Decía Issei llegando al clímax.

-Yo también, vámonos juntos.- Decía Rias en el mismo estado.

-ME VOY.- Gritaban ambos.

Issei lanza todo el semen en el vientre de Rias, ambos se detienen un momento y se abrazan.

Después de unos segundos, Rias se levanta y se muestra que su intimidad estaba llena de semen, debido a la experiencia se fue a descansar.

-Ahora es mi turno.- Decía Asia un poco ansiosa.

Asia rápidamente fue a chupar el pene de Issei, limpio los residuos dejados anteriormente y el castaño gruñía del placer, esto hizo que la rubia tuviera más confianza pasando su lengua por el escroto, chupaba las bolsas del castaño y con la lengua lentamente recorría el glande hasta la punta, el castaño disfrutaba lo que hacia la ex monja.

-Llego el momento.- Decía Asia parándose y ella ayuda a parar a Issei, lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la cama.

Asia se acuesta y abre las piernas, Issei se acerca donde se encuentra ella quedando entre sus piernas, Issei estaba acercando su miembro a la intimidad de Asia, esta toma el pene y se lo introduce de una.

-AAAAAAHHH.- Gemía de dolor Asia, pero espero unos momentos para que se acostumbrara al pene de Issei mientras rompía el himen, después el dolor ceso y comenzó a mover más sus caderas, el castaño noto esto y comienza a embestirla.

-AH, AH, AH.- Gemían de placer ambos, Issei daba múltiples envestidas y cada vez aumentaba la intensidad, Asia estaba en el cielo y la sensación que tenía era divina.

Cambiaron de posición y ahora Asia estaba montada sobre Issei, ella se movía más lento comparado con Rias, pero Issei igual disfrutaba del placer dado, en eso el castaño se acerca a ella y comienza a besarla mientras le da las envestidas, chupo los pechos de está entrando más en éxtasis.

-Estoy llegando a mi límite.- Decía Issei llegando al clímax.

-Yo también estoy llegando.- Decía Asia llegando al clímax.

-ME VOY.- Decían ambos teniendo el orgasmo.

Issei descargo todo el semen en el interior de Asia llegando al útero, quedando un rato abrazados descansando un poco.

Después de unos segundos, Asia se separa de Issei y cuando se levanta se ve que la intimidad estaba llena de semen, se fue al lado de Rias a descansar.

-Vaya, vaya, llego la hora de disfrutar y te haré sentir muy bien.- Decía Akeno con una mirada lujuriosa lamiéndose los labios.

Issei estaba descansando pero sabía lo que venía.

Akeno se acercó y comenzó a pasar la lengua en todo el cuerpo de Issei, lamió sus dedos, abdomen, piernas y pies, limpio todo el residuo de su pene, comenzó a chupar el miembro de una manera lenta y sensual, uso su lengua pasaba lentamente por el escroto y glande, Issei solo gemía de placer y Akeno ganaba más confianza, en eso se le ocurre una idea deteniéndose.

En eso saca las sabanas de la cama, lo ata de pies y manos haciéndolo sorprender, Issei se puso un poco nervioso.

-Vaya, vaya estas indefenso y estas a merced mía, si te portas bien te daré un premio y es muy rico.- Decía Akeno completamente excitada viendo como Issei estaba amarrado.

En eso Akeno se acerca y le da un beso lujurioso chocando sus lenguas mientras masturbaba al castaño, cuando nota que esta duro se monta y se inserta en pene del castaño en su vagina.

-ARG.- Gemía de dolor Akeno cuando se introducía el pene, cuando entro completamente se detuvo y espero hasta que el dolor cesara, cuando bajo el dolor comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta sentir placer, comenzó a montar el miembro del castaño de manera rápida y fuerte.

-AH, AH, AH.- Gemían ambos por el placer dado, hasta que Akeno se le ocurrió una travesura.

-¿Quién te lo hizo mejor?, AH.- Preguntaba Akeno y solo recibía como respuesta unos gemidos, en eso cuando volvía a introducirse el pene lo hizo con fuerza chocando su trasero con las bolsitas del castaño aplastándolas.

-ARG.- Gemía de dolor Issei cuando Akeno chocaba su trasero con el escroto dando un dolor testicular.

-Responde a mi pregunta amorcito, AH.- Decía Akeno excitada ya que estaba causándole dolor físico al castaño.

-Tu Akeno, eres la mejor, nadie lo hace mejor que tú, AH.- Decía el castaño adolorido y en eso la mitad ángel caído se le ocurre algo.

-No lo escuche, dilo más fuerte y grita como un hombre pecho peludo, AH.- Decía Akeno excitada y aumenta la fuerza de los golpes haciendo sufrir más a Issei.

-ARG, ARG, TU, ARG, ERES, ARG, LA, ARG, MEJOR, ARG.- Decía Issei adolorido y con una voz de pito.

-AH, ME GUSTO ESA VOZ TUYA, ME CALIENTA MAS, AH, AH.- Decía Akeno perdida en la lujuria.

En eso Akeno deja de golpear a Issei y se acerca a él, pone sus pechos en la cara, Issei comienza a lamer y chupar los pechos, este en venganza muerde sus pezones casi haciéndole llegar al clímax.

-AAAAAAAAHHH.- Akeno dio un gran gemido cuando Issei mordió sus pezones.

Akeno se acercó al rostro de Issei dándole un beso chocando sus lenguas, peleándose por dominar al otro y en unos instantes ambos llegan al clímax.

-ME VOY.- Decían ambos sincronizadamente.

Issei lleno el vientre de Akeno con su esperma y ella nota como el pene palpitaba, sentía como el semen estaba en su interior y ambos se detuvieron para descansar, Akeno abrazo a Issei mientras jadeaba y después de unos minutos esta desata al castaño dejándolo libre.

-Llego la hora de hacer bebes.- Decía Xenovia motivada y excitada.

Sin perder el tiempo se acerca a chupar el pene de Issei, lo hizo de manera rápida y el castaño volvió a excitarse erectándosele el pene nuevamente.

En eso Xenovia toma de la mano a Issei y ella se posiciona inclinada hacia la pared, mostrándole más el trasero al castaño y este se excito más, comenzando a acercar su pene en la intimidad de la peliazul mechón verde y ella sin esperar toma el miembro introduciéndoselo completamente.

-ARG.- Gimió de dolor Xenovia, espero hasta que el dolor cesara y cuando termina el dolor comienza a mover sus caderas indicándole al castaño que estaba lista.

Issei comenzó a envestir a Xenovia en la posición de perrito, cada vez el castaño hacia más fuerte la envestida haciendo sentir en el cielo a la ex exorcista.

-AH, AH, AH.- Gemían ambos de placer, Issei daba cada vez más fuerte las envestidas y Xenovia tenía la lengua afuera, en la punta de la lengua tenia semen del castaño.

Después cambian de posición, Xenovia estaba montada a Issei y estaba en la pared abrazándolo, el castaño la envestía con fuerza y la ex exorcista lo besa con lujuria, ambos estaban en un combate de lenguas, luego de un rato ambos llegan al clímax.

-ME VOY.- Dijeron ambos para sentir el orgasmo, Issei lleno el vientre de Xenovia y se detuvo para descansar, Xenovia seguía besando a Issei mientras sentía algo caliente en su interior.

Ambos descansaron en la posición que estaba y luego Issei quita el pene de la vagina de Xenovia, esta se baja tocando el suelo nuevamente, estaba feliz y veía como tenía semen en la entrepierna.

-Es mi turno Issei.- Decía Koneko con un sonrojo y excitada en la forma nekomata.

-Te tratare muy bien gatita.- Decía Issei acercándose a Koneko.

En eso Koneko se agacha comenzando a masturbar el pene de Issei y comienza a lamer la punta de este, después lo introduce todo a la boca chupando de manera feroz el pene de Issei hasta que queda erecto y Koneko lleva al castaño a la cama, esta queda acostada y abre sus piernas para que el castaño la penetrara.

Sin perder el tiempo Issei introduce su miembro en la vagina de la nekomata menor de manera lenta hasta quedar completamente dentro.

-ARG.- Gemía de dolor Koneko, Issei detuvo la introducción hasta que la nekomata comenzara a mover sus caderas, cuando Koneko dejo de sentir dolor comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas indicando que estaba lista.

Issei puso las piernas de Koneko en su hombro y comenzó a darle envestidas, las primeras fueron suaves para que Koneko se acostumbrara y las posteriores fueron con mucha intensidad.

-AH, AH, AH.- Gemían de placer ambos, Issei seguía dándole estocadas aumentando cada vez más la intensidad.

Después el castaño deja de envestir a la nekomata, este toma la espalda de Koneko y se pone de pie dándole más envestidas, esta baja sus piernas para cruzarlas en la espalda del castaño, Issei toma el trasero de Koneko y comienza a moverlo para dar más intensidad en las envestidas.

AH, AH, AH.- Gemían ambos siendo manipulados por la lujuria.

Koneko comienza a besar a Issei con lujuria, sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas cada uno peleaba para dominar al otro, el castaño la penetraba con intensidad y ambos comienzan a llegar al clímax.

-ME VOY.- Decían ambos llegando al orgasmo, Issei descargo todo su semen en el interior de Koneko llegando al vientre.

Koneko se quedó abrazando a Issei mientras descansaba y cuando volvieron del éxtasis se separan, en la entrepierna de Koneko estaba llena de semen.

-Es mi turno.- Decía Irina de manera lujuriosa acercándose a Issei.

Esta comienza a besar al castaño con lujuria entrelazando sus lenguas, Issei tomo los pechos de Irina y comenzó a manosearlos, ella comenzó a masturbar el pene de Issei y este comienza a tocar el trasero metiendo sus dedos haciéndola gemir, en eso comienza a estimular el ano de ella.

Este toma a Irina la deja agarrando la cama, este con un poco de saliva lo pone en el ano de la ángel para lubricar, terminado comienza a acercar el pene al ano de Irina y comienza a introducirlo lentamente, Irina sentía un dolor inmenso y cuando sintió el pene completo en su trasero comenzó a mover las caderas, Issei comenzó a darle fuertes envestidas al trasero de Irina, esta gemía del placer, en eso se para besar a Issei mientras la penetra y así estuvieron un rato hasta que cambiaron de posición.

Ahora el castaño estaba encima de la ángel, que esperaba que le metiera el pene en su vagina y este rápidamente la introduce.

-ARG.- Gemía de dolor la ángel del cielo, hasta que se acostumbró al pene rompiendo el himen y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Issei procedió a darles envestidas mientras Irina lo abrazaba con los brazos y pies, ambos estaban perdidos en la lujuria, la ángel besa con lujuria al castaño entrelazando sus lenguas y en eso llegan al clímax.

-ME VOY.- Decían ambos llegando al orgasmo, Issei descargo todo su semen en el interior de Irina llegando al vientre.

Ambos descansan abrazados se dan un beso en los labios e Irina se levanta de la cama yéndose a descansar.

-Es hora de que le haga sentir bien Issei.- Decía Ravel de manera seductora acercándose a la cama quedando cerca del castaño.

Esta se pone en posición invertida comparada con el castaño, Ravel pone su vagina en la cara de Issei y esta comienza a masturbar a este, ella sin perder el tiempo comienza a chupar el pene de Issei como si no hubiera un mañana, el castaño también lamia la vagina de la fénix menor, ambos se daban placer y hacían sentir bien al otro.

Se detuvieron y Ravel comienza a introducirse el pene de Issei en su vagina entrando completamente.

-ARG.- Gemía de dolor la fénix menor, hasta que se acostumbró al pene rompiendo el himen y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Ravel montaba a Issei y comenzó a mover más fuerte sus caderas, el castaño estaba perdido en la lujuria y toma los pechos de esta, Ravel gemía del placer y se acercó a Issei para besarlo entrelazando sus lenguas, el castaño tomo su trasero para hacer más intensa la penetración.

Después cambiaron de posiciones, estaba Ravel inclinada e Issei la penetraba con mucha intensidad.

-AH, AH, AH.- Gemían de placer ambos, Issei daba envestidas cada vez más fuertes y Ravel tenía la lengua afuera.

Issei toma los pechos de Ravel con sus manos masajeándolos, este la envestía con cada vez más intensidad y ambos llegan al clímax.

-ME VOY.- Decían ambos llegando al orgasmo, Issei descargo todo su semen en el interior de Ravel llegando al vientre.

Ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama, Ravel abrazaba a Issei y lo besa, descansaron un momento y Ravel se retira a descansar.

-Ahora me toca cumplir mi deseo.- Decía Le Fay sonrojada y con lujuria.

En eso Le Fay se agacha comenzando a masturbar el pene de Issei y comienza a lamer la punta de este, después lo introduce todo a la boca chupando de manera feroz el pene de Issei hasta que queda erecto y Le Fay se acuesta en la cama haciendo que el castaño quede encima de ella.

Sin perder el tiempo Issei introduce su miembro en la vagina de la maga de manera lenta hasta quedar completamente dentro.

-ARG.- Gemía de dolor Le Fay, Issei detuvo la introducción hasta que la maga comenzara a mover sus caderas, cuando Le Fay dejo de sentir dolor comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas indicando que estaba lista.

Issei tomo los tobillos de Le Fay y comenzó a darle envestidas, las primeras fueron suaves para que Le Fay se acostumbrara y las posteriores fueron con mucha intensidad.

-AH, AH, AH.- Gemían de placer ambos, Issei seguía dándole estocadas aumentando cada vez más la intensidad.

Después el castaño deja de envestir a la maga, este toma la espalda de Le Fay y se pone de pie dándole más envestidas, esta baja sus piernas para cruzarlas en la espalda del castaño, Issei toma el trasero de Le Fay y comienza a moverlo para dar más intensidad en las envestidas.

AH, AH, AH.- Gemían ambos siendo manipulados por la lujuria.

Le Fay comienza a besar a Issei con lujuria, sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas cada uno peleaba para dominar al otro, el castaño la penetraba con intensidad y ambos comienzan a llegar al clímax.

-ME VOY.- Decían ambos llegando al orgasmo, Issei descargo todo su semen en el interior de Le Fay llegando al vientre.

Ambos caen rendidos a la cama, Le Fay abrazaba a Issei y lo besa, ambos descansan un momento y Le Fay se retira a descansar.

-Nyaaaa, llego mi momento y te voy a dejar más seco que la Laguna de Acúleo, así que prepárate, nyaaaa.- Decía de manera seductora y lujuriosa Kuroka que estaba en su forma nekomata.

Kuroka rápidamente fue a chupar el pene de Issei, limpio los residuos dejados anteriormente y el castaño gruñía del placer, esto hizo que la nekomata mayor tuviera más confianza pasando su lengua por el escroto, chupaba las bolsas del castaño y con la lengua lentamente recorría el glande hasta la punta, el castaño disfrutaba lo que hacia la nekomata.

-Llego el momento.- Decía Kuroka levantando a Issei y ella queda debajo de él.

Kuroka abre las piernas, Issei se acerca donde se encuentra ella quedando entre sus piernas, Issei estaba acercando su miembro a la intimidad de Kuroka, esta toma el pene y se lo introduce de una.

-AAAAAAHHH.- Gemía de dolor Kuroka, pero espero unos momentos para que se acostumbrara al pene de Issei mientras rompía el himen, después el dolor ceso y comenzó a mover más sus caderas, el castaño noto esto y comienza a envestirla.

-AH, AH, AH.- Gemían de placer ambos, Issei daba múltiples envestidas y cada vez aumentaba la intensidad, Kuroka estaba en el paraíso y la sensación que tenía era divina.

Cambiaron de posición y ahora Kuroka estaba montada sobre Issei, ella se movía bastante rápido, Issei disfrutaba del placer dado, en eso el castaño se acerca a ella y comienza a besarla mientras le da las envestidas, chupo los pechos y también los mordía entrando más en éxtasis.

-Estoy llegando a mi límite.- Decía Issei llegando al clímax.

-Yo también estoy llegando.- Decía Kuroka llegando al clímax.

-ME VOY.- Decían ambos teniendo el orgasmo.

Issei descargo todo el semen en el interior de Kuroka llegando al útero, quedando un rato abrazados descansando un poco.

-Con esto podre repoblar mi especie rápidamente.- Decía Kuroka de manera esperanzada.

Después de unos segundos, Kuroka se separa de Issei y cuando se levanta se ve que la intimidad estaba llena de semen, se va a descansar.

-Ahora me toca a mí, te hare ir al cielo y seré mejor que las demás.- Decía Rossweisse sonrojada y motivada.

Esta comienza a besar al castaño con lujuria entrelazando sus lenguas, Issei tomo los pechos de Rossweisse y comenzó a manosearlos, ella comenzó a masturbar el pene de Issei y este comienza a tocar el trasero metiendo sus dedos haciéndola gemir, en eso comienza a estimular el ano de ella.

Este se levanta y toma a Rossweisse la deja agarrando la cama, este con un poco de saliva lo pone en el ano de la valkiria para lubricar, terminado comienza a acercar el pene al ano de Rossweisse y comienza a introducirlo lentamente, Rossweisse sentía un dolor inmenso y cuando sintió el pene completo en su trasero comenzó a mover las caderas, Issei comenzó a darle fuertes envestidas al trasero de Rossweisse, esta gemía del placer, en eso se acerca a besar a Issei mientras la penetra y así estuvieron un rato hasta que el castaño comenzó a introducir su pene en la vagina de la valkiria.

-ARG.- Gemía de dolor Rossweisse, Issei detuvo la introducción hasta que la valkiria comenzara a mover sus caderas, cuando Rossweisse dejo de sentir dolor comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas indicando que estaba lista.

Issei comenzó a envestirla con mucha intensidad, Rossweisse estaba perdida en el placer sacando la lengua para afuera y el castaño aumentaba más las envestidas hasta que decidieron cambiar de posición.

-Te dejare loco mi amor, te hare caer en el placer.- Decía Rossweisse perdida en la lujuria.

Esta acuesta a Issei y se monta sobre el pene de este introduciéndolo en su ano, esta lo introduce de una estocada y comienza a saltar sobre el pene del castaño haciéndolo gemir.

-¿Te gusta mi culo? AH ¿Se siente bien? AH.- Decía Rossweisse completamente perdida en la lujuria.

-AH, tu culo es rico y estrecho, AH, se siente de maravilla, AH, estoy en el paraíso.- Decía Issei perdido en el placer.

Rossweisse continúo unos momentos hasta que saco el pene de su ano y lo introdujo en su vagina de una pasada, comenzó a saltar sobre el miembro del castaño y movía fuertemente sus caderas.

AH, AH, AH.- Gemían ambos siendo manipulados por la lujuria.

En eso Issei se acerca a Rossweisse quedando sentado, la toma del trasero y con sus manos aumenta la intensidad de las envestidas, la valkiria toma la cara del castaño y lo besa entrelazando sus lenguas peleando la dominación del otro, siguieron unos momentos hasta que llegaron al clímax.

-ME VOY.- Decían ambos llegando al orgasmo, Issei descargo todo su semen en el interior de Rossweisse llegando al vientre.

Ambos caen rendidos a la cama, Rossweisse abrazaba a Issei y lo besa, ambos descansan un momento y Rossweisse se retira a descansar.

En eso llega Ophis y queda al lado del castaño.

-Ophis, ¿No vas a participar? – Preguntaba el castaño sorprendido.

-No, todavía no entiendo muy bien sobre el tema del apareamiento y aun no me ha llegado la época, ahora que elegí ser hembra tendré que esperar el momento y cuando llegue, no te soltare hasta quedar completamente satisfecha, jajaja.- Decía Ophis feliz y ansiosa que llegue el momento.

Issei sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y en eso aparecen todas las chicas desnudas.

-Venimos a la segunda patita y la noche es joven.- Decía Rias con una mirada lujuriosa y lamiéndose los labios.

-SIIIIIIII.- Decían las demás con la misma expresión de depredadoras asechando a su presa.

-Parece que voy a quedar igual que el mar de Bolivia.- Pensaba Issei asustado.

En eso todas se abalanzan encima de Issei.

 **EN LA MAÑANA**

La habitación en que se encontraban nuestro grupo favorito estaba completamente destrozado.

El caño estaba doblado, las sillas y mesas rotas, las cortinas en el suelo con las ventanas rotas, los sillones con los resortes salidos, la cama y muebles estaban completamente destruidos.

Issei se encontraba dormido desnudo en el suelo siendo abrazado por todas las chicas que estaban desnudas cubiertas con semen que agarraban lo que podían de él y en eso despierta.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, tengo unas mujeres que me aman y deseo que esto dure para siempre.- Pensaba Issei mirando con amor a todas las chicas y en eso vuelve a dormir.

 **Fin del Capítulo 28.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que lo pasen bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Gracias por leer el fic, les traigo este nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 29 – Prófugo Parte 13**

 **CIUDAD DE SAN JOSE – COSTA RICA**

-ISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII.- Gritaron las tres líderes furiosas.

El aura asesina fue tan fuerte que genero un terremoto, los volcanes hicieron erupción y varios animales comenzaron a correr.

En ese momento Issei sintió el verdadero terror.

 **TERMINAL DE BUSES DE SAN JOSE**

Issei corría de una manera veloz y llevaba un bolso de mano, estaba desesperado.

-El bus está por salir.- Pensaba Issei desesperado.

El bus iba a cerrar sus puertas y justo llego el castaño deteniendo el bus.

-Un momento, llegue, tome el boleto.- Decía Issei subiendo y entregando el pasaje.

El castaño fue guiado a su asiento que estaba en el segundo piso, deja el bolso en el maletero y se sienta, aprovecha de reclinar su asiento y saca unos audífonos, lo conecta al móvil y comienza a escuchar música.

El bus comenzó a salir del terminal en dirección a la ciudad de Managua en Nicaragua.

 **CON LAS LÍDERES**

Los tres sujetos que estaban en la barrera trataban de calmar a las líderes y eran observados por hombres que miraban de manera lujuriosa a las líderes.

No era para menos, recordando sus vestimentas, Serafall llevaba un traje entero de látex de color negro, guantes de color negro y zapatos de tacón negro, el traje estaba apretado y resaltaba la figura de la líder Leviathan.

Penemue llevaba un traje entero de cuero negro y estaba escotado en el pecho, guantes de cuero negro y zapatos de tacón negro, el traje estaba apretado y resaltaba la voluptuosa figura de la cadre de los ángeles caídos.

Gabriel, llevaba unas calzas y polera de color blanco, guantes y zapatillas de color blanco, a pesar de ser más conservadora igual resaltaba la figura de la arcángel del cielo.

Los hombres se juntaron alrededor de ellas y comenzaron a fotografiarlas con el celular.

Eso no cambiaba el humor de las líderes y en eso al ver a los hombres fotografiarlas vieron a Issei en ellos, eso despertó más la ira.

-MALDITO.- Gritaban las líderes y fueron a golpear a los hombres.

-ARG, ESTOY EN EL CIELO.- Gritaban los hombres siendo apaleados por las fieras.

Cuando las líderes golpeaban a los hombres estos salían volando por el parque quedando colgados en los árboles, en las bancas y otros caían al suelo, cuando terminaron de golpear al último.

-Cálmese líder Serafall.- Decía el encapuchado suplicante.

-CÁLLATE MIERDA.- Rugía en furia Serafall dándole un combo en la cara del pobre encapuchado.

-AAAAAAHHHH.- Se quejaba de dolor el encapuchado.

El pobre encapuchado salió volando al cielo y se levantó la capucha revelando que era Yuuto Kiba.

-Tranquilícese cadre Penemue.- Decía el encapuchado suplicante.

-FUERA DE AQUÍ MIERDA.- Rugía en furia Penemue dándole una patada en la cara al encapuchado.

-AAAAAAARRRRGGGGG.- Se quejaba de dolor el encapuchado.

El pobre encapuchado salió volando al cielo y se levantó la capucha revelando que era Gasper Vladi.

-Arcángel Gabriel, tranquilícese sino va a caer.- Decía el encapuchado que era más alto que ambos.

-ESTOY ENOJADA.- Gritaba Gabriel enojada dándole una patada en el estómago.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.- Se quejaba de dolor el encapuchado.

El pobre encapuchado se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y se movió la capucha revelando que era Vasco Estrada.

-DESTRUYAMOS ESTE MALDITO LUGAR.- Gritaba furiosa Serafall teniendo un aura asesina.

-ESE MALDITO NO SE ESCAPARA Y ME LAS PAGARA.- Gritaba en el mismo estado Penemue.

-ASÍ LO MATAMOS DE UNA Y LASTIMA QUE NO LO HAYA REFORMULADO.- Gritaba enojada Gabriel.

En eso las tres líderes despliegan sus alas y comienzan a subir al cielo, cuando estaban a una altura suficiente comienzan a cargar una bola de energía mágica, mientras lo hacían recordaron como Issei les bailaba, el pensamiento común que tenían ellas era como Issei les meneaba el trasero y cuando recordaron el trasero hicieron una mueca de furia.

-ESE MALDITO COMO SE ATREVIÓ Y AHORA NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN SU TRASERO.- Pensaban las tres con furia.

Cuando estaban a punto de destruir la ciudad, recibieron una jeringa al cuello y el ataque se deshizo, las tres líderes quedan inconscientes y comienzan a caer.

-Por poco y no la cuentan.- Decía Griselda seria tomando a la inconsciente Gabriel y sacándole la jeringa del cuello.

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo.- Decía Sona seria tomando a la inconsciente Serafall y sacándole la jeringa del cuello.

-Que habrá pasado para que quieran destruir la ciudad sin importar a las personas.- Decía Jeanne tomando el cuerpo de Penemue y sacándole la jeringa del cuerpo.

En eso aterrizan en la azotea de un edificio y dejan en el suelo a las líderes.

-Nunca había visto así de furiosa a mi señora Gabriel.- Decía Griselda preocupada.

-A mi hermana tampoco nunca la había visto, siempre estaba alegre y además de vestir el traje de hada madrina.- Decía Sona seria y preocupada.

-Por lo menos evitamos una tragedia y según la información Issei estaba en esta ciudad.- Decía Jeanne seria.

-Supongo que escapo y por eso ellas querían destruir todo.- Decía Sona seria.

-Que les habrá hecho para que estuvieran en ese estado.- Decía Griselda seria y preocupada.

-Tendremos que preguntarles a los tres.- Decía Jeanne seria.

En eso aparece un círculo mágico y se revelan que son los tres agredidos por las líderes.

-Casi no la cuentan.- Decía Jeanne seria.

-Estuvieron a punto de matarnos.- Decía Kiba asustado.

-Gabriel golpea súper fuerte y no quiero saber cómo son sus reformulaciones.- Decía Vasco con un poco de miedo.

-La cadre Penemue casi me vuela la cabeza con una patada, gracias a que congele el tiempo un momento amortigüe el golpe.- Decía Gasper asustado.

-La líder Serafall pega muy duro y espero ver al afortunado que se case con ella si es que pasa.- Decía Kiba asustado.

-Veo que quedaron traumados.- Decía Griselda con un poco de gracia.

-Que hizo Issei para que quedaran así.- Decía Sona seria.

-Bueno, lo que paso fue.- Decía Vasco serio.

Vasco les contó a las tres mujeres como Issei se escapó de una detención en la frontera de Costa Rica, cuando las líderes fueron a buscarlo a la celda disfrazadas de fiscales y eso las frustro, cuando Issei mato a unos jóvenes exorcistas encontrándolo en la ciudad y al otro día lo encuentran en el centro, estas lo atacan e Issei estaba en las cuerdas hasta que saco su truco para escapar definitivamente.

-¿Qué hizo para que quedaran así? – Preguntaba Sona intrigada.

-Se los mostrare.- Decía Kiba con una expresión de aguantarse la risa.

En eso Kiba saca un celular, busca un video y con magia proyecta la imagen para que todos vieran el video además de habilitar el audio.

Se reproduce el vídeo y se muestra a Spiderman bailándoles a las líderes con un mix de canciones, las tres chicas se reían a carcajadas y sobre todo cuando veían las expresiones de las líderes, Sona gozaba con ver la cara de su hermana cuando le bailaban y las demás se fijaban en la rutina del héroe, cuando termina la canción les hace estallar un parlante y lanza un misil a la barrera destruyéndola, antes de escapar Spiderman cambia la apariencia a la de Issei.

Las chicas quedaron asombradas de como Issei escapo de las líderes y el vídeo termino.

-Mándasela a todos.- Decía Sona con malicia.

-Sera toda una revelación en el mundo sobrenatural.- Decía Griselda con malicia.

-Quiero que todos vean el vídeo hasta los líderes, jajaja.- Decía Jeanne con burla y malicia.

-Este es el mejor material que hay.- Decía Kiba tratando de calmarse la risa.

-El chico tiene talento como bufón.- Decía Vasco feliz.

-Jajaja, de Dragón Oppai a Spiderman, jajaja.- Decía Gasper riéndose.

-JAJAJAJAJA.- Se reían todos.

 **EN EL BUS**

Issei estaba en su asiento en el bus mientras escuchaba música y estaba pensando en su anterior batalla con las líderes.

-Las líderes acabaron fácilmente con el traje versión 1, si hubiera usado el traje versión 3 habría dado pelea, pero no la puedo usar hasta que aparezcan ellos y en ese momento usare la carta bajo la manga, las tres juntas pelearon perfectamente bien, sus movimientos y ataques fueron precisos, no las vi, prácticamente no tuve oportunidad con ellas y si hubieran querido me habrían matado rápidamente, gracias a que estaban furiosas conmigo ayudo a que se distrajeran para escapar y no pensé que hacer de Spiderman haya sido la carta de escape.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Espero no volver a ver a las tres líderes, por su rostro deduzco que ahora querrán matarme a toda costa y presiento que me van a hacer pasar un dolor peor que el infierno.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Cuando llegue a Nicaragua, buscare los materiales para reparar el traje versión 1, le hare algunas mejoras y tendré que conseguir más armas, entrenare más mi cuerpo para poder soportar el traje versión 3 ya que es muy pesada.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Creo que los tres grabaron el baile que les hice a las líderes y creo que la habrán distribuido a menos que ellas hayan destruido todo.- Pensaba Issei serio.

Luego de eso se levantó de su asiento, saco el bolso del maletero y abrió el bolso, sacando una bebida gaseosa de medio litro y dos sándwiches de ave mayo pimentón, después cerró el bolso y lo guardo en el maletero volviendo a sentarse.

Al estar sentado, desenvolvió el sándwich y abrió la bebida, comenzó a comer el pan y luego tomaba bebida mientras veía el paisaje externo nocturno.

Después de comer, estaba pensando en sus amadas y cuando recordó a las Gremorys comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Si no hubieran hecho eso, nada de esto estaría pasando y estaríamos en nuestro nidito juntos, ahora soy un asesino que mata para sobrevivir escapando de todos.- Pensaba Issei llorando.

-Aunque literalmente hice lo mismo que ellas, cuando las vea nuevamente aclararemos todo y veremos si se puede seguir o no, debemos transparentar todo.- Pensaba Issei llorando.

-Aunque ellas me engañaron, yo también hice lo mismo porque no termine la relación y aún no hemos terminado oficialmente, el contrato de compromiso está roto pero simbólicamente aún estamos en una relación.- Pensaba Issei llorando.

-Estoy acabado, no tengo a nadie que me ayude, no tengo a nadie en quien confiar y lo peor, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, decirle como me siento y no tengo a nadie quien me oriente, estoy solo, abandonado y escapando de la muerte.- Pensaba Issei llorando.

-Espero poder encontrar un refugio en donde esconderme y por lo menos seguir con mi patética vida.- Pensaba Issei llorando y estaba comenzando a perder el control.

Issei lloro un buen rato en silencio, ya que no quería que lo notaran los demás pasajeros del bus y tuvo que tranquilizarse tomando un antidepresivo.

Cuando este tomo el antidepresivo, comenzó a relajarse hasta que logro conciliar el sueño.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **FRONTERA COSTA RICA – NICARAGUA**

El bus se detuvo en la aduana justo en el límite con el país vecino, el inspector del bus comenzó a despertar a cada pasajero ya que habían llegado a la frontera con Nicaragua, todos bajaron del bus incluyendo nuestro protagonista.

La policía sube al bus junto a unos perros, para revisar si es que en el interior había cosas ilícitas e ilegales, también estaban los perros revisando los maleteros exteriores del bus.

Issei fue a extranjería de Nicaragua para que autorizaran su paso, este entrego la documentación falsa que consiguió en San José y la policía reviso los documentos, estuvieron un buen rato validando los documentos, hasta que timbran el pasaporte dándole la autorización de ingreso a Nicaragua.

Issei verifico si en los alrededores había seres sobrenaturales, encontrándolos pero eran de nivel bajo y no tenían intenciones hostiles en contra de él, decidió no hacer nada siempre y cuando ellos no lo ataquen.

Cuando todos los pasajeros fueron autorizados a pasar a Nicaragua, esperaron hasta que terminara la revisión en el bus.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Era de madrugada en la frontera entre Costa Rica y Nicaragua, la policía término de revisar el bus y recién los pasajeros subirían al bus, todos se sentaron y el bus parte en dirección a Nicaragua.

Issei continúo durmiendo hasta que tuvo una pesadilla.

 **SUEÑO DE ISSEI**

Issei había llegado a una especie de restaurant familiar en algún lugar, él estaba buscando a alguien y en eso ve a Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel y Rossweisse que estaban sentadas en una mesa amplia, ellas le estaban haciendo señas para que las viera.

Issei se acercó a ellas y se sentó, las chicas lo saludaron y el respondió con el mismo gesto, conversaron hasta que llegan a ese punto.

-Issei, sabemos que te hicimos mucho cuando te engañamos y estamos arrepentidas de ello, solo queremos demostrarte con hechos y no con palabras de que hemos cambiado, solo te pedimos la última oportunidad, por favor piénsalo.- Decía Rias seria pero con esperanza.

-Yo también quiero decirles algo, yo también hice lo mismo que ustedes y tal vez no estábamos juntos, pero no habíamos terminado oficialmente y lo hice, estamos a mano y también quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad, esta será la última vez que ocurre.- Decía Issei serio pero feliz.

-Gracias Issei.- Decían las chicas y en eso se levantan acercándose a su amado a abrazarlo.

Cuando abrazan a Issei, Akeno saca una jeringa con una droga y se la inyecta al cuello del castaño.

-QUE ME HICIERON.- Gritaba Issei desesperado sacándose la aguja del cuello y comenzaba a resentirse.

-Issei nosotras también te perdonamos pero tenemos que entregarte a los líderes.- Decía Rossweisse seria.

En eso aparecen dentro del restaurant el grupo DxD y los líderes de facciones.

-Cumplimos nuestra parte, ahora queremos el deseo y que se nos limpien los papeles como acordamos.- Decía Rias seria a los líderes.

-Muy bien, felicitaciones chicas, gracias a ustedes atrapamos al criminal más peligroso igualando a Trihexa.- Decía Shemhazai feliz.

-Lo siento Issei, todo era por una causa superior y perdóname.- Decía Asia triste.

-Éramos nosotras o tú.- Decía Akeno seria.

-Chicas, hicieron lo correcto.- Decía Falbium feliz.

Cuando iban a capturar a Issei, este saca un antídoto y se lo inyecta en el cuello recuperándose.

-¿QUIEREN ATRAPARME? ATRAPENME SI PUEDEN.- Gritaba Issei y en eso hace estallar una bomba de humo toxico negro.

Issei rompió la ventana y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, invoco la armadura versión 1 y dos pistolas.

En eso Issei esquiva un ataque de puño de parte de Sairaorg, esquivo un ataque de báculo de Bikou, un corte de espada de Arthur y sintió que habían cambiado el ambiente.

-ASÍ QUE USASTE LA HALF DIMENSION NO ES ASÍ, VALI.- Decía Issei serio.

-Con esto te vamos a detener.- Decía Vali serio quitando la técnica.

-Sabes que no me afecta, ya que no tengo poder mágico.- Decía Issei serio en eso salta a otro lugar para esquivar las creaciones de espadas múltiples de Jeanne y Kiba.

En eso Issei se cansó y decidió usar sus pistolas que tenían la mezcla especial para acabarlos.

Issei disparo rápidamente en la cabeza de Gasper cuando iba a detener el tiempo, también disparo a Jeanne, Cao Cao, Sairaorg, Vali, Arthur, Vasco, Valerie, Griselda, Dulio, Shemhazai y Falbium.

El castaño utilizo la carga y cuando recargo, vio que todos estaban igual sin ningún daño.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJA. Se burlaban todos de Issei incluyendo sus novias.

Issei estaba incrédulo, juro que había disparado en la cabeza de ellos y era suficiente para matarlos.

En eso saca dos cuchillas, decide atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Sairaorg y Vali.

-GRAN CORTE.- Grito Issei haciendo el doble corte y vio que la técnica los atravesó era como si atacara a un fantasma.

-NO PUEDE SER.- Decía incrédulo Issei viendo que no hacía nada su técnica.

-GRAN CORTE, GRAN CORTE, GRAN CORTE.- Repetía la técnica en contra de todos incluyendo sus novias y el resultado era el mismo, los cortes atravesaba como si fueran fantasmas.

-JAJAJAJAJA.- Se reían la mayoría.

-Issei eres patético.- Decía Rias seria.

-No puedes escapar de tu destino.- Decía Asia seria.

-Fuiste una buena experiencia pero ahora ya no sirves.- Decía Akeno seria.

-Entrégate de una vez.- Decía Xenovia enojada.

-Así tendrás perdón y redimirás tus pecados.- Decía Irina seria.

-Por favor Issei hágalo por nosotras.- Decía Ravel suplicante.

-Issei entrégate por favor, no queremos dañarte.- Decía Koneko triste.

-Tendrás la posibilidad de ser revivido.- Decía Rossweisse seria.

En eso aparece Reynare, Freed, Shalba y todos los seres que asesino a Issei, comenzaron a insultarlo.

-SI HUBIERAS MUERTO POR MI MANO, NO HABRÍAS SUFRIDO ESTO.- Gritaba Reynare de forma maniática.

-ESE ES EL PAGO DE LAS PERSONAS QUE QUISISTE MALDITO VENADO, JAJAJAJA.- Gritaba Freed de manera maniática.

-TU TE LO GANASTE.- Gritaba Shalba con burla.

Issei estaba llorando en el interior de la máscara, no se notaba en el exterior y veía como todos se burlaban de él.

-Estoy solo, no tengo a nadie y me van a matar, que peor.- Pensaba Issei triste y todavía lloraba.

-NO ME RENDIRÉ.- Gritaba Issei y en eso carga uno de sus poderosos ataques en sus manos.

-SUPER BOLA ELÉCTRICA.- Gritaba Issei lanzándoles una gran bola de electricidad del tamaño de un camión estallándoles encima.

En eso Issei corre a una dirección y ve que era un puente de una línea férrea, este sin dudar se lanza a la vía férrea y justo pasaba un tren para quedar encima de este.

El tren se detiene de forma abrupta e Issei por instinto salta del tren esquivando una lanza de luz, pero no noto que recibió una triple patada de parte de las líderes mandándolo a volar y en eso Serafall lo recibe con una patada enviándoselo a Penemue que lo recibió de la misma manera, finalizando con Gabriel que le da una patada rompiéndole la armadura y es mandado a volar, antes de que cayera al suelo, Serafall carga una lanza de hielo, Penemue una lanza de luz y Gabriel un corte con la espada santa, estos ataques se juntan en uno impactándole de lleno y genero una explosión.

-Nos desquitamos contigo escoria.- Decía Serafall enojada.

-Por fin te acabamos maldito.- Decía Penemue enojada.

-Cuando llegues al cielo te reformulare.- Decía Gabriel seria.

Issei estaba botado en el suelo sangrando en gran cantidad y las líderes lo toman, llevándoselo con los demás.

Estaban todos rodeando a un herido Issei y lo iban a llevar a juicio pero el castaño saca una jeringa, se clava una aguja en el cuello y se administra la dosis.

Esto era visto por todos que estaban asombrado y ven que las heridas de Issei sanaban, en eso tira una bomba de luz, de humo y una lacrimógena.

Sin perder el tiempo carga su más poderoso ataque, generando electricidad en cada dedo y en eso.

-LÁSER ELÉCTRICO.- Gritaba el castaño lanzando muchos rayos laser y sintió que daño a los demás, este rayo dio en todos sus adversarios, este rayo electrocuta y quema al rival, cae cansado de golpe.

Pero no creyó lo que vio, nadie estaba dañado.

-Di tus últimas palabras.- Decía Rias de manera autoritaria.

-PUDRANSE EN LA MIERDA.- Gritaba Issei y en eso todos cargan un ataque para matar al castaño.

Pero no contaban que Issei saco otra jeringa con un líquido azul y se lo inyecta en el cuello.

Todos esperaban que se levantara y en realidad el cuerpo de Issei se deshizo desapareciendo por completo.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

 **CARRETERA EN NICARAGUA**

Issei despertó respirando de manera agitada y sudando mucho, vio que era casi mediodía y todavía el bus no llegaba a Managua.

-Se sintió real como el anterior que tuve, este es más que un aviso y me dice que no debo confiar en nadie.- Pensaba Issei serio y preocupado.

-Debo seguir entrenando para poder usar sin dificultad la armadura versión 2 y 3, para acabar con ellos si es necesario.- Pensaba Issei con una mirada maniática.

-TODOS SON MIS ENEMIGOS, DEBO MATAR, DEBO MATAR PARA SOBREVIVIR, DEBO MATAR PARA DEMOSTRAR MI INOCENCIA Y TODOS LO ENTENDERÁN.- Pensaba Issei de manera maniática.

El bus seguía su ruta en la carretera.

 **Fin del capítulo 29.**

 **AVANCE DEL FIC**

 **CÁRCEL** **DE ABSOLOM**

Esta cárcel está ubicada en alguna parte del planeta, la dirección solo la sabe el gobierno estadounidense y esta fue creada en la antigüedad.

Las facciones no saben de su existencia y ningún otro gobierno, ni siquiera sus aliados cercanos.

Esta cárcel es una isla del tamaño de Cuba y posee mucha vegetación, aquí residen todo tipo de seres, desde mitológicos hasta seres de otras dimensiones, todos han sido condenados en sus respectivos lugares por diversos crímenes.

Esta cárcel es vigilada a través de varios satélites alineados que cubre cada rincón, que tiene un rayo ultra poderoso, en la cual, nadie ha sobrevivido del impacto.

La cárcel tiene una barrera que impide que los seres intenten escapar con portales, los que son descubiertos son eliminados con el rayo del satélite.

En la parte marina, hay bombas de ultra sonido que hacen paralizar a cada ser hasta llevarlo a la superficie siendo liquidado por el satélite.

Todos los seres que han intentado escapar han perecido, muchos intentaron escapar por aire, por barcos, balsas y dentro del mar, pero han fallado.

Cada ser que entra a Absolom, no sale con vida.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios y sus mensajes, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	30. Chapter 30

Hola a todos mis lectores, los comentarios del capítulo 29 los responderé en el siguiente capítulo.

Este capítulo es un especial de año nuevo, esto trata de la fiesta de fin de año en el mundo sobrenatural y por falta de tiempo, no profundice mucho y espero que les guste, sobre todo los chistes y ojala que los entiendan, un consejo lean lentamente los chistes y que vean los vídeos en youtube.

 **Un pequeño mensaje antes de comenzar.**

Primero que todo, les quiero dar un pequeño mensaje de fin de año.

Gracias por leer esta historia, agradezco que comenten en los capítulos y agradezco que agreguen este fic en la lista de favoritos, esto me motiva a seguir adelante con esto del fandom.

Les agradezco de todo corazón que me hayan dado una oportunidad de expresarme y darme un espacio de su tiempo en leer.

No ha sido fácil esto, ha sido complicado, ya que no a todos le gusta este tipo de historias y he recibido críticas, constructivas y destructivas, lamentablemente las destructivas no las tomo en consideración por ser incoherentes y las constructivas, trato de mejorar cada vez más según la crítica.

Mi objetivo principal es darles la mejor experiencia posible, que ustedes se sientan parte de la historia, que ustedes imaginen las situaciones y cada día me esfuerzo para mejorar la calidad de las historias.

Mi mensaje de año nuevo para ustedes mis lectores.

Otro año más que nos deja, otro año más se va, y al mismo tiempo, un año más que llega cargado de alegría, de esperanzas y de una nueva oportunidad.

Sigan adelante y nunca se den por vencidos.

Les deseo un feliz Año Nuevo 2019, que este nuevo comienzo esté cargado de buenas vibras y de éxitos.

Les desea su fiel servidor Werand.

 **Capítulo 30 – Especial de Año Nuevo / Complemento Capitulo 1**

 **CASTILLO GREMORY – INFRAMUNDO**

Eran las 20 Horas en el inframundo y en el mundo sobrenatural, todos los líderes, el grupo DxD, los padres de Issei, cercanos de clase alta y todo el círculo cercano de nuestro grupo preferido.

En una reunión que se hizo previamente entre los líderes de la alianza, todos decidieron hacer una fiesta en conjunto para todo el mundo sobrenatural y la transmisión se haría en el castillo Gremory, se iba a realizar varios shows y fue publicado en el mundo sobrenatural.

Todo esto terminaba a las 5 de la mañana, todo el programa era animado por las novias de Issei.

Había mucha expectativa con el humor, ya que era difícil hacer humor y sobre todo a la clase alta, pero era sin censura, no debería fallar y también el show musical, ya que se va a tocar música bailable.

Todos tenían una alta expectativa pero estaban nerviosos, primera vez que hacían este tipo de eventos masivos, ya que solo celebraban de forma privada e Issei dio la idea de hacer un evento masivo para todo el mundo sobrenatural, exponiendo a los líderes y a los clase alta, esto era en agradecimiento a la lealtad del pueblo.

Como todos van a participar del show, no se organizó una cena, sino que se hará un asado/parrillada y además de contar con todo tipo de licores, destacando la champaña y el helado de piña.

Issei previamente dio unos consejos para año nuevo, o sea, las cábalas y amuletos de buena suerte, esto los hizo en el programa Dragón Oppai y a través de un programa que era visto por varios en el mundo sobrenatural.

 **HACE UNOS DÍAS**

Issei estaba dando las cábalas y amuletos de año nuevo, estaba vestido de Pedro Engel (si no lo conoce busque en google), para que mejore todo en el nuevo año.

-Ropa interior amarilla para Año Nuevo.

Póntela al revés antes de que sean las 12 de noche. Después vuelve a ponértela del lado correcto. Esta cábala, dice la creencia popular, atrae la buena suerte a nuestra vida.

Si están en plan de romance, inténtalo con ropa interior de color rojo. Eso sirve para atraer el amor, dice la cábala.

-Vestir de blanco en Año Nuevo

Vestirse de blanco para recibir el nuevo año ayudaría a alejar las enfermedades.

-Comer lentejas en Año Nuevo, QUE RICO.

Comer lentejas en Año Nuevo ayudaría a la prosperidad y la abundancia en el nuevo ciclo.

-Primer abrazo

Que el primer abrazo de Año Nuevo sea a alguien del sexo opuesto.

Si tu plan es encontrar el amor, además de la ropa interior roja, planifica con cuidado a quién abrazarás cuando llegue la medianoche. Debe ser alguien del sexo opuesto.

-Las maletas

Procura llevar una maleta a tu celebración de Año Nuevo, y cuando lleguen las 12 de la noche sal a dar una vuelta a la manzana. Una variante de la tradición dice que hay que subirse a una silla con la maleta.

-Intercambia ropa

Una cábala es intercambiar ropa a la medianoche con tu media naranja. La superstición dice que estarán completamente unidos en el año.

-Dinero en los zapatos

Guarda algunos billetes en tu zapato derecho.

-Abre las puertas

Dice la superstición que hay que abrir todas las puertas de la casa al llegar la medianoche, para dejar ir al año viejo y dejar entrar con todo al nuevo.

-Regala figuras de elefantes en Año Nuevo

Regalar objetos o figuras de animales como de elefantes, cerdos u ovejas traerá buena suerte y prosperidad económica.

-Vaso de agua

Si quieres sacar de tu vida toda la negatividad y las penas del año que se va, entonces a la medianoche debes lanzar un vaso de agua desde la casa hacia la calle (y valga la precisión: el agua, no el vaso).

-Enciende todas las luces de tu casa en Año Nuevo

A la medianoche debes encender todas las luces de la casa. La luz atraerá abundancia y éxito a tu hogar durante todo el año.

-Súbete a una silla en Año Nuevo

Subirse arriba de una silla o de una escalera hará que el año que viene vaya siempre en ascenso. Para descender de la silla, procura hacerlo con el pie derecho, para que así refuerces la buena suerte.

-Comer 12 uvas es una popular cábala de Año Nuevo.

Esta cábala es tan popular como la de las lentejas. Comer 12 uvas (de una en una) y pedir un deseo por cada uva para atraer a la buena suerte.

-Enciende una vela blanca en Año Nuevo

Encender una vela de color blanco atrae la buena suerte. Intente mantenerla encendida durante toda la noche del 31.

-Barre a las 12 de la noche limpia la casa de malas energías.

Para limpiar la casa de las malas energías, se debe barrer con una escoba desde la puerta hacia la calle, eso quitará las malas vibras.

-Quema un papel con lo malo del año que se fue.

Escribe en un papel las cosas malas presentes en tu vida y pasada la medianoche quémalo para que no se vuelvan a repetir, esta es una buena opción para eliminar lo negativo.

-Rellena el salero de la casa a la medianoche.

Rellenar el salero y la despensa es signo de abundancia para el año que viene, así que no te olvides de eso.

-Un ajo en la billetera o chauchera

Poner un diente de ajo en la billetera o chauchera atrae el dinero.

Poner un diente de ajo en la billetera o billetera atrae la prosperidad. También, recomienda la tradición popular, portar 13 monedas la noche de Año Nuevo.

-Sin deudas

No empieces el año debiendo dinero. Dice la creencia popular que si estás endeudado estarás destinándote a tener mala fortuna en los meses restantes. Trata de ponerte al día con tus cuentas para Año Nuevo.

-También lo más importante amigos míos, es que agarren una mata de paico y hagan este ritual.

-¡QUE NOS VAIGA BIEN! ¡QUE NOS VAIGA BIEN! ¡QUE NOS VAIGA BIEN! ¡QUE NOS VAIGA BIEN! ¡QUE NOS VAIGA BIEN! ¡QUE NOS VAIGA BIEN!- Hacia Issei moviendo las manos y el paico.

 **Comienza el evento**

-Señoras y señores, que tengan todos un buen final de año y ahora estamos haciendo la previa, se viene la mejor noche.- Decía Kuroka feliz vestida de gala.

-Ahora para comenzar todo, viene mi amorcito, mi ídolo, AAAAAAAHHHH, abrimos con el show del Dragón Oppai junto a Levi Tan, un aplauso.- Decía Le Fay feliz.

 **SHOW DE DRAGÓN OPPAI Y LEVI TAN**

Inicio el show cuando fueron secuestradas la switch princess (Rias), la doncella celestial (Irina) y lolita gótica (Ophis).

Las tres estaban amarradas y colgadas en el escenario.

Los secuestradores eran el príncipe azul (Kiba), el doctor banana mala (Bikou) y el dragón de los traseros (Vali).

-AHORA ME CASARE CONTIGO SWITCH PRINCESS Y SERÉ REY, JAJAJAJA.- Decía el príncipe azul de manera maniática.

-NOOOO, AYÚDENME, DRAGÓN OPPAI DONDE ESTAS.- Decía switch princess desesperada.

-JAJAJAJA, ACABAREMOS CON EL Y DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO.- Decía el doctor banana mala con superioridad.

-YO SOY EL VERDADERO DRAGÓN, EL ES FALSO Y LO ACABARE, JAJAJA.- Decía el dragón de los traseros con furia.

-SÁLVANOS DRAGÓN OPPAI.- Decían las tres mujeres desesperadas.

-SE ACABO SU DIVERSIÓN MALHECHORES.- Decía el dragón oppai llegando al escenario.

-Estas solo, no puedes contra nosotros tres al mismo tiempo.- Decían los tres malhechores.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba solo? – Decía el dragón oppai tranquilo.

-AQUÍ ESTOY.- Decía una mujer, que era la chica mágica Levi Tan (Serafall) y estaba con su varita mágica.

-Pero aun así son 3 contra 2.- Decían los tres malhechores.

-PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA.- Decía una mujer, era la lolita Hellcat (Koneko) y estaba con su látigo.

-MALDICIÓN.- Decían los tres malhechores y en eso atacan.

La batalla fue pareja pero duro poco y los tres malos, fueron derrotados por los tres buenos.

Hellcat derroto con el látigo al Doctor Banana Mala, Levi Tan derroto con un ataque mágico al Príncipe Azul y el Dragón Oppai derroto al Dragón de los Traseros.

Cuando terminaron con los oponentes y rescatan a las tres doncellas.

-Gracias por todo Dragón Oppai, Levi Tan y Hellcat.- Agradecían las doncellas rescatadas.

En eso Switch Princess le da un beso de agradecimiento al Dragón Oppai por rescatarla de los malvados.

 **En eso se baja el telón.**

Todos los niños del mundo sobrenatural aplaudían incluyendo a los loliconeros.

-Gracias.- Decía Kuroka feliz.

-El Dragón Oppai es magnífico, junto a Levi Tan y Hellcat, lograron salvar el día.- Decía Le Fay con estrellitas en el cielo.

-Seguimos con el show.- Decía Kuroka feliz.

Luego del show, se mostraron hechos históricos del año, el tratado de paz y las grandes batallas, contra Loki, la Brigada del Caos y Qlipoth.

-Ahora vienen los discursos de cada líder de facción.- Decía Rias vestida formal.

En eso cada líder dio los buenos deseos para el año siguiente, pidiendo que se mantenga la paz en las facciones y que todos estén unidos.

Mientras cada líder estaba en su discurso, nuestro grupo estaba comiendo un coctel y tomando un poco de vino, ya que queda poco para la cuenta regresiva.

Después de que los líderes hablaran, las novias de Issei hacían notas dentro del asado/parrillada, hablaban con los líderes y sobre todo con Issei.

 **Llega la esperada cuenta regresiva.**

-QUEDA UN MINUTO PARA AÑO NUEVO.- Decía ansiosa Irina anunciando el último minuto.

Hasta que.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

COMIENZA EL SHOW PIROTÉCNICO EN CADA RINCÓN DEL MUNDO SOBRENATURAL

En eso todas las chicas de Issei se lanzan contra él, ya que él había dado unas cábalas y en eso las chicas dejan en bóxer amarillo al pobre castaño, además le quitan los zapatos que estaban llenos de billetes.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Se reían todos mientras se daban el abrazo.

Todos se desearon un feliz año nuevo, Issei se tuvo que vestir de nuevo y volvió a dar sus deseos a cada uno.

Después de una hora finaliza el espectáculo pirotécnico.

-Señoras y señores, comencemos el año con humor y en este momento será sin censura, ya que este es el primer día del año y a desatarse.- Decía Xenovia eufórica presentando al siguiente número.

-Aquí debuta el humorista y espero que nos haga reír a carcajadas, él es Issei Hyodou.- Decía Irina feliz.

En eso aparece Issei con traje formal y se para en el escenario frente a un micrófono.

-Hola como están, espero que todavía no estén cocidos.- Saludaba Issei al público.

-Yo estoy mas cagado que los pelos del trasero.- Decía Issei al publico.

-Comencemos.- Decía Issei con una sonrisa.

 **CHISTE BAÑO TECNOLÓGICO**

Un compadre weon invita a un amigo a una fiesta y le dice, aquí weon te vai a llegar a recagar ahora vai a ver a los weones que tienen billete weon, pfffff, los weones forraos en plata weon, de partida weon media hora en el ante jardín en un auto ahí llegando, vai a ver la casa, una mansión de mil metros cuadrados construidos, la piscina tiene como mil metros, -no wei weon-, si el weon anda en velero en la wea, en serio, llegan a la casa, para que les voy a contar tanto detalle, pero el compadre no lo podía creer al amigo, la cago weon, oye la casa linda weon, las puertas se abre sola weon y es automática weon, oye la cago y el guardapolvo mira mármol de Carrara weon, ufff los ventanales ojivales weon puro estilo Leonardo Da Vinci weon, mira ocho pianos en el living weon, metale weonas bailando, la champaña y el whisky no eran ni una wea, eran tragos de otra estirpe, para ponerle más caca no más, hay habían 800 personas, invitados 400 pero es impresionante.

Entonces este gallo cada vez lo que miraba le llamaba la atención era como así decirlo, córtala weon le decía el amigo, ve la wea, observa la wea, te dije esto es una mansión weon, esto es una mansión y aquí sí que hay billete weon, aquí nada de tirar la cadena en el baño, aquí tiran relojes tiran todo los weones.

Apropósito le dice el weon, estoy que me cago, chuta, puta, pregúntale a alguien donde está el baño, ya que todas las puertas son iguales y aquí no hay diferencia, todo alfombrado weon, puta pregunta al compadre.

SHHHH, se va y ahí le dicen dónde va, ahí va al baño y aquí comienza el chiste.

El weon entra al baño y es una wea inmensa con arbolitos adentro, con pinos y una pileta con niñas danzantes que se escondían debajo el agua, no la cago la wea es impresionante y vi más allá un trono weon, maravilloso, yo supongo que la wea es pa cagar, porque mirando pa todos lados no había ningún otro mueble weon, debe ser la wea y mira la wea, claro que es po tiene el hoyito, puta la wea pa linda.

Empieza a mirar para todos lados, se baja el pantalón mirando para todos lados, no estarán filmando, se baja los pantalones lentamente más asustado que la cresta weon, los calzoncillos se ocultaba el weon y se sienta, el weon cago una tonelada supongo, pero habían pajaritos en las jaulas adentro y mira los pajaritos, lindo los pajaritos, ya llevaba más de media hora cagando y de repente, chucha weon que la cague cagar tanto weon y la verdad es que estoy todo cagao weon, empieza a mirar por los lados y no encuentra papel higiénico en ningún lado.

Oh chucha, ahí sí que la cagaron y cagaron los millonarios de mierda, EN UNA WEA SE TENÍAN QUE CAER LOS WEONES, COMO NO VAN A TENER PAPEL LOS WEONES CONCHESUMADRE, en eso ve una cosa en el lado y en el otro lado de la tasa también po el trono.

Toma la cosa y la levanta, se arma un brazo y del otro también es lo mismo, en eso los toma, parece que cago igual que en los aviones, oh la wea y aquí hay artos botones y más botones por acá, no será tanta la tecnología, puta no hay nadie mirando y para probar me voy a tirar un peo PFFF, alooooo no hay nadie y entonces ahora sí.

Llega y prueba el primer botón, comienza a funcionar el trono saliendo agua del interior.

AAAAAYYY WEON AYYYYYYY (gemido por el agua y el rodillo en el trasero).

La wea le tiraba agüita caliente, le tiraba de los lados agüita caliente y el rodillo le limpiaba el trasero, y le pasaba hasta en los coquitos.

OOOOOOHHHHHH LA CAGO ESTA WEA, la cagaron estos weones, con plata se compran weno no hay caso, oye la cago el invento jeje y en eso se fija.

PUTA QUEDE CON TODA LA RAJA MOJA PO WEON, las toallas mira a donde las van a poner los weones a la loma y como me voy a secar la raja con la toalla del dueño de casa, no será que será otro botón y lo presiona.

Comienza a funcionar el trono y le tira aire caliente al trasero.

OOOOHHHH OOOOOOHHHHH OOHHHH (Gemía por la sensación y se movía).

Quede la raja, quede lavadito y secadito, para que serán estos dos botones, dos botones más weon y voy a probar (aprieta un botón).

Comienza a funcionar y de repente ve para abajo, entre medio de las piernas y ve que venía así una corneta (tamaño grande) como que de repente se mueve y se inserta en el trasero.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (Sensación de la corneta en la raja/culo/ojete)

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH CONCHESUMARE WEON (tratando de sacarse la corneta), y aprieta el otro botón.

SALE UNA MANO ARRIBA, LE TOMA LA CABEZA Y COMIENZA A BAJARLO PARA INSERTAR MAS EL APARATO, EL TIPO SE QUERÍA LEVANTAR Y LA MANO LO BAJABA.

 **CHISTE FIN DEL MUNDO**

Un hito muy importante que hay que destacar que es el único país en el mundo y esto hay que destacarlo ah, que no agarro papa con algo que en el mundo fue una histeria, que el mundo se iba a acabar, se acuerdan el año 2012.

Un 21 de diciembre del 2012, se acuerdan de esa predicción basada en un famoso calendario maya.

Acá nadie pesco el calendario maya porque no tiene ningún día feriado a ni un weon le importo la wea así que aaaaahh, y seamos honestos en este país le damos un alto valor a los feriados largos.

¿Qué es lo primero que miramos en el calendario después del año nuevo?

El 18 de septiembre.

¿Cuántos días hay pa chupar? Waaaaaa, tiqui tiquiti, al tiro mierda y ¿Qué pasa cuando el 18 en este país cae día sábado y el 19 día domingo?

TRAGEDIA NACIONAL PO WEON.

La gente no se acuerda pero ocurrió hace 12 o 15 años atrás, se dio matemáticamente en el calendario, reunión extraordinaria en el congreso.

¿Qué paso weon?, que los estudiantes, que los médicos no weon, cayo el sábado 18 y el domingo 19, waaa quorum completo, hay comenzaron a conversar le agregaron un viernes 17 y lunes 20, tuvimos 4 días de fiestas patrias, RECORD GUINNESS, nunca se había aprobado un proyecto de ley tan rápido, se demoró 7 segundos la wea pero la raja weon.

Bueno 21 de diciembre, en otras partes del mundo la gente estaba asustada con esta cuestión, habían estudiosos que decían que ese 21 de diciembre del año 2012 se iba a crear un desequilibrio universal, que la Tierra iba a quedar a un lado del Sol y al otro lado se iban a alinear todos los planetas, en esta descompensación universal iba a venir un meteorito y le iba a pegar a la Tierra y PAAAAAAAA, y la tierra iba a saltar a la con… constelaciones estelares de otro universo, y no pasó nada NADA.

En otras partes del mundo había gente asustada haciendo esos famosos bunker para esperar la hecatombe, aquí en Chile quien hizo bunker, NADIE, un cacho, teniai que ir a la municipalidad y después ir a la AAAANDAAAA CONCHE, UN WEBEO WEON, acá en el inframundo no es así gracias a dios acá.

Pero hay llegaba con los planitos y así.

Buenos días.

Buenos días.

Venía a que me aprobaran un bunker.

¡QUE!.

BUNKER.

Los bunker se fueron a México están cantando allá los bunker.

No un bunker mío.

AAAHHH un tributo a los bunker derechos de autor tendría que ser la wea no más.

No esa cuestión que se llama bunker.

Que aaaaaahh ya, y la tienen que aprobar acá, aaaaahhh y tiene que ser acá la wea.

Sipo weon.

AAAAAHHHHH y quien te mando pa acá.

Yo llegue solo porque como aquí dice INFORMACIONES y pensé que usted me podría informar po.

Ah vo soy de los ilusos que cree en lo que lee aaaaaahh, mira te voy a decir la firme la verdad que no tengo idea quien ve esta wea de los bunker pero vamos a trabajar juntos en conjuntos los 2 vamos a ocupar la estrategia del descarte.

¿El descarte?

Si po weon mira vay al quinto piso, sino es hay descartamos y vamos al cuarto piso inmediatamente, si no es en el cuarto descartamos y vamos al tercero así hasta que pillemos al weon que aprueba los bunker, de que vamos a pillarlo lo vamos a pillar.

Ah ya muchas gracias.

No po si para eso estamos y estamos para ayudar a la gente po weon.

 **QUINTO PISO**

ALOOOOOO.

Si.

Venía a que me aprobaran un bunker.

¿Qué wea?

Un bunker.

Me espera un momentito.

Va pa dentro y dice, jefe anda un weon ahí que quiere que le aprueben una wea como asi bunker bunke ¿Qué es esa wea bunker?

No se po weon pregúntale que si tiene ruedas la wea po weon.

Ah verdad.

Amigo venga, vamos a llenar este formulario y necesito saber cuántas ruedas tiene su bunker.

¿Cómo ruedas?

RUEDAS PO WEON ACÁ APROBAMOS TODO LO QUE TIENE RUEDAS WEON, carrito, carretón, carretera, carretilla, bicicletas, carritos de arrastre, monopatín todas las weas que tienen ruedas ah, si no tiene ruedas ponele ruedas y te la aprobamos po weon, que es un poco difícil, que wea contrátate un maestro que le ponga ruedas y le ponga un eje con dos ruedas, lo trai pa acá le ponimos el timbre aprobado y después le sacai las ruedas y haci la wea que querai con tu bunker po weon oh, USA LA CHISPEZA PO WEON OH.

No, me gustaría que me lo aprobaran así como esta no más po.

UNO TRATA DE AYUDARLO A USTED PERO USTED NO HACE NADA PARA QUE UNO LO AYUDE WEON.

¿Y quién me ayuda a aprobar el bunker así como esta?

Mira así por tinca pero no le digai que te mandamos nosotros po weon, el del subterráneo ese weon tiene corazón de abuelita aprueba todas las weas, pero nosotros nunca te mandamos po weon ya vai por la tuya weon.

Ya po.

Y si te va mal le poni ruedas y volví pa acá nomas po.

 **SUBTERRÁNEO**

ALOOOOOO ALOOOOOOO.

Si.

Venía a que me aprobaran un bunker.

¿Quién te mando pa acá weon?

Co-co-como quien me mando.

No vo no llegaste solo a vo te mandaron a vo te mandaron.

No yo llegue solo.

Queri que te apruebe la wea no.

Sipo

Ya po dime, ¿quién te mando ah?

No yo les prometí a los del quinto piso que no lo iba a decir.

Son malos esos weones mira sabi que esta wea es bodega aquí guardamos todos los cachureos, que se yo de bunkers weon pero sabi que teni cara de inocente asi que te voy a ayudar, mira escúchame bien, quiero que vayai a tu casa que mañana en la mañana te levanti tempranito y que agarri esa wea del bunker y lo metai dentro de una carpetita, la teni ahí y te veni aca piolita, yo aquí lo abro y le pongo el timbre aprobado, vo te vay con el bunker aprobado y estos otros no se quedan riendo te gusto,

Sabe que me perdí en una parte de la wea, ¿Qué tengo que hacer con el bunker?

Meterlo a una carpeta y traerlo pa aca, que lo meta en una carpeta shhhhh me sale más fácil ponerle ruedas a la wea que meterlo en una carpeta po weon.

Cuento corto, nadie hizo bunker y eso no significa que no hubo gente que agarro papa gracias a dios los menos.

Yo me encontré con un amigo en Abril de ese año, machucado, oye tenia hematomas hasta en el reloj weon imagínate machucado en todas partes.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada me dijo lo que pasa es que llegue a la casa medio cansado así y se me ocurre prender la tele pa entretenerme un poco y sale Salfate/Dross-.

-¿Salfate/Dross?-

-Sipo ese weon cuenta la historia de que va a venir un meteorito el 21 de diciembre que le va a pegar a la tierra y pum según los mayas nos íbamos a morir todos y a mí me vino la desesperación, ¡YO NO ME QUIERO MORIR! ¡NO ME QUIERO MORIR!, ¡YO SOY CAPAZ DE DAR MI VIDA CON TAL DE NO MORIRME! dije ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!, haci que me meti al computador en el Facebook y comencé a mandar mensajes a todos lados, ¡SALVENME! ¡SALVENME! ¡SALVENME! y de repente me llega un mensaje y decía SÁLVATE, lo abro y PUAAAA, me ofrecían un pasaje a una nave extra galáctica que se iba a OTRO UNIVERSO a conquistar un mundo parecido a la tierra y solo llegaban gente como yo, SERES DE LUZ-.

-No wei weon-.

-Si po weon-.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Me contacte con ellos po weon así que me dijeron que tenía que comprar el pasaje, había mucho peaje no se la wea así que caro el pasaje po weon, así que tuve que vender la casa, el auto, vendí hasta y hasta con la Master Plop pague unas letritas pa hacer la plata weon, así que me pidieron que me pusiera una túnica blanca y que esperara sentado en la cuneta-.

-¿Y qué hiciste?-

-No po yo soy un ser de luz po weon espere obedientemente sentado en la cuneta po, 2 semanas, y de repente aparece el bus, venia lleno, puros seres de luz weon, yo era el último en subir va me suben pa arriba y partimos pal Cajón del Maipo, un peladero pre Cordillera y en la bajada del bus nos daban, un copete y 2 rabotril, esto era para sintonizarnos con el espacio y ahí teníamos que ir a un peladero y gritar con las manos en alto, ¡VENGAN A BUSCARNOOOOS! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡QUERIMOS QUE NOS LLEVEEEEN! Tomábamos copete y volvíamos a gritar ¡VENGAN A BUSCARNOOOOS! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡QUERIMOS QUE NOS LLEVEEEEN! Tomábamos copete, gritábamos, copete, gritábamos, copete, a las 3 de la mañana estábamos RAJA DE CURAOS, en un momento llegamos a pensar que nos habían estafado, estábamos en eso y hasta que aparece la nave espacial, haciendo bulla HUIU – HUIU - HUIU, con sus luces rojas dando vueltas, nos vino la alegría al cuerpo y empezamos a cantar, ¡LOS MARCIANOS LLEGARON YA! y se estaciona la nave, con lo que me acuerdo de la curaera era verde con blanco la wea así, ¡Y SE EMPIEZAN A BAJAR LOS ALIENIGENAAAAAS!, los tremendos weones grandes de verde con bototos negros me acuerdo clarito, traían un escudo espacial, un casco espacial y un punterito para comunicarse con los terrícolas-.

-No wei como se comunicaban con un punterito-.

-Sipo weon, por ejemplo, para avanzar nos comunicaban en las costillas (gesto de golpe en las costillas) PUM – PUM - PUM, significaba ¡AVANCEN!, nos daban en las costillas TA – TA - TA (gesto de golpe en las costillas), avanzábamos weon, para juntarnos nos comunicaban por la espalda así PA – PA - PA (gesto de golpear la espalda) que significaba ¡JUNTENSE! ¡JUNTENSE! ¡JUNTENSE!, oye nos pegaron una buena comunicada a todos, todos los weones comunicados y no había ni un weon sin comunicar, y nos ponen frente a la nave espacial la ZX no me acuerdo la wea, y va uno de los alienígenas y abre la parte de atrás de la nave, y me llamo la atención, llevaban a 2 encapuchados con un cajero automático en la espalda, se nota que llevaban esa wea weon, de repente uno de los luminosos se acerca a la nave y le echa la mirada pa adentro y dice AAAAAHH ESTA WEA NO ES LO QUE PAGUE YO, y empezamos a mirar la nave y era chica la wea, estaba toda cochina y hedionda a pichi/orina, aaaaahh va a haber problemas en esta wea, en eso aparece el más luminoso del lote que tenía como mas guataje, que era el más letreado también dice, cabros esto es una visión óptica a lo mejor cuando entremos a la nave ENTRAMOS A LA DIMENSIÓN DESCONOCIDA Y ADENTRO ES LUJOSO Y TIENE DE TODO, y le dijimos Y SI NO ES ASÍ WEON, AHÍ NO VAMOS A CABER TODOS FIJATE EL MEDIO PIÑO Y TODOS SE QUIEREN IR, todos SIIIIIIII, todos se querían ir po weon, ESTA WEA AQUÍ VA A HABER PROBLEMAS WEON Y ESTE PROBLEMA NO ES NUESTRO, ESTE PROBLEMA ES DE ELLOS PORQUE ESTA WEA YA ESTA PAGAAAA, y que hacemos, no sé cómo vo soy el más luminoso que teni mas guataje, por que mejor no te vay a hablar con los extraterrestres, trata de comunicarte con ellos, trata de hacerte entender y explícales que les quede claro, que aquí nos vamos todos o no se va nadie, NOS VAMOS TODOS O NO SE VA NADIE, trata de hacerte entender que eres el más letreado, ya po partió con la túnica blanca pa alla y estaban los alienígenas con sus escudos, sus cascos, sus punteritos como está la comunicación y se para frente a los alienígenas les queda mirando y les dice-.

-NOOOO-SO-TRRRRROOOOOOOOSSS EEEELEEE-GIIIIII-DOOOOOOSSS PARA VIAAAA-JEEEEE EN NA-VEEEEE, QUEEE-REE-MOOOOOOOOSSS IIIRRLOOOSSSSSS- y eso que era el más letreado, -NADIE QUEDA TO-DOOOOOS VAAAAAN- y los alienígenas se miraron y les dio risa la wea, y unos de los alienígenas se acerca y agarra el punterito y le da dos guascazos en la cabeza PUM PUM, como comunicándole que ¡SE VAN TODOS WEON!, allá llego al lote todo mareado, que pasa, no me acaban de comunicar que nos vamos todos – todos - todos, me lo comunicaron 2 veces así y así (hace una X en la cabeza), tai seguro weon, si no me creí anda preguntarle vo po weon anda pa alla, no te creo te creo, así que nos ponen en frente de la nave y nos empiezan a abducir weon, como cabíamos, de espalda, de poto/trasero, de guata, con un palo hacían espacio pa adentro para que cupiéramos todos po weon, y mientras iban abduciendo a todos los luminosos-.

YO LE PEGUE LA ULTIMA MIRADA A LA TIERRA Y DE PENSAR QUE NUNCA MAS VOY A VER ESTE PAISAJE, ESTAS MONTAÑAS, ESTOS ARBOLITOS, ESTA LUNA Y ME VINO UNA NOSTALGIA, ME EMPECE A ACORDAR DEL BARRIO, LOS CABROS CHICOS, MI SEÑORA, EL POLOLO DE MI SEÑORA Y ME VINO UN ARREPENTIMIENTO WEON Y DIJE, ¡NOOOOOO!, ¡NO ME VOY!, ¡SOY TERRÍCOLA!, MUERO CON LOS MIOS Y PA QUE VOY A IR PA ALLÁ, NO CONOZCO A NI UN WEON, ¡NOOOOOO! ¡MUERO AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ COMO BUEN TERRÍCOLA!

Era el último en subir a la nave y estaba el alienígena ahí, trate de comunicarme con él y mire pa arriba y dije, -EEEEES NE-CE-SA-RIOOOOOOO QUE YOOOOO VA-YA EN NA-VEEEEE-, y me agarra de aquí el weon (tomando el lomo) me agarro fuerte ah, tiene que haber sido la atmosfera que era menos densa la wea, me agarra aquí me pega la dobla y me pone frente a la nave y me pega la agacha (posición de trasero levantado), me deja en esa posición esperando la respuesta weon y yo decía, ¡OJALA SEA POSITIVA! ¡OJALA SEA POSITIVA!, el retrocedió com pasos pa atrás así, y yo así, ¡QUE SEA POSITIVA! ¡QUE SEA POSITIVA!, de repente siento el galopeo, TACATA - TACATA - TACATA, ¡QUE SEA POSITIVO! ¡QUE SEA POSITIVO! y de repente siento el bototo aquí (tocándose el trasero) comunicándome que no había ninguna posibilidad, sentí PA PUM pa adentro de la nave mierda, cierran las puertas y se comunican al espacio, ESTÁN TODOS ASÍ AFIRMATIVO, AAAAHHH AQUÍ VA A DESPEGAR ESTA WEA NO VOY A VER NUNCA MAS LA TIERRA, agarra la wea y digo, ¡NO ME QUIERO IR! ¡NO ME QUIERO IR! ¡SOY TERRÍCOLA!

De repente pararon la nave y se bajó el más galáctico de todos, era como un cielo, estrellas aquí y acá (señalándose el pecho), abre la puerta y dice, -¿QUE TE PASA WEON?-, ¡ME HABLO EN MI MISMO IDIOMAAAAA!, y yo le dije, ¡NO ME QUIERO IR! ¡ME QUIERO QUEDAR ACA!, -ES QUE TE VAI A TENER QUE IR NOMAS PO CON- y me lo comunica con un combo en el hocico PA, yo perdí el conocimiento y despertamos esta mañana en la comisaria, estoy cachando que los carabineros/policía nos salvaron weon aaaaaaahhhh, en eso suena la sirena. Issei sale corriendo ya que era perseguido por unos policías.

Todos se reían por los chistes, no pensaron que tenía ese nivel de creatividad.

-Muchas gracias Issei, ahora viene la música, el baile y la tomatera.- Decía Rossweisse feliz animando.

-Tómense hasta el agua del florero, porque ahora se viene el baile.- Decía Irina feliz y en eso llegan las bandas.

 **CONCIERTO MUSICAL**

 **SUPERMANDONEAO / SONORA 5 ESTRELLAS (Derechos a su autor)**

¡Arriba las palmas, la gente, la pobla

Mi guacho, mi guacha!

Se cree el matón de la población

Pero su mujer lo tiene pa' la paipa (es de cartón)

Porque en la casa manda el calzón

Y más encima se hace el weón

Los pajaritos (le dicen)

El perro y el gato (le dicen)

Hasta sus hijos (le dicen)

Y sus vecinos (le dicen)

¡Wena, Superman! (Superman, Superman)

Supermandoneao (Superman, Superman)

Supermandoneao (Superman, Superman)

 **Todos se burlaban de Issei, todos sabían que las chicas lo mandaban y que el solo obedecía sin decir una palabra.**

Llegai de la pega terrible cansao

Más encima te mandan hacer aseo

A preparar la once y sacar los niños a pasear

Y si querí cariño, tení que pagar

(El hombre le dice a su mujer)

Amor, por favor, no me trates mal

Lo único que quiero es que me des libertad

Con el sueldo nos vamos mitad y mitad

Ay, ay, ay, ay

Y me dai permiso para carretear

Y en la plaza (le dicen)

Allá en la cancha (le dicen)

En su trabajo (le dicen)

Hasta en la micro (le dicen)

¡Wena, Superman! (Superman, Superman)

Supermandoneao (Superman, Superman)

Supermandoneao (Superman, Superman)

(La mujer baja indignada del segundo piso

Llama a su esposo y le dice algo

Más o menos así)

\- ¡Oye, weón! Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decirte

¿A dónde la viste? No seay' bolsero

Yo no soy ninguna nana en este Lugar

Veo las comedias, hago lo que quiero

Te quito las moneas, salpica de aquí, Superman

Allá en Calabar (le dicen)

Los Cerros del Puerto (le dicen)

También el Sur (le dicen)

En Conchalí (le dicen)

¡Wena, Superman! (Superman, Superman)

Supermandoneao (Superman, Superman)

Supermandoneao (Superman, Superman)

¡Wena, Superman! (¡salpica de aquí, Superman!)

¡Wena, Superman! (¡salpica de aquí, Superman!)

¡Wena, Superman!

 **Aquí todos se reían de Issei y le decían el Superman.**

 **SOY FEO PERO RICO – LA COMBO TORTUGA (Derechos a su respectivo autor)**

Hoy salí de la casa con media fe y el terrible de estilo

Para demostrar que soy el más choro, que soy el más ficha de todo el piño

Pesqué las chapulinas, le eché una limpiá con el paño de cocina

Y de pasaita apitillé los tolompas con la vecina

Me chanté la polera cortá, me paré los pelos con gel

Entonces agarré vuelo, me comí un chicle y me fui a cazar

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, eso no me explico

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, yo no soy Federico

 **Otra vez todos molestaban al pobre castaño, antes le decían el Superman y ahora le cantaban la canción mientras bailaba con sus novias.**

Llegué pal mambo, yo sabía dónde había boche

Prepárense cabras, que yo estoy claro que esta es mi noche

La mansa pintita y ando pato, disculpen, chiquillas

En el bolsillo un diente de ajo y cuatro polillas

Con la perso me puse a jotear, algo había que rescatar

Me tiré un escupito, me peiné las cejas y me puse a bailar

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, eso no me explico

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, yo no soy federico

¡Y las palmas, y las palmas

Y las palmas arriba!

Y llegó una crespa sensual, sus caderas movía al pasar

Usa wen champú y, por lo rico que huele, debe usar coral

Se acercó y le hablé por detrás, no sabía lo que iba a pasar

¡Oiga, mi wuachita! Mi nombre es carlitos y te vengo a cantar

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, eso no me explico

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, rico, rico

Soy feo, pero rico, yo no soy federico

¡La combo tortuga!

 **BORRACHOS AL PODER – TOMO COMO REY (Derechos a su autor)**

¡ya van a ver!

¡ya van a ver!

cuando los borrachos

nos tomemos el poder

¡ya van a ver!

¡ya van a ver!

Cuando los borracho se tomen el poder

(...)

¡ya van a ver!

¡ya van a ver!

cuando los borrachos

nos tomemos el poder

¡ya van a ver!

¡ya van a ver!

Cuando los borracho se tomen el poder

en la próxima elección voten por mí

¡yo te doy mi voto!

¡yo te doy mi voto!

en la próxima elección voten por mí

¡yo te doy mi voto!

¡yo te doy mi voto!

si les mando a hacer una bonita plaza, con juegos para niños

muy cerca de su casa

si le arreglo el viejo consultorio para que no haya lista de espera

y los pacientes no se mueran

Y si pongo en la esquina de su barrio un gordito guardian que les de seguridad.

y si cambió el viejo Liceo y pongo una sucursal del Instituto Nacional.

para que sus niños no dejen de estudiar.

son las mentiras que digo para ganar.

¡ya van a ver!

¡ya van a ver!

cuando los borrachos

nos tomemos el poder

¡ya van a ver!

¡ya van a ver!

Cuando los borracho se tomen el poder

en la próxima elección voten por mí

¡yo te doy mi voto!

¡yo te doy mi voto!

en la próxima elección voten por mí

¡yo te doy mi voto!

¡yo te doy mi voto!

si le arreglo la junta de vecino y les compro un "notebook" con super Wi-Fi.

si a los cabros le ponemos una multicancha para q salgo otro bam bam y sea orgullo nacional.

y si traigo a mi amigo el ministro para que se saque una foto y les venda la pesca.

todo esto para que nunca se les olvide de mi linda sonrisa en el afiche electoral

si usted me cree

no dude en votar por mi.

son las mentiras que digo para ganar.

¡ya van a ver!

¡ya van a ver!

cuando los borrachos nos tomemos el poder

¡ya van a ver!

¡ya van a ver!

cuando los borrachos se tomen el poder

¡ya van a ver!

¡ya van a ver!

cuando los borrachos nos tomemos el poder

¡ya van a ver!

¡ya van a ver!

Cuando los borrachos se tomen el poder

Cuando los borrachos se tomen el poder

Cuando los borrachos se tomen el poder

 **SÁCATE UNO - SANTA FERIA (Derechos a su autor)**

Todos con las manos bien arriba, hacemos palmas

Todos con las manos bien arriba, hacemos así

Todos con las manos bien arriba, hacemos palmas

Todos con las manos bien arriba, hacemos así

Papi, papi, papi, deja de fumar

Porque cuando seas grande, un cáncer te va a dar

Papi, papi, papi, deja de fumar

Porque cuando seas grande, un cáncer te va a dar

Mejor sácate uno weno, uno weno washo

Uno de aquellos, uno pa' gozar

Hay uno verdecito como el Hulk

Y uno verdecito como el monstruo Shrek

Pa' volar tan alto como un avión de Airlines

Pa' volar tan alto como el Robin Hood

Ese weon no vuela

Pero igual Pascual

Ese weon no vuela

Pero igual Pascual

Ese weon no vuela

Pero puta que fuma

Ese weon no vuela

Pero igual Pascual

La familia Iscariote fumanchando un rato

Tocando una cumbia, cumbia pa' gozar

Pachangeando el obrero y el barrendero

El carpintero

Y el ropavejero, y el ropavejero

Los hinchas de la Garra y Los de Abajo

Los del Ranger y Tricolor de Paine

El obrero, el carpintero

El cartonero y el ropavejero

Así que sácate uno weno, uno weno washo

Uno de aquellos, uno pa' gozar

Hay uno verdecito como el Hulk

Y uno verdecito como el monstruo Shrek

Pa' volar tan alto como un avión de Airlines

Pa' volar tan alto como el Robin Hood

Me extraña mucho araña, pero igual Pascual

Ay que yo siendo mosca, usted no me reconozca

Así que papi, papi, papi, deja de fumarla

Porque cuando seas grande, un cáncer te va a dar

Papi, papi, papi, deja de fumarla

Porque cuando seas grande, un cáncer te va a dar

 **SONARON VARIAS CANCIONES DE CUMBIA**

Mientras tocaban las bandas, el castaño estaba bailando junto a sus amadas y se daba el tiempo para bailar con cada una de ellas, aunque fuera por algunos segundos.

Vali bailaba con Lavinia, los padres de Issei y Rias bailaban, los demás estaban tomando y bailaban al ritmo de la cumbia, era un ritmo nuevo para ellos y era bien movido.

Después de las 5 de la mañana termina la transmisión y se desata la tomatera.

Los líderes hacían concursos de quien tomaba más.

Issei le puso licor de manzana al copete de Vali, este al tomarlo queda muerto de curado.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Todos estaban muerto de curados, a excepción de cierto grupo favorito, que veían con risa todo el ambiente que quedo dentro de la mansión.

Los líderes estaban botados en el suelo, otros botados en los sillones y otros en los candelabros del techo.

Rias y las novias de Issei comenzaron a grabar y fotografiar a cada uno de los caídos.

A Issei se le ocurrió algo cruel, más bien una broma.

Tomo a Vali, Bikou y Arthur, los llevo a una habitación, los acomodo en la cama y en eso el baja los pantalones de los chicos, después la ropa interior e invoca un frasco de vaselina.

Este aplica vaselina en el ano/hoyo/ojete/culo de cada uno de ellos y después los junto, haciendo un abrazo de espalda de tipo cucharita, los tres estaban pegaditos y en eso saca el celular, saca varias fotos de ellos.

-Este es un buen material.- Pensaba Issei con malicia.

Rias tomo a Sona y a Serafall, poniéndolas en una pose comprometedora (69) y saco fotos.

-Un buen material de chantaje.- Pensaba Rias con malicia.

Las chicas también acomodaron a varios, como una pose de frente a frente entre Penemue y Gabriel, a varios chicos le pusieron un plátano en la boca tomado con la mano de este.

Volvió Issei y en eso se les ocurrió algo monumental.

Dejaron en ropa interior a Michael, Sirzechs y Azazel, los dejaron en la alfombra y la pose queda en, Michael tenía abrazado de espalda a Sirzechs, Azazel y Sirzechs hacían otra pose (69).

-JAJAJAJAJJA.- Se reían los chicos.

En eso acomodan a Grayfia y la ponen en una pose de que está tomando los pechos de Yasaka, también acomodan a Odín, su mano la ponen dentro de la ropa interior de Saji.

La mano de Saji estaba dentro de la ropa interior de Ajuka, la mano de Ajuka la tenía dentro de la ropa interior de Baraquiel.

Asi estuvieron casi una hora moviendo los cuerpos para la sorpresa en cuando despierten.

-jajajajjajaja, la venganza es dulce y eso es por decirme Superman.- Se burlaba el castaño de como quedo todo.

-JAJAJAJAJA.- Se reían las chicas.

-Vamos a la casa.- Decía Issei y las chicas asienten.

 **DORMITORIO DE ISSEI EN LA RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Llegaron todos al dormitorio del castaño y en eso Issei va a algún lugar, se cambia de ropa en un círculo mágico y era un traje formal.

-Miren esta sorpresa.- Decía Issei en forma seductora.

Pone una música y se pone a bailar.

Cuando avanzaba la canción, este se sacaba una prenda de ropa y cuando llego a quedar en solo calzoncillos, las chicas lo toman y se lo llevan a la cama.

-Chicas, primero déjenme terminar por lo menos.- Decía Issei derrotado.

-NOOOOOOOO, AHORA NOS DIVERTIREMOS.- Decían las chicas de manera lujuriosa.

El castaño tuvo que complacer a todas sus novias incluyendo a Ophis por supuesto, las chicas aprovecharon cada segundo y todos disfrutaban de la lujuria.

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **CASTILLO GREMORY – INFRAMUNDO**

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.- Gritaron todas las personas en su interior y se escuchó en todo el inframundo.

Todos estaban asustados, no se acordaban de lo que hicieron y estaban con muchas dudas de lo que hicieron después de la fiesta, sobre todo tres hombres en una habitación.

 **HABITACIÓN DE ISSEI – RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Estaba Issei siendo abrazado por sus chicas y estaban durmiendo, ya que estuvieron toda la noche en actividad y decidieron tomarse un descanso.

 **Fin del especial.**

 **REFERENCIAS Y RECOMENDACIONES**

 **-CHISTES**

Si no entendió los chistes puede verlos en youtube, ya que lo escribía mientras reproducía y puede que no haya quedado igual, tómense un tiempito y vea los vídeos de los chistes, el relato esta mejor que el escrito y es mejor escucharlo.

 **CHISTE BAÑO MODERNO**

Busquen en youtube "profesor rosa chiste del baño tecnológico".

 **CHISTE EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

Busquen en youtube "bombo fica chiste del fin del mundo".

 **CHISTE DE LA ALFOMBRA**

Busquen en youtube "profesor rosa chiste de la alfombra"

 **RECOMENDACIONES**

Les recomiendo que vean los vídeos en youtube de Dinamita Show "cementerio palpito", Profesor Rossa, Atletas de la Risa "volver al paseo ahumada", Bombo Fica, Stefan Kramer, Melón y Melame, Felipe Avello, León Murillo, Don Carter, Blondon Boys y varios más que hay, les aseguro que se van a morir de la risa y así aprenden el chileno.

 **-MÚSICA**

 **RECOMENDACIONES**

La música perfecta de año nuevo son las cumbias así que les recomiendo y busquen en youtube a La sonora Barón, Combo Tortuga, Tomo como Rey, La Noche, Sonora Malecón, Sonora Palacios, American Sound, Amar Azul, Combo con clase, Antonio Ríos, Adrián y los dados negros, Santa Feria, Chico Trujillo, Sonora 5 estrellas, Noche de Brujas y varios más que hay.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este especial, disculpen si no cumplió con las expectativas y les deseo un buen año 2019, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y QUE LES VAIGA BIEN, QUE LES VAIGA BIEN.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola a todos mis lectores y les traigo el primer capitulo del 2019, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios del capitulo 29.**

Misteriocero: Gracias por el comentario, te soy sincero no conozco los nombres de los actores que hacen la labor, pero si los personajes de películas y dibujos animados que interpretan no se si te servirá eso pero averiguare sus nombres, aunque prefiero que ustedes se imaginen las voces porque si propongo actores habrá discrepancias, Issei llegara a México y tendrá muchas batallas sobre todo con el DxD.

Gracias por comentar.

 **Capítulo 31 – Prófugo Parte 14**

 **CIUDAD DE MANAGUA – NICARAGUA**

Es mediodía en la capital de Nicaragua, el bus en el que viajaba el castaño arribó al terminal de buses de esa ciudad.

El castaño baja del bus con su bolso y rápidamente va hacia la salida, tuvo la suerte de que había un hotel afuera del terminal y esto le servía mucho.

-Llegamos a Nicaragua, cada vez estamos cerca de llegar al objetivo y logramos evadir un poco a las facciones, aunque debo pintarme nuevamente el cabello ya que supieron mi identidad.- Pensaba Issei serio caminando hacia el hotel.

-Me quedare una semana, si no ocurre nada me quedare un tiempo más, mientras más tiempo mejor y así domino más las armaduras.- Pensaba Issei serio y entra a un hotel que se encontraba fuera del terminal.

 **RECEPCIÓN DEL HOTEL**

El hotel era de 5 estrellas, el rubio no tendría problemas con el pago y si se quedara sin dinero, lo obtendría desde otras cuentas.

Issei aprendió a hablar en español de manera fluida, aunque seguía practicando el japonés y el inglés para no olvidarse del idioma.

El rubio no tuvo problemas para comunicarse con la recepcionista y solicito una habitación por una semana.

Pago todo por adelantado incluido las comidas.

Este rápidamente firmo los papeles y se fue a su habitación designada.

 **HABITACIÓN DE ISSEI**

Este entro a su habitación y reviso el interior, una cama americana, un televisor LED, sillones con una mesa de centro, vio por la ventana y se maravilló por la vista.

-Estoy de suerte, hay un gran lago aquí y con eso podre entrenar mi magia de agua.- Pensaba Issei feliz.

-Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para no llamar la atención, apenas pude escapar de Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue, debo entrenar mucho y así podre defenderme de cualquiera.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Pero primero iré a ducharme, ya que apesto en demasía y no me baño desde ayer antes de enfrentarme a las líderes.- Pensaba Issei serio yendo al baño.

 **BAÑO DE LA HABITACIÓN**

Issei se saca la ropa y ve unas toallas colgadas, este toma una y la deja en un colgador cerca de la ducha.

La ducha tenia de todo, había shampoo, jabón líquido y acondicionador, con eso el ex castaño no tenía que sacar sus útiles de aseo.

Mientras se duchaba recordaba los sueños que ha tenido y que reaparecieran sus antiguos enemigos en su mente.

-Parece que estoy volviendo a tener esos problemas, anoche estuvo a punto de tener una crisis emocional, esto me está pasando seguido y estoy entrando en depresión.- Pensaba Issei mientras el agua recorría su cara y pelo.

-Se me están acabando los anti depresivos y no se en donde conseguir más, tengo que ir a un siquiatra para que me receten más, porque en las farmacias no me venden sin papel medico.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Ah, pero mejor busco por Internet los ingredientes y me fabrico mis propias pastillas.- Pensaba el rubio serio.

Luego de un rato duchándose, este cierra la llave y toma la toalla para secarse.

Seco su cuerpo, se puso la toalla en la cintura y fue a buscar ropa limpia, abrió el bolso y saco una muda de ropa deportiva.

 **HABITACIÓN**

Este se viste rápidamente y del portal saca la laptop, la enciende y la conecta al Wi fi del hotel.

Antes de empezar a revisar las novedades, este se levanta y sale de la habitación en dirección al comedor del hotel, ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Este vuelve con una bolsa que tenía papas fritas, maní, ramitas de queso y una bebida gaseosa de 1,5 Litros.

Se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a revisar todas las novedades en su laptop viendo lo que ocurría en el mundo sobrenatural.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se reía el rubio a carcajadas por lo que supo.

-No sabía que grabaron mi baile hacia las líderes y eso fue un fenómeno en el mundo sobrenatural.- Decía Issei riéndose de su repertorio.

Vio que a Gabriel, Serafall y Penemue tuvieron que sedarlas como animales salvajes, ya que habían perdido el control e iban a destruir no solo la ciudad de San José, probablemente iban a destruir todo Centroamérica gracias a su escape.

-Si ellas me encuentran nuevamente estaré frito, nada me salvara de la furia femenina de esas tres y apenas pude escapar cuando estaban enojadas, si no es por el baile que les hice no la hubiera contado otra vez.- Pensaba Issei serio viendo los vídeos.

Vio que a las tres mencionadas las suspendieron de sus funciones temporalmente debido a ese problema, las mandaron de vacaciones después del incidente que hubo después de que despertaran.

 **GRABACIONES**

 **PRIMERA GRABACIÓN**

En la sala de la mansión Sitri se veía a Serafall estrangulando a su hermana Sona, por el motivo que ya sabemos, el clan Sitri trataba de separar a ambas hermanas e incluso los padres de estos intentaban de alguna manera tranquilizar a la líder.

-TÚ MALDITA, FUISTE TU LA QUE ME DURMIÓ Y ESE MALDITO ESCAPO DE MIS MANOS.- Rugía en furia Serafall fuera de sí estrangulando a Sona que intentaba zafarse del agarre.

-No tu-ve o-tra opción.- Decía apenas Sona intentando quitarse el agarre de su hermana.

-LO TENIA ATRAPADO Y SI DESTRUÍA TODO EL NO HUBIERA ESCAPADO, TODO HUBIERA ESTADO SOLUCIONADO Y ME HABRÍA VENGADO DE LA HUMILLACIÓN QUE ME HIZO PASAR.- Rugía en ira Serafall y sus ojos perdían brillo como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona.

-Ha-bía que pro-te-ger a las per-so-nas de la ciu-dad.- Decía Sona apenas audible tratando de quitarse el agarre de su hermana.

-Por favor Serafall, suelta a tu hermana te lo suplico, tú no eres así y quieres más que nadie a tu hermana.- Decía la Lady Sitri suplicante tratando de que su hija mayor suelte a su hermana, que se estaba comenzando a ahogar.

-FUERA BASURAS, ESTO ES ENTRE ELLA Y YO.- Rugía en ira Serafall liberando su poder generando un huracán helado mandando a volar a todos a su alrededor.

-POR FAVOR HIJA, DÉJALA TRANQUILA Y LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE VENGARAS, SINO MATARAS A SONA, TE LO SUPLICO Y NUNCA MAS TE MOLESTO.- Imploraba desesperado Lord Sitri tratando de convencer a Serafall de que suelte a su hermana mientras era mandado a volar lejos.

-Está bien.- Decía Serafall y en eso suelta a Sona que cae al suelo.

-COF- COF- COF.- Tosía Sona tratando de recuperar el aire después de casi ahogarse y estaba en el suelo.

-Supongo que tienes alguna explicación lógica verdad, CONTESTA.- Decía Serafall furiosa y lo último lo grito con furia.

-ESTAS LOCA ESTÚPIDA, INTERNATE EN UN MANICOMIO MALDITA Y HASTE VER.- Gritaba Sona que se había levantado para hacer frente a su hermana mayor.

-Respuesta incorrecta.- Decía Serafall y comenzó nuevamente a aumentar su aura, iba nuevamente a tomar el cuello de Sona pero es interrumpida.

-BASTA SERAFALL.- Decía Ajuka desesperado.

-QUE QUIERES TÚ.- Decía Serafall furiosa y en eso Sona aprovecha de escapar.

-Esa maldita escapo de su castigo.- Decía la líder demoníaca con furia.

-Te informo que quedas suspendida de tus funciones por el incidente ocurrido en Costa Rica y eso será hasta nuevo aviso, así que aprovecha de descansar y que harta falta te hace.- Decía Ajuka serio y no pudo terminar, ya que lo agarraron del cuello.

-QUE DIJISTE MALDITO, REPITELO.- Rugía en ira Serafall tomando del cuello a Ajuka que casi se orino del miedo.

-EEEESTAS DE VA-CA-CIONES INDEFINIDAS, JEJEJE.- Respondía Ajuka extremadamente nervioso.

-FUERAAAAAAAAA MALDITO.- Grito Serafall con un aura aterradora y le da un combo en la cara a Ajuka que lo manda a volar lejos del lugar.

Todos miraban de manera aterrada a Serafall, nunca la habían visto en ese estado y además de la vestimenta que la hacía ver aún más intimidante.

De manera instintiva todos se esconden de ella para que no los atrape y por lo menos, salvar su vida.

En eso la líder Serafall despliega sus alas y vuela a una parte alta, genera un círculo mágico sacando una cámara que transmitía en el mundo sobrenatural.

-ESCÚCHENME MALDITOS GUSANOS, YO SERÉ LA QUE ATRAPARA A ISSEI HYODOU Y SI ALGUIEN INTENTA ATRAPARLO, YO MISMA ACABARE CON ESA PERSONA O SER, NO IMPORTA SI ES UN DIOS O LÍDER O LO QUE SEA, LO APLASTARE COMO UNA MOSCA, YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE DE ATRAPARLO Y TRAERLO A JUICIO, NO SIN ANTES HACERLO PASAR POR UN CASTIGO POR HABERME HUMILLADO Y ASÍ DEMOSTRARE QUIEN MANDA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA.- Gritaba de manera maniática Serafall y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, emanaba un aura aterradora que intimidaba al más valiente.

Los seres sobrenaturales estaban sorprendidos, no creían que la dulce líder Serafall se haya convertido en una bestia encarnada, la representación de la ira pura, la furia femenina más temida de todas y una sádica con sed de sangre.

-Que hiciste Issei querido.- Pensaban todos en sincronía.

 **SEGUNDA GRABACIÓN**

En un campo cerca de la ciudad de Shangai en China, se encontraba la líder de los ángeles caídos estrangulando a la héroe Jeanne de Arc, alrededor de ella se encontraban los cuerpos tirados de Cao Cao, Heracles y Leonardo, todos estaban inconscientes y la única en pie era Jeanne.

-MALDITA, POR QUE ME DORMISTE AH.- Rugía en ira Penemue estrangulando a Jeanne que intentaba soltarse del agarre.

-Tu-ve que ha-cer-lo o si-no mu-cha gen-te hu-bie-ra mu-er-to.- Decía apenas audible Jeanne que trataba de quitarse del agarre invocando cuchillas y espadas.

Penemue destruía con su otra mano todas las armas invocadas por Jeanne y se aburrió golpeándola en el estómago cancelando el uso de la Sacred Gear.

-AAAAARRRRRGGG.- Se quejaba Jeanne del dolor del golpe en el estómago cortesía de la caído.

-POR TU CULPA Y DE LAS OTRAS DOS, ISSEI SE ESCAPO Y LO TENIA EN MIS MANOS, SI HUBIERA DESTRUIDO TODO, LO HUBIERA MATADO Y SE HABRÍA SOLUCIONADO EL PROBLEMA, PERO POR CULPA DE USTEDES EL ESCAPO.- Decía Penemue furiosa aumentando la intensidad del agarre en el cuello y Jeanne estaba perdiendo el aire.

-AAAAAAAGGGGGGG.- Se estaba ahogando Jeanne y de repente la ángel caído la suelta.

-NO QUIERO QUE TE DUERMAS, DEBES PAGAR POR TU OSADÍA MALDITA TEÑIDA Y COMO ME VAS A COMPENSAR DE PERDER A ISSEI AH.- Rugia en ira Penemue.

-COF-COF-COF.- Jeanne se encontraba recuperando el aliento después de la estrangulación de Penemue.

-RESPONDE MIERDA.- Gritaba furiosa Penemue.

-ESTAS LOCA DE REMATE, ISSEI TE HIZO PERDER LA CABEZA, NO SERA QUE TE GUSTO CUANDO TE MENEABA EL TRASERO Y NO ME NIEGUES QUE TE GUSTO, JAJAJAJA.- Jeanne dijo lo primero con susto y lo último con picardía.

-MALDITA.- Decía furiosa Penemue tratando de acercarse a Jeanne para tomarla nuevamente del cuello pero en eso.

-PARA PENEMUE.- Decía Baraquiel desesperado.

Este momento es aprovechado por Jeanne que va donde sus amigos y compañeros de equipo caídos, hace un círculo mágico y desaparece del lugar.

-ESA PERRA SE ESCAPO Y PARA LA PRÓXIMA LE IRA PEOR.- Decía con furia Penemue y en eso se acerca a Baraquiel.

-QUE QUIERES.- Decía Penemue enojada intimidando un poco a Baraquiel.

-Venía a avisarte de que quedas suspendida de tus funciones como líder y como ángel caído, debido al incidente en una ciudad en Costa Rica y esto será hasta nuevo aviso.- Decía Baraquiel serio y eso a Penemue la hace enfurecer más.

-QUE DIJISTE MALDITO PLUMIFERO.- Rugía furiosa Penemue tomando del cuello a Baraquiel.

-QUE-QUE-QUE ESSSSSSTAS SUSPENDIDA HASTA NUEVO AVISO ARG.- Decía Baraquiel asustado y ¡excitado!, sintiendo como lo ahorcaba la cadre.

-ASÍ QUE ESO EH.- Decía Penemue furiosa comenzando a golpear a Baraquiel.

Penemue golpeaba en el estómago a Baraquiel mientras lo ahorcaba con la otra mano.

-AH- AH SI- SI DAME MÁS FUERTE PAJARRACA.- Decía Baraquiel disfrutando de la golpiza que le estaba propinando la líder caído.

-TE GUSTA ESTE CASTIGO, AHORA LO VAMOS A SUBIR DE NIVEL, JAJAJAJAJA.- Decía Penemue de manera maniática.

En eso golpea en la cabeza a Baraquiel aturdiéndolo y en eso invoca un electroshock, también invoca una lanza gigantesca de luz y esta la mete en su trasero.

-AAAAAARRRRGGGGG.- Se quejaba de dolor Baraquiel sintiendo cuando la lanza es enterrada en el trasero.

-CÁLLATE MIERDA.- Gritaba enojada Penemue dando un impacto con el electroshock en las bolsitas de té.

-AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG.- Se quejaba de dolor Baraquiel y debido a la descarga en sus partes nobles, este queda inconsciente.

-ASI TE HACES LLAMAR MASOQUISTA, SI NI SIQUIERA AGUANTAS UNA DESCARGA ELÉCTRICA Y ESO ES EL PRINCIPIO DEL CASTIGO QUE LE DARE A ESE MALDITO.- Decía con furia Penemue y en eso se le ocurre algo.

Esta despliega sus alas y se eleva en el cielo, invoca una cámara que transmite en todo el mundo sobrenatural.

-ESCUCHEN MALDITAS SABANDIJAS INÚTILES, ISSEI HYODOU ME PERTENECE Y YO SERÉ LA QUE CAPTURE A ESE MALDITO, ADEMAS DE COBRAR EL MALDITO DESEO Y SI ALGUIEN INTERFIERE EN MI OBJETIVO, LO LIQUIDARE SIN PIEDAD O SINO MIREN AL ULTIMO QUE INTENTO DETENERME.- Gritaba de manera maniática Penemue elevando su aura de manera descomunal y en eso enfoca a Baraquiel, que estaba inconsciente y con sangre saliendo de su trasero, eso hizo asustar a la población.

-SI LO ENTENDIERON, ESPERO QUE NO SE CRUCEN EN MI CAMINO. DE LO CONTRARIO ACABARAN COMO EL, ISSEI SE QUE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, PREPÁRATE PORQUE LO QUE SUFRIRÁS SERA MUCHO PEOR QUE EL ESTÚPIDO DE BARAQUIEL, SERAS MIO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Gritaba de manera maniática Penemue elevando aún más su aura siendo notado en todo el mundo y su mirada era la de un depredaron asechando a su presa.

 **TERCERA GRABACIÓN**

Se mostraba el cielo y Gabriel estaba repartiendo puñetazos a todos los ángeles.

-DONDE ESTA GRISELDA.- Preguntaba furiosa Gabriel tomando del cuello a un ángel.

-NO SE MI SEÑORA.- Respondía asustado el ángel.

-INÚTIL.- Decía furiosa Gabriel dándole un combo en la cara al pobre ángel mandándolo a volar.

Gabriel estaba furiosa con sed de sangre, estaba buscando a su reina de manera desesperada ya que descubrió que fue ella la que la dejo inconsciente.

-¡DONDE ESTA! – Grito furiosa la arcángel Gabriel no recibiendo respuesta de nadie.

-ASÍ LO QUISIERON.- Grito Gabriel y fue a golpear a cada ángel que se le cruzo en su camino.

Los ángeles salían volando por cada golpe que le daba la arcángel, todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento que ha tenido esta, antes era la ángel más pura del cielo y ahora era peor que una bestia, inclusive más aterradora que el mismísimo diablo.

El aura que emitía Gabriel era aterradora, los ángeles trataban de huir pero eran agarrados por esta y los mandaba a volar con un puñetazo, hasta que encontró a Griselda que estaba escondida en un salón.

-TE ENCONTRÉ.- Decía de manera maniática Gabriel, tomando del cuello a Griselda y llevándosela a un lugar.

-DIME POR QUE LO HICISTE, QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA LÓGICA.- Preguntaba Gabriel con una cara tranquila pero su aura era aterradora, teniendo agarrada del cuello a su reina.

-Teníamos que salvar a las personas de la destrucción que iban a provocar.- Respondía Griselda desesperada tratando que soltarse del agarre de esta.

-POR TU CULPA, ISSEI ESCAPO Y SI NO SE HUBIERAN METIDO, LO HABRÍAMOS MATADO Y EN EL PARAÍSO LO HUBIERA REFORMULADO.- Decía furiosa Gabriel ahorcando a Griselda que intentaba soltarse pero no podía por la fuerza descomunal de su ama.

-TENDRÁS UNA SESIÓN DE REFORMULACION DE MI PARTE COMO CASTIGO.- Decía Gabriel con una sonrisa y Griselda se asustó.

Cuando Gabriel se iba a llevar a Griselda a la sala de las reformulaciones apareció uno de sus hermanos.

-Basta Gabriel.- Decía Metatron serio.

Gabriel suelta a Griselda y está en un segundo se escapa del lugar como alma se lleva el diablo.

-SE ESCAPO, PARA LA PRÓXIMA NO SE ME ESCAPARA.- Decía Gabriel furiosa con su hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa Gabriel?, tú no eres así, estas muy mal.- Decía dudoso Metatron.

-POR CULPA DE USTEDES ISSEI ESCAPO DE SU CASTIGO, LO TENÍAMOS LISTO Y USTEDES LO ARRUINAN.- Decía con furia Gabriel.

-Por eso y gracias al incidente que provocaron en Costa Rica, quedas suspendida de tus funciones como líderes, en tu estado eres un peligro público igual que las otras dos y la suspensión será por un tiempo indefinido.- Decía Metatron serio.

-QUE DIJISTE.- Rugió en furia Gabriel tomando del cuello a Metatron y este se asustó.

-TOMATELO COMO UNAS VACACIONES PERO SIN SUELDO.- Decía de manera graciosa Metatron y eso hace enfurecer más a Gabriel.

-FUERAAAAAAAA.- Grito Gabriel con furia y dio un feroz puñetazo en el estómago de Metatron que destruyo un piso del cielo.

Habían pasado unos minutos y en una sala especial del cielo se encontraba Gabriel siendo enfocada con una cámara transmitiendo al mundo sobrenatural.

-ESCUCHEN MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS, YO VOY A SER LA ENCARGADA DE ATRAPAR A ISSEI HYODOU, YA QUE YO SOY LA ENCARGADA DE REFORMULARLO Y ENCAMINARLO EN EL LADO CORRECTO, LA PERSONA QUE INTENTE INTERFERIR EN MI OBJETIVO, LE DARÉ UN PREMIO Y SERA UNA SESIÓN DE REFORMULACION DICTADA POR MI PERSONALMENTE, ASÍ QUE ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS MALDITOS YA QUE YO SERÉ LA PERSONA QUE LO ATRAPARA, JAJAJAJAJA.- Decía Gabriel con una sonrisa pero se notaba el aura aterradora e hizo intimidar a todos los seres del mundo sobrenatural.

-Las líderes están locas de remate.- Pensaban todos los seres sobrenaturales en sincronía.

-Ojala que no destruyan el mundo para atraparlo.- Pensaban todos aterrados.

 **FIN DE LAS GRABACIONES**

Issei vio con gracia los vídeos y se puso a pensar en todo lo que le podía ocurrir si se encontrara con ellas.

-No puedo creer que Serafall atacara a su hermana, ella la amaba más que a nadie y nunca pensé que le haría ese daño, se obsesiono tanto conmigo que perdió la razón o sea se les escaparon los enanitos al monte.- Pensaba Issei serio recordando el video de Serafall.

-Penemue siempre ha sido una sádica, pero nunca la vi obsesionarse hasta también perder la cordura y parece que todavía recuerda el bailecito que le di, jajaja.- Pensaba Issei serio y lo último con gracia.

-Lo de Gabriel, eso si no lo creo y primera vez que la veo furiosa, además se desquito con los pobres ángeles y parece que no cayo, mientras piense que es lo correcto no puede caer.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Lo único que digo es que ojala no encontrármelas en ninguna parte por el resto de mi vida, porque si no me va a llegar un triple castigo divino de unas diosas y de esa no salgo.- Pensaba Issei asustado.

-Con esa actitud que tienen, va a ser difícil que encuentren una pareja, ni siquiera podrán casarse y si llegan a encontrar a alguien, espero que se olviden de mi castigo, voy a hacer un sahumerio todos los días para que ellas encuentren novio para que se olviden de mí y no haya castigo ni reformulaciones.- Pensaba Issei sin esperanza y lo último lo pensó con anhelo.

-Están suspendidas así que no me las encontraría en un tiempo, jejeje.- Pensaba Issei feliz.

-Espero no enfrentármelas, ya que actualmente no puedo hacerles frente y debo seguir entrenando para evitar ese futuro, mañana retomo el entrenamiento e iré al lago a entrenar mis habilidades.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Mañana será otro día y ahora a descansar.- Decía Issei y en eso apaga la laptop.

Guarda la laptop en la dimensión de bolsillo, se ducha, se pone una polera y un bóxer, se acuesta a dormir tranquilamente.

 **Fin del capítulo 31.**

 **RUTA DE ISSEI**

 **-NICARAGUA**

 **-HONDURAS**

 **-EL SALVADOR**

 **-GUATEMALA**

 **-BELICE**

 **-MÉXICO (Enfrentamiento contra el grupo DxD)**

 **-ESTADOS UNIDOS**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y mensajes privados, todo sera respondido a la brevedad y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Gracias por seguir y leer el fic, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

Misteriocero: Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado, Kuroka y Yura tendrán un rol importante, pero sera mas adelante y hoy explico un poco ese tema.

Gracias por comentar.

 **Capitulo 32 – Prófugo Parte 15**

 **CIUDAD DE MANAGUA – NICARAGUA**

 **HABITACIÓN DE ISSEI EN EL HOTEL**

Amaneció en la ciudad de Managua, el teléfono del rubio comienza a sonar activando el despertador y este lo apaga, ve la hora y en eso se levanta rápidamente al baño.

Habían pasado unos minutos, el rubio hizo todas sus cosas personales y este estaba alistándose para ir a entrenar, se puso una ropa deportiva liviana y zapatillas deportivas que tenían peso extra.

-Debo ir al lago Xolotlan que está a varios minutos de aquí, pero me iré trotando para así adelantar el calentamiento.- Pensaba Issei serio viendo el mapa del celular.

-El entrenamiento será el mismo que hacía en estos últimos meses, aunque buscare en los libros si hay algún hechizo para crear un ambiente que tenga una presión igual a la de estar en el agua y así ganar más fuerza.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Debo entrenar más mis hechizos de agua y debo buscar la forma de convertir el agua en acido, dominando el ácido mis posibilidades de vencer aumentaran.- Pensaba el rubio y decide buscar en el celular los ácidos más peligrosos.

Después de un rato buscando en el celular.

-El único ácido que puedo hacer a través del agua es el clorhídrico, ya que necesito solamente la sal para prepararlo.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Pero primero debo dominar perfectamente el uso de agua, además de mejorar más mis técnicas y estrategias.- Pensaba seriamente el rubio.

-Mejor me voy antes de que se me haga tarde.- Decía Issei en un susurro.

 **RECEPCIÓN DEL HOTEL**

Issei estaba pasando por la recepción del hotel cuando es llamado por la recepcionista.

-Buenos días señor Hyodou, podría escucharme un momento.- Decía la recepcionista seria.

-Dígame en que le puedo servir.- Decía Issei tranquilo.

-Lo que pasa es que en estos últimos meses ha habido protestas en contra del presidente Daniel Ortega, ir por las calles es peligroso y le recomiendo que no vaya por las calles principales.- Decía la recepcionista preocupada.

-Descuide, caminare por aquí cerquita no más y si hay problemas no dudo en volver.- Decía Issei serio y tranquilizando un poco a la recepcionista.

-Está bien, vaya con cuidado.- Se despedía la recepcionista.

-Hasta luego.- Se despedía Issei.

El castaño sale del hotel tranquilamente.

 **CALLES DE MANAGUA**

Issei estaba trotando tranquilamente por las calles de Managua y veía su celular, buscando un mercado en donde comprar la comida del día.

-Tengo que ir al mercado oriental, aprovechando el trote me pego el pique para allá y si las cosas se complican desvió el camino.- Pensaba Issei serio trotando.

Pasaron unos minutos, el rubio llego al mercado oriental y aprovecho de comprar su comida para el entrenamiento, compro frutas, verduras y carne, además de comprar una bolsa de carbón y una olla de cobre para cocinar, después se escondió en un lugar y guarda todo en una dimensión de bolsillo.

Siguió trotando por la ciudad y era de mañana, paso por el centro, por la plaza de las victorias, la plaza de la revolución y noto que las personas se estaban reuniendo, concluyo que iban a protestar y decidió aumentar un poco la velocidad.

-Tenía razón la recepcionista, ya se están juntando para protestar y parece que quieren pedir la renuncia de su presidente, parece que tiene la embarrada en el país y típico de los zurdos.- Pensaba Issei serio mirando a las personas que se estaban juntando en la plaza de la revolución.

-Ahora hay que ir al puerto Salvador Allende, ya que ahí está el lago y podre entrenar tranquilamente.- Pensaba el rubio serio trotando por la vereda y continúo su ruta tranquilamente.

 **PUERTO SALVADOR ALLENDE – LAGO XOLOTLAN / MANAGUA**

El rubio había llegado al lugar y tranquilamente busco un lugar alejado para que nadie viera lo que iba a hacer.

Saca su artefacto y lo activa, generando una dimensión de bolsillo y cubría una pequeña parte del puerto, pero por lo menos tenía el agua del lago para entrenar su control del agua, después saco otro artefacto para aumentar la gravedad a 5 veces.

-Comenzamos.- Decía Issei y en eso comienza a hacer sus ejercicios.

Primero comenzó a hacer ejercicios con su cuerpo, hizo tiburones, abdominales, abdominales en posición invertida en unos faroles, aprovecho los faroles para levantar su propio peso con los brazos.

Terminando la rutina, vio el teléfono y era la hora de almuerzo, aprovecho de sacar la olla, el carbón, un botellón con agua, las verduras y la carne.

Busco un lugar para cocinar y encontró un puesto, entra a este en el lugar y pone el carbón en la parrilla, enciende el carbón y espera a que se hagan las brasas, cuando llego el momento este pone la olla y la llena con la carne, verduras y agua, agregándole la sal.

Mientras esperaba que la comida estuviera lista, este estaba viendo en su celular y veía que en el centro de Managua había protestas, se estaban enfrentando la policía con los civiles y estaba la grande.

-Esto me sirve, porque los sobrenaturales no podrán atacarme ya que estoy en la capital y ojala que se hayan intimidado por la amenaza de esas tres.- Pensaba Issei serio y en eso va a revolver la olla.

-No se van a arriesgar a venir para acá debido a esta situación, aunque no podre refugiarme acá y ojala solamente quedarme hasta que termine la fase de mi entrenamiento.- Pensaba el rubio viendo el celular.

-Cuando termine mi entrenamiento, voy a reparar el traje ya que las líderes la hicieron mierda y además de hacer mejoras en las otras armaduras.- Decía el rubio en un susurro.

Issei guarda el celular y va a ver su comida que ya lleva un buen tiempo hirviendo.

-Está listo.- Dice Issei y en eso saca la olla de la parrilla.

En eso saca un plato y un cucharon del puesto, este se sirve en un plato y lo deja en una de las mesas que estaba afuera, aprovecha de ir a buscar la olla con comida.

Este se acomoda sentándose y en eso.

-Gracias por la comida.- Decía Issei juntando sus manos agradeciendo por la comida.

El rubio come tranquilamente y de a poco comía, disfrutaba cada cucharada de la comida y hasta que termina de comerse toda la olla.

-Estuvo bueno y ahora a reposar un poco, para retomar el entrenamiento con las pesas.- Pensaba Issei en eso limpia todo y lo guarda en sus lugares.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

El rubio invoca su gimnasio personal y sin perder el tiempo comienza a usar las mancuernas.

Primero hizo los ejercicios de levantar la mancuerna en cada brazo, después en cada mano tenía una mancuerna y comienza a hacer los ejercicios con estas.

Terminada la rutina con las mancuernas, comienza a usar la barra y este comienza a levantarla, hacia el ejercicio de levantarla a la altura del hombro, después puso la barra en la parte trasera del cuello y comenzó a hacer sentadillas, después se acuesta en la camilla de la máquina y comienza a levantar la barra para después bajarla a la altura del pecho.

Terminada la rutina con la barra, este va al estante y comienza a hacer ejercicios con las piernas, levantaba las pesas con las piernas, después hizo lo mismo con los brazos tomando unas manillas de cada lado moviéndolas, después toma una barra y comienza a bajarla, después de hacer los ejercicios.

Se levanta y comienza a trotar por los alrededores de la dimensión para terminar la rutina de ejercicios, troto a lo menos una hora y finaliza con hacer unos ejercicios de elongación para que el cuerpo no se resienta.

Terminada su rutina de ejercicios, saca de la dimensión las frutas y comienza a comerlas mientras descansa, ya que en unos minutos comienza su entrenamiento de magia.

Se acerca a la orilla del lago y comienza a usar magia para controlar el agua.

Primero intento hacer una serpiente de agua desde el lago y levanto su mano, se formaba la serpiente saliendo del agua y el largo máximo que pudo llegar el rubio es a 5 metros para después volver el agua al lago.

Después creo una esfera de agua y lo máximo que pudo llegar fue al tamaño de un automóvil, lo levanto y solo logro la altitud de 5 metros.

Finalizando saca una bola de agua, está la divide en gotas y después crea una especie de cuchillos, mueve su mano apuntando a unos puestos y las gotas filosas fueron pero no llegaron, ya que solo pudieron recorrer 5 metros y después el agua cae, Issei midió la distancia de recorrido con una huincha.

-Solo puedo llegar a 5 metros, estoy muy debajo de las expectativas y tendré que entrenar más mi magia.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Si no manipulo bien el agua, no podre crear ácido y por el momento tendré que comprarlo para complementar las balas.- Pensaba el rubio serio.

-Quiero crear de manera mágica el ácido clorhídrico en su máximo estado de pureza, gracias a su olor irritante y su efecto corrosivo, tendré más posibilidades de acabar con los líderes y escapare de ellos.- Pensaba Issei con frialdad.

-Ahora debo entrenar mi magia de control de tierra, ya que la última vez que lo use solo podía hacer piedras pequeñas y ahora veré mi nivel actual.- Decía Issei en un susurro caminando a un lugar donde había pasto.

Issei se concentró y en eso apunta en el suelo en un lugar específico, levanta la mano y sale de la tierra una roca del tamaño de un sofá, la levanto unos metros y luego la bajo.

-Muy bien, puedo hacer una roca grande y ahora probare si puedo hacer eso.- Pensaba Issei feliz del pequeño logro que obtuvo.

Issei nuevamente se concentró y levanta una mano, se levanta la tierra creando un pilar del tamaño del rubio y con la otra mano creo otro pilar del mismo tamaño, pero cuando movió sus manos para crear los dos pilares restantes para cubrirse, los dos pilares vuelven a su origen en el suelo y en la posición de sus manos se crearon los dos pilares.

-Tendré que mejorar el control, en caso de un ataque poderoso de los lideres debo cubrir mi cuerpo con las rocas completamente para amortiguarlo, ya que no debo depender mucho del escudo mágico aunque es muy eficiente, pero con los golpes de las líderes me protegió del dolor pero no del impacto.- Pensaba Issei seriamente en esos puntos y sobretodo en el último enfrentamiento con las líderes.

-Ahora a probar otra técnica.- Decía el rubio serio.

En eso se concentra y carga magia en sus pies, creando un hoyo bajo sus pies pero la excavada era muy lenta, se demoró un minuto en quedar solo los pies dentro del hoyo generando la preocupación de Issei.

-Es muy lenta la excavada, tendré que seguir mejorando y aumentando mis reservas mágicas para poder excavar más rápido.- Pensaba Issei serio y preocupado.

-Si tuviera a Draig o si fuera demonio la cosa seria distinta, habría podido mejorar más rápido las técnicas, pero no es así, soy humano y mis capacidades son limitadas, gracias a mi experiencia en las batallas en el mundo sobrenatural estoy en un nivel superior.- Pensaba el rubio triste y comenzaba a desesperarse un poco.

-No me debo poner triste ni desesperarme, debo seguir entrenando y practicando la magia, leeré los libros de magia nuevamente y veré si puedo mejorar mis controles, además de buscar alguna magia para cambiar la estructura química del agua y la sal para crear el ácido.- Pensaba Issei con determinación.

Descanso unos minutos y vio la hora en su celular, debería estar en el atardecer en Managua y en eso guarda todas sus cosas en la dimensión de bolsillo personal, cuando termina de guardar todo, se dirige a buscar el artefacto para desactivar la dimensión artificial y volviendo a la normalidad la vista, estaba anocheciendo y en eso piensa algo.

-Mejor me voy y regreso al hotel, necesito reparar el traje y los demás trajes debo hacerles mejoras, ya que debo adaptarlas a las nuevas técnicas y armas que voy a usar.- Pensaba Issei serio.

En eso se va del puerto caminando tranquilamente.

 **CENTRO DE MANAGUA**

Issei caminaba tranquilamente por las calles y pensaba en cómo mejorar los trajes, necesitaba pensar que materiales serían más óptimos y además de conseguir más armas, ya que tenía pocas y además de las balas que es lo más importante.

El rubio tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, no solo hacerse más fuerte físicamente, sino que mejorar aún más el uso de la magia y finalizando con las reparaciones a los trajes.

Si quería aumentar sus posibilidades contra los de DxD, los seres de clase suprema, los líderes, los dioses y además de ese enemigo que no ha podido encontrar información.

Estaba en contra del tiempo y agradecía que en Nicaragua estuviera en una crisis interna, porque de lo contrario estaría peleando con los sobrenaturales e inclusive con los de DxD, aunque hubiera podido vencerlos con sus trajes avanzados no podía enfrentarlos, ya que después de ellos vendrían los líderes y los trajes superiores gastaban muchos recursos.

Issei estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que llego a la entrada del hotel, sin perder el tiempo entra.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **HABITACIÓN** **DE ISSEI**

Issei estaba en su laptop buscando materiales para mejorar sus trajes, buscaba detalladamente los tipos de materiales y lo ideal era que fueran los más resistentes, pero también que fueran livianos, ya que el traje versión 3 que tenía era muy pesado comparado con los otros.

El rubio pensó bien y en eso saca de la dimensión de bolsillo los 3 trajes, los acomodo en el lugar y comenzó a revisarlos.

El traje versión 1 estaba completamente dañado, la armadura del torso y espalda estaba destruida debido a los golpes de las líderes, la ropa militar negra estaba rota y lo único que se podía rescatar eran los bototos, ya que la máscara está rota sobre todo en el visor.

El traje versión 2 estaba completamente intacto, aunque lo vio mejor y prefirió ver algunas mejoras para implantarle.

El traje versión 3 estaba completamente intacto, prefirió no hacer ninguna modificación a esta armadura y si lo hacía podría quedar más pesada aun, debía entrenar mucho para ganar más fuerza y poder utilizarlo, de lo contrario tendrá que usar suplementos para aumentar la fuerza y usarla, este traje fue hecho en caso de que los lideres intenten emboscarlo y así hacerles frente.

Issei buscaba los materiales para volver a hacer el traje versión 1, pero iba a agregar unas mejoras y se estaba haciendo una idea, comenzó a diseñarlo en la laptop.

Pasaron unas horas y termino de rediseñar el traje, además de encontrar los materiales para armarlo.

-Mañana compro los materiales y comenzare a hacer el traje.- Pensaba Issei serio.

En eso guarda los trajes en la dimensión personal y comienza a revisar las novedades de los sobrenaturales.

-Como lo pensé, no pueden venir a Nicaragua debido a las protestas y además de retirar a todos los seres de ese país, ocurrió lo mismo en Venezuela, lo que quiere decir es que puedo estar tranquilo y poder hacer las cosas con calma.- Pensaba Issei feliz de que los sobrenaturales no vinieran a ese lugar.

-¿Cómo estarán todas las chicas? – Hizo esa pregunta Issei en un susurro y eso lo pone triste.

-Espero que estén bien Yasaka, Yura, Kuroka, Le Fay y Ophis.- Decía con tristeza Issei recordando a sus amadas.

-Espero que Yura y Kuroka hayan sacado mis pruebas, investigaciones y conocimientos.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Aunque a Kuroka le pedí que cuidara a Rias y las demás en caso de cualquier cosa, a Yura le pedí que sacara las pruebas y que fuera al territorio indicado para que fotografiara el lugar, con esas pruebas se las pasara a los actuales líderes de la alianza y la verdad, la tiene complicada ya que está al servicio de Sona, dispone de poco tiempo para hacer ese favor y si no lo hace no la voy a culpar de nada.- Pensaba el rubio serio en las posibilidades de éxito.

-Dentro de la documentación estaba el plan de entrenamiento que estoy haciendo actualmente, ellos al ser sobrenaturales pueden tener un mayor poder de dominio y se hagan fuertes, ya que la amenaza que se viene es más peligrosa que el mismo Trihexa y confirme que Rizevim es un lacayo de ese sujeto.- Pensaba Issei preocupado.

-Lo que me llama la atención es que ese líder puede revivir a los muertos, ya que Rizevim había sido asesinado por todos nosotros y confirmamos que era el original, además del ex de Rias y los otros chicos, entonces.- Pensaba Issei preocupado.

-Si pudo revivirlos, entonces yo creo que está reviviendo de a poco a todos los seres históricamente asesinados y si es así, creo que en unos meses o a más tardar 2 años, este sujeto hará su jugada y como los lideres están preocupados de cazarme, no se están preocupando de entrenar y ni siquiera para investigar.- Pensaba Issei un poco desesperado.

-En el anterior juicio entregue las pruebas de que un peligro se avecinaba y que había destruido una base enemiga, además de mostrar que Rizevim estaba vivo y que paso.- Decía Issei en un susurro y lo último comenzó a alterarse.

-NADIE ME CREYÓ Y ME QUERÍAN MATAR DELANTE DEL PUBLICO.- Decía Issei con furia en sus palabras.

-TUVE QUE ESCAPAR COMO UN DELINCUENTE, HASTA EL DÍA DE HOY VIVO ESCONDIÉNDOME Y HE MATADO A VARIOS POR MI DESEO DE JUSTICIA.- Decía Issei enojado y comenzó a llorar de impotencia.

-ME GUSTARÍA MORIRME PERO NO PUEDO, YA QUE AL HACERLO ESE TIPO ME REVIVE Y ME HACE SU LACAYO.- Decía Issei llorando amargamente y en eso pone una barrera de sonido en la habitación.

-SI TAN SOLO, ABRIERAN TODOS SUS OJOS Y VIERAN QUE REALMENTE YO DIGO LA VERDAD, NADA DE ESTO ESTARÍA PASANDO Y TODOS NOS ESTARÍAMOS PREPARANDO PARA LA FUTURA AMENAZA, PERO DECIDIERON CORTAR POR LO SANO Y NADA QUE HACER.- Decía el rubio llorando amargamente.

-ESTOY SOLO, ESTOY SOLO, NO TENGO A NADIE Y TODO SE ME FUE A LA MIERDA, NO PUEDO HABLAR CON NADIE, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE.- Issei comenzaba a perder el equilibrio emocional.

Ahora Issei solo lloraba amargamente y se culpaba de la situación actual en la que estaba, no sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir y en eso saca un frasco con antidepresivos, saca una pastilla y va al baño a tomársela, siguió llorando en su cama y en eso la pastilla hace efecto haciendo dormir al rubio.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

El teléfono sonó e Issei apaga el despertador levantándose rápidamente y recordando lo de la noche anterior.

-Parece que me estoy desequilibrando muy seguido y lo único que pido es hacerme un poco más fuerte.- Pensaba Issei preocupado por su estado mental que empeoraba muy seguido.

-Hoy habrán protestas así que voy tranquilo a entrenar, aunque va a ser poco entrenamiento físico y voy a darle un poco más al entrenamiento mágico.- Pensaba Issei serio ya que quiere mejorar en su uso de la magia.

-Además de que debo volver a fabricar las bombas y sobre todo las más poderosas, porque solo me queda una bomba.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Debo volver temprano, ya que tengo que comprar los materiales para las mejoras de las armaduras y mejorar las armas.- Pensaba Issei con determinación.

-Debo hacerme fuerte para poder defenderme de las amenazas futuras y por lo menos, proteger a las mujeres que amo.- Pensaba Issei motivado a seguir adelante.

En eso Issei se va a desayunar al comedor del hotel.

 **CALLES DE MANAGUA**

Unos minutos habían pasado, ahora estaba trotando en la calle y veía que las personas se estaban juntando para continuar con las protestas en contra del gobierno.

-Mientras esto siga así, podre estar refugiado en este lindo país.- Pensaba Issei feliz de que la gente indirectamente le estaba haciendo un gran favor.

Issei seguía trotando y fue al mercado oriental a comprar su comida para el entrenamiento.

-Debo alimentarme bien para ser más fuerte.- Pensaba Issei motivado guardando todo en la dimensión de bolsillo.

Issei continuaba su ruta trotando en dirección al Lago Managua, iba a seguir entrenando en el Puerto Salvador Allende ya que le pareció bonito y tenia de todo.

 **PUERTO SALVADOR ALLENDE – LAGO MANAGUA**

Issei activa el artefacto y aumento la gravedad a 5,5 veces, la rutina de ejercicios físicos iba a ser corta, solo hizo los ejercicios con las mancuernas, barra y estante.

Entreno su manejo agua y tierra, aunque mantuvo el mismo resultado que el día anterior, pero no se iba a rendir.

Continúo luchando y los resultados fueron pocos pero satisfactorios, el alcance del agua llego a 5,5 metros y con la tierra, logro aumentar el grosor de los pilares y eso lo puso un poco feliz.

 **UNAS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **NOCHE EN LA CIUDAD DE MANAGUA**

 **HABITACIÓN** **DE ISSEI**

Issei había comprado y conseguido los materiales para la reconstrucción de su nuevo traje versión 1, activo el artefacto creando una dimensión de bolsillo para que nadie supiera que estaba trabajando.

-A trabajar.- Decía Issei motivado y comienza a trabajar en la confección del nuevo traje.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Se encontraba un sujeto en un trono y tenía una copa de vino en su mano, estaba muy tranquilo y en eso aparece Rizevim acompañado de 2 sujetos.

-Señor, tengo novedades.- Decía Rizevim serio pero se notaba algo de felicidad.

-Dime Rizevim, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntaba el sujeto del trono con voz distorsionada.

-Confirme que el Dragón Emperador Rojo es humano y está escondido en Centroamérica.- Decía Rizevim serio.

-Además, lo último que se supo es que estuvo en Costa Rica y escapo de las facciones.- Decía el sujeto encapuchado con voz grave.

-Las resurrecciones han estado con normalidad.- Decía el otro sujeto encapuchado con voz joven.

-Necesitamos que Issei Hyodou sea asesinado para revivirlo y ponerlo en nuestras filas.- Decía el sujeto del trono serio.

-Habría que esperar que las facciones lo encuentren y lo asesinen.- Decía Rizevim serio.

-No podemos hacer nada ya que tenemos aún pocos números.- Decía el encapuchado.

-Tranquilos, ya verán que ellos nos harán el trabajo y mientras estén distraídos, nosotros nos fortaleceremos y cuando llegue el momento, reclamaremos lo que nos pertenece y así DOMINAREMOS TODO, SERÉ EL NUEVO DIOS, JAJAJAJAJA.- Decía el sujeto del trono y lo último de manera siniestra.

 **Fin del capítulo 32.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Perdón** **por la demora.**

 **Debido a que tengo un nuevo empleo y ademas de una mudanza reciente no he podido subir** **capítulos, en el trabajo estoy haciendo los máximos esfuerzos para lograr el contrato indefinido y así estar tranquilo.**

 **Debido al largo tiempo, hice un capitulo, un avance y un mini especial que no es apto para mujeres (SI LEEN ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD).**

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios.**

Narutodx: Gracias, tomare parte de las ideas para ir avanzando mas rápido y perdón por la demora.

Gracias.

 **Capitulo 33 – Prófugo Parte 16**

 **CIUDAD DE MANAGUA – NICARAGUA**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Issei está en Nicaragua, como vio que no había nadie del mundo sobrenatural decidió quedarse una semana más.

Este tiempo estuvo entrenando físicamente, llego a la gravedad aumentada a 7 veces y entrenaba sus ataques mágicos, los resultados eran sorprendentes y cada día mejoraba más.

El rayo tenía más potencia y tensión, la distancia del agua aumento considerablemente y el control de tierra era más rápido.

En la segunda semana, continuo los entrenamientos solo que aumentando por día 0,5 veces la gravedad y llego hasta 10 veces aumentada la gravedad, el ultimo día solo ensayo sus poderes y habilidades.

En el tema de los trajes, hizo varias modificaciones y dentro de ese tiempo creo nuevamente el traje versión 1, la armadura versión 2 agrego más cosas y no modifico la versión 3.

El traje versión 1 es similar al anterior, solo que ahora la máscara de gas solo tapa la nariz y boca, el resto del rostro queda descubierto, mantiene las coderas y rodilleras negras, en las muñecas tiene dos cuchillos afilados ocultos y una cuerda, el protector del torso y espalda era más grueso, tenía bolsillos para guardar armas y municiones, estaba recubierto que lo hacía parecer un chaleco anti balas, las botas y ropa se mantenían del mismo color negro.

El traje versión 2 es similar al anterior, solo que ahora es completamente metálico pero articulado, todo es de color negro y en algunos lugares tiene luz, tenía orificios en la parte de las muñecas y 2 cañones encima de este, la máscara de gas es un poco más grande que la versión 1, solo cubre la boca y nariz, todo esto es de color negro.

El traje versión 3 se mantiene igual, el traje es completamente metálico de color negro con 2 cañones en la palma de la mano.

Issei entreno con cada traje, uso el traje versión 1 y era ligero, pudo moverse con facilidad y practico técnicas con los cuchillos ocultos, además de la cuerda oculta que permite ahorcar a sus oponentes y al usar sus armas de fuego le da una mayor comodidad, para la visión nocturna adapto un Smartphone que tiene una configuración de vista negativa y de tomar la temperatura a los objetos.

Cuando uso el traje versión 2, este era más pesado y podía correr sin incomodidad, pero se cansaba rápido, comenzó a probar sus armas y comenzó con las ranuras, el rubio genero electricidad y lo compacto, después de unos segundos se formó un cuchillo de luz que salía de la ranura y comenzó a hacer las pruebas correspondientes.

Primero lo invocaba y después lo desaparecía para controlar la magia, luego invoco el cuchillo de electricidad y comenzó a probarlo cortando cosas como las palmeras, metales y el suelo de cemento.

Tuvo resultados notables, conforme con eso invoca el otro cuchillo de luz en la ranura vacía de la otra mano y comenzó a entrenar sus técnicas, fue por un periodo corto ya que llego al límite físico y probo el funcionamiento de los cañones de su muñeca, no uso balas sino perdigones y fue una descarga de 250 perdigones en 5 segundos, destruyendo un puesto de comida.

Fue un total de 500 perdigones disparados, con eso puede derrotar a varios oponentes en unos segundos si agregamos las balas especiales con la mezcla para vencer a los sobrenaturales.

-Muy bien.- Decía Issei en un susurro feliz por el resultado obtenido.

-Tendré que usar suplementos alimenticios y hormonas de caballo para aumentar mi fuerza.- Susurraba Issei un poco disconforme.

Es así, Issei estaba disconforme con su rendimiento físico, debido a que duro poco tiempo usando la armadura versión 2 y necesitaba aumentar más su físico, con las habilidades y experiencia puede hacer frente al DxD, pero con su físico no puede resistir mucho y si ellos pelean juntos la tendría más difícil, además de tener a los líderes y dioses en contra, el tiempo le jugaba en contra.

-Descansare un poco para probar el traje versión 3, aunque no dure mucho usándola tratare de aguantar lo más que pueda.- Pensaba Issei serio sentándose en una banca sacando de su dimensión de bolsillo una botella con agua fría.

Issei tomo tranquilamente el agua y descanso por unos minutos, cuando se recuperó lo suficiente se levanta y va a un lugar lejano donde estaba el pasto.

Tomo un poco de aire e invoco el traje versión 3, sintió todo el peso en su cuerpo y comenzó a tambalearse pero logro mantener el balance, movió los brazos con dificultad debido al peso y comenzó a cargar los cañones con electricidad, lo concentra y dispara un rayo láser a unas rocas destruyéndolas, dejando una gran excavación en el piso.

-Es muy efectivo, mejor de lo esperado y haré un intento con el agua.- Decía Issei en un susurro.

Comienza a caminar hacia la orilla del lago, lo hacía de manera lenta debido al peso de la armadura y trataba de no caerse, camino hasta llegar a las rocas que estaban en la orilla del lago.

Comenzó a utilizar la magia de agua llenando el estanque interior de los cañones, al cargarlo completamente se gira y apunta en dirección a unos postes de luz, se concentra y dispara el agua acumulada logrando un gran chorro de agua de alta presión, el chorro llega a los postes y los corta, los postes caen al suelo.

Se gira nuevamente al lago y comienza a llenar nuevamente el estanque, una vez llenado cambia el modo del cañón y apunta al aire disparando el chorro de agua, pero el chorro era distinto, es como si generara lluvia, el disparo al cielo y en unos segundos vuelva al suelo como lluvia.

-Conforme, esto funciona y el resultado es el esperado, debo mejorar y ganar más fuerza para controlar esta transformación, debo vencerlos a todos y no dejar a nadie en pie.- Decía Issei motivado quitándose el traje con un círculo mágico.

Apenas se quitó el traje cayó al agua del lago y se acomodó flotando mirando al cielo de la barrera, aprovecho de descansar.

 **UNAS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

 **HABITACIÓN** **DEL HOTEL**

Issei estaba sentado en el sofá con su laptop investigando los sucesos que han ocurrido últimamente y además de saber sobre los sobrenaturales.

-Aún mantienen la recompensa si alguien me atrapa, bueno, por lo menos me pinte el cabello, aunque debo volver a la peluquería y mañana parto hacia Honduras.- Pensaba Issei mirando la pantalla de la laptop.

-No ha habido reuniones, parece que se están tomando con calma las cosas o probablemente me hayan descubierto que estoy espiándoles, pero viendo las cámaras y micrófonos, no lo han ubicado pero aún estoy con la duda.- Susurraba el rubio serio revisando las filmaciones.

Después vio si seguían buscándolo por la interpol y vio los delitos que le imputaban.

-Tengo más delitos que la mierda, dejo chico a Bender.- Susurraba Issei preocupado viendo todo el historial que le cargaron.

Resumiendo los delitos eran homicidios, falsificación, robo, lavado de activos, porte ilegal de armas y muchas otras cosas que realizo en toda la trayectoria.

El calculo las sentencias según las leyes de los países y calculo que tendría miles de años de cárcel.

-Si me atrapan no salgo más de la cárcel, además de que los demonios son los dueños de las cárceles y si me agarran estoy muerto.- Susurraba Issei preocupado.

-Pero no me van a atrapar, ahora me hice más fuerte y por lo menos daré la pelea para escapar, por lo menos, quiero demostrar mi inocencia en las facciones y después pago la condena en una cárcel en un país corrupto.- Pensaba el rubio serio las opciones que tenía en el futuro.

En eso ruge su estómago y tomo el teléfono para encargar comida.

-Me dio hambre, voy a encargar una bebida, pollo asado y papas fritas, necesito recargar energías y además de aprender más los modismos de los países que visitare.- Pensaba Issei feliz llamando por teléfono.

 **UNA HORA** **DESPUÉS**

Issei investigaba las formas de cómo convertir el agua en ácido, la sal en ácido y algunas formas de producir ácido con magia, aunque también pensó robar un cargamento de ácido en alguna empresa productora o maestranza, cualquier forma para obtener este líquido.

Con el ácido tiene más posibilidades de resistir y dañar a un ser sobrenatural, ya que espera que vendrán miles de seres tras él.

-Tendré que conseguir muchas jeringas, ya que quiero usar el cianuro como arma y con eso aumenta más la probabilidad de salvarme, espero que sirva.- Pensaba Issei serio tomando nota en un cuaderno.

Anoto las composiciones del ácido clorhídrico y sulfúrico, también anoto la composición del ácido cianhídrico debido a que era altamente venenoso.

-Cuando llegue a Honduras, me moveré en conseguir todo eso si no logro dominar el ácido.- Pensaba Issei serio.

Después de anotar, apago los equipos y fue a tomar una ducha caliente.

Pasaron los minutos y el rubio salió del baño, vestido de un short y una polera, fue rápidamente a acostarse ya que tenía un viaje muy largo.

Rápidamente Issei se duerme y la noche paso rápidamente, en las calles había enfrentamientos entre las personas y la policía.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Issei rápidamente se ducho, se lavó los dientes y se vistió rápidamente, guardo las cosas en la dimensión de bolsillo y tomo su bolso para salir de la habitación.

 **RECEPCIÓN** **DEL HOTEL**

Issei fue donde la recepcionista y pidió el total de la estadía.

Pago con su tarjeta y se retiró del lugar.

 **CALLES DE MANAGUA**

Issei buscaba un lugar en donde invocar su motocicleta, ya que no podía revelar que era un ser sobrenatural y lo descubrieran, para ser precavido guardo dos pistolas en su cuerpo.

Estuvo varios minutos buscando hasta que llego a una parte alejada, siendo más específicos un callejón.

Vio que no había nadie y trato de invocar la moto, pero ocurrió algo inesperado.

Llegaron varias camionetas al lugar y se bajaron unos sujetos que tenían tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, eran más de 50 sujetos, en eso se acerca un sujeto que había sacado de la camioneta una metralleta.

-Issei Hyodou, el antiguo dragón emperador rojo y peón de Rias Gremory, el sujeto más buscado en todas las facciones.- Decía el sujeto apuntando a Issei.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntaba el rubio tranquilo.

-Soy Luis González más conocido como Anarquía, soy el líder del cartel de Managua y le sirvo a Zephidor Glasya Labolas, vengo a llevarte a mi amo y que cobre la recompensa.- Respondía Anarquía con arrogancia y en eso hace una seña a los demás que estaban detrás de él.

Los demás se ubicaron en puntos específicos apuntando a Issei y este lo noto pero no le dio importancia.

-Veo que vienen preparados, aunque no les servirá de nada.- No alcanzo a terminar ya que Anarquía comenzó a dispararle.

Issei movió un dedo y se levantó un pilar de tierra protegiéndole de las balas, los disparos hacían que levantara mucho polvo quedando el lugar lleno de polvo.

-Cof Cof.- Tosían todos al respirar el polvo del lugar.

Las personas se escondieron en casas y locales comerciales, ya que conocían a los sujetos y eran temidos por todos los habitantes.

-¿Eso es todo? – Preguntaba Issei en un lugar específico siendo oído por todos.

-DISPAREN Y DESTRUYAN.- Gritaba Anarquía a sus subordinados de manera desesperada ya que creía que Issei fue asesinado.

-SI.- Respondían los demás.

Todos estaban disparando al interior del callejón pero no notaron que Issei estaba en un techo del lugar con un bidón de agua.

Este abrió la tapa del bidón y usa magia para quitar todo el contenido, una vez que quito todo el agua del bidón, dividió el agua y formo varias cuchillas.

El cartel de Managua había terminado de disparar pero el polvo se disipo y vieron que no había nadie.

-MALDICIÓN, ESCAPO.- Gritaban todos desesperados y en eso es golpeado Anarquía con un bidón de agua vacía haciéndolo sangrar.

-¿Quién fue? – Pregunto furioso Anarquía.

-FUI YO.- Gritaba una persona que era el rubio buscado desde el techo de una casa.

Cuando lo vieron todos fueron a recargar sus armas.

-¿LES GUSTA LA ACUPUNTURA? – Preguntaba Issei de manera inocente.

-RÁPIDO QUE TENEMOS QUE ACABARLO.- Gritaba desesperado Anarquía y los demás se ponían nerviosos.

-PARECE QUE SI LES GUSTA.-

-Aguja liquida.- Dice Issei en un susurro moviendo la mano en dirección al cartel.

Se produce una lluvia sobre el cartel y ellos comienzan a gritar de dolor.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH.- Gritaban todos por el dolor causado y comenzaron a sangrar de todo el cuerpo.

Issei hizo esta magia varias veces y el cartel era torturado por las agujas de agua.

Paso un par de minutos y todo el cartel de Managua estaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

-A limpiar la casa.- Dice el rubio de manera sádica y saca ambas pistolas.

Este dispara a cada sujeto en la cabeza matándolos al instante y deja uno con vida.

En eso se acerca a Anarquía y piensa algo.

-Le daré un mensaje a esa basura.- Pensaba Issei de manera desquiciada.

En eso toma a Anarquía y lo tira en el capo de la camioneta, de la tierra forma dos cuchillas y se las entierra en las muñecas, comenzando a desangrarse, todo esto era grabado por el último sobreviviente del cartel y enviado a un lugar específico, esto fue notado por Issei.

-Grabaste demasiado.- Decía Issei furioso y le dispara en la cabeza al sujeto matándolo al instante.

-Debo escapar antes de que me encuentre la policía y ese estúpido.- Decía Issei furioso.

Este toma una de las camionetas del cartel, las llaves estaban en el vehículo, lo enciende y se retira a máxima velocidad del lugar.

-Estuvo cerca.- Susurraba Issei aliviado.

Issei tomo rápidamente la autopista hacia la frontera con Honduras.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS** **DESPUÉS**

Apareció un círculo mágico y se revelo que era Zephidor, vio que todos sus hombres fueron asesinados y eso le causó una gran molestia.

-ESE MALDITO ESCAPO, ESTOS INÚTILES NO SIRVIERON PARA NADA Y ADEMAS DE LIMPIAR TODA ESTA MIERDA, COMO UN HUMANO ACABO CON UN CARTEL COMPLETO.- Pensaba Zephidor con furia.

-Tendré que avisarles a los de la frontera.- Susurraba Zephidor mandando un mensaje por el Smartphone.

-Debo limpiar todo.- Decía el peliazul y quema todos los cuerpos, modifica los recuerdos de las personas que presenciaron la pelea.

-TE ATRAPARE HYODOU, LA RECOMPENSA SERA MÍA Y TE ACABARE SAIRAORG, jajajajajaja.- Gritaba de manera desquiciada el demonio.

 **FUERA DE LA CIUDAD**

-Debo tener cuidado en la frontera, ya que ese demonio está aquí y puede que se esté moviendo en la frontera, me van a emboscar.- Pensaba Issei serio que estaba manejando su motocicleta.

Issei estaba en contra del tiempo ya que lo descubrieron y enviaron una foto de su apariencia actual.

Ahora viajaba a toda velocidad por la carretera en dirección a la frontera y seguir en su objetivo.

 **Fin del Capítulo 33.**

 **AVANCE DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

 **CIUDAD DE MÉXICO – MÉXICO**

Issei viajaba a máxima velocidad por las calles, ya que fue encerrado en una dimensión de bolsillo y en eso esquivaba varios ataques mágicos con la moto.

Pero no se da cuenta de un ataque mágico gigantesco y salta de la moto rodando por el suelo, por poco no le dio el ataque.

Issei apenas se pone de pie y ve varias siluetas.

-RINDETE ISSEI, NO PUEDES CON NOSOTROS Y ENFRENTA LOS CARGOS QUE TE IMPUTAN LOS LIDERES.- Gritaba un sujeto que era un hombre.

El al verlos los reconoció al instante.

-Veo que tratan de atraparme, INTÉNTENLO SI PUEDEN.- Decía Issei de manera desafiante.

-ERES UN SUSIO HUMANO, NO DURARAS NADA Y QUE MAS DA, TU LO DECIDISTE.- Gritaba un sujeto que era una mujer.

-NO ME ATRAPARAN.- Gritaba Issei poniéndose en pose de batalla.

 **COMO DISCULPA UN PEQUEÑO ESPECIAL**

 **CANCUN-** **MÉXICO**

Se encontraban en el balneario lujoso las tres líderes de las facciones descansando después de una cierta situación.

Estaban en la arena acostadas en la arena tomando sol sobre una toalla.

Penemue usaba un bikini de dos piezas de color negro que resaltaba su voluptuosa figura.

Gabriel usaba un trikini de color blanco que resaltaba su bella figura.

Serafall usaba un bikini de dos piezas de color rojo que resaltaba toda su belleza.

-Por fin unas buenas vacaciones, todo auspiciado por ellos.- Decía Penemue feliz disfrutando de la playa.

-Todo debido al ensayo de la reformulación que le haremos a Issei.- Decía Gabriel feliz recordando lo hecho a su hermano.

-Jajajajaja, fue un placer muy grande verle la cara a esos inútiles cuando gritaban, jajaja.- Decía Serafall con gracia y sus ojos perdían brillo.

-Hay que aprovechar de disfrutar estas mini vacaciones antes de ir a atraparlo.- Decía Gabriel feliz.

-Tienes razón hay que relajarnos.- Decía Penemue feliz.

En eso llega un sujeto que usaba un short de una bandera chilena y no había que adivinar que era un chileno, en eso se fija en las tres líderes.

-Puta que están ricas las minas, ooooohhh concha mimami las minas dinamiteras loco, voy a ver cómo me va y en eso remojo el cochayuyo.- Decía el chileno con la cara lujuriosa.

En eso el chileno se acerca a las líderes y se arma de valor hablándoles con toda la picardía posible.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, ¿esta rica el agua? – Saludaba e intentaba entablar una conversación con las líderes pero estas lo ignoran.

El chileno no se iba a rendir y en eso las trata de conquistar.

 **NOTA: ESTO ES FUERTE PERO CHISTOSO SOBRE TODO LAS MUJERES, LAS MUJERES NO LEAN QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD**

-Mijita, barníceme la pichula con caca

Mijita, ¿porque no me arremanga la pichula a peos?

Oiga mi washitaaaaaaaaa ¿por qué no me regala su sonrisa vertical?

Quien fuera perro pa culiarla en la calle!

Quien fuera leidisan con alas pa hacerle volar el sapo!

mijita rica, corazón de alambre: le meto el pico y le saco sangre!

Oye tu washita rica, la de fragancia de albaca: ganese pa aca, pa chantarle el cabeza de papa.

oigaaa mi reinita, ojalá fuera mi loly el ke estuviera en esaa booquiita

mijita rica, ojitos de alpaca: le meto el pico y le saco caca!

Washaa Te pongo una naraja en el hocico y te chupo el sapo hasta que salga fanta

Kien fuera jardinero pa plantarle la callampa

Te comería un mojón con azúcar

Washita rika, te sapo el shupo!

Washita carnua, te shupo la axila!

Con esa raja ute debería cagar bombones

Quien juera paco pa meter-la presa

Quien juera minero pa explotarla a tajo abierto con mi picota!

Me gustaría ser limón pa aliñarle el choro

mija deme el número de su ginecólogo para ir a shuparle los deitos

Me gustaría ser mosca pa que tu sapo me comiera

mijita su papá no tenía pichula tenia pincel

digame ken se lo metiopa ir a chuparle el piko

Señorita porke no toma asiento... en mi pichula

ken juera colalé y perderme e'lo cachetee!

guashita rica, le shuparia el shico hasta distiñirselo!

Mijita la mataría a puñalas de carne

Quien juera virginia pa lustrarle el zapato!

Quien juera bombero pa meterle la manguera y dejarla entera moja

Mijita le chantaría to el pate

Mija le chantaría too el huashalomo

Kien fuera pico pa' entrar en la vagina.

Quien juera marea roja pa contaminarle el marisco

Del cielo cayo un lienzo pa' pintar su figura, pero como no tengo lápiz lo pinto con la pishula

Si el rojo es el color de pashion, báñame en tu menstruación

mijita se me paro tanto el pico q no tengo cuero pa cerrar el ojo!-

Penemue tenía una cara furiosa con un tic en la ceja, Gabriel no entendía mucho quedo pensando pero no le gusto y Serafall tenía una cara de furia total.

En eso las tres se paran y van donde el chileno.

-Ojala que me haya ido bien, que me vaiga bien, que me vaiga bien.- Pensaba el chileno de manera optimista.

Cuando quedan frente a frente al chileno, estas le dan un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mandan a volar lejos.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH OLVIDENME.- Gritaba el chileno volando lejos.

-Ese maldito me recordó a Issei.- Decía Penemue con asco.

-Voy a darle una nueva reformulación.- Decía Gabriel enojada.

-MATARE A ISSEI LO MATARE.- Decía Serafall fuera de sí.

-Pero, mejor aprovechemos de disfrutar.- Decían las tres felices y en eso se van a bañar al mar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Respondiendo sus comentarios.**

relampago x: Así es, ya falta poco para que lo atrapen.

Mr Zero4: Gracias por el comentario y espero el próximo.

ByAlex111: Así es pe, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Gracias por comentar.

 **Unas palabras antes de empezar.**

 **Quería disculparme con todos por demorar en subir un capitulo, es debido a que estoy en mi ultimo año de carrera y esa es Ingeniería en Informática, ademas de tener un empleo a tiempo completo y para rematar los fin de semana entreno para ser luchador, con todo eso, me queda poco tiempo libre y estoy dándole prioridad a mi carrera, ojala que me comprendan, mi compromiso seria en subirles un capitulo ojala en el corto plazo posible y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

 **Gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Capitulo 34 – Prófugo Parte 17**

 **FRONTERA DE NICARAGUA – HONDURAS**

Issei estaba conduciendo su motocicleta a alta velocidad iba a 220 Kilómetros por hora y era de noche, por lo que había muy pocos vehículos en la calle y gracias a ello no hacia muchas maniobras, el descubrió que habían bandas de narcotraficantes aliados o son sirvientes de clanes demoníacos.

También supo que lo estaban esperando, ya que sintió presencia sobrenatural en la frontera terrestre y estaba preparado para pelear, tenia que seguir su camino y si alguien se oponía lo mataba sin titubear.

Antes de llegar al paso fronterizo siente que el ambiente cambia y el cielo cambia a un color azul, el suelo y ambiente cambia de color negro.

-Parece que decidieron aparecer, así que vamos a poner el plan en marcha.- Pensaba Issei serio bajando la velocidad de la motocicleta.

En eso baja la velocidad hasta que detiene la moto y la guarda en una dimensión de bolsillo, en eso saca una escopeta, una cuchilla y una pistola 9 mm.

Cambia su ropa a una mas liviana, un buzo y una polera azul de marca Under Armour, ya que los logos estaban impresos, zapatillas negras de la misma marca.

En eso entra a una especie de bosque, corriendo suavemente ya que vio que los seres se acercaban y decidió hacer una trinchera con su control de tierra, se esconde en ese lugar y comienza a apuntar con la escopeta un sector especifico.

-Se acercan y por lo que deduzco son 10 seres, pero sera pan comido y les demostrare quien es el que manda.- Susurraba el rubio recargando la escopeta.

Se quedo esperando un rato y en eso aparecen dos seres volando, Issei los identifico.

-Son demonios.- Pensaba serio. -Ahora o nunca.- Dijo el rubio y apunta.

Issei da dos disparos, los demonios no se dieron cuenta pero sintieron un gran dolor en el pecho.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.- Gritaban los demonios y sale un chorro de sangre en el área del pecho, estos caen al suelo y al caer quedan inconsciente.

Esto fue notado por los demás que rápidamente fueron y encontraron a sus compañeros caídos.

-No puede ser, RÁPIDO TRANSPORTELOS AL INFRAMUNDO Y QUE ESTÁN MUY GRAVE.- Decía un demonio desesperado, este era de pelo negro, su cuerpo era de gran musculatura y vestía un traje formal.

-SI.- Respondía una demonio, su pelo era de color castaño, ojos azules, su cuerpo era de grandes proporciones y vestía un traje deportivo azul.

Toma los cuerpos y los transporta en un circulo mágico al inframundo.

Los demonios restantes son adolescentes, la apariencia era europea y vestían ropa casual, pero estaban armados con armas de fuego.

-El los derroto fácilmente, ellos eran los mas fuertes y si lo atacamos todos juntos tendremos oportunidad.- Decía uno de los jóvenes demonios analizando la situación.

-No sera necesario, ya que serán derrotados y me encargare de que no sobrevivan para contarlo.- Decía Issei serio y los demonios lo buscaban por la mirada mientras se preparaban para atacar.

-DONDE ESTAS MALDITO.- Grito el primer demonio.

-AQUÍ ESTOY, LLUVIA DE PIEDRAS.- Gritaba el rubio saltando de un árbol y mueve sus manos.

De la tierra salen piedras del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y van a alta velocidad en contra de los siete demonios que estaban reunidos.

Los demonios se cubrieron con un circulo mágico pero no contaban que saldrían piedras en donde ellos estaban posicionados golpeándolos brutalmente.

-AAAAHHHH/ KYAAAA.- Gritaban los demonios por el impacto de las piedras en su cuerpo.

-Es hora de acabar con esto.- Dijo Issei serio apuntando con su pistola de 9 mm.

Se acerco a ellos y les disparo a cada uno en el pecho dejándolos gravemente heridos, todos cayeron al suelo y no contó que alguien lo atacaría por la espalda.

Issei se dio cuenta que venia una bola de energía y este salta a un árbol, la bola de energía choca con un árbol cercano y se produce una gran explosión.

Se fue del lugar a esconderse en otro punto del bosque para preparar otra estrategia ya que supo quien era el atacante.

El demonio que ataco a Issei se acerco a los demonios heridos y los transporto al inframundo.

-Te atrapare Hyodou, demostrare que soy el mas fuerte y cumpliré mi deseo, no podrás conmigo.- Decía el demonio con malicia y por la luz que ilumino el lugar, el demonio era un peliazul y estaba vestido como Calle 13 o esos traperos o reggaetoneros.

El demonio era de clase alta y heredero de la casa Glasya Labolas, Zephidor.

En eso escucha un disparo y va a ese lugar volando con sus alas demoníacas.

Llego al centro de un bosque en donde escucho el disparo, miro por todas partes, no encontraba a Issei y eso le molestaba un montón.

-SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS MALDITO, NO SEAN UNA PUTA COBARDE Y MUESTRA TU PUTA CARA.- Gritaba furioso Zephidor y no noto que cerca de el, había un sonido de pitidos.

-TE ATRAPARE MALDITO.- Gritaba el demonio y no alcanzo a terminar, ya que el suelo en donde estaba hubo una explosión de gran magnitud.

-AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG.- Gritaba Zephidor recibiendo toda la explosión.

La mina era del tipo anti tanque, tenia elemento sacro, ácido sulfúrico, elemento oscuro y uranio en una pequeña cantidad.

Cuando la explosión ceso, se podía ver a Zephidor tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre, sin el brazo izquierdo y la ropa rota, estaba gravemente herido.

Issei se acerco al cuerpo del demonio y comenzó a analizarlo, reviso el estado y aun seguía vivo, en eso saca la escopeta y le apunta al pecho disparandole.

-Uno menos, la estrategia resulto perfecta y con esto el inframundo se desesperara, las cosas serán mas fáciles para mi.- Decía Issei con una sonrisa macabra.

-Me voy de aquí, de lo contrario me van a encontrar y me iré por otro lado.- Decía Issei serio y saca de su dimensión de bolsillo una motocicleta enduro Husqvarna.

Con un circulo mágico se cambia de ropa a un traje completo de motociclista y con el casco incluido, rompe la dimensión de bolsillo con un disparo de la escopeta y enciende la moto, se monta en ella y se retira circulando en dirección a unos cerros.

Cuando llego a los cerros, apago las luces de la moto para circular a ciegas debido a que había vigilancia en la frontera y no debía ser atrapado por la policía.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

En donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Zephidor aparece un circulo mágico y era el líder Falbium, este al mirar el cuerpo del demonio de clase alta se altera de gran manera.

-COMO PUDO ESE MALDITO ESCAPAR, EL ES UN SUCIO HUMANO, COMO PUDO LOGRAR VENCERLO Y DEBO LLEVÁRMELO RÁPIDO DE LO CONTRARIO MORIRÁ.- Rugía en ira el líder demoníaco. - SI MUERE SERA UN ESCÁNDALO DE PROPORCIONES, NADIE DEBE SABER ESTO O SINO PERDEREMOS.- Pensaba preocupado y con furia el líder tomando el cuerpo de Zephidor.

-TE VAMOS A ATRAPAR ISSEI HYODOU Y TAMBIÉN VAMOS A ATRAPAR A TUS PROMETIDAS, EN CASO DE NO ATRAPARTE, ELLAS VAN A SER EL PUENTE PARA QUE SEAS EJECUTADO.- Pensaba el líder con malicia haciendo un circulo mágico para desaparecer.

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

 **CIUDAD DE TEGUCIGALPA – HONDURAS**

Era de día en la capital de Honduras y nuestro prófugo favorito estaba en su rutina de ejercicios, estaba trotando por los alrededores de la ciudad y decide ir a descansar al parque central.

El saca de su bolsillo una botella de Gatorade y comienza a consumirla de a poco, solo tomaba para recuperarse después de su recorrido, fueron 42 Kilómetros recorridos y demoro 2 horas y 45 minutos, si lo evaluamos en una maratón es un buen tiempo, no para ganar, pero si para llegar dentro de los primeros lugares.

Estaba sentado en las bancas y comienza a recordar la reunión de los lideres demoníacos, que por suerte pudo espiar.

 **RECUERDO**

Issei estaba sentado en un sofá en el cuarto del hotel, estaba en primera clase, ya que la suite presidencial estaba agotado.

Estaba con los fonos puestos escuchando algo, ya que el monitor de su laptop parecía que estuviera funcionando un osciloscopio.

 **CONVERSACIÓN**

-Ajuka, Serafall que extrañamente esta con su traje de chica mágica y Sirzechs, los cite para informarles que ocurrió un suceso inesperado.- Decía Falbium preocupado.

-Se trata de Issei.- Decía Serafall fastidiada.

-Así es, este suceso ocurrió en la frontera de Nicaragua con Honduras, Zephidor y su clan fueron a capturarlo, ya que sus contactos le informaron que estaba en la capital pero fueron descubiertos por este y los aniquilo, por este suceso el escapaba en dirección a Honduras y Zephidor sabia que iba ir por tierra, espero a que llegara pero el se le anticipo y acabo con ellos, ahora sabemos que esta en Honduras, pero el problema es que no lo hemos ubicado.- Informaba Falbium enojado generando una reacción furiosa de Ajuka y Serafall, tristeza de parte de Sirzechs.

-Como esta Zephidor.- Preguntaba Ajuka serio.

-Esta en riesgo vital y su clan esta estable.- Respondió Falbium preocupado, ya que el demonio pertenecía a su clan.

-Estoy buscando personalmente a ese maldito junto a Gabriel y Penemue, pero siempre se las ingenia para escapar y cada vez que lo hace me hierve la sangre, siento ganas de estrangularlo con mis propias manos.- Decía una furiosa Serafall, pero fue interrumpida por Ajuka.

-Cálmate Sera, ya lo tendrás para ti sola cuando lo atrapemos y harás con el lo que te plazca antes de que sea ejecutado.- Decía Ajuka de manera tranquila.

-Hay una forma para atrapar a Issei sin necesidad de ir a atraparlo.- Decía Falbium con malicia y Sirzechs se preocupa ya que se daba una idea de lo que podía ser.

-Espero que no se le ocurra ir a atrapar a las chicas, por lo menos están seguras, pero cuanto tiempo dudara y espero que no me descubran.- Pensaba Sirzechs preocupado.

-Dime, ¿que se te ocurre? - Decía Ajuka con curiosidad.

-Dilo rápido.- Decía Serafall enojada.

-Mi idea es que en vez de atrapar a Issei, deberíamos de atrapar a sus prometidas y aunque pensemos que el no las quiere por el engaño, en el fondo el las sigue amando y el negociaría su captura, el no quiere que sus amadas sufran y estoy completamente seguro que se entregara a cambio de que liberemos a las chicas.- Decía Falbium serio.

Ajuka y Serafall quedan sorprendidos, piensan un momento y llegan a la misma conclusión, Sirzechs estaba muy preocupado y debía hablar este tema rápido con su grupo.

-Deberían informarle esto a los demás lideres, así deberían coordinarse entre todos y buscar a las chicas en vez de Issei.- Decía Sirzechs serio y en el fondo parecía canasto de guatitas.

-Tienes razón Sirzechs.- Decía Ajuka serio.

-En mi caso, seguiré buscando a Issei con las demás y ya vera cuando lo encuentre.- Decía Serafall con un aura aterradora.

-Informare esto a la alianza y coordinaremos una reunión con los demás lideres.- Decía Falbium serio y comienza a contactar a los demás lideres.

-Informare esto a las demás casas demoníacas.- Decía Ajuka serio retirándose por un circulo mágico.

-Me retiro Falbium, debo continuar con mis funciones.- Decía Sirzechs serio retirándose por un circulo mágico. -Debo decirle a ellos de que trataran de capturar a las chicas.- Penso preocupado.

-Adiós Falbium.- Decía Serafall enojada retirándose en un circulo mágico.

 **FIN CONVERSACIÓN**

-La reunión de los lideres seria en dos semanas.- Pensaba Issei serio.

 **FIN RECUERDO**

-Después de la reunión y si aprueban el nuevo plan, las chicas estarán en peligro y si las atrapan seria mi fin.- Pensaba preocupado el rubio y en eso se recupera.

-Mejor vuelvo al hotel, comeré y volveré a hacer mis ejercicios.- Susurraba Issei al levantarse de su banca y comienza a caminar en dirección al hotel.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **CUARTO DE HOTEL**

Issei había terminado con su rutina diaria y estaba pensando acotado mirando al techo, en algo que escucho anteriormente.

-La reunión de facciones la harán en la Ciudad de México, en dos semanas es la fiesta de la Virgen de Guadalupe y ademas de que saben que estoy cerca.- Pensaba el rubio serio.

En eso cambia su semblante serio a una de determinación.

-SI QUIEREN GUERRA, GUERRA TENDRÁN Y BUSCARE LA FORMA DE DEMOSTRAR MI INOCENCIA, ME ENFRENTARE A TODOS Y PLANEARE LA FORMA DE DERROTARLOS EN ESTAS DOS SEMANAS.- Pensaba de manera determinada. -ELLOS SABEN QUE ESTOY EN HONDURAS Y LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE ME ATRAPEN, ES QUE YO VAYA A ELLOS Y ESO HARÉ, LES DIRÉ TODO Y SI NO ME CREEN, LOS ENFRENTARE CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS Y DE UNA U OTRA FORMA VENCERÉ.- Pensaba de manera seria.

-Solamente espero que estén bien chicas.- Pensaba de manera triste y se le escapan unas lagrimas.

-Tengo dos semanas para llegar a México.- Susurraba Issei serio y en eso se duerme.

 **ACTUALMENTE**

 **BASE DE LA FUERZA AÉREA MC CHORD – WASHINGTON - ESTADOS UNIDOS**

El avión que trasladaba al castaño había arribado al aeropuerto, había un gran despliegue policial y militar, pareciera que estuvieran trasladando a la persona mas peligrosa del mundo.

En el lugar habían muchos medios intentando cubrir la noticia y obtener imágenes del delincuente.

Habían francotiradores apuntando la puerta del avión en caso de que escapara, en los alrededores había muchos soldados con fusiles y subfusiles, abajo del avión habían una docena de vehículos blindados.

En eso se abre la puerta del avión y comienzan a salir los soldados junto al prisionero.

Primero salieron dos soldados con un subfusil, luego salio Issei siendo tomado en el brazo por dos soldados en cada lado y detrás de ellos dos soldados mas con un subfusil.

Issei tenia heridas en su cara, debido a la golpiza que le dieron antes de bajar del avión por resistirse a levantarse, su mirada no tenia vida y miraba al suelo, estaba esposado y encadenado.

Varios soldados se acercaron a apuntar a Issei en caso de que intente escapar.

Bajaron por la escalera y un soldado abre la puerta del blindado.

La comitiva se acerca e introducen al castaño al interior del vehículo, varios soldados se subieron al vehículo para prevenir que escapara.

Encendieron el vehículo y comenzó el traslado del prisionero hacia la corte suprema.

Los medios mostraron ese momento y esto era visto en todo el mundo, el mundo humano y el sobrenatural.

Era el inicio del juicio en contra del antiguo héroe y pilar del mundo sobrenatural, es algo que marcara un antes y un después en la vida de muchos.

 **Fin del Capitulo 34.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios y/o mensajes privados en caso de dudas y sugerencias, voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para subir un capitulo en el corto plazo.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste, comienza un nuevo arco.**

 **Capitulo 35 – Contra lo sobrenatural Parte 1**

Han pasado 10 días desde que Issei supo donde seria la reunión de facciones y durante su viaje descubrió otras cosas mas, una de ellas es que las facciones sabían que estaba en Honduras y enviaron escuadrones para atraparlo, estos escuadrones eran liderados por Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue.

Issei al enterarse de eso tuvo que escapar rápidamente hacia El Salvador, este al notar las presencias en Tegucigalpa tuvo que escapar en un camión de carga, tuvo que pagarle al chófer para que lo transportara hacia la frontera de Honduras y El Salvador.

Ya que los sobrenaturales estaban buscándolo en el aeropuerto y en los terminales de buses, ademas de contar que controlaban el trafico en todas las carreteras y accesos, usando tecnología para encontrar al antiguo héroe de las facciones y por fin que tuvieran esa paz.

Issei al saber que lo estaban buscando, tuvo que ocultar su identidad usando unos lentes, pegarse una barba y poniéndose una peluca, ademas de ocultar su presencia llegando a ser un humano normal.

Logro burlar la seguridad de las facciones y también supo que habían en la frontera esperándolo, unos grupos de mercenarios y caza recompensas del mundo sobrenatural, ya que la captura valía un deseo y eso es bastante tentador para cualquiera.

Por eso el pidió que lo dejaran en la frontera, ya que quería burlar nuevamente las medidas de seguridad y entrar a El Salvador de manera ilegal, aunque averiguo el lugar y entendió de que era un lugar boscoso, húmedo y caluroso.

Tenia todo fríamente calculado, no podía fallar nada, verifico si las tres lideres no se encontraran en la frontera y tenia que cruzar la frontera sin ser visto por nadie.

Busco a las lideres a través de un hackeo a un satélite y las vio en una de las playas de Honduras, pareciera que estuvieran descansando.

En el caso de las tres lideres, ellas estaban disfrutando de la playa hondureña y se veían relajadas en cierto punto.

-Tenemos rodeado a ese maldito, no tendrá escapatoria y cuando lo localicen nos avisaran.- Decía Serafall tranquila, esta llevaba un bikini negro.

-Eso es verdad, estamos usando toda la tecnología de Grigory y también entregamos la imagen si se disfrazaba de Spiderman.- Decía Penemue seria, esta llevaba un bikini azul oscuro.

-Solo espero que lo encuentren pronto, ya que tengo todo listo para reformularlo y así podrá pagar sus pecados.- Decía Gabriel con una sonrisa extraña, esta llevaba un bikini blanco.

-Aprovechemos este día para relajarnos, pronto nos vamos a desquitar con ese maldito de las humillaciones que hemos sufrido, jejeje.- Decía Serafall con una sonrisa siniestra.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Reían las tres lideres de manera desquiciada, siendo vistas por los demás bañistas mirándolas como si estuvieran locas.

-USTEDES QUE MIRAN, LARGO.- Gritaba Gabriel con furia asustando a los demás que se fueron.

Las tres lideres se van a bañar en la playa esperando recibir el aviso de los soldados.

 **Llego la noche en Honduras.**

 **CIUDAD DE LA PAZ – HONDURAS**

Issei se bajo del camión de carga y revisa el lugar en donde se encuentra, saca su móvil y carga el mapa con el GPS, para buscar el camino hacia la frontera con El Salvador.

-Ahora comienza la travesía, son 50 Kilómetros a la frontera.- Pensaba Issei serio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la frontera.

En eso recibe ayuda de una familia que iba en una camioneta y lo dejaron a 10 Kilómetros antes de llegar a la frontera, debido a que esa familia tenia un campo en ese lugar.

Issei les agradeció por la ayuda, aunque no la necesitaba pero lo recibió alegremente.

Saca el móvil y calculo que quedaban 10 Kilómetros de distancia.

Verifico si se encontraban seres sobrenaturales en la frontera y confirmo que si se encontraban, se encontraban en el paso fronterizo controlando las salidas terrestres, pero también se encontraban rastreando el lugar con sensores térmicos y de movimientos.

 **FRONTERA HONDURAS – EL SALVADOR**

Issei calculo que caminando los 10 Kilómetros se demoraría aproximadamente 4 horas, debido a que se iba por la selva y el terreno era mas complejo.

Tenia un plan que debía funcionar, solamente era distraer a todos enviándolos a un lugar en especifico y mientras todos están fuera de lugar, el aprovecharía de escapar en su moto hacia San Salvador y en caso de que lo descubran, debía matar sin dudar.

Por cada kilómetro recorrido este dejaba instalada una mina que se activaba de manera remota, eso era suficiente para distraer a los sobrenaturales.

Pasaban las horas y es de madrugada, Issei seguía caminando e instalando las minas, esto no era notado por los mercenarios, caza recompensas y sobrenaturales, ni mucho menos la policía hondureña que estaba en la frontera.

Estaba completamente sudado debido al calor del lugar, tomaba bebidas isotónicas, quedaba poco para llegar a la frontera y en eso ve un río.

-Llegue al río Goascoran, eso quiere decir que llegamos a la frontera y no voy a perder el tiempo.- Pensó Issei serio.

En eso se lanza al río y comienza a nadar hacia el otro lado, al ser caudaloso fue arrastrado varios metros, pero igual logro pasar al otro lado, de no ser que había luna llena, no lograría ver por donde circulaba y debería usar linterna, si usaba eso seria encontrado.

Revisa el mapa detrás de un árbol y el camino se encontraba a un par de kilómetros.

-Ahora que comience la fiesta.- Decía Issei con una sonrisa siniestra y saca un control remoto.

También saca un lanza misiles y apunta hacia un cerro que se encontraba en el lado de Honduras.

-AHORA.- Grito Issei y dispara un misil.

Este estalla en la parte superior de un cerro cercano al paso fronterizo y esto alerta a todos.

Los sobrenaturales se acercaron a ese cerro pensando que era Issei y esto fue aprovechado por este, para sacar su moto enduro y guardar el lanza misiles, este la enciende rápido y acelera a fondo.

Esto no fue notado por nadie, el rubio barbon mientras conducía, este saca su control remoto de las minas y comienza a activar una a una, en un intervalo de un minuto.

Esto alerto a las autoridades locales, que decidieron cerrar la frontera y los sobrenaturales estaban como locos, ya que pensaban que era Issei y lo buscaban pero no lo encontraban para desconcierto de estos.

 **TERRITORIO DE EL SALVADOR**

Issei estaba en la carretera en dirección a la ciudad de San Salvador, pero tenia un percance y ese era, que se estaba quedando sin combustible su moto y en eso ve a lo lejos una estación de servicio, como estaba sin dinero local, decidió hacer un plan para robar.

Este llego a la estación y vio que habían dos personas atendiendo, deja su moto, este se esconde y comienza a acercarse lentamente hasta llegar a la espalda de uno de ellos golpeándolo en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente, el otro compañero se alerta pero no alcanza a reaccionar ya que lo dejaron inconsciente.

Issei se acerco con su moto y la carga con combustible a estanque lleno, luego la guarda y saca las otras cuatro motos que tiene para cargarle combustible, en eso ve unos barriles de 200 litros y saca uno guardándolo en la dimensión de bolsillo, guarda las motos y deja la moto de velocidad para encenderla, acelerar y huir rápidamente del lugar, ya que se estaban despertando los trabajadores y ademas de que habían llamado a la policía, por parte de una vendedora que estaba en el local de comida.

 **EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA FRONTERA**

Los sobrenaturales buscaban desesperadamente a Issei, estuvieron usando sus maquinas y no encontraron nada, cuando iban a retirarse un mercenario que era Yokai se dio cuenta de algo y vio las pisadas, recordó la secuencia de las explosiones y concluyo que los había engañado.

-Saben algo, el nos engaño y ahora escapo, debió haberse ido por el río.- Decía el mercenario serio.

-¿Por que concluyes eso? - Pregunto un caza recompensas.

-Fácil, ya que al lanzar las bombas hizo que nosotros reaccionáramos y nos dispersáramos, para que el escapara sin ningún problema, mientras nosotros lo buscamos en los sectores que hubo explosión.- Decía el mercenario serio.

-Tiene mucho sentido, pero no sentimos su presencia.- Decía otro mercenario que era un demonio.

-Tal vez haya escondido su presencia y sera mejor informar a los demás, ya que estamos perdiendo tiempo y esta comenzando a amanecer.- Decía el mercenario Yokai serio.

En eso todos desaparecen del lugar y van a informar la situación a las lideres.

 **CON ISSEI**

Este había llegado a la ciudad de San Salvador y rápidamente fue a arrendar un dormitorio en un motel, ya que estaba muy cansado y sucio.

Se ducho y se cambio de ropa, comió algo y se durmió rápidamente.

 **CON LAS LIDERES**

Estas estaban extrañadas ya que no tenían noticias de que hayan ubicado a Issei, ahora se encontraban en el sauna del hotel.

En la sala estaba llena de vapor y ellas estaban cubiertas de una toalla que cubría parte del cuerpo, estaban sentadas en unas bancas.

-Llevan un día buscando y no nos han reportado nada, solamente les encargamos que vieran en donde se encontraran.- Decía Serafall seria.

-Solo les pedimos que lo encontraran y nos avisaran, ya que nosotras nos íbamos a encargar de el.- Decía Penemue de la misma forma.

-Mientras tanto que lo encuentren, deberíamos seguir disfrutando de este descanso y luego preguntaremos que pasa.- Decía Gabriel relajada.

-Total, tarde o temprano lo atraparemos.- Decía Serafall seria.

-Aunque trate de esconderse en el fin del mundo lo ubicaremos.- Decía Penemue imaginándose atrapando al ex castaño.

-Nadie escapa de una mujer enojada y yo estoy muy cabreada de esto.- Decía Gabriel seria recordando de como Issei las burlaba y escapaba.

-Tienes mucha razón, jejejejeje.- Respondían las dos lideres con una sonrisa perversa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Reían las lideres de manera maniática.

En eso se activa un circulo mágico en la oreja de cada líder y ellas recibieron un mensaje.

-Vamos de inmediato.- Decían las tres lideres y se retiran del sauna.

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA FRONTERA**

Las lideres estaban vestidas con ropa casual para no llamar la atención de las personas y estaban frente a un grupo del ejercito sobrenatural, ya que los mercenarios se movieron a El Salvador.

Uno de los uniformados le informa a las lideres de que Issei los burlo en la frontera y que uso una maniobra distractiva.

-Issei Hyodou escapo hacia El Salvador y hay un grupo buscándolo en los alrededores.- Decía el soldado del ejercito sobrenatural asustado.

-Se escapo de nuevo.- Decía Penemue en un susurro con una vena marcada en su frente.

-Al fin y al cabo, tendremos que hacer todo nosotras.- Decía Serafall con los ojos tapados por su caballos.

-SON UNA PANDA DE INÚTILES.- Grito Gabriel furiosa causando que los soldados tiemblen del miedo.

Las tres lideres aumentaron su aura de golpe y comenzaron a atacar a los soldados.

Resumiendo un poco la pelea.

Gabriel empuja a un soldado y Serafall le da un rodillazo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Penemue le da un big boot en la cara a otro soldado y lo deja inconsciente.

Gabriel toma del cuello a un soldado y lo levanta estampandolo en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando quedo solo uno que trataba de levantarse y escapar para salvar su vida, las lideres lo ven y se acercan tranquilamente.

Gabriel y Penemue levantan al soldado acomodándolo en los hombros de Serafall, luego las tres lo levantan y lo tiran de espalda al suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Son una basura.- Decía Gabriel fastidiada.

-Así es, son un cacho.- Decía Penemue seria.

-Al final, nosotras vamos a tener que hacer todo el trabajo de atraparlo.- Decía Serafall seria.

-Conclusiones chicas.- Decía Penemue seria.

-Sera mejor dejarlo tranquilo por ahora, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que el llegara a la reunión que sera en México.- Decía Serafall seria.

-Tienes razón, el llegara y tratara de sabotear la reunión.- Decía Gabriel tranquila.

-Yo creo que por eso van a hacer la reunión en ese lugar y no en Kuoh, esta reunión va a ser la ratonera e Issei va a ser el ratón.- Decía Penemue restandole importancia al asunto.

-Quiero matar al ratón.- Decía Serafall con los ojos sin brillo.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta el día de la reunión.- Decía Gabriel con calma.

-Así es, cuando llegue ese día lo atraparemos y nos divertiremos mucho con el.- Decía Penemue con mirada maniática.

-Sera algo inolvidable, jajajajaja.- Decía Serafall riéndose como una loca.

-Ira derecho al paraíso gracias al reformatorio.- Decía Gabriel con una sonrisa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Reían las tres como unas locas.

Luego de un rato las tres se habían calmado.

-Vamonos a Cancun, aprovechemos estos días.- Decía Penemue ansiosa.

-Nos divertiremos hasta que sea el día de la reunión.- Decía Serafall feliz.

-Vamonos ya.- Decía Gabriel ansiosa.

Luego de eso las tres se fueron en un circulo mágico.

 **CON ISSEI**

Este había despertado de su descanso y rápidamente se ducho, se vistió y acomodo sus cosas para salir.

Su plan era ir a una linea férrea para subirse a un tren en movimiento, debía irse en un tren de carga y llegar a Guatemala.

En eso nota que la ciudad estaba llena de seres sobrenaturales, parece que descubrieron en donde se encontraba.

-Es hora de probar estas preciosuras.- Decía Issei sacando de su dimensión de bolsillo dos subfusiles.

-Estas son dos CMP150, con capacidad de 200 balas de carga y su velocidad de disparo es mas rápida que un subfusil normal, ademas de emitir poco sonido y si me encuentran, tendré que eliminarlos.- Decía Issei decidido.

Issei sale del motel y comienza a conducir su motocicleta, se mueve a alta velocidad por las calles de San Salvador hasta llegar a la plaza de Francisco Morazan.

-Debo saber en donde se encuentran para poder escapar tranquilamente.- Pensaba Issei estacionado en la orilla de la calle.

-Ya los ubique y la opción seria irme hacia Santa Tecla.- Pensaba Issei encendiendo la moto y acelerando.

Habia un mercenario cerca del lugar y era un ángel caído, noto que iba una moto a alta velocidad por la calle y esto llamo su atención.

Eso es debido a que era una moto de carreras de marca KTM, de similares características a las que usaba el fugitivo mas buscado por las facciones y aprovecho de sacar una foto enviándola a sus compañeros.

No se tardaron mucho en llegar todo el equipo de mercenarios y todos se dirigieron a la ciudad de Santa Tecla para atrapar al ex castaño.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS – PARQUE JOSE MARÍA SAN MARTÍN / SANTA TECLA / EL SALVADOR**

Issei había notado con anterioridad de que lo estaban siguiendo los seres sobrenaturales, el tenia previsto que esto ocurriría y fue al parque Jose Maria San Martín para atraer a los sobrenaturales.

-Hora de hacer el ensayo para enfrentarme a las facciones.- Decía Issei serio desde su moto y se detiene cerca del parque.

Se baja de la moto y se lleva el casco, corre rápidamente al interior del parque hasta el monumento del centenario, saca un cubo y lo activa generando una dimensión artificial atrapando a los sobrenaturales, en total eran 40.

-Es el, no cabe duda.- Decían los mercenarios en las alturas.

-ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEN.- Gritaban los mercenarios cargando sus ataques mas poderosos.

Los mercenarios lanzaron un ataque de lanzas de luz, bolas de luz, rayos, magia nórdica, poder demoníaco, etcétera.

El ataque impacta en el parque y destruye gran parte de este.

-Fue fácil vencerlo.- Decía un demonio de manera arrogante.

-Ahora hay que encontrarlo.- Decía un ángel serio bajando al lugar.

Lo que no sabían era es que Issei hizo una trinchera cuando cargaron el ataque y este entro, se movió y oculto su poder mágico para que pensaran que fue derrotado.

Issei solo esperaba que gran parte de ellos llegaran al suelo, el se encontraba atrincherado con sus dos CMP150 listas para usarlas.

Pasaron unos minutos y los mercenarios bajaron a tierra para buscarlo, este aprovecho y fue a atacarlos por sorpresa desde la trinchera.

-AHORA.- Grito Issei y comienza a usar sus subfusiles abriendo fuego en contra de los mercenarios.

Issei comenzó a descargar las balas girando en circulo.

-AAAAARRRRRRGGGG.- Gritaban los mercenarios antes de estallar en explosión de plumas o rayos de luz.

-¿QUE PASO? - Gritaban algunos alarmados y no se dieron cuenta de que Issei les disparo por la espalda.

-TOMEN CONCHETUMARE, JAJAJAJA.- Gritaba Issei disparandole a los demás matándolos en el acto.

-AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG, MALDICIOOOOON.- Gritaban algunos antes de desaparecer.

En eso a Issei se le acaban las balas y se escapa nuevamente a la trinchera para recargar otra carga de 200 balas para cada subfusil.

Issei mato a 20 mercenarios y ahora quedaba el resto, debido a la conmoción estos estaban volando y el ex castaño no podía volar, estaba pensando si dejarlos ir o no.

Pero en eso se le ocurre y ve una torre de telecomunicaciones, rápidamente sube al lugar y al llegar a la punta, deja en el suelo los subfusiles y comienza a cargar dos bolas con rayos.

-VENGAN AHORA.- Grito Issei y lanzo las dos bolas al aire estallando.

Este ataque no hirió a nadie y solo sirvió como cebo para los demás mercenarios que quedaban.

-ESTA EN LA TORRE, VAMOS POR EL.- Gritaban los mercenarios volando hacia el.

Issei vio que todos venían y este tomo sus armas, salta de la torre hacia el vació y comienza a disparar girando sobre su eje.

-MALDICIOOOOOOOOOONNN, AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG.- Gritaban los mercenarios antes de desaparecer.

Issei había usado toda la carga de los CMP150 y confirmo que elimino a los mercenarios.

Antes de caer al piso amortigua su caída haciendo una torre de roca y se gira en un roll cayendo en un árbol, quedando ileso.

-Los vencí.- Decía Issei serio cambiándose de ropa en un circulo mágico, usando una ropa casual con unas rodilleras.

Desactiva la dimensión de bolsillo y va rápidamente a su moto, encendiéndola y marchándose a toda velocidad en dirección a la frontera con Guatemala.

-Que raro que no vinieron ellas.- Pensaba Issei extrañado.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL INFRAMUNDO**

Estaban reunidos 5 seres, se nota que estaban discutiendo algo.

-Nosotras lo esperaremos en la frontera de Guatemala con México.- Decía una demonio.

-Nosotros lo esperaremos en la frontera de Belice con México.- Decía un demonio.

-Y yo estaré en la Ciudad de México esperando.- Decía el ultimo demonio serio.

-LA RECOMPENSA SERA MÍA.- Pensaban los 5 demonios en sincronía.

 **Fin del capitulo 35.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, debido a que estoy realizando mi proyecto de titulación la actualización sera mas lenta y gracias por su comprensión.**


End file.
